Patience Is Its Own Reward
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Kyoko is still attending school and trying to make the most of it before graduation, while Ren and Sho are chasing her every step of the way. Began as short stories, but has since expanded dramatically. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. The Invitation

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Witnesss, the writer of "Dance," inspired me to take a stab at Kyoko's school life. This will be a series of shorts based around the idea that Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

_This story begins around the timeframe that Setsu and Kain emerge as characters. They will be a part of this story, but not immediately. This is a stand-alone story with no relation to any of my other stories._

**Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

"She's at it again," the veteran actor, Samiko Keiji, whispered to his companion as they both gave the pink-suited whirlwind a wide berth.

His companion, Tojiro Nami, watched the very agitated girl in the pink suit trying to wear a hole in the marble floor by walking in circles and muttering to herself. "Who is she, and why is she dressed like that?"

"That is Mogami Kyoko. She's wearing that suit because she is part of the President's pet project, the LoveMe Section. People who are put into the LoveMe Section are supposedly missing a true understanding of the meaning, value, and power of love. They have to work there until they find that missing ingredient."

Nami rolled her eyes. Anyone who had worked for LME for any length of time knew about Takarada Lory's "love" obsession. "Poor girl. But what's with the pink jumpsuit?"

"His idea again. He wanted them to stand out; to advertise their presence so that people know that they are available for whatever odd job is needed. At first everybody thought the two girls in there were jokes. But lately both girls have been making quite a splash in television. Have you seen Dark Moon?"

"Of course. Tsuruga-san's really dreamy as Katsuki." Nami sighed.

Keiji rolled his eyes. "Well that girl is Mio. She's also Natsu on Box-R."

Nami stopped dead and looked back at the small pink cyclone. "Her!?! But… but… those two characters are nothing alike… and… she doesn't look like either of them."

"Startling, isn't it. I don't think that anybody expected her to completely nail two such dynamic character types. But when that girl is on the set she's like a completely different person. Oh… and have you seen Fuwa Sho's "Prisoner" PV?"

"Yes, of course. Who hasn't? They show it on all of the billboards… wait… you're not going to tell me…?"

"Yep. She's the angel that strangles the demon."

"Maybe I should join the LoveMe Section," Nami commented as they continued to their destination.

Kyoko was completely oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place. She was too busy arguing with herself at that moment, "He's my sempai… not my friend. He's much too busy to waste time on something like this… I'd feel really silly inviting him… I don't know why I don't just give this last ticket to somebo…"

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko stopped dead, a look of horror on her face as she realized that the man she had been mumbling about was standing in front of her, "Tsu….Ts… Tsuruga-sempai!! I didn't realize that you were standing there… have you been there long?"

"Long enough to see you trying to drill a hole through the floor with your pacing. Is everything all right?" Ren was making his regular daily visit to the LoveMe Section… ostensibly to check up on the fledgling actresses. In truth, Yashiro, Ren's manager, had begun to make sure that there was free time on Ren's schedule every day that just happened to match with Kyoko's LoveMe work. Yashiro thought of it as Ren's daily "pilgrimage" to see Kyoko.

Kyoko was clearly having trouble meeting the tall actor's eyes. "Mogami-san…" Ren prompted sternly. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing! I mean… it's not like that… it's just… I know that you're really busy and that you don't have time to waste on frivolous things and that it's silly for me to even offer you the ti… well I mean that…"

"Kyoko! Calm down, please and just tell me what you wanted to tell me." Ren was used to Kyoko's odd moments. In fact, he found them strangely… cute. These frantic episodes were a part of who Kyoko was, and he was enchanted by everything about this odd young lady.

Kyoko took a big breath and then her face took on a look of trepidation as she quickly reached into her pocket and extracted a thin, rectangular piece of paper, "Here. I know its silly but I had five tickets and I gave one to Moko-san and Maria and Taisho and Okami-san but I had one more and I thought… well I don't really expect you to come or anything but… well… I have to go now. I have a job. Bye!" With that, Kyoko fled down the hallway and promptly disappeared around the corner.

Yashiro, who had been standing behind and to the side of Ren, stepped forward to look at the slip of paper in Ren's hand. "I didn't know that anyone could talk that fast without taking a breath. What did she give you?"

Ren held it up for Yashiro to read. "Admittance Ticket ~ Kijima* High's Annual School Festival."

* * *

"Please, Sho-kun!?! Please, please, please!?!"

Sho kept his eyes closed and his arm across his face, hoping that Mimori would leave. "Go away, Little Doggy. I don't _do_ school anymore. Why would I want to go to a school festival?"

"But my class is doing a play and I really, really, really want you to see it!"

Sho rolled sideways on the couch so that he could at least admire Mimori's figure while he tried to ignore her begging, "Why would a high school that caters to show people hold a festival anyway? Doesn't everybody there have more important things to do?"

Mimori preened, aware that Sho was looking her over, "A few of us girls really wanted to have a festival, like a normal high school. We petitioned the administration and they finally gave in." She gave Sho her best puppy-dog eyes and even put her hands up in front of her like a little dog, "You just have to come, Sho-kun! I'm the female lead in the play and I'm really good. At least we're doing something interesting. It's not like Mogami's class; all they're doing is one of those silly cafés where the girls all dress up in little costumes and prance around while they serve customers."

Mimori continued to talk, and plead, and cajole for a little longer, completely unaware that she had already won her case; Fuwa Sho was going to the school festival.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

Yeah, yeah, I know: School festivals are cliché and overused in this type of writing. But I just wanted to have a little fun throwing Ren and Sho into the same ring where Kyoko was walking around in a little maid outfit. Call me what you will, but that situation seems to be just made for comedy.

*I have no idea what Kyoko's actual school is named. I looked and looked, but didn't find any place where the school was actually identified. If you know the name, please let me know and I'll make the change.

Sorry for the short chapter. The others should be longer.


	2. The School Festival

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 2 – The Invitation**

In a school full of idols it takes a lot to excite the students. Better than half of the students had parents and even grandparents who were famous. At least a third of the students had performed in front of large crowds or debuted in television or the movie industry. Almost every single student had enjoyed at least a few moments in the spotlight. Nothing fazed them.

Well… almost nothing. Even in the entertainment industry there are celebrities, and then there are celebrities.

Therefore it should have come as no surprise that there was a mini-uproar when Shouko dropped Fuwa Sho off at the front entrance of Kijima High. "Are you sure about this, Sho? You do realize that you are probably going to get mobbed once you step through those gates, don't you?"

Sho was not about to be put off. "Oh, that's nothing Shouko-san," he answered piously. "I was invited and so I feel obligated to attend."

Shouko shook her head in resignation. She knew perfectly well that Sho would never have attended the festival just to please Mimori. She also knew that Kyoko was attending this school. Though her talent would never admit it, she knew that the boy was obsessed with his ex-friend and erstwhile roommate. "At least you could have worn something less… noticeable."

Sho looked down at the spiked and frilled leather rock-star get-up and preened. "I can only be who I am, Ms. Manager. Should I disappoint people when they expect to see me a certain way? Besides, maybe I'll bring in business for Ky… Puppy-chan's little school festival." He opened up the door and stepped out. Shouko sighed resignedly and drove away.

Just as Shouko had predicted, Sho had hardly gone ten steps before people started recognizing him. He heard their whispers and saw them pointing. He basked in it all. _This was how it should be. People will recognize me and word will spread throughout the school like wildfire. In no time at all Ky… Mimori will hear that I am here and will come to see for herself. Then Ky… everyone will see just how famous I really am._

"Excuse me, sir," a bored sounding teenaged boy said, "but you have to present your ticket at the table before you can enter."

Sho looked arrogantly down at the boy and then looked at the table the boy was pointing at. He shrugged and walked over to the table. An older man and woman were already in line and the lady was fidgeting in her purse. Sho started tapping his left toe in annoyance. Then he started popping his neck. Finally he opened his mouth to say something when the older man looked back at him. One look from those cold, hard eyes dissuaded Sho from speaking his mind.

The lady said, "Oh, here they are." She handed the two tickets over and turned back to Sho, bowing, "I apologize for the delay." Sho didn't smile, but he nodded rather than take the chance of annoying the stern looking man. The man reminded him a little of his own father. The lady's face flashed confusion and then recognition before she followed her husband into the festival.

As they walked away she whispered to her husband, "Taisho, that's the young man on the poster that Kyoko is always throwing darts and knives at." The man looked back and grunted. He was definitely not impressed.

Sho was slowly but surely drawing a crowd of high school girls as he tried to stroll down the main sidewalk of the campus. The crowd was getting big enough that they were causing a traffic jam. "Excuse me!" An annoyed female voice said. Sho looked over the heads of the girls to see an exceptionally pretty, exceptionally unimpressed young raven-haired lady. "If you would kindly step aside with your harem, I would like to pass."

This girl was definitely a cut above any of the other girls surrounding him, even if she wasn't as blessed in the chest department as he preferred. But one look in her eyes dissuaded him from any attempt to "talk her up" in the way that he had considered. This girl looked… dangerous. But it was more easily said than done to move fifteen-or-so crazed fan-girls off to the side. While Sho was trying to think up a solution, somebody else came up with the solution for him.

Suddenly a young female voice yelled, "Everybody run!!! Somebody let the snake out of its cage!" Fifteen-or-so fan-girls scattered in a heartbeat , screaming in terror. Sho looked for the snake and instead found himself facing a doll-like little blond girl wearing a triumphantly evil smile on her face. The raven-haired beauty stepped up to the girl and said, "Nice job, Maria-chan. Of course, it's dangerous to go around yelling things like 'snake' when there really isn't one."

The younger girl smiled benignly up at the older one, "Oh, I don't know, Kanae-san," she turned to glare at Sho, "it seems like there's usually a serpent or two crawling around."

Sho was about to protest, but the raven-haired girl laughed knowingly and led the little blond down the sidewalk. Just then Sho heard a voice that he was sure that he recognized, screaming, "MOKO-SAN!! MARIA-CHAN!!" He looked towards the voice and his breath froze in his throat.

Running toward them, in a little black and white maid outfit, was Kyoko. The outfit highlighted rather than hid Kyoko's figure; especially her legs which seemed to go on forever. He stood there frozen as he watched his ex-childhood friend trying in vain to wrap the dodging young lady in a hug. "MO!! Kyoko, stop it! You're going to embarrass both of us!!"

Kyoko was panting when she finally gave up. She knelt down and received a hug from the doll-like little blond instead, "At least you love me, Maria-chan."

Maria smiled blissfully, "Of course I do, Onee-sama…" she stopped talking when she saw Kyoko's face harden. Unlike others, Maria could sense the little demons that started dancing around Kyoko's head. "Onee-sama? What's wrong?" She turned to follow Kyoko's glare only to find it fixed on the tall rocker.

"What – are – YOU – doing – here?" Kyoko demanded coldly. She remembered Valentine's Day and the kiss with a loathing that threatened to consume her, until another voice snapped her back to reality.

"It doesn't matter why he's here, Mogami-san. He will not have an opportunity to mess with you today." Kyoko recognized Tsuruga Ren's voice. Somehow he was able to make his voice and words soothing to her while at the same time making his threat clear to Fuwa Sho. Ren was dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses as well, to hide his identity.

Unfortunately, he had failed. The worst place for someone like Tsuruga Ren to try to hide was in a school full of kids in the entertainment industry. If Fuwa Sho had been gathering a crowd, Tsuruga Ren, Japan's Most Desirable Man, was attracting a town. The entire area where the two young ladies, the adolescent girl, and the two men stood was now surrounded by fascinated onlookers. Sho saw his arch enemy and heard the threat in the man's voice, but he wasn't ready to back down, "What are you doing here?"

Ren smiled his million-dollar smile, "I came at the invitation of Mogami Kyoko. But now I intend to remain close to her and protect her from any unwanted attention." Ren glanced around, "Mogami-san, Kotonami-san, Maria, why don't we take a walk around and get away from this crowd?"

Sho was still standing there and fuming, when the tall man led the three young ladies away through the crowd. He stood there long enough to hear the exited comments, "I didn't know Mogami-san actually _knew_ Fuwa Sho _and _Tsuruga Ren!! I think that we underestimated that girl. Who do you think is the cutest?"

"Tsuruga Ren, of course! Fuwa Sho is cool, but that Ren is _smoking_!!"

"Sho-san?... Sho-san!?!" Sho looked down to find Mimori tugging at his jacket. He yanked his arm away in annoyance, but then he saw the girl's puppy-dog eyes begin to fill with tears. "Oh, don't cry. I just saw that fake Tsuruga Ren walking around, that's all."

"Oh, he's nothing compared to you, Sho-san!" Mimori wiped her face quickly. Her eyes gleamed as she wrapped her arm in his to lead him around the festival, "You're way cooler. All he does is stand around, but you're the best musician and singer in Japan!"

Fuwa Sho nodded his absolute agreement with everything she said and let himself be led away. But while Mimori prattled on, saying all of the things he loved to hear, he couldn't get the image of Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko walking off _together_ out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was in ecstasy. While she was leading her friends away she ran into her de-facto foster parents, the Taisho and Okami-san of the Daruma-ya. Everyone had met each other at Kyoko and Maria's grateful party, so only took moments before they were all conversing comfortably. The Taisho and Ren were the exceptions.

The Taisho was a taciturn man by nature, and he was even worse when out of his element; give him food and a place to cook it, and he was happy; anywhere else and he was miserable. But this morning Okami-san had insistently dragged him out of the restaurant and into their car. "If you don't go you will disappoint Kyoko, Daisuke-dono*." That was the only argument she needed. The Taisho thought of Kyoko like the daughter he never had. The thought of disappointing her was more than the stern-faced man could bear.

Ren was having problems for a different reason. While it is true that a maid outfit was ridiculously cliché, especially in a Japanese school festival, the idea had become cliché for obvious reasons: the outfits made the girls wearing them look incredibly cute. In fact, the outfits were designed for the express purpose of making the male half of the population drool. But Ren wasn't supposed to be standing there drooling over this incredibly cute seventeen year-old girl; and he definitely wasn't supposed to be staring and drooling while the man who was her de-facto foster-father was standing there too!

Both men were saved by an unexpected twist of fate. A voice could be heard over the intercom system, "Would all members of class 3-C please come to the main podium immediately. All members of class 3-C must report to the main podium immediately."

Kyoko looked up, startled, "That's me. I wonder what this is all about? We aren't supposed to start serving until Eleven O'Clock." The others followed Kyoko out of curiosity. When they got to the main podium they were met by only three other students and an older woman. "What's going on, Kitagi-sensei?"

The very distraught teacher looked around to see if anyone else would show up before replying, "Oh, it's terrible! You know that twelve members of our class were a part of the Idol Obstacle Course Challenge this weekend?"

The students nodded. "Well, Mikino-san just phoned to tell me that they all came down with food poisoning from the dinner that they were served. They're all in the hospital."

Kyoko stepped forward, "What about Tomino and Suzuki?"

"They are both tied up in an on-location shoot for the drama that they are in." The teacher looked at the four students sadly, "You are all that we have. I'm afraid that we're going to have to cancel your café."

"Cancel our café?"The students exclaimed in shock. "But we paid three-thousand yen for all of the food and beverage ingredients! If we don't sell it we'll lose our entire class budget!"

"I'm sorry, students. But I don't see how…"

"Perhaps we could help?" The teacher looked for the speaker. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up, and up, and realized who he was.

She tried to arrange her hair as she breathily replied, "Oh my! I didn't expect… well, my goodness…"

"Mo!!" Kanae said as she pushed the tall man aside in frustration, "Look, Kyoko and the others were really looking forward to this. Just tell us what needs to be done, and we'll do it."

The teacher was still so flustered in the presence of the famous, handsome actor that she couldn't think. Kyoko took over, "Are you serious? Are you really willing to help when you came here to have fun?"

Everybody, including the Taisho and Okami-san, expressed their willingness to help. Kyoko looked at the three other students who nodded in agreement. When she turned back to her friends she had the determined look that Ren loved so much. "Okay then, here's what we'll do…"

In thirty minutes the maid café was in full swing. Regretfully or not, Kyoko had changed from her maid outfit into a white chef's outfit. The Taisho was also in white after a quick drive to the Daruma-ya. Sachiko*, the Okami-san, quickly organized the servers and leant her gracefulness to the proceedings. Kanae, grumbling under her breath at the foolishness of volunteering, had donned a maid outfit. Maria was delighted when her chauffeur was able to rapidly procure a similar maid's costume for her. But the piaster résistance was the two men who were now dressed elegantly in tuxedos; Ren called in Yashiro, who collected their tuxedos and rushed over to the festival.

Word spread quickly. The Taisho was a master chef, and Kyoko was a serious cook. They had worked together on many occasions in the Daruma-ya, so their actions took on the appearance of a dance. The pretty maids, Kanae in particular, drew in the males. Little Maria enchanted the older people. The two handsome men drew in the females. And the food, although it was flying from the open kitchen, was barely able to keep up with the demand.

Now the Taisho was in his element. Tsuruga-san, who _happened_ to glance in the direction of the cooks quite often, realized that the stern-faced man was smiling. Taisho and Kyoko were amazing, moving back and forth as they prepared dishes with a minimum of speech and a maximum of style. On several occasions customers had to be encouraged to return to their tables because they were blocking the server's way to the open kitchen. Ren found himself standing still and watching in surprise and wonder. This was a Kyoko he hadn't seen yet. In the kitchen she moved with absolute confidence, with a wonderful a smile on her face.

"He's only like this when she works with him," a soft, pleasant voice said beside him. Ren looked over to see the Okami-san. "We couldn't have children, Daisuke and I. She's like a daughter to him… to both of us."

"They certainly are amazing together."

Sachiko sighed, "If she wasn't becoming such a big star we would have trained her to take over. She's already had years of training in restaurant work."

Ren nodded, laid a friendly hand on the older woman's shoulder, and returned to his tables. He was met by the sarcastic sneer of Fuwa Sho, sitting next to Mimori. "Would you look at this; the _great_ Tsuruga Ren waiting tables! And he isn't even that good at it, Mimori."

Mimori didn't trust herself to speak. It was one thing to ridicule the tall actor in private, but she had never actually been in his presence before. She was finding him rather… fascinating. But she couldn't allow Sho to see that.

Sho did see it, and his temper began rising. For the next several minutes, whenever Ren came close, he openly criticized the tall actor. He ridiculed the number of glasses Ren could carry. He ridiculed Ren's ability to handle multiple tables. He nitpicked everything that he could think of. The other customers, sensing the antagonism between the two big men, began hurrying through their meals.

Ren was seeing red, but he kept himself amazingly under control. He didn't want to mess up Kyoko's café when she was having so much fun. It was Kotonami Kanae who finally broke down. "Mo!! Would you just grow up and leave!?! We have real customers here that want to eat good food! Nobody wants to hear the constant whining of a spoiled ch…"

Kanae's words were interrupted when a large, lethal-looking carving knife flew through the air and imbedded itself into the middle of Fuwa Sho's table. The people who were standing up parted like the red sea as a very, very scary looking young cook walked gracefully and purposefully to the table. The knife was still quivering and everyone's eyes were wide as she leaned over the table to look directly into Sho's face.

"You like to criticize people, don't you, Shoutaro."

"Don't call…" Sho stopped himself when Kyoko's hand closed around the knife handle and yanked the imbedded object out effortlessly.

"You were raised in a restaurant, Shoutaro. Perhaps you can do better. After all, you laid around and watched everyone else work often enough." Kyoko stepped back and then effortlessly leapt onto the table. "Ladies and gentleman, for the remainder of our café service time, lasting approximately one hour, these two famous men will have a challenge," She gestured with the knife in her hand, "Japan's Number-one Rock Musician, Fuwa Sho, will take on Japan's Most Desirable Man, Tsuruga Ren, in a contest of serving skill and YOU will be the judges. Come and enjoy our fine food cooked by the expert hands of a master chef while being served by these two handsome men."

She looked at the startled face of Fuwa Sho, and the bemused (adoring would be a better word, but Kyoko wasn't ready to understand that yet) face of Tsuruga Ren, "At the end of that one hour, ladies and gentlemen, you will get to vote on who served you better."

* * *

**Note:** Are you having fun yet? I am. I'm trying to write this story in the way that it might happen in the manga. Bear with me, I'm trying my best.

*The Daruma-ya is the restaurant over which Kyoko lives. Taisho and Okami-san are titles for the Owner-operators of such an establishment. In another story (currently under revision) I gave them the names Daisuke and Sachiko. Those names are now fixed in my head, so I'm sticking with them.

Please read and review.


	3. Clash of the Titans

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 3 – Clash of the Titans**

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-sempai. I had no right to get you into this without asking your permission. You were already doing do much for us today…"

Ren marveled at this girl who had looked like the goddess of vengeance just moments ago as she stood on the table, knife in hand. Now here she was cringing like a mouse and begging his forgiveness. She looked so adorable that his hand moved involuntarily to pat her head. For a moment she was too caught up in her misery to notice. As soon as Ren saw her begin to stiffen, he removed his hand, "Mogami-san, this is fine. I welcome the challenge to shut that loudmouth up."

"But… but… this is ridiculous! You're a movie and television star! You shouldn't be waiting tables at a silly little school festival. I had no right to…"

"Kyoko-san, I said it was fine." This was the second time in recent days that Ren had used Kyoko's given name. Just like the first time, she was too agitated to pay close attention. He smiled to himself. _Good. It's working._

After Valentine's Day Ren had decided that he was no longer going to sit passively and wait for Kyoko to come around. He decided that he was going to slowly, patiently, and persistently work on her until the day that she would finally be able to see him as more than just a sempai. He had time. She was only seventeen and he wasn't going to allow himself to be openly romantic until after her next birthday. But until then he was going to make sure that he was a constant presence in Kyoko's thoughts.

He stood up tall and straightened his tuxedo. "Truthfully, Mogami-san, I'm looking forward to this little competition. You just keep the food coming and I'll get it to the tables."

In another section of the café area Mimori was arguing with Sho. "You can't do this! If you act as a server everyone will come here and you'll be helping _her _class!"

"I don't care about _her_," Sho lied, "but I'm not going to back down from that overgrown Ken doll (he had always loved it when Kyoko used to comfort him by calling Tsuruga Ren that). I'm going to show him who is the best once and for all."

"What was _she_ talking about when she said that you were raised in a restaurant? You never told _me_ that!"

Sho tried to quiet her, "Look, I don't really want anyone to know that. That was my past. I want to concentrate on my brilliant future."

"But I don't like _her_ knowing more about you than me!" Mimori had tears of frustration welling in her eyes.

Sho shook his head in disgust, but he wrapped the girl in a hug to shut her up, "Mimori, I told you before: she was a part of my childhood and now she is my enemy. Why would I want to have anything to do with that plain, boring, flat-che…" He stopped speaking as he felt something cold and horrific swirling around his throat.

"Excuse me, Shoutaro," Kyoko said through gritted teeth, "But the break is over. Unless you are planning to run away, it's time for you to get to work." Kyoko was exerting every ounce of her self-control to not strangle Sho at that moment. She knew that she was plain and boring, but to have to hear it from him was…

She felt Ren's hand on her elbow. She looked back and up, but her tall sempai was smiling his best fake smile at the young rock-punk, "I'm ready to begin… unless, of course, Mister Fuwa would like to back down now?"

Sho stood and released Mimori so quickly that she fell backwards, "I'm ready when you are, big-shot actor man. I'll show you how it's done."

The two men stood toe-to-toe, glaring at each other. Kyoko cleared her throat to get their attention. "Here are the rules of this challenge: You may each choose one person to assist you, but _you_ have to be the one to take orders and keep the customers happy. Tsuruga-san, Moko… Kanae-san has consented to assist you. Sho, who do you choose?"

Mimori wrapped herself around Sho before he could speak, "Me! Me! I'll assist him!"

While Sho stood there dumbfounded, Kyoko nodded. Very well; _I'm _going to be cooking, so I've called in the big guns to help run this little competition."

Before she could say another word, the gathering crowd gasped as a loud boom and a bright flash turned everyone's attention to the dining area. Silhouetted in the rising smoke were two figures, one tall and one much smaller. "Ladies and gentleman," A deep, cultured voice boomed out. The cute, girl's voice of the second announcer spoke next, "Welcome to Kijima High's Annual School Festival!" The smoke cleared completely to reveal Takarada Lory and his granddaughter Maria, both dressed as circus clowns. The crowd, which was already keyed-up waiting to see two of the most famous men in Japan, cheered raucously.

Lory spoke again, "And welcome to Class 3-C's Maid Café."

Maria tugged at the tall man's puffy sleeve, "Grandfather, get it right! It's no longer the Maid Café. The name has been changed."

"And what is the new name or Class 3-C's café, young lady?"

"I don't know! But can you imagine Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho wearing _maid_ outfits?" While Fuwa Sho stood there, stupefied, Ren hammed it up by looking down at his tux with comic skepticism. The crowd loved it, and started laughing.

"I see your point, Maria. But if it's _not_ the Maid Café, then we _have_ to choose a new name."

A lady in the crowd sang out, "How about the Hunk Café?"

"The Hottie Café!" Another called out.

"I don't care what you call it," another said, "I just want Tsuruga Ren to come to _my_ table!!" The crowd cheered.

Lory scratched his chin dramatically, "You know, this _is_ about a contest between two of the hottest men in Japan's entertainment industry." Maria nodded her agreement, "I'll take Ren."

The crowd laughed, Sho scowled, and Lory shook his head, "I'm afraid you're too young, Maria… now, about the name… how about The Main Event Café?"

The crowd cheered and Maria waved for attention, "That's a great idea, Grandfather. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Class 3-C's Main Event Café!!!"

Lory waited for the applause to die down and cleared his throat, "Now, gentlemen; I want to see a good, clean fight. No biting or hitting below…" Maria was tugging on his sleeve again. "Yes, Maria?"

"Grandfather, they're not _fighting!_ They're serving customers. The two men plus one assistant each will take orders, bring drinks, and serve food. At the end of one hour, the customers will vote on who they think did the best job. Whoever gets the most votes from the customers, wins."

"But _what_ will the winner get if he wins?" Lory asked confusedly.

It was Maria's turn to scratch her chin. "You know, Grandfather, I don't think that we ever named a prize."

"Well, we can't have that! If we want them to both give their best, then there _has to be_ a prize." He walked back and forth in his huge, dopey clown shoes which squeaked with each step. "I know! Will the young lady who started this all please come out here?"

The crowd laughed as the little clown squeaked off to the kitchen area. A minute later she returned, dragging a very reluctant, very concerned young Kyoko with her. Lory stepped forward and gently removed the knife from her hand, "I don't think you need that, Mogami-san." He turned back to the audience and the two tall young men. "Because Kyoko started all of this, I think that it is only appropriate that she furnish the prize. The prize for the winner of this waiter contest is… a date with Mogami Kyoko!!!"

"Eeek!" Kyoko's eyes became huge and she tried to shrink in upon herself. The two young men looked at the shrinking girl and then glared at each other with looks of pure determination.

"You're going down, pretty-boy." Sho declared with an arrogant grin while he ignored Mimori. She was livid and frothing at the mouth in her anger.

Ren smiled his most gentlemanly smile, "Bring it on."

Kyoko was now cringing in the corner, looking more like a scared little squirrel than a high school student. Kanae walked over to her, "Get up, Kyoko-chan. Mo! Stop trying to hide in the corner. I'll help Tsuruga Ren to win so that you don't have to deal with Fuwa."

"But… but… Moko-san, then I'll have to go on a date… Oh, poor Tsuruga-sempai! He must feel humiliated!"

Kanae looked over at the tall actor, "Oh, I think he'll be just fine with it. Now get up and get back to your kitchen. Do you really want to leave poor Taisho hanging and fail in front of those two?" She pointed to the two men who were already beginning to wait on tables.

Kanae had used the right words. Kyoko stood, squared her shoulders, and returned to the kitchen.

Okami-san did what an Okami-san does… she greeted new arrivals and escorted them to their seats.

Mimori was refusing to help until Sho promised her a full-day date for helping him. After that she quickly donned a maid-uniform and threw herself into helping Sho. Kanae was determined that her friend would not be forced to go _anywhere near_ Fuwa Sho, so she gave her all to helping Ren. Everything started out well…

But then several young ladies started flirting openly with Tsuruga Ren… and Maria happened. She came prepared, complete with her specialized doll with the pop-off head that was full of creepy, crawly bugs. And several of Mimori's classmates started flirting with Fuwa Sho. Mimori wrapped herself protectively around Sho, making it nearly impossible for him to extract himself. Finally the Okami-san had to drag both young ladies away. One of Kyoko's classmates jumped in to help Fuwa Sho and things began to improve… for a little while longer…

But then Sho _accidentally _stuck a foot out to trip Ren, sending him stumbling forward with a tray full of hot dishes. While the Okami-san was apologizing and cleaning up that mess, Ren _mistakenly_ backed up into Sho, causing him to face-plant into a man's spicy-teriyaki plate. By the time Sho had wiped the spicy sauce out of his eyes, Ren was on the other side of the dining area, smiling his million-yen smile as he took another order. The expression of hatred on Sho's face was enhanced by the red rash that the triple-spicy sauce was causing to his skin.

Everything went downhill from there. Sho sprinkled red chili pepper into the drinks Ren was supposed to serve. Ren slid a tray under Sho's feet as he was trying to deliver to a table of seven, which caused Sho to fly in the air and food to fly everywhere. Maria managed to sneak back into the dining area to plant centipedes in the hair of a persistently flirty young woman. Mimori got into a knock-down, drag-out fight with two of her classmates who tried to slip Fuwa Sho their phone numbers. And poor Kitagi-sensei fainted when she drank one of the cups of tea, served by Ren, that Sho had spiked.

Within thirty minutes of the beginning of the contest there was a lady running around screaming about bugs in her hair, people hacking and coughing from red-pepper tea, three female students having a hair-pulling fistfight in the middle of the floor, an unconscious lady teacher drooped over a table, and two very tall, very angry young men squaring off for the battle of the century.

(And where were Lory and Yashiro in all of this? They _claimed_ that they were walking around checking out the festival, but when they were questioned by Kyoko later, they were both trying to find a place to hide the small video-camera that neither seemed to want to claim.)

Suddenly, and without warning, a shivering hush fell over the chaotic mass, as if a cold, gray fog was blowing in. Everybody, with the exception of Kitagi-sensei, stopped what they were doing as a very angry, very terrifying figure dressed in white and carrying two very large carving knives walked from the kitchen into the dining area. Not a word was spoken as the frightening figure pointed a knife at the two tall men who were gripping each other's clothing and then pointed to the entrance of the café. Without conscious thought the two men looked at each other, let go, and started walking.

The frightening figure pointed the other knife at the three girls who had been rolling around on the floor; they also left quickly. Finally, she pointed her knife at Maria, who quickly retrieved her centipedes, bowed, and disappeared.

The rest of the stunned customers looked on as the lady of vengeance bowed deeply to them, turned, and walked back towards the kitchen. Five minutes later Kyoko was dressed in her maid outfit and helping Kanae to serve customers

People would talk about the deadly apparition in white who descended on the café for many years, but almost nobody would know the identity of that apparition. She would become the stuff of legend. People would remember her in nightmares. Parents would make their children behave by threatening them with the café ghoul.

Believe it or not, the café, and class 3-C, made good money that day. At first the customers came to ogle the maids. Then they came to see the stars. And finally, they kept stopping by in the hopes of seeing the ghost that everyone was talking about.

The two young men in our story? They attended Mimori's play and stayed far away from the café and a certain young lady. The play went well, even if three of the star actresses were walking around with black eyes and puffed lips.

All in all, with the exception of the Kitagi-sensei, who put in for an early retirement, everyone considered the annual school festival to be a success.

* * *

**Notes:** This is then end of the festival story, but only the beginning of the overall story. I know that it's silly, but I wanted Ren to lose control just a little bit for once. It's all in fun.

Please read and review. I like to know what you think even when you don't like something.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Please wish Mina (pen-name Mou'ikka) a happy twenty-first birthday on March 18th. Congratulations, Mina!! This chapter belongs to you.


	4. The Transfer Student

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 4 – The Transfer Student**

**Author's Note: **_Two reviewers, Kyoko-Minion and Witness, pointed out to me that Sho actually was going to school in Tokyo. I searched and found the part I overlooked, on page 42 of the first chapter, where Shouko states that Sho is being sent to school by his talent agency. Thanks for pointing that out. I will change it to simply have him transferred rather than coming in after dropping out._

Have you ever woken up in the morning and known… just known that something bad… something terrible… possibly even something horrific was going to happen. Have you even known deep inside that the best possible course of action was to roll over and go back to sleep? Did you _listen_?

The last two weeks following the school festival were irritating, even frustrating for Kyoko. First of all, several of the other female students wanted to know _exactly why_ someone like Tsuruga Ren would take the time to attend the school festival on Kyoko's request. Not only did he _attend,_ but he _actually worked_ in the class café. The three other students who had been there didn't help matters. They intimated that the top actor in Japan actually _competed_ against the rock star Fuwa Sho for a date with Kyoko!! The girls in the class were all jealous, and the boys in the room seemed to see Kyoko for the first time. After all, if two of the most famous men in Japan were chasing her, then she _must_ be something special.

No matter how many times Kyoko tried to assert that Tsuruga Ren couldn't possibly be interested in her, they wouldn't listen. No matter how many times she insisted that the handsome actor was only helpful because she was his kouhai, they wouldn't listen.

And then there was Mimori. After the _Prisoner_ PV, Mimori had stared balefully at Kyoko every day they were at school together. Life had been so much easier when the new school year had begun and the young idol had been put in a different class. Now she was there again, standing at the classroom door or staring through the hall windows or glaring in the lunchroom. It wasn't so much her presence that bothered Kyoko; it was the idea that she, or anyone else, could believe that Kyoko wanted to steal Fuwa Sho. She didn't even want to _see_ Sho or _think about_ Sho.

But time passes and people forget. Two weeks had passed and Kyoko was slowly slipping back into blissful anonymity. Kyoko was enjoying her final episodes as Mio, her role as Natsu, and her newest secret role as Setsu Kain. All was well with the world…

… or rather… it would have been… if only Kyoko had just turned off her alarm clock and gone back to sleep.

Instead she was sitting in her desk, staring in abject horror as Tiroma Mimiko, the substitute teacher, stepped up to her podium and gestured for the tall young man to step in. Everyone gasped and looked at Kyoko, who was staring with a mixture of horror and loathing. "Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest transfer student, Fuwa Sho."

* * *

Kyoko missed Kitagi-sensei. Oh sure, she was… excitable; but she knew her own mind and she was not afraid to put her foot down. The best word to describe Tiroma-sensei was tractable. She was easily led and easily influenced, and at only twenty-two her head was all too easily turned by the devilishly handsome number one rock star in Japan, Fuwa Sho.

Which is why Kyoko now found herself sitting with clenched fists and a clenched jaw while that smirking, smug, good-for-nothing blight on humanity sat next to her.

Sho was feeling rather smug. He had carried his plan into fruition with the minimum of effort. First, he had shown his great chagrin for having failed to complete the high school that his company had sent him to, "Here I am, supposedly an idol for tens of thousands of young people, President Ariwara," Sho had said shamefaced, "and look at the example that I have set. I dropped out of school before finishing, President! I'm a failure and an embarrassment to you, to your company, and to Japan! But I've decided to rectify that situation, if you will only help me." Just like that, he was enrolled at Kijima High.

Getting installed in Kyoko's classroom was just as easy. He had just flashed his eyes at the female principle and insisted that, after working in the festival with this class, he had made friends who had encouraged him to pursue an education. "I count them as my greatest supporters. It's been so long since I've attended school that I just don't think that I could make it without them." Just like that, he was installed in class 3-C.

And getting this seat next to Kyoko had been the easiest of all. He had just given little miss Tiroma-sensei his best puppy-dog eyes and asked to be placed next to the smartest student in class. "I'm going to need a lot of help to get up to speed, Tiroma-sensei. I might even need to make an arrangement for your best student to tutor me on the side." He had looked deeply into her eyes, "would that be okay, Tiroma-sensei?" And so, after the poor, tractable teacher had recovered her equilibrium, just like that he was sitting next to Kyoko.

_I have you all to myself now, Kyoko. That Ken-doll wanabe can't even get close to us in school._

* * *

It was like being in middle-school all over again. All of the girls wanted to talk to Sho. And all of them began to give Kyoko the cold-shoulder; because they knew that there was some sort of hidden connection between the two. It had been bad enough when Mimori hated her. Now every other girl did too.

And the guys were worse. They fell into three categories: The ones who now avoided her completely, believing that she had been claimed; the ones who pursued her to earn the distinction of having stolen her from somebody important; and the ones who were only interested in Fuwa Sho.

And, of course, there was Sho. She wondered now how she had ever become interested in this childish idiot in the first place. He never stopped fidgeting, unless he was asleep. If he was awake, he was looking over at her work, or scooting closer to prevent eye-strain, or purposely bumping into her while she was trying to write. If he fell asleep he invariably fell over to lean on her shoulder. And every time she scowled at him he flashed Kyoko his best innocent look. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was flirting with her (albeit in an adolescent manner). But she had heard him express his opinion of her enough to know better; he saw her as plain, boring, and dull. No, he had come to this school with the express purpose of making her life a living hell.

And as if all of this wasn't enough, there was Ichimato Juno. Up until this point in her life, Kyoko had believed that there were at least two jobs that people never thought to do when they were children: trash collectors and gossip columnists. Kyoko had been wrong, because Juno lived, ate, and breathed gossip. His father ran one of the most ridiculous gossip magazines in Japan, and Juno's only ambition in life was to first write for, and then take over the family business.

Ichimato Juno had been totally disgusted with himself when he had been laid up with food poisoning while two of the most newsworthy men in Japan were skulking around his school and causing such a scene. He had thought that they might have been fighting over Mogami Kyoko at first, but later he decided that that bordered on the ridiculous. It wasn't that she wasn't cute; there were moments where even his hard little heart skipped a beat or two over her more adorable moments. It was just ridiculous that two such famous men could be fighting over a seventeen year old newbie talent when they could choose just about any girl they wanted.

But then Fuwa Sho showed up in class 3-C and incredulity became suspicion; suspicion became credence; and then credence became determination: he had the story of the century!! Only, neither Kyoko nor Sho were talking. Fuwa Sho was definitely showing the signs of childish infatuation, but Kyoko showed every evidence of despising the handsome, famous rocker. Well, Juno was nothing if not persistent; a little interrogation of Mimori led Juno to believe that the tall rock-star and the odd television actress had some serious history.

Juno was determined, but he was also cautious. It wasn't that he was afraid of Fuwa Sho, even though the tall teen could probably pummel him. A reporter had to be willing to take his lumps now and then. But that Mogami Kyoko was a different story entirely. There were sometimes moments when the odd girl became a completely different person; Juno was definitely afraid that he might not survive an encounter with that girl's other side.

* * *

How exactly do you define angry when you have a character actress like Mogami Kyoko playing a character like Setsu Heel? By her very nature Setsu was supposed to be angry, disdainful, dangerous, and even downright scary. And yet Ren sensed that something was over-the-top in Setsu's world at that moment. Perhaps it was the way that the key grip was quivering in the corner after Setsu gave him a malevolent glare. I mean, how often do you see a six-foot, two-inch, two-hundred and sixty pound man hiding in a corner to get away from a one-hundred and twenty pound young lady?

The truth is that Ren had made an art out of studying Kyoko in the past year and a half. He knew her every mannerism, her every mood; and even when she "became" a character, he could still see when the Kyoko inside was troubled. Which is why Ren pulled her aside on the next break to talk with her, while Yashiro tried to coax the quivering man out of his hiding place.

Ren was thankful that Kyoko was still talking to him. For that brief half-hour during the competition, Ren had disappeared and Kuon had taken over. He just wasn't able to maintain his urbane mask when a date with Kyoko was at stake. It wasn't so much that _he_ wanted the date, he had told himself; it was the idea of Sho taking Kyoko out on a date that destroyed every vestige Ren and unleashed Kuon. It was a good thing that Kyoko had stepped in as the Goddess of Vengeance, because he had been about to open a whole can of… anyway, it was good that she stepped in when she did. It was even better that she seemed to have forgotten the entire incident. When he had tried to apologize, she had just looked up at him blankly.

But now he knew that something else was troubling her. Once they were alone he turned to face her and bent his long frame down do meet her eyes. Anyone else would have looked and seen Kain Heel at that moment, but Ren had thrown off the imaginary mask and his real eyes were looking though Setsu and into Kyoko's soul. "Mogami-san? Mogami-san? Kyoko-chan!"

Setsu disappeared and Kyoko looked in surprise at the face of Tsuruga Ren, who seemed very close to her at that moment. "H-hai?"

"Tell me what is wrong, Mogami-san."

"N-nothing, Tsuruga-sempai. Nothing whatsoever." The last thing that Kyoko wanted to do was to mention Fuwa Sho to Tsuruga Ren.

"You're lying to me, Mogami-san." Ren allowed his face to show disappointment. "I thought that we had developed a much better friendship than that." Ren stood up, assumed his Kain-mask again, and started to walk away.

"Wait!!" Kyoko realized that the last thing she wanted was to drive Tsuruga-sempai away. "I'll tell you, only… you shouldn't get angry because… because I didn't have anything to do with him being there. In fact… I hate him being there and it's driving me nuts!"

Ren knew the answer before he asked, "Who is 'he'?"

"Fuwa Sho. He got himself admitted to Kijima High. And he's in my classroom. And he sits next to me. Only, he's not there for school at all. I'm convinced that he's there to make my life a living hell."

Ren was angry. He should have known that punk would find a way to get access to Kyoko when he couldn't be there! But Ren knew that it was crucial that he must not let Kyoko feel that his anger was directed toward her. "Mogami-san, why did you think that I would be angry at you? I was just concerned about how angry you seemed to be today."

Kyoko hung her head, "I'm sorry. He's just driving me nuts."

Ren again fell prey to the urge to touch this adorable creature. It didn't help that she was dressed as Setsu Heel; wearing an outfit that sometimes made him feel as if he was going to have a heart attack. He settled for picking up her gloved hands in his. "Mogami-san, I promise you that I'll try to find a way to help you with this." He saw Kyoko glancing nervously between her hands and his face, "but right now we need Setsu back. It's time to go to work."

Sometimes it seemed almost like seeing magic, the way that Kyoko's face would transition from her normal self into a specific character. Kyoko was elsewhere now and Setsu smiled up at her brother, "Well, Ani; are you planning on standing there with that stupid look on your face all day long?"

As Setsu walked away Ren smiled. Slowly but surely he would get Kyoko used to him. Sho was an idiot for trying to force his attentions on Kyoko. But Ren knew that he needed to find a way to intervene if he hoped to keep Kyoko making forward progress.

When the next break was announced he stepped off the set and phoned Yashiro, "Yashiro, remember that screenplay called _Dangerous Academics_? …Could you pull that out? …Great. Is the role still open?"

* * *

If Tiroma Mimiko had acted overwhelmed when she was introducing Fuwa Sho, she was almost melting into a puddle on the floor as she attempted to introduce Tsuruga Ren.

"G-g-good mor-ning, class. I-I…" She fainted and Ren caught her just in time to keep her from crashing into the floor. The girls in the room sighed, wishing that he was catching them. He gently sat her in her seat, and then turned to the students.

"Good morning class. My name is Tsuruga Ren and I will be substitute teaching here in this class for the next few weeks. In case you are wondering: No, I'm not quitting my job. In fact, the school is allowing me to work here in preparation for an upcoming role. But don't worry, class; I am highly qualified to teach English, Math, and Drama."

Ren turned his gaze on the livid face of Fuwa Sho and the glowing face of Kyoko, "and I intend to work closely with each and every one of you."

* * *

**Notes:** This is basically another setup chapter for what will follow.

Nevertheless, please read and review.

Please, don't ask how a man who stopped attending school at age 15 is "qualified" to teach. When Takarada Lory is your boss, little "inconsistencies" don't matter much.

Oh, and one other little detail. Kyoko's Setsu role films mostly in the evening, so she has switched back to day-school instead of afternoon/evening school (which she was in during most of Dark Moon).


	5. The not so good, very, very bad idea

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 5 – The not-so-good, very, very bad idea**

**Author's Note: **_Two reviewers, Kyoko-Minion and Witness, pointed out to me that Sho actually was going to school in Tokyo. I searched and found the part I overlooked, on page 42 of the first chapter, where Shouko states that Sho is being sent to school by his talent agency. Thanks for pointing that out. I will change it to simply have him transferred rather than coming in after dropping out._

If there's one thing that I hate to see, it's bullying. Oh sure, it happens everywhere and to almost anyone at some time or other. But that doesn't make it right… right? But occasionally… every once in a while, it does have its comedic elements. Take for example, the incident at Kijima High School.

Now, before we begin, I would like to ask you a question: If _you_ were going to bully somebody… not that you would… because I'm sure that you _never_ would… but if you _were_ going to bully somebody, would you choose to bully Mogami Kyoko? Yeah, I didn't think so. But not all of the students at Kijima were as intelligent as my readers.

Oops! I seem to have gotten ahead of myself.

Kyoko's next few days had gone much better after Tsuruga-sempai became Tsuruga-sensei… at least for her. The school, of course, was in chaos. How do you keep female students in class and focused when they know that two of hottest young males in Japan's entertainment industry are just down the hall? And how do you enforce the dress code when all these young ladies could think about was attracting the attention of said males? Granted, everyone wore school uniforms; but it was amazing what a creative young lady could do with a traditional school uniform. And how do you get the male population in the school to concentrate when the girls are walking around wearing these… modifications?

But, as I was saying, Kyoko was having a better week. Sho was in one of his black moods, but Kyoko didn't mind. After all, one of the first changes that Tsuruga-sensei made was to re-arrange the seating. Now Kyoko was up front and to the right, while Sho was in the back and the left. Better than that, a quick evaluation of each student's abilities had placed Kyoko at the top of the class (no surprise) and Sho in Remedial Intervention (also no surprise). This was propitious for Kyoko because remedial classes took place in the afternoon, when Tsuruga Ren had to leave for work.

But all was not bliss. All of the rumors that had circled around Kyoko for weeks after the school festival had now revived, mostly thanks to Ichimato Juno. Juno had written an article for his school's underground newspaper asking one simple question: Was it really coincidence that the two men both showed up in class 3-C? And if it _was_ coincidence, then why was it that both men seemed to show an inordinate amount of interest in Kyoko and a deep animosity toward each other?

The die was cast. The female population of the school wanted to know two things: Why weren't either of these hot young males responding to their considerable charms? And why in the world would these men be focusing their attention on this odd, insignificant scrap of a girl? Confusion begat frustration, which begat irritation, and finally became jealousy.

"Who does she think she is?" Nikino griped. "That little talento is stringing those poor guys along!"

"That's right! And it's not like she's pretty or anything. I don't get it; why are they even interested in her?" Michiko agreed.

"And poor Mimori! She's just heartbroken because that *&%$ is trying to steal her man!" Nanami sympathized (of course, she was really angry because she had failed to lure him away herself).

"I say that we teach her a lesson!" Nikino declared

"I'm not sure about that… after all, she _is_ Natsu… and Mio," Michiko said hesitantly.

Nikino snorted, "Those are just acting parts. She's not really that tough. I have played mean girls too. I'll fight her if nobody else will!"

* * *

Tsuruga Ren stood at the whiteboard explaining a complex algebra problem with the ease of a professional math teacher. What nobody knew, of course, was that Kyoko had been spending part of every evening tutoring her tall sempai so that he didn't make a fool of himself in class. It was becoming a source of constant amusement to the people on the Cain Heel set to see the dangerous looking hoodlum huddled over schoolbooks while the hot, leather-clad young lady helped him through the frustrating parts.

It was an embarrassment to Ren. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his evenings huddled with Kyoko… it was just that he didn't want to be found wanting by her. For the first time in his life he was regretting the fact that he didn't have a high school degree. He intended to remedy that as soon as possible through correspondence.

It didn't bother Kyoko in the way that he thought it did. She had been startled when he confessed that he, too, had left school before graduating. It made her feel a strange kinship with her sempai. In fact, it made him feel more… approachable. At first she had felt presumptuous and impertinent tutoring the great actor; but his friendly attitude and his determination to learn had broken down her insecurities. Now she was really enjoying their lesson times.

Oh, if Ren had only known that his weakness was leading Kyoko to become more relaxed, more comfortable, and even more tender towards him! If he had known, he would have bent over backwards to reveal all of his other faults.

"Okay, class. Now I need five students to come up and solve the problems on the board. Let's see… we'll have Fuwa Sho, Nissato Fumiko, Toyona Juiichi, Somora Nikino, and Mogami Kyoko." The students named walked up to the front. Sho scowled angrily at Ren, but Ren affected not to notice. Fumiko was actually good at math, but she was having a tough time concentrating while standing next to the tall rock star. Juiichi finished his problem quickly, though he got it wrong because he was too busy checking out Nikino. Nikino and Kyoko also finished quickly. While Ren was checking over Juiichi's work, Nikino forced a note into Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko looked into the threatening eyes of her classmate in surprise. Then she slipped the note into her skirt pocket. After Ren had checked each person's solutions, made any corrections, and sent them to their desks Kyoko read the note, and sighed.

_I guess it's inevitable. Don't these stupid girls realize that Sho hates me and Tsuruga Ren is not interested in somebody like me?_ She put the note away and relaxed. When she was young she was bullied a lot by other girls because of her association with Fuwa Sho. But she had changed recently, and there was no way that she was going to put up with that sort of thing now. She turned to find Nikino staring across the room at her. She gave the girl her most friendly smile, albeit with a challenge in her eye, and nodded.

Ren was more observant than either girl realized. He had seen the way that the girls in the class were acting toward Kyoko. He saw the passing note. He heard Kyoko's resigned sigh. And he saw the look of challenge in his kouhai's eye. All that he could think was, _Uh oh!_

* * *

Ren was not the only one who knew that something was up. Word had spread through the school like wildfire: Nikino was going to fight Kyoko!

Sho heard about the whole thing at lunch. He had tried to go up on the roof to get away, but there really wasn't a way for the tall teen to sneak away; he was too recognizable. Within minutes of sitting, Mimori made her appearance. She had been angry and testy lately, so Sho was surprised to find her in such a good mood.

"Hi Sho-kun! Mimori said as she flounced up to him, grinned, and took a seat on the bench.

"You're awfully cheerful," he growled. He looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied brightly, "I just heard that a little problem I've been having is going to be taken care of this afternoon."

Sho was still angry about the fact that he had needed help on his math problem in front of the entire class. He didn't really want to talk, so he just started eating out of Mimori's bento box and tried to ignore her.

But Mimori was too pleased to be ignored. She wanted to tell Sho. She kept humming deliberately, knowing that it would annoy Sho, "What?!" He growled, "Just tell me so that I can relax."

Mimori smiled smugly, "Nikino challenged Kyoko to a fight in the park outside of school grounds. She's going to teach that little tease a lesson."

Sho sat up quickly, "What!?! When is this happening?"

Mimori heard the concern in Sho's voice and correctly interpreted it as concern for Kyoko. It irritated her, and she clammed up. But Sho wasn't going to be put off. He grabbed her shoulders and glared into her eyes, "Where and when, Mimori?"

Her lips quivered at the intensity of his glare, "um… um... now? At Nijimato Park?" She said the words as if they were a question; as if she didn't actually know. Sho was scaring her and she wanted to dissociate herself with the fight.

But when she looked up, Sho was gone.

* * *

Today was supposed to be one of Kyoko's busiest days on the set. She would be needed from early afternoon until late evening. In fact, her schedule was so tight that she had needed to bring her Setsu outfit along with her so that she could arrive on set ready to go. This was great for her, but unfortunate for the three girls who had planned to teach her a lesson.

Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami waited impatiently for Kyoko to show up. They didn't want to be late for their afternoon class, but they weren't too worried, since Tsuruga-Sensei always left at lunchtime.

"She had better get here soon," Nanami grumbled, checking her wristwatch.

"Don't worry," Nikino said reassuringly, "It will only take me a minute once she gets here. She's a wimp."

"I don't know," Michiko worried, "She seems awfully scary at times. I really don't think this was a good idea."

"Shut up, Mi…"

Nikino didn't finish her sentence. She was distracted by the sight of a very pretty, very scary looking punk girl walking toward them across the park. Maybe "walk" wasn't the right term. She was moving in a cat-like stroll toward them, as if she were stalking all three of them. Her eyes were fixed on the trio, and those eyes seemed to be hypnotizing them even from forty meters away. As she drew closer the girl's hungry eyes held them in place, as if they were unable to resist.

She was dressed all in leather, what there was of it. Her leather shirt exposed her midriff, and her leather skirt exposed what seemed like meters of leg. Her hands were covered in leather gloves, but the fingers had been cut off. Her wrists were wrapped in chain, and there was a thin chain handing from her lip ring to her ear. She wore calf-length boots with wicked looking heels.

"Nikino…" Michiko whimpered. She and Nanami moved closer, as if for protection in numbers. Then, from their right, an even scarier person was coming toward them. He was tall, incredibly tall, and he reminded the trio of one of those characters from a vampire movie, or a horror movie, or a serial killer movie.

The trio didn't know where to look, and Nikino was being squashed by the other two girls who were squeezing in around her. The girl was close enough now that they could see her golden eyes. Those eyes studied them, inspected them, and dissected them. Those eyes held the trio in place until suddenly those eyes turned on the tall, villainous looking man. He stopped, smoke rising from his cigarette, and met the girl's eyes. "Don't even try to interfere, Cain," the girl purred hungrily. She turned her ravenous eyes back to the girls, "They challenged _me_."

Nikino looked startled, "K-k-kyo-k-ko?"

The punker girl smiled an evil, dismissive smile, "Surprise! You wanted to meet the real me?" She turned back to the tall man. He stood there, watching the scene with fascinated interest, "Come here, Cain. I need you to hold a few things. I wouldn't want them to claim that I took an unfair advantage."

As the trio watched, Kyoko pulled stilettos out of each boot and handed them to the tall hoodlum. Then she took the chains off of her wrists and handed those to him as well. Next she flipped a flap on her left glove to expose a set of brass knuckles. She started to turn back to the huddled girls, but the hoodlum spoke in a gravelly whisper, "The wire whips?"

The girl looked annoyed, but she reached into each elbow length sleeve and extracted two thin wire-whips. She shook these and swung them vigorously with an evil look in her eyes. Then she looked at the weapons regretfully and handed them to the tall hoodlum. "Fine! Here you go, Cain."

She turned back to the three girls and smiled an expectant smile, "So-o-o, do I get to maim… I mean fight you all at once, or are you going to make me fight you one at a time? Let's get going because I still have one afternoon class."

Michiko was the first to break. She let go of her grip on the other two girls, stepped back while shaking her head in fear, and ran. Nanami watched her go, looked at Kyoko, looked back, and finally looked at Nikino, "I'm sorry, Niki, but…" and then she ran away as well.

Nikino deserved some credit. She stood her ground. Well, actually, she was frozen in place. Her pretty eyes were wide and bloodshot with fear as Kyoko walked up to her. Kyoko touched the other girl's chin with one finger and lifted the girl's face until the shorter girl was looking directly into Kyoko's cold, hungry, golden eyes. "So, do we dance, or don't we, Nikino-chan?"

Nikino's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but she couldn't produce any sound. There was a sound, like water running, and both girls looked down to see a puddle forming at the shorter girl's feet. Kyoko removed her finger and laid a hand on the girl's face. Nikino flinched, but didn't dare move. "I think we're done here, don't you?" Nikino nodded jerkily. Kyoko stepped back and made a graceful gesture for her fellow student to pass.

As the girl started stiffly moving away, Fuwa Sho ran up. He looked over at white-face Nikino as they passed each other, and then he back-pedaled as he almost ran into the tall, murderous-looking hoodlum. The hoodlum, with his hands full of Kyoko's weapons, turned on the panting rocker with a snarl. Sho fell over in fright, and the man started advancing. "No Cain!! Don't kill him!"

The snarling hoodlum growled at Kyoko and then turned back to the teenager on the ground. He looked like he was desperate to attack, but he restrained himself when Kyoko laid a gentle, gloved hand on the man's arm. "He's not worth it, Cain. Punks like him are a dime-a-dozen."

Cain growled again, spat out his cigarette, and gestured for Kyoko to take back her weapons. She took the pile and the dangerous-looking hoodlum walked away.

For the first time Sho looked at what she was wearing, "What… why are you dressed like _that!?!_ And who is HE!?! You shouldn't be hanging around people like _that!"_

Kyoko sneered at Sho as she began replacing her weaponry. Sho was still sitting on the ground and his eyes were drinking in her body as she meticulously worked, "Put your eyes back in your head, Shoutaro. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Sho spoke indignantly, "I came here to _rescue you!!"_

Kyoko froze for a moment as she was bending over to replace one of the stiletto boot-knives. Then her eyes became sad, "You gave up the right to protect me when you used me like some kind of throwaway maid, Shoutaro. Now I take care of myself… with the help of my _true_ friends." She looked down at the her childhood friend. "Now go back to class and take care of _yourself_. I've got my own class to attend. Goodbye, Shoutaro."

For the first time in over a year, Sho realized that he might have done something… wrong… to Kyoko. Her sad eyes said something to his hardened heart that her angry eyes never could have. He had seen those eyes before… when Kyoko's mom had rejected her.

* * *

That evening, after the first break, Ren cornered Kyoko, "Mogami-san, you seem angry at me."

"I'm not… no, I mean yes, I am angry. You could have exposed your true identity when you came out to the park. What would Takarada-kaicho say if you exposed your character over a silly girl-fight before the movie came out? You know how angry he was when you told me!"

"I'm sorry, Kyoko, but I couldn't just stand by and let you get hurt. I should have trusted that you would back those girls down, but I couldn't live with myself if you got…" He stopped himself and gulped. He was coming too close to speaking the truth, and his tone had probably told her more than he had intended.

Kyoko had the same shocked look on her face as when Sho had told her that he had run there to protect her. Only, when Tsuruga Ren said it, it felt… right. Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded. The silence stretched on, until finally she said, "Just be careful, sempai. Okay?"

Ren nodded. His heart had almost stopped beating during the long stretch of silence. He had hoped… had hoped… but he would settle for her softly spoken admonition for now. _Patience, Ren. Just be patient with her._

The rest of the filming that evening went well. People noticed that the Heel siblings played off of each other even better than on other days. Sometimes the people thought that the characters seemed more like close friends, or even lovers, than brother and sister.

**

* * *

****Notes:** I know that some of you might say that Kyoko getting angry at Ren, and Ren apologizing is OOC; but Kyoko does back him down when she feels strongly about something (like his eating habits). She isn't even aware of how much she worries about compromising his career, but she does throughout the manga. Anyway, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, even if you don't like any part, or all of the story.

If you've read this once, you'll realize that I changed one part. If not, don't worry about it.


	6. Music from the heart

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 6 – Music from the heart**

They say that time heals all wounds… I've never quite believed that. Some wounds scab over, but never really heal.

Tsuruga Ren noticed that Kyoko seemed unusually withdrawn in between sets on one particular evening. To give her credit, when she was in Setsu-mode she performed perfectly. But in between takes she seemed numb.

"Mogami-san, is there something bothering you?"

Kyoko looked up at her tall sempai blankly. He held her eyes for a long time and she didn't look away. Finally her eyes seemed to uncloud, "Oh! Oh no… I'm sorry Tsuruga-sempai. I was… preoccupied."

"I noticed that, Mogami-san. May I ask what is bothering you?"

Kyoko's eyes clouded again. Some instinct in Ren told him that it was the wrong time to push. But he still wanted to stay near her, just in case she needed to talk. "Mogami-san, I need to ask a favor."

Kyoko seemed grateful for a distraction, "Hai? What can I do for you, Sempai?"

"I have to teach logarithms in class next week, and I'm not entirely comfortable with them. We need to focus on work for now, but perhaps we could have dinner at my apartment later?" Ren waited stiffly. Kyoko had shown up at his apartment from time-to-time, but he had never actually asked her to come over.

"That's a good idea," Kyoko said, cheerful for the first time that evening. "I'll cook!"

Ren smiled, glad that he had been able to break her out of her doldrums. _I just have to make sure that she changes first. I don't trust myself alone with her when she's dressed like that._

"Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko growled. She was standing at Ren's refrigerator and looking at the convicting evidence within… or rather, the lack of evidence. With the exception of a half-eaten onigiri, a few drinks, and what appeared to be a science project in a sealed container, the refrigerator was empty.

It may be hard to imagine the great Tsuruga Ren lookin sheepish, but he did at that moment. "I've been mostly eating out lately, Mogami-san," he gave her his most charming, contrite smile, "That's why I'm really looking forward to a home-cooked meal."

Kyoko found herself being drawn in by that boyish smile, but she shook herself, "Well then, I guess I need to go shopping."

Ren reached out a restraining hand, but he stopped himself from touching her, "No, wait… it's my fault that my refrigerator is empty. Why don't you just stay here and relax while I go?"

Kyoko agreed, but she regretted it after Ren had left the apartment. Now she had time to think, and she didn't want to think at that moment. She had been fine this week. After the incident in the park everyone had pretty much left her alone. Even Sho seemed to be unusually restrained. She was pleased about that. She was still trying to understand why he would have run all of the way to the park to save her… it suggested something about his feelings that she wasn't quite ready to believe.

And then the school counselor passed out the parent/teacher conference forms. Every student was required to have their form signed by a parent or legal guardian. And every student was expected to have someone in attendance. Kyoko knew that the Daruma-ya couple would attend if she asked them to. She suspected that Takarada Lory would even be willing to help her out. But the one person who _should_ attend never would.

Despite everything, Kyoko still loved her mom. More than anything, she longed for her mom's approval and praise. But she knew that she would never have it. Kyoko had written to her several times. Her mom had only answered one of her letters. In it her mom had reminded Kyoko that she had made her own choice to go to Tokyo, and she was therefore on her own.

Kyoko shook her head in frustration. _I can't let this get me down. Tsuruga-sempai will be back any moment now. I don't want to get all teary-eyed around him._

She started wandering around her sempai's spacious apartment. It was so large that there were places she hadn't even seen yet. One of these was a little room that looked out onto Tokyo through a floor-to-ceiling window. A quick glance told her that it was a music room. There were shelves of neatly-stacked CDs, an expensive-looking stereo system, and several comfortable chairs. And off in one corner there was a guitar.

Kyoko felt drawn to the guitar. She looked around, feeling guilty as she lifted it off of its tri-pod stand. It was surprisingly small, not really fitted for someone Tsuruga Ren's size. _Maybe it was his guitar from when he was a child? _She tried to imagine her sempai as a child. What must he have looked like? An image of Corn leapt into her mind. _Yeah, he was probably almost as cool as Corn._

That reminded her of her childhood again, and her mom. Sighing, she sat down and placed the guitar on her knee. When she was ten she had taught herself to play. She had dreamed of playing back-up for Shoutaro. But her fingers had been too short then, and she could never keep up with him. On one particular day when he was in a bad mood he ridiculed her; that was the last time she had played.

Her fingers were longer now, and she found herself easily picking up the chords she remembered. The music relaxed her, and she was soon playing a sad progression that matched her mood. Without Kyoko realizing it, words began to form in her head and tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

It took Ren longer than he had anticipated to buy the groceries he needed. Despite his hat and sunglasses, he had been recognized. He had to sign autographs before he was finally able to break away. He had an apology ready when he opened his door, but Kyoko wasn't standing there. He heard music coming from his listening room and assumed that Kyoko had become impatient and had gone exploring. He didn't recognize the music or the sweet, sad voice of the singer.

He was going to walk right in, but something made him hold back. He looked slowly around the corner and his eyes opened wide with surprise. Kyoko, completely absorbed in her music, was playing and singing. He moved back around the corner quickly, not wanting to startle her. Besides, he wanted to revel in the power of her clear, strong, sad voice.

Look at me  
That's all I ever asked of you  
and smile at me  
tell me that you care  
say my name  
don't make it sound so ugly  
let me know you're happy I am there

Mommy, mommy look at me  
I want to show you what I learned today  
Mommy, mommy listen to me  
and hear the words I have to say  
Was I really asking so much  
when I asked you for a little time  
Mommy won't you ever look my way?

I got all A's on my report card  
I'm the lead in my school play  
learned a dance just so you'd watch

I made my bed this morning  
I washed the dishes too  
I'll do anything for you

Mother, listen, my little heart is tender  
and I love you desperately  
If you won't see me, what am I supposed to do  
I would do anything for you

Mommy, mommy look at me  
I want to show you what I learned today  
Mommy, mommy listen to me  
and hear the words I have to say  
Was I really asking so much  
when I asked you for a little time  
Mommy won't you ever look my way?

Was I ever really asking so much  
when I asked you for a little time  
Mommy won't you ever look my way?  
Mommy,  
will you ever look my way?

As the last sad guitar chords faded, Ren wiped his eyes and snuck back to the kitchen counter to grab the bags. He walked to the front door and deliberately made noise as if he was just returning. Kyoko stepped out from his listening room looking contrite and embarrassed, as if she had done something wrong. He looked into her eyes and the lingering sadness in them made his chest ache.

Cooking revived Kyoko's spirits, and she was able to help Ren review logarithms while they both enjoyed a meal of teriyaki beef and gyoza. She never said anything about his listening room, and he never asked. But her beautiful voice continued to haunt him. _Why didn't she ever tell us that she could sing?_

Kyoko was unusually relaxed as Ren drove her back to the Daruma-ya. She was so relaxed that she fell asleep. As much as Ren liked the idea of carrying her in, he knew that that might be too much for her. He gently shook her awake, calling her first name until she began to stir. Then he reverted to calling her Mogami-san. He wanted desperately to break down that barrier, and he was determined to inoculate her to his use of her name in short doses.

She woke slowly, giving him a heart-wrenching smile before she realized how close he was. Then she reverted to her usual cautious self. Ren smiled sadly, but he would cherish what he could get. His heart was too far gone to even consider backing down now.

When Ren returned to his lonely apartment that night he went straight to the listening room to relive Kyoko's singing in his head. He picked up his childhood guitar and strummed a few notes. Then he noticed the folded paper caught in the cushions of the chair. When he opened it he finally understood Kyoko's sadness, and the inspiration for her song.

He sat there for a long time, thinking. Finally, he picked up his phone and dialed a number from memory.

The week passed without any incident of note. Kyoko had requested Takarada Lory to sign her form because he was at least contractually tied to her. He _implied_ that he would attend her parent/teacher conference, but he did so with a mysterious gleam in his eyes. Kyoko was too numb from thinking about her mother to make any effort to decipher the oddities of her strange boss.

Kyoko got dressed in her school uniform as usual that day. There wouldn't be any regularly scheduled classes, but she didn't want to linger around her room and feel lonely either. After exchanging good mornings with Taisho and Okami-san she stepped out into the early April sun. With nothing else to occupy her morning, she decided to walk rather than bicycle to school. The walk would take a long time, and maybe the sun would burn off some of her sad feelings.

Even after walking the entire way, she arrived thirty minutes early for her appointed meeting. She was surprised to see Principal Okimagishi running toward her in agitation, "There you are! I was getting so worried! Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Kyoko stood there, bewildered as the normally calm older lady flitted about her. "Principal? Why are you so agitated? What has happened?"

"Well _of course_ I'm agitated! I realize that you probably see them or talk to them every day, but I've never met them before." The excited little woman started pulling Kyoko along toward her classroom. She scowled up at Kyoko as she pulled, "I wish you would have told me who your parents were. I might have at least worn my best dress."

Kyoko was still totally confused and bewildered by the time they arrived at the door of her classroom. The principal released her arm, straightened her business suit, cleared her throat, and then slid the door open. Kyoko stood there in stunned amazement as she looked inside and saw the two people who were rising out of their seats to greet her. It took her a moment to finally get her mouth working so that she could say the one word, "Otou-san?"

Kuu smiled lovingly at her as his long legs closed the distance between them, "It's been a while, Kyoko. Did you really think that we would miss your conference?"

As the tall, handsome man wrapped her in his arms, she softly said, "We?"

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you in person, Kyoko." Kyoko turned her face on Kuu's chest and looked through teary eyes to behold the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in person. She was blond, with bewitching blue eyes, a perfect face, and the figure of a model, "Hizuri Julie-san?"

The beautiful lady pushed on her husband's shoulder. "Stop hogging her, Kuu. I want my hug too." Kyoko was too stunned to react as Kuu simply transferred her to his wife's arms. "Since you call Kuu Otou-san, it's only fair that you call me Okaa-san."

Not trusting herself to speak, Kyoko simply nodded against the tall woman's soft shoulder.

At his teacher desk, Tsuruga Ren watched the three people that he loved the most in the world and hoped that things would work out well.

* * *

**Notes:** Oops, I did it again. I just can't seem to leave Kuu and Julie out of my stories. I guess that I like to see Kyoko have a good parental experience.

Yes, I wrote the lyrics of Kyoko's song. I tried to find something already written that would fit, and couldn't. This is all that I could come up with, and there is no music to it. I envision a Jewel-type of delivery, if it helps you to "hear" the song.

I made a mistake in the last chapter in having both Nikino and Sho wet themselves. Even if it is what happened in my head, it doesn't necessarily have to happen on paper. Now only one of them, Nikino, will be inconstant.


	7. The ParentTeacher Conference

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 7 – The Parent/Teacher Conference**

How do you define bliss? Most dictionaries define it as "extreme happiness; ecstasy." But if you were to ask Kyoko at that particular moment, she might have said "family."

After Kuu's visit to Japan in the previous year he had kept up a regular correspondence with Kyoko. Then, about two weeks after Christmas, Julie had joined in the correspondence. The famous couple had been so sweet and friendly that Kyoko sometimes dreamed that she really was their child. They had even promised to visit her… but she hadn't taken that too seriously. She had convinced herself that they would lose interest in her eventually. But they were here now, sitting on either side of her, and she was wearing a smile that could have powered the city of Tokyo.

Seeing her sitting there, looking so happy between his parents was becoming difficult for Ren. Her happiness made her radiant, and at that moment he desperately wanted to reach across his desk, pull her to himself, and wrap her in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything about who he really was and how he was related to the man and woman on either side of her. He wanted to tell her that he would gladly share his parents with her forever if she would only accept his heart as well. But he didn't. _It isn't time. She isn't ready. If you push too hard you'll lose her._

Kuu was too absorbed in talking to Kyoko to notice his son's discomfort, but Julie noticed, and understood. After Ren made the tape for his mother he had opened a correspondence with her. There had only been two letters, and he hadn't divulged much, but Julie had read between the lines; her son was in love. Her correspondence with Kyoko over the last three months had been more regular. Kyoko's words had often included references to her "sempai." Julie wondered if the girl even realized how often she made reference to Tsuruga Ren. Right now Julie could see that Kuon was lost in the moment, watching Kyoko, and that he might need assistance. _Perhaps a little shock therapy?_

"Shall we proceed, Kuon?"

Ren's eyes went wide with alarm, but Kyoko broke off her conversation with Kuu and smiled, "I think that you should probably call me Kyoko right now, Okaa-san (Julie had refused to be called anything else but "Okaa-san" by Kyoko). Tsuruga-sensei might get confused." She turned to look at Ren, who seemed pale at that moment, "Do you remember when I played Hizuri Kuu's son last year, Tsuruga-sensei? His son's name is Kuon. Well after that visit Otou-san and I corresponded; and then Okaa-san started writing to me too; sometimes they call me Kuon."

Ren cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his mother. Julie smiled winningly, not the least bit contrite. "Oh… I see. I guess we should get started. Actually, this particular meeting will be one of the kind that teachers love to have with parents. That's because I only have good things to tell you about your student. Kyoko is at the top of her class in every subject. She even helps… those who are less capable in some subjects." He wasn't going to tell his parents that _he_ was the _less capable_ person he was referring to. "All-in-all, Kyoko-san is a model student." (Yes, he took advantage of the moment to use her given name. Sometimes love needs to be opportunistic).

Kuu preened and put a proud arm over Kyoko's shoulder, "That's my girl! I only wish my son had been as good in school." Kyoko was too busy blushing and basking in Kuu's approval to notice the look that Ren gave the man.

Julie reached over and placed a gentle hand over Kyoko's clasped hands, "We really are proud of you, Kyoko-chan." Those wonderful words, coming from the person who insisted that she be called "Okaa-san," were almost too much for her. Kyoko's eyes clouded over with tears as she heard the words of simple, heartfelt approval that she had longed to hear for her entire life. Julie took out a tissue and wiped the pretty teen's eyes. Ren looked at his father, "Perhaps it would be best if you got her out of here before the next student arrives. I'll talk to you later when you bring her to the studio."

Kuu's eyes were also slightly moist as he nodded his silent agreement. He and Julie smiled at their son and led Kyoko out of the room. Principal Okimagishi peeked into the room a few minutes later. She was wringing her hands in worry as she asked, "Umm, Tsuruga-san, is everything all right? I thought that Kyoko was one of our best students. Why was she crying?"

"Those were tears of happiness, Principal. She hasn't seen the Hizuri's for a while, and she wasn't expecting them to show up," Ren hesitated, then spoke again, "Principal Okimagishi, the Hizuris asked me to remind you…"

The small woman waved her hands to stop him, "Yes, Tsuruga-san, I know. I won't say a word to anybody. To think, Hizuri Kuu in _our school_! And Julie Hizuri too! I'm still amazed that she is related to them, though. She doesn't really look anything like either of them. The truth is, _you_ look more like their son than _she_ does."

"They're not actually blood-related," Ren blurted out. Eventually his own identity would come out, and he didn't want the principal thinking that Kyoko was his sister… for obvious reasons. Ren decided to distract her before she followed that train of thought any further. "Before the next parents arrive with their student, I want to remind you that my time is almost up. I really want to thank you for allowing me to come in here like this and allowing me to have this experience."

The principal beamed. At first she had been skeptical about allowing Japan's Most Desirable Man in among a school full of teenage girls, but he had been a perfect gentleman. She had spoken with several of the students in his classes and they all seemed to like him as a teacher. "Tsuruga-san, it has been an honor to have you here. In a school full of prospective future stars, it is helpful for the students to meet such a genuine, honest, and knowledgeable gentleman, who just _happens_ to be one of Japan's biggest stars."

Ren felt uncomfortable with her praise. He was living under an alias. He had lied about his teaching experience. And he never could have made it through the last few weeks without Kyoko's tutoring. _Oh well, at least I made it through the whole experience without any major blunders._

"Thank you, Principal Okimagishi. It has been an honor for me as well. I have a profound respect for teachers now."

* * *

The Hizuris' first stop was LME. Jelly Woods*, the self-styled "hair and make-up witch," was standing by. In twenty minutes Kyoko was transformed from a high school girl into a rich young lady. Everything about her, from her ankle-strap pumps to her lightly-layered short crop hairstyle, declared that she was a young lady of means. Kyoko was ecstatic. Only her dream of being a princess was better than this.

While Kyoko was in Jelly Woods' lair, Kuu, Julie, and Lory sat in his office and visited.

"How did it go at the school?" Lory quizzed. He had been on-edge all morning worrying about what might go wrong. He had arranged for an hour of clearance on either side of Kyoko's parent-teacher meeting so that the Hizuris could slip in and out with as little notice as possible. He and Ren weren't just worried about exposing Kuon. They didn't want people tying Kyoko to the Hizuris either. People might make the same assumptions about her as they had once made about Kuon: that she was only getting jobs because of her association with two such famous people.

"It went great. The principal was the only one who greeted us, and she is sworn to secrecy." Kuu answered. "Kyoko was really pleased to see us."

"Frankly, I'm surprised that Ren would take such a chance." Lory said speculatively.

Julie laughed, "You've always been a poor liar, Lory. You know perfectly well why he took such a chance. I could see it whenever he looked at her."

Lory smiled in relief, "And… do you approve?" It was somehow really important to him that the Hizuris like Kyoko. She had grown on him, and he wanted her to be happy.

"Of course!" Kuu declared. "I've already adopted her." He waggled his eyebrows, "Not only is she very cute, but she can really cook."

Julie shook her head in mock disgust, "You wouldn't be the one marrying her, Kuu. And Ren hardly ever eats."

"Actually," Lory smirked, "Kyoko is the only person who can make him eat." He told them the story of her temporary manager task. He also told them the story Yashiro passed on about the Dark Moon trip. "He ate a second time just to be with her. Yashiro said that the poor guy was in misery all of the way back to Tokyo."

Kuu laughed and Julie smiled, "I don't think he ever met anyone before who could make him feel that way. It made me happy to see the way he looks at her."

"Well, I will tell you that this won't be the easiest courtship. Kyoko has been genuinely hurt. I don't know all of the details, but she hasn't exactly had an easy time in her life thus far. Trust and love are almost taboo words for her right now."

Before they could continue their conversation, Jelly Woods stepped into the room. "Darling! We're ready. Wait until you see our girl now."

Kyoko looked every inch the beautiful young lady as she walked into the room. Kuu made her day just by saying, "Wow!" Julie, a professional model and designer, walked around Kyoko and did an inspection before she spoke, "Jelly, you have a great sense of style. I may just have to steal you for my own company." Both ladies knew that Jelly would never leave Lory. "Kyoko, you look… amazing. I'm going to feel positively old and frumpy walking around with you today."

As much as Kyoko basked in the praise, she couldn't let that statement go without responding, "You could never look old and frumpy… why you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Julie gave Kyoko a hug. "It's official: I'm definitely going to adopt you."

Kuu stepped up in between the two ladies and extended his elbows, "Ladies… shall we?"

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon, Kyoko was taken out on the town. Even though they were internationally famous, the Hizuri's had a gift for making people relax around them. They treated Kyoko like their daughter. They fed her in the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. They took her shopping. And they just enjoyed the day together.

As much as Kyoko was falling in love with this couple, they were just as enchanted by her. Before an hour had passed Ren had two allies in the battle for Kyoko's love. Julie tried to be good and refrain from interfering, but she couldn't resist giving a little push. She waited until Kuu wandered off to look at a computer. "So, Kyoko, what do you think of Tsuruga Ren?"

Kyoko felt the ground go soft beneath her feet, "Tsuruga-san is a great sempai. He's been a good mentor and guide."

"That's not what I mean, Kyoko. Don't you think he's handsome? Aren't you the least bit interested in him as a man?"

Kyoko flinched. A part of her wanted to run and hide from that question, but Julie had been so friendly and welcoming to her. She had always wanted to have a mother-daughter talk, and she might never have another opportunity. "I… well, of course I see him as a man. He's… he's handsome and kind and…" she sighed, "It doesn't really matter, Okaa-san. A man like Tsuruga Ren could have any woman he wants. He only tolerates me as a junior in his talent agency. He doesn't look at me as a woman."

"But Kyoko, he is a man. Of course he sees you as a woman. Don't you dare sell yourself short! Didn't you look in the mirror before you came into Lory's office? You're beautiful!" Julie saw the look of genuine doubt on Kyoko's face, "Don't you ever read what they write about you in the fan magazines and online? People rave about you as the angel on that music video. Half the men in Japan say that they would date Natsu… the other half would like to, but are too scared by her. They even say that Mio is hot; scar and all!"

"But those are just parts! Those aren't me. I'm plain and uninteresting." Kyoko found it hard to understand why people would associate her with her characters. Didn't they understand that it was just a role?

Julie placed her hands on Kyoko's shoulders and held the young lady's eyes, "They are all pieces of you; Mio, Natsu, the angel; even this new role I heard about from the boss. Every character you create comes from something inside of you. You forget, I've watched all your clips… and now I've met you in person. You have to _be_ beautiful to make a character beautiful, Kyoko."

Kyoko continued to look skeptical. Julie stepped back, "Fine. Let's do this: we've invited your sempai to have coffee with us before you have to go to the studio. Watch his eyes when he shows up and sees you dressed like this. Really look, Kyoko. And then tell me what you see."

* * *

Ren was blissfully ignorant about his mother's interference. He had been worried and distracted all day as he completed his conferences. But his worries had been that his parents would inadvertently reveal his true identity. He arrived at the bistro right on time, placed his order, and then walked back to the private room his parents had reserved.

As usual, his eyes searched for Kyoko first. His parents had spent the night with him and he was happy to see them, but Kyoko took first place in his heart. When he found her, his eyes opened wide in admiration and approval. This was a new look for his favorite little changeling, and he definitely approved. She was beautiful in a natural, classy style that perfectly matched his parents' appearance. As soon as he realized that he was staring, he immediately schooled his expression; but the damage was done.

Kyoko seemed unusually nervous and uncomfortable for the next few minutes. Ren kept stealing glances at her, but that only seemed to make things worse. Finally she muttered something incomprehensible and fled.

Julie watched her go and stood, "Oh dear… You two finish your coffee. We'll meet you at the studio."

Before either man could react, she was gone as well.

She found Kyoko huddled in one of the stalls of the ladies bathroom. "Kyoko, come out please."

Kyoko was melting, collapsing into herself with fear. Julie rattled the door. "Kyoko! Please open up!"

"He can't… I'm not…. I mean… why?... Why would _he_ look at me that way?" She almost wailed out her last words.

"Why is it bad for him to look at you that way, Kyoko? I don't understand. Most women would kill to have a man look at them like that. Is there something bad about him?"

"No-o-o!!! Don't you understand!?! He's almost perfect! I'm… I'm… not good enough. I can't… I can't let myself… I can't be rejected again… I'm not strong enough… it hurts too much…"

"Kyoko," Julie said tenderly, leaning against the stall door, "He's not rejecting you. You saw what was in his eyes."

"But... I'm scared!!! Everyone rejects me eventually!"

"Kyoko," Julie spoke even more softly, "I haven't rejected you. Kuu would never reject you. And that young man isn't rejecting you. Now, listen to me: I made a mistake telling you all of this. It would have been better if you had discovered the obvious truth a little more… gradually." Julie was angry at herself for not learning more about Kyoko before she interfered.

"Now look, Kyoko, let me ask you about Tsuruga Ren: How does he treat you?"

"He… he treats me nice. He's stern at times, when I mess up, but even then he seems to know the right things to say."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Has he ever pushed you… romantically?"

Kyoko thought of Ren's Emperor of the Night moment that one evening at his apartment. _He didn't actually do anything. I was defenseless, but he didn't try anything._ "No. He's always been a gentleman to me." Then, in the silence, she remembered the kiss on her cheek. _But he didn't attack me the way that Sho did._

"So, he has never acted like a jerk to you?"

"At first… but that was because he was offended by my reasons for wanting to become a star."

"I'm not sure that I understand... Kyoko, can you please come out. We look awfully silly talking through the door of a bathroom stall. The boys have gone to the studio. We can go sit down and finish our coffee while we talk. Just girl to girl; or mother to daughter, if you would prefer."

Her last words did the trick. Kyoko made herself uncurl and she opened the stall door. Julie gave her a caring smile, "Here, let's touch up your makeup before we go out, okay?" Kyoko nodded and Julie went to work with expert hands, "I never had a daughter before. It's really nice."

No other words could have been more soothing; more therapeutic to Kyoko's frayed nerves. "Thank you… Okaa-san."

They went back to their private booth, ordered new coffees, and talked for another half-hour. By the time they were finished, Kyoko was in control of herself again. They dropped their empty cups in the garbage and started to walk the short distance to the studio.

Julie just prayed that she hadn't done irreparable damage to her son's chances of wooing this young lady to his side.

* * *

Thankfully for everybody involved, they were filming action sequences that evening. When Takarada Lory called the director to clear the way for Hizuri Kuu, the man had been ecstatic. He completely revamped the filming schedule so that the man described as "the world's greatest action star" could watch and give advice.

Kuu was able to give very good advice. The entire cast was exhausted from takes and retakes by the end of the night, but the fight scenes would now be very believable; and very memorable. Kyoko was too busy to fret over her epiphany, and Ren was too busy to note Kyoko's speculative glances.

Everything else would have to wait for another day.

* * *

**Notes:** A short, stressful chapter with a major perspective shift. I hope that it didn't throw the readers off too much. Although Ren was resolved to be patient, the world continues to move on around him. What will happen now?

Please don't worry; I don't intend to rush the story to a conclusion.

* Earlier in the Manga the make-up and hair stylist was named Jelly Woods. In episode 154 she is named Jerry Woods. I'm sticking with Jelly because the more recent translator also translates Lory as Rory.


	8. The gift and the challenge

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 8 – The gift, and the challenge**

I would like to tell you that Kyoko woke up the next day, accepted Ren's love, and all was right with the world. But neither real life nor drama is ever that easy… and I am the cruel, merciless writer bent on torturing my readers (insert evil laugh here).

Kuu and Julie were scheduled to fly to Hong Kong to attend a fashion event at noon the following day. They surprised Kyoko by coming to the Daruma-ya early that Saturday morning. Out of courtesy they had called the Okami-san on the previous day to warn the couple. Both couples agreed to keep the visit a surprise for Kyoko.

The first surprise was that Kyoko had slept at all that night. The action scenes had served an additional purpose and she had been exhausted when she finally arrived home. Her mind was also numb from trying to grasp the ungraspable concept that someone like Tsuruga Ren might actually find her… interesting.

But a good actor is also a good observer. She had seen many of Ren's tender moments, but she had just filtered them out. As she slept, these moments passed through her mind like an endless parade. Each look, each word, the multitude of small kindnesses, the times he seemed to have trouble being in her presence; they were all there. And now her mind tore off the old labels affixed to each instance and replaced them with new labels. The labels now read: tenderness, desire, longing, love…

And her responses to these new labels were… troubling… disturbing… frightening… and _maybe_ just a little exciting.

Hence, Kyoko woke up after six hours of sleep and didn't feel any more rested then when she had gone to sleep. She looked and felt like a wreck as she made her way down the stairs in her pajamas. As she descended, she smelled coffee: _Oh, good. I'll finish the first pot off by myself and make them a new pot._

She was four steps from the bottom when her head went below the ceiling and she was able to look into the private dining room of the Daruma-ya couple. Tired eyes saw four people sitting at the table; and then she recognized them. Startled, she made an "Eep!" sound and slipped down the last three steps. All four people started to rise, but the ladies motioned for the men to sit and quickly moved to the sprawled figure. "Are you all right, Kyoko-san?"

"Hai, Okami-san. I just bruised my… pride," of course, she said this as she was rubbing her… pride.

"Let's get you back upstairs and we'll attend to your make-up," Julie said. The two ladies helped Kyoko up and escorted her up the stairs.

The men sat in companionable silence. Oddly, despite their very different backgrounds, the two couples liked each other right away. Perhaps it was their shared interest in the young lady who was currently being attended to.

The experience of years showed, and Kyoko was dolled up in no time at all. Julie apologized, "I'm sorry, Kyoko, but we really wanted to spend time with you before heading to Hong Kong."

It was definitely a pleasant experience for Kyoko to hear such words, "Oh, that's okay, Okaa-san. I'm glad that you stopped by."

Julie saw a fleeting expression of pain flash on Sachiko's face. She catalogued that for further consideration and finished Kyoko's eyeliner. "Now, this may seem a little… presumptuous, but Kuu has been bragging about your cooking for months. I know that this probably isn't the way that you wanted to spend a Saturday morning, but…"

Kyoko smiled happily, "You want me to cook breakfast for you?" She turned to the Okami-san, "Oh, can I?! I'll cook for everybody, and I'll clean it up so that everything's ready for your early lunch crowd."

Sachiko smiled, "We've already prepared the ingredients for you. Do you want Taisho to help?"

"Oh, that won't be…" Julie saw Sachiko's expression and stopped Kyoko with a hand. "I think that's a good idea. He said that he enjoys cooking with you. Why don't you head on down and Sachiko-san and I will clean this up?"

Kyoko nodded and hurtled down the stairs. Julie looked at the Okami-san, "She doesn't know."

"Pardon?"

"She doesn't know how you both feel about her. Has she told you anything about her childhood?"

"No."

"All of my information is second-hand, but I do know this: she spent her childhood being rejected. She _expects_ to be rejected. That's why she keeps you at arm's-length. The reason that she calls me Okaa-san is that I refuse to let her call me anything else. Tell her, Sachiko-san. Both of you should tell her how you feel about her. We don't need to compete with you. That girl needs as much love as possible."

The Okami-san looked at the beautiful American woman for a long time. Then her eyes became soft, "Thank you, Julie-san. You are very observant. I think we'll do that."

* * *

There are limits to any chef's tolerance. Daisuke loved to cook with Kyoko, but he quickly became irritable with Kuu in the kitchen. Kuu was quick to pick up on that, so he removed himself to the other side of the counter. But he still threw over the occasional suggestion, such as, "Oh, you'll need more than that. I'm hungry this morning. Kyoko, could you maybe crack twelve more eggs? I haven't eaten anything since around 1 a.m. this morning."

Kyoko just laughed and tripled all of her portions. Daisuke watched her work and grumbled about "Such wastefulness… there's only five of us… we could feed an army."

Kyoko bumped him with her shoulder** and said, "Trust me, Taisho. There won't be a speck left over."

When they sat down to eat, the Daruma-ya couple watched in amazement as Kuu consumed enough food to feed a small school. Sachiko shook her head in wonder, "It's a good thing that you are rich, or he'd eat you out of house and home."

Julie laughed, "As it is it takes both of our incomes to keep him fed." She slapped her husband's reaching hand, "Stop that! That roll is mine and I'll eat it as slow as I want."

Even the stern-faced Daisuke chuckled. "I've never seen anything like it. And I've served Sumo wrestlers. Why don't you look like them?"

Kuu grinned smugly, "Hard work and good living."

Julie guffawed, "Yeah right! He just has lucky genes. The rest of us have to exercise if we eat one-tenth of his intake.

When their meal was finished, they visited. When it was time to head out to the airport, Kuu pulled Kyoko aside, "You have summer break in July, right?"

"Hai."

"Well, I've told the boss to keep your schedule clear for at least one week. We're flying you home to come and see us." When she started to protest, Kuu stopped her, "Don't you dare say no! We want to see our daughter."

Once again, Kyoko didn't trust herself to speak. She simply nodded and returned the hugs that the couple gave her. As they drove away Sachiko walked up next to her, "Now, why don't you and I take care of the dishes. There's something I've needed to tell you."

* * *

Filming for the actor Cain Heel's movie began at noon that day and was expected to stretch late into the evening. After the director had met Kyoko's Setsu, he found a way to write a character into the movie. Kyoko shielded herself from direct interaction with Ren by remaining in-character, even during breaks. Ren sensed that something was wrong, but he was kept too busy to pursue it. As the lead, he had many more scenes than she did. It wasn't until very late afternoon that he managed to corral her.

"Mogami-san, it's very important that I talk to you. Can you please come with me for a couple of minutes?"

Kyoko wanted to run. She wanted to find a hole to hide in. But she respected and… well she respected her sempai too much to risk offending him in that way. "Hai, Tsuruga-sempai. Ano… what is this…?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad… I mean… well, I hope that you won't be upset."

Now she was worried. _He's not going to confess! No! I can't… I'm not ready… _

They arrived at his dressing room. "Could you wait here for just a moment?" Ren asked as he opened the door.

It took every ounce of self-control that Kyoko possessed to keep herself rooted in-place. She was just about at her physical and emotional limit when he opened the door and stepped part of the way out. Ren looked sheepishly down as he said, "I have a confession to make." Had he looked up, he would have seen Kyoko turning ashen-white. "The other day, when you came over to my apartment... I heard you."

Kyoko's mind stumbled. "Huh? I mean… I don't understand."

"Mogami-san, I heard your song. I heard you playing and singing. I didn't want to embarrass you, so I pretended to walk in just as you finished."

At any other time, Kyoko might have been embarrassed. But this subject was so much safer than what she was expecting that she felt relaxed. "So, you're saying I was so bad that it would have been embarrassing?"

Ren's eyes became wide and he knocked his head as he quickly straightened up, "Ouch! No!! Not at all, Kyoko! I thought that your voice was amazing! You never told anyone that you could sing so beautifully!"

Kyoko did hear his use of her given name, but she ignored it as she turned red from his praise. Ren quickly moved on before he scared her away completely, "Look, Mogami-san, your lyrics were so… personal that I didn't think you would want me to hear. That's all. _But…_" He took a deep breath before continuing, "I do want to hear you play and sing more. So I got you this." He pulled out a beautifully polished Gibson acoustic guitar and extended it to her.

Automatically, without thinking, she reached out her arms. It was only when her arms were full of guitar that she began to protest. But Ren held the guitar in-place when she tried to hand it back. "Please accept this, Mogami-san. I think that you have a lot of talent, and it is your _responsibility _to develop it."

When he saw that she was still trying to form a protest on her lips, he said one more thing, "This guitar comes at a price."

Kyoko gulped, "What price, sempai?"

He gave her an evil smile and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He quickly unfolded it and placed it on top of the guitar that was still held in numb hands. It read "Kijima High School will be holding a Talent Demonstration Contest on April 25th. All students are encouraged to participate. You may display any talent, but you are _encouraged_ to showcase a talent not previously demonstrated in public."

She read the notice a second time and looked up at Ren in protest. "That's too soon! I haven't played in years, and I wasn't any good. I can't…" The disdainful look in Ren's eyes stopped her.

"I thought that you never backed down from a challenge. I'm very disappointed. I guess that I had better take the guit…"

"WAIT! I'll do it!!" She hugged the guitar to her body. "I'll do it, sempai. I'm _not _afraid of a challenge. You just watch me."

His affectionate look was a trifle unsettling as he returned, "Of course, Mogami-san. I always do."

* * *

The upcoming talent show was the talk of the school. In a normal school, maybe twenty percent of the students have demonstrable talent. In Kijima High _everyone _had talent, or at least thought they did. Another feature of this talent show that made it unique was the audience. Famous parents, grandparents and siblings, directors, talent scouts and even occasionally the presidents of talent agencies attended this event. More than one star had been launched from this stage.

Therefore it is understandable that Kyoko was nervous and worried. Many of the performers had been learning their talent since early childhood. Kyoko had thirty-four days to choose a song, memorize it, and learn to play it in front of a packed house full of people from the world of entertainment.

It was a challenge that was tailor made for Kyoko. Sawara once said of her, "That child is the true definition of guts and courage." She was determined to prove him right again.

If anyone who is reading this story plays guitar, then you know that "playing until your fingers bleed" is not metaphor, it is a reality. No truly dedicated learner has walked away unscathed. Kyoko was no exception. In fact, it became so bad that the make-up crew had to keep liquid band-aids available to keep the damage from showing on film. But she played, and played, and played. And she sang the song she finally found until her voice quit and she could only lip-sync while she played.

* * *

Two other significant events happened at the end of March: Ren's teaching term expired and most of Kyoko's class graduated.

It is important to know something about the Japanese school calendar before we proceed. The Japanese school system operates primarily on a trimester system. School starts in April and ends in March. Summer vacation takes place after the first trimester. Graduation happens in March. There are exceptions as far as graduation for a school like Kijima. Kijima specializes in serving students who are often involved in television, movies, and concerts. Oftentimes this means that the student is required to absent himself/herself for extended periods of time. This being the case, students often lose time which has to be made up later. True, some students do correspondence coursework, but even that is sometimes difficult.

Kyoko, for example, missed over a year of school. But Kyoko was both intelligent and determined. She had worked tirelessly so that she would complete her schooling before her eighteenth birthday, even if that meant completing three years work in about sixteen months. Unfortunately, that still meant that she would not graduate with her regular senior classmates.

Tsuruga Ren had said his goodbyes to the class on the previous day. He did inform them that a part of _Dangerous Academics_ would be filmed at Kijima. Even though Kyoko had been semi-avoiding him, she already missed him.

Kyoko was trying to write out a translation of a French story when she sensed a tall presence behind her. Her fingers were hurting, and she was irritable, so it should be no surprise that the look she directed at her childhood friend was less than friendly. "What is it, Sho?"

Sho had been different since the incident at the park. He had not pestered her, but he did watch her from across the room a lot. During lunch he always seemed to sit where he could see her. And he always seemed like he had something to say, though he never said it. It was wearing on Kyoko's nerves. "Would you just spit it out, Sho? You're driving me crazy!"

"I want you to be there." He said abruptly.

She looked up at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, where?"

"Graduation. I'll be walking with the others." He saw the look on Kyoko's face, "I know that it was wrong to pull you out of school and then attend secretly myself. I… I am really sorry about that."

Kyoko looked around quickly, "Sho, keep your voice down. People will hear!"

Sho pulled a desk close, "Look, I really would like for you to be there. If you'll come to my graduation, I'll come to yours."

Kyoko was about to say she didn't want him at her graduation, but something in his expression checked her words. Perhaps it was her new awareness of Tsuruga Ren, or perhaps it was the confidence that certain people in her life were instilling in her. Whatever the reason, Kyoko was able to reevaluate Sho's motives for the first time. "Sho, why did you transfer to this school?"

Sho looked her directly in the eyes with an almost hungry look that froze her heart, "You know why."

Kyoko pushed her desk away from him without thinking. The truth poured over her like an ice-cold shower. _I can't deal with this right now. _"I'll think about it, Sho. I have to study." She turned away and stared at her book as her pencil hand shook slightly. After a minute she heard Sho push back his chair, stand, and walk away.

She continued to stare at her French work for another five minutes. Then she packed up her books. She had two more classes, but she pled a headache and excused herself. Instead of going home, she went to LME and straight to the music library. She had spent all week listening to songs, trying to find the right one. This afternoon she picked up a CD by Ashlee Simpson and started to listen. In just a few minutes she knew that she had found her song.

* * *

**Notes:** Kijima High School is fictional. There are actually several schools who cater to idol-types in Tokyo, but I don't know enough about any of them to truthfully represent them.

Ten attaboys (or attagirls) to the person who first guesses which Ashlee Simpson song Kyoko chose.

* If you read the second chapter, you already know this, but I will repeat: The Daruma-ya couple hold the titles of Taisho and Okami-san. I gave them the names Daisuke and Sachiko. I mean no disrespect to the story, I just like people to have names.

* * Kyoko gently bumping Taisho's shoulder is a gesture of camaraderie, at least in the places where I used to cook. Your hands are occupied and you need to look what you're doing, so this gesture provides a means of agreeing, supporting, or saying "did you hear that? That's funny!"


	9. Confusion

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 9 – Confusion**

**dream sequence**

_She stood there, depressed and disappointed after finding out that her role as Mio was not what she thought. Yes, she was a rich young lady, but she was a scarred, hateful, vengeful, rich young lady. Kyoko wanted to walk away and forget the whole thing, but _he _spoke. "I'll do it, Director."_

_For reasons she couldn't even explain to herself, those words held her rooted where she stood as the three men, Tsuruga Ren, Yashiro-san, and Director Ogato spoke. Then _he _turned to face her. She thought, "Tsuruga-san's going to be in it. He'll play Katsuki, right before my eyes." Her heart sounded like a drum in her ears as he looked right into her soul. He extended his hand to her as he held her eyes, "Come here."_

_Without conscious thought or volition, her feet moved her forward, closer to his extended hand, closer to his kind eyes. "I want to see it," she thought, "I want to see him in action!" Her arm moved, and suddenly her little hand was in his big, warm, strong hand… _Kyoko woke suddenly, but without any physical movement except the opening of her eyes. She stared at the ceiling. Every night since the Hizuri's visit it was the same. Her dreams were filled with Tsuruga Ren. Her mind examined his every action, and her reactions, from a new perspective. Her hand was tingling, as if he was still holding it. As she lay there she raised it above her and examined it in the limited light from the moon outside her window.

And then she brought her hand down to her lips. Suddenly her eyes become wide and she yanked the offending hand from her lips and shoved it under her body. But now her lips were tingling. They didn't stop even as she drifted back into sleep.

A few kilometers away another person dreamed. What would Kyoko have thought if she had known that he was remembering the same day?

_Takarada Lory tried to explain love to him, _"_When you fall in love, you lose your composure as you become more serious. You get all worked up and you struggle without thinking about how other people think of you." Lory, usually Ren's biggest supporter, was trying to prevent him from taking the role of Katsuki. In a few short sentences he had summed up Ren's entire love life… and it was pathetic. Oh, there had been women; many women, and all beautiful. But there had never been the love that the Boss described._

_He was walking numbly back towards the main lobby when he heard a girl's voice crying. "That voice!" Lately, ever since he found out that Kyoko was _the_ Kyoko-chan from his childhood, she had plagued his thoughts. He walked into the lobby area to find Director Ogata, Yashiro, and a crying Kyoko. He was stunned to hear that Kyoko was to play the part of Mio in Dark Moon. He was even more stunned to hear that Director Ogata had requested her personally. But she didn't want the role, and Ogata was begging, and… _

"_I'll do it."_

_Everyone froze and looked at Ren in surprise. "I'll play the part of Katsuki." There were other words spoken but they all swirled away as he turned and looked at Kyoko. He felt… alive, hopeful, desperate as he extended his hand to Kyoko. "Come here," he heard his own voice say. She moved closer, skittishly, and raised her slender arm as she looked at him with her golden-brown eyes. And then her soft, feminine hand was in his…_ Ren woke to find his arm in the air; his hand reaching out. He looked at the hand that had held that delicate treasure and he brought it to his lips.

* * *

Kyoko was dressed in a black dress that showed off her slim form effectively without being "showy." It was one of the dresses that Julie had picked out for her on their shopping trip, and it made her feel pretty and confident. She knew that she would need that confidence this evening.

"You showed up!" Sho seemed unusually pleased. In fact, his smile was dazzling enough that several girls walking by almost forgot where they were going. He had always been very closed-up when it came to his feelings. But now he was giving Kyoko the same look he had given her in class. Two years ago she would have given anything to see that look, but now it disturbed her.

She saw Shouko Aki, and used the distraction to put some distance between herself and Sho. "Shouko-san, it's good to see you again."

Shouko smiled warmly, "You look wonderful in that dress, Mogami-san."

She turned back to Sho, "Will your parents be here tonight?"

Sho regarded her intently, "No, they're tied up, but they did have a request for us. I'd like to talk to you in pri…"

"Good evening, Fuwa-san, Shouko-san, Mogami-san; how are you all doing this evening?" Kyoko looked up to see Tsuruga Ren. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored, collarless suit and he looked like he had just walked off of a modeling job.

Sho glared at him, "Tsuruga-san. I didn't expect to see you here."

Ren smiled his most gentlemanly smile, "And miss seeing so many students from my class graduating? Never. Actually, I will be one of the speakers tonight."

Kyoko found herself basking in her tall sempai's presence. It seemed disconcerting to her, but she felt oddly proud of the way that he looked that evening and the fact that her would be speaking. Sho saw the way that Kyoko was looking at Ren and his chest ached. He couldn't define the look, but he felt himself wishing that it was being bestowed on him instead. More than anything, he wanted to steal Kyoko's attention back, "Anyway, Kyoko, I need to talk with you right after the ceremony. It's important."

Shouko saw the worried frown on Tsuruga Ren's face. She saw the look of hesitation of Kyoko's face. And she saw the earnest plea on Sho's face. She had been aware of the tension between these three young people ever since the incident at Karuizawa. But she hadn't realized that things had progressed any further. _Something is different this time. Kyoko seems to be more… aware?_

Kyoko took a deep breath, "Yes, Sho, I will stay and talk with you after the ceremony."

Sho smiled triumphantly, which caused both Ren and Kyoko to become concerned. But before any more could be said, there was an announcement on the intercom system, "All graduating seniors, report to the auditorium stage."

Sho gave Kyoko a smile, gave Ren a cold nod, and bowed slightly to Shouko before he turned and walked away. Ren continued to stand there, and Shouko could see that he wanted to speak with Kyoko, so she excused herself. Now that the two were basically alone, except for the occasional student who walked by and said hello, Kyoko started to feel nervous. She almost jumped when Ren finally broke the silence.

"I haven't seen much of you this whole week, except on the set, Mogami-san."

Kyoko didn't trust herself to look up into Ren's eyes, so she stopped her gaze somewhere near his chin, "I've been practicing, Tsuruga-sempai. You asked me to sign up for the talent contest, and I did. But I don't have much time to prepare."

"Did I do something wrong, Mogami-san? It seems like you have been avoiding me." Ren's eyes were almost begging her to look up at him. She started to, but as soon as she met his eyes she had to look down again. "I… well… it's just… no, it's nothing, Tsuruga-san."

"Then promise me that you will let me drive you home tonight." Ren didn't know what Sho wanted to say to Kyoko, but it had him worried. He wanted to make sure that he saw her last this evening. Something about Sho's attitude had been more mature; and that worried Ren.

"Well I…"

"Promise me, Mogami-san." He was pushing her, and he knew it. But he had felt her withdrawing from him all week, and he was determined to break down whatever wall she was suddenly throwing up between them. "If I offended you in any way, then I apologize. But please let me drive you home."

His soft, deep, almost pleading voice broke through her nervousness. She looked up into those eyes that she was so afraid of and gulped. Rather than speak, she nodded her head jerkily. Ren decided to be satisfied with that. "I have to go prepare. I will see you after you finish talking with Fuwa Sho."

She watched him turn to walk away, and suddenly found her voice, "Gambatte, Tsuruga-sensei. I hope that your speech goes well."

His grateful, relieved smile almost made her melt into a puddle where she stood.

* * *

Even though she had resigned herself to watching most of her classmates graduating without her, the ceremony was still bittersweet. Sho was waiting to receive his diploma while she was left sitting. She felt proud of herself for not feeling bitter. There were no little grudge imps flying around her head and people around her didn't feel the anger that used to dominate her.

The speeches were good. The principal and counselor had valuable words to pass on, and they delivered their messages with strength and clarity. But she liked Tsuruga Ren's speech the most.

Kyoko couldn't help but notice how handsome and distinguished her tall sempai looked as he stepped to the podium. Everyone laughed as he bent low to speak into the microphone that had been adjusted for the school counselor. She was only 5'3" and sometimes looked more like a student than the students did. He smiled as he adjusted the microphone stand to its highest setting. Then he pretended that his back was hurt as he levered himself dramatically to his full height. The counselor, who was still sitting on the stage, blushed at Ren's antics. Ren turned to her and gave her a manly bow, which made everyone laugh a third time because she bounced up to return the courtesy.

When he turned back to face the audience, he was all business. His speech focused on the importance of professionalism, never quitting, and always giving 110%. He encouraged the graduates to pursue their dreams tooth-and-nail and to live life to its fullest.

The crowd cheered as Tsuruga Ren walked took his seat. The principal stood up, opened a book, and began calling out names. One by one the graduates stepped forward and receive their diplomas. Kyoko cheered for each one, even Fuwa Sho. And still the tiny grudges stayed away.

* * *

It was one of the hardest fifteen minutes in Ren's life as he stood in the parking lot and waited as the woman he loved talked with the only one who he knew of who might be able to steal her away. Sho had demonstrated a disconcerting amount of maturity when he walked up to Ren, shook his hand, and thanked him for his words. _I think I preferred him when he acted immature. I wish I knew what he was saying to Kyoko._

He was right to be concerned. Sho made every effort not to seem aggressive as he led Kyoko off to a quiet corner of the school. He knew that she did not trust him, especially after Valentine's Day, and he didn't want to scare her off. Finally he stopped under a covered walkway that looked out on a garden. "Thank you for talking to me, Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded, but his actions were so different than usual that she didn't know how to react.

"I'll get right to the point. I want to apologize. After that day in the park, when you looked so sad and told me that I had given up any right to protect you, I did a lot of thinking." He looked at Kyoko, but she only stood there without displaying any emotion.

"I have spent the last month replaying every time I ignored you, or spoke selfishly, or rejected you. It wasn't a pretty picture. You have been my friend since we were little, and you always got the short end of the deal."

Kyoko still said nothing, and his resolve to keep his temper was crumbling, "Look, I am selfish, and I am a jerk, and this is the hardest conversation that I have ever made in my life… can't you please say something?"

Kyoko looked up at Sho, "I thought you were doing just fine without my help. Please continue."

Sho looked like he was going to say something sharp and biting, but he visibly composed himself and continued, "Look, I'm really just trying to say that I'm sorry. Ever since you kicked my *# over that Vie Ghoul problem, I've been realizing how much you meant to me. If I could take it all back and do everything all over again, I would. But I can't. I was cruel and I hurt you and I… I acted like your mother. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that… I don't know if I can forgive myself for that…

"But please try. I want you back. I want us back."

Kyoko's face became set, and Sho quickly spoke to forestall her, "Please don't answer now. Wait. Think about it. At the same time as your summer break I am going to go down do Kyoto and mend some fences with my parents. I want you to be there. Please think about it."

He turned and left before she could say anything.

* * *

Ren had a thousand questions as he drove the silent young lady home. She seemed a million miles away. His chest was constricted with the fear that he was losing her before he even had a chance to tell her how he felt.

He pulled in front of the Darumaya and struggled to find words as she opened her door.

"Wait!" He suddenly grabbed her shoulder and then just as suddenly released his hold, "I mean… Mogami-san, I don't know what is going on, but please don't shut me out. I'm here… to talk… or whatever… whenever you need me."

Kyoko didn't flinch or pull away. She stayed silent for what seemed like an interminable time, and then reached a hand over to cover Ren's clenched fist. It was only for a moment, but her touch felt electric. "I know, Tsuruga Ren. You have been here for me for quite a while now. I won't shut you out."

She stepped out of the car and leaned over to meet his eyes with a look that he couldn't decipher, "Good night, Tsuruga Ren."

Ren never remembered driving home or walking into his apartment. He spent a long, sleepless night replaying her words over and over again, trying to decipher their meaning.

* * *

**Notes:** I actually wrote out Ren's speech, but it sounded preachy. So I deleted it. There are a lot of OOC moments in this chapter. It is difficult to show change and progress in each character without jumping out of character.

Hopefully you can still enjoy the story.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

A reviewer with the pen-name SID guessed the correct song. The next chapter will be about the contest, and hopefully you will agree that the song fits. I've never actually listened to Ashee Simpson before, she's quite good and has some very thought-provoking lyrics.


	10. The Chin Drop

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

**2****nd**** Disclaimer: **I do not own Ashlee Simpson's "Shadow." I chose to use the piece with the highest respect for both the singer and the song.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 10 – The Chin Drop**

It was the first week of April before Kyoko finally had to admit the truth to herself. It was difficult to accept, but it was the truth nonetheless: At her current level of playing, she couldn't produce the feeling, the sound, and the intensity that she wanted for this song.

* * *

Nikino slammed her hands on the strings of her Stratocaster, making Michiko and Nanami wince at the discordant sound. "Aauugh! I _hate this!!_ Of all of the times for Sani to graduate! Why couldn't they schedule this stupid contest _before_ graduation?"

Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami were in much the same situation as Kyoko. The trio were life-long friends who had dropped-out after middle-school to pursue their music. Along the way they had met Sani, a girl with the raspy, rock and roll voice that fit their sound perfectly. But Sani's parents had stood firm about one issue: Sani had to finish high school, and she could only play in a band who also took education seriously. So the three young ladies had reluctantly re-enrolled.

With Sani as lead singer they had made an immediate splash in pop music. But Sani had just graduated, and her attitude lately suggested that she might be exploring her options. The three friends were worried. Besides, now that Sani was graduated, she was no longer eligible to perform in the school talent competition. Among them, Nikino had the best voice, but it didn't have the power or appeal of Sani's voice.

They had reserved the school's large practice room for the afternoon so that they could try out different song choices. They were on their third song and hadn't found anything that matched them as a trio. Without Sani it all felt like amateur hour.

"Don't give up, Nikino!" Michiko pleaded, "This is our last term and we just _have_ to perform!" Michiko played bass with a real flair, but her voice was nominal at best.

"You can do it, Niki," Nanami pleaded as she spun a drumstick. "We just have to pick a song that fits your voice better."

They all looked up in surprise as they heard the door being opened. Nikino was about to yell at the intruder when her voice froze in her throat. All three girls went ashen. "Relax, girls. I just want to talk to you."

Within a half hour the three girls were beaming with joy. Now they knew that they had a lock on the competition. Their only worry was that their new lead singer was relentless, picking out every detail, every nuance of the music until they began to wonder if they would survive the next three weeks.

* * *

Love is agony. You go through your young life blissfully ignorant of the fact that you are only half a person. Then, one day, you meet a person who completes you; someone who is your other half in every conceivable way. Only life is never that kind, or simple. Because, while I am romantic enough to believe that such a person exists for each person, I am also realist enough to acknowledge that you seldom find that exact person.

And even if you do find that person, it is unlikely that the person will just fall into your arms and say "let's make a life together." Love takes time to grow, and there are many pitfalls along the way. And even if you find the right person, you still have to make yourself into the right person so that you can be worthy of the one you love.

Ren had promised himself to be patient. What he feared the most in the world was that he would do something to hurt Kyoko and drive her away. Since the night of the graduation Kyoko had kept her promise: she wasn't pushing him away. But she wasn't the same, either. Something in Kyoko had changed, and it worried Ren. She seemed… more aware… less naïve. But if she was aware, was she aware of his feelings for her? And if she knew the truth, then what did she feel in return?

The most difficult thing about love is that there is always the possibility of loss. Right now the possibility that he could lose Kyoko was making him feel tense and worried every moment of the day and night. Of course, Lory was pleased. In fact, he was ecstatic. He was finally seeing Ren "suffer in love." He was also pleased because on Ren's other jobs his love scenes were showing real depth now. Of course, the poor actresses who played opposite him were receiving the full brunt of his newfound depth. More than one leading lady was setting her sights on a more permanent attachment to the tall actor. But no matter how beautiful the lady was, she couldn't seem to catch his interest.

They were on set, filming a scene between the B.J. and the character that Kyoko had been asked to play. Kyoko was completely in-character. Ren, as B.J., was bent over, yelling in Kyoko's face, when she slapped him across his cheek with a resounding "smack." B.J. was about to grab her by the shoulders when…

"Cut!" Both actors looked over toward the director to find out what was wrong with the scene, "I think that you went a _little_ overboard, Setsu (the director could see that she was still in-character as the actor's sister). Kain's face is bleeding."

Kyoko's eyes grew wide with alarm, but Ren shook his head. "She didn't hit me that hard. It doesn't even…" he saw her fingers and took her hand, "Kyoko, your hand!!"

She looked down at her small hand in his large ones. Everyone on the set was struck by the undeniable concern and tenderness in Ren's voice and actions. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, with Ren kneeling in front of Kyoko, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. Kyoko stood still, not tensing and not jerking away; only meeting his eyes. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she tried to pull her hand away, but Ren held on, "Mogami-san, what's wrong with your hand?"

"I'm fine, Tsuruga-san. It's just my fingers. They're a little cut up from playing guitar."

"A little!?!" Ren turned her hand over and tenderly opened her fingers. The liquid bandages had peeled, and her fingers looked red and raw "Oh, Kyoko, is this because of my challenge?"

"It's not your fault, Sempai. I want to compete. I want to play and I want you to hear my song." Her face turned red as she uttered her last words. She tried to pull her hands away again and this time he released her.

"Go get your hands taken care of, Mogami-san." He wanted to take it easy on her, but he knew that she wouldn't like that. "Hurry, we still have scenes to finish. After that you are going out to dinner with me."

Kyoko didn't even think to protest. She let herself be led off by the make-up crew and the on-site medical staff.

As the medic worked on her fingers, Tonami Momo, the hair-stylist, fidgeted with her hair, "Oh, that was so touching to watch, Mogami-san. You are SO lucky!"

Kyoko looked up at her in confusion. Momo smirked, "Oh, come on, Mogami-san! Everyone in the studio knows how he feels about you. He's not exactly doing a good job hiding it. And after that little scene even the doubters will admit the truth."

Kyoko sat there, stunned, and let everyone work on her. For some reason she was having serious problems keeping a smile off of her face.

If the cast and crew was expecting to see more drama between the actor and actress, they were disappointed. On-set and in-character, Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko were professionals. The rest of the scenes went off without a single re-take.

Ren was waiting for her when she stepped out of her changing room. He nodded to her without speaking and they both walked to his car. "Where's Yashiro-san?"

"He had … other duties to perform." He turned on the car, pulled out, and headed out of the parking lot. "Mogami-san, I need to apologize."

Kyoko shook her head, "Tsuruga-sempai, I told you that I _want_ to compete…"

"No, it's not that. I… I should have been more careful about my behavior." He looked over at her with concern in his eyes, "Mogami-san, we're both celebrities now. That means that our lives aren't really our own. Everything we do… or they think we are doing… is open for public consumption."

Kyoko looked at him and met his eyes as he turned to her again, "Yashiro tells me that people are talking. Ever since someone found out the true identity of the actor Kain Heel, the reporters have been paying a lot of attention to this filming. Any day now, possibly even tomorrow, the press will decide that you… and I… are an item."

Kyoko didn't know how to respond. _Is he saying that it's true, or that it isn't true?I_

As if Ren was reading her mind, he said, "You're only seventeen, Mogami-san. You're still in high school. The press will eat this alive. They will try to corner me, but it won't take long before they realize that you're an easier target."

Kyoko understood now. One part of her wanted to do as she had done for the last year: cringe in the corner and think about how ridiculous it was for people to connect her with such a great actor. But the last two weeks had changed her perspective. "Thank you for telling me… what happens now?"

Ren was completely confused. Kyoko wasn't reacting in the way that he expected. She wasn't apologizing, she wasn't cringing, and she wasn't melting away. But she also wasn't letting him know her own feelings. He pulled into the restaurant parking lot and turned off the car. But he stopped her when she started to get out. "Mogami…" He took a deep breath, "Mogami-san, what has happened? Something about you has changed, and I'm not sure how to act with you right now. Did I do something wrong?"

For the first time since she met Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko realized something: He wasn't perfect. He was feeling vulnerable, worried, maybe even scared. It made him seem more endearing to her. But he was still the most magnetic and intimidating man she had ever met and she didn't have a handle on how to deal with him. "I've just become more… aware. I'm finally seeing things that I never let myself see before, Tsuruga-san."

He looked at her, trying to read her and failing. Finally, he decided to discuss the most immediate problem. "I asked you to go to dinner tonight without thinking about everything that I just told you. If we get out of this car and go in there, chances are that somebody will see us. That didn't matter before, but now that people have decided that we are… close, everything we do will generate talk. Mogami-san, I want you to walk in there with me. I want to enjoy a nice dinner with you. Will you have dinner with me?"

Kyoko blushed, "I would love to have dinner with you, Tsuruga-san."

They enjoyed a pleasant dinner together in a private corner. If they were recognized, nothing was ever said about it.

* * *

The Annual Talent Show at Kijima High is practically a red-carpet event. Many of the who's who in the entertainment industry had young relations attending the school, and many of those young relations would also be performing that evening. This year was especially well attended because of the sudden interest in one of the competitors.

The first story had hit the press only three days before the event, and now it was generating a publicity storm. The title of the story in the gossip rag was, "Tsuruga Ren has finally found his woman… or should we say girl?" Someone had gotten a picture of Kyoko dressed as Setsu, which added considerably to public interest in the story. As Ren had predicted, most of the press focused on her. Thankfully, Kijima school, being a school full of budding celebrities, had security in-place to prevent intrusion. But that didn't help Kyoko when she wasn't at school.

One enterprising reporter had somehow discovered where Kyoko was living. Since yesterday she had been camping out with Kotonami Kanae to avoid him.

But she refused to let it affect her evening. She and every other competing student had worked far too hard for this. As she waited for everything to start, she slipped into the auditorium to say hello to her friends. She was in disguise, thanks to Jelly Woods, and only those who had already seen her would have known that the mousy, bespectacled girl was really the young lady that every press agent in town was chasing. But just to be safe, this time she didn't run out yelling "Moko-san!"

She walked right past one reporter with a camera ready and sidled down a crowded aisle until she arrived at the place where everyone was waiting. "Moko-san, Maria-chan, President, Taisho, Okami-san; thank you for coming"

Maria started to blurt out an excited greeting, but she quickly stifled it. She was almost whispering as she told Kyoko, "Sawara-san and Ren-sama are here too, Onee-chan. I think that they're hiding in a corner somewhere."

Kyoko nodded in reply, but she couldn't keep herself from searching the crowded auditorium for her tall sempai. "I have to go back and get ready. I was listed pretty early, but all of this hype has the faculty worried. They moved us to last so that the press doesn't mess up everyone else's performances."

Kanae raised an eyebrow, "us?"

"You'll see. I hope that you enjoy your evening. Gotta go!"

She had almost made it back to the girl's dressing area when a large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a classroom. Kyoko found herself facing a very unhappy looking Fuwa Sho. "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Sho?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Kyoko. Are you dating Tsuruga Ren?" He was torn between worry and anger. Everywhere he went for the last two days he had either heard or seen something about the scandal.

"Look, Sho, I am not dating Tsuruga Ren or anyone else. But even if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"It _is_ my business, Kyoko! I thought that I made that clear. I… I want…" he was prevented from speaking when a group of students walked by the classroom door.

While they waited for the students to pass, Kyoko met Sho's eyes, but her look was not encouraging, "I am not the young girl who followed you around and basked in your reflected glow, Sho-san. Now go out and enjoy the show. I have to get ready."

Jelly Woods was waiting for her, looking slightly frantic. "You're late, Kyoko! I need to get you fixed up and then go out. I don't want Darling to forget that he promised me a seat beside him. Were you accosted by reporters?"

"Something like that. Thank you so much for doing this, Jelly-san."

"It's a pleasure. I got my start on high school girl's hair. Now I get to primp my favorite young starlet." Jelly was working her magic as she spoke. She truly did like to work on Kyoko. The way that Kyoko's entire character changed with her appearance only seemed to make Jelly's work seem more magic.

"And the others?"

"All set and working hard not to gnaw their fingernails off. Your new notoriety has them a little distressed."

The auditorium was packed beyond what the fire codes allowed. The students knew that part of the hype was for other reasons, but the packed house still inspired them. Every competitor was performing to his or her best potential.

Finally there was only one more performance. The stage lights went off for long enough that people started muttering. A simple series of notes on an electric/acoustic guitar was heard and everyone quickly became silent.

A single spotlight began dim and slowly became brighter as it illuminated a pretty girl sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage. Those who knew her best knew that Kyoko was in a new character now; she was a coffee-house singer, strumming away and preparing to deliver her soul to the audience.

Jelly had done her magic. Dressed in cut blue jeans, penny loafers, and several torn layers of shirts, she looked sultry without looking brass. Everything about her seemed comfortable, alone on the stage with just her guitar for a friend. And then she began her song.

Ren had heard her singing her hurt and pain out in his apartment. Only he, and very few others, had expected anything special from Kyoko. Her first words made everyone sit up as they came out soft, clear, and beautiful…

I was six years old

When my parents went away

I was stuck inside a broken life

I couldn't wish away

As she continued her song, an electric guitar softly joined in; next, a bass; and finally, at the chorus, drums brought out the beat. The lights came on to reveal Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami. The fans, friends and families of those ladies whistled and clapped. But the power of Kyoko's voice, the quality of the band, and the strength of the message made everyone lapse quickly back into silence.

Living in the shadow

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me

The audience had been unprepared for the soft voice of the lone girl to become wonderfully rock-ish and raspy. The four girls had practiced the transition until every note was perfect, and now their hard work was creating a performance that captivated the audience.

Kyoko had translated the words to Japanese, careful to make the words fit in perfectly with the music and still deliver the impact of the original. Jelly had studied each of the girls and found their perfect look, so that they were just as captivating and beautiful as the music.

The audience sat mesmerized until the music softened and the lights began to fade. Only Kyoko was visible now as she delivered the final stanza.

Living in, living in, living in a shadow

Living in, living in, living in a new day

The audience sat in silence for what seemed like minutes, until a tall, blond young man jumped up and began whistling and clapping. Everyone else joined in immediately. The lights came on and all four girls bowed their appreciation.

With so many outstanding performances it was difficult for the judges to choose a winner. Kyoko and the girls had to settle for second place. First place went to a violinist who would eventually become world-renowned for his style and skill. But Kyoko was pleased. And she did win two other victories.

The first victory was with the press. Her success up until that moment had been in acting out "bad" girls. The press was always quick to criticize and they questioned Tsuruga Ren's tastes. Several films were made of the performances that night. One of those films would make it onto all of the major Japanese entertainment newscasts. After that night the reporters never questioned Ren's taste again.

The other victory was the one which had once dominated Kyoko's existence. She had even painted a Daruma doll while expressing her intention to pursue this one goal: She would make Fuwa Sho's chin drop and make him regret that he had ever let her go. It had been Sho who leapt up to start the applause. His jaw had dropped, he had been enchanted, and he would regret his mistake for many, many years.

Kyoko felt happy and relieved as she and her three new friends made their way back through the congratulatory handshakes of the other competitors. She longed for solitude by the time she was finally through the crowd and standing at the dressing-room door.

She saw it as soon as she walked into the small room that had been commandeered by Jelly Woods. It stood out from everything else and seemed to pull at her from across the room. She walked slowly, relishing its beauty. Once she was standing in front of it she raised her slender hand up to gently touch the petals. With her other hand she opened the card.

It read: The Queen of Roses for the Princess of Song. Your song was as beautiful as you are. Ren.

* * *

**Notes:** I sincerely hope that I'm not breaking any rules by providing snippets of Ashlee Simpson's song "Shadow." I searched and searched for a song that would communicate Kyoko's feelings about Sho (and about her mother in a way). Of course, the lyrics don't exactly match Kyoko's story, but the sentiment of breaking free is so powerful that I could just see Kyoko singing it. You can listen the Ashlee Simpson original on YouTube at /watch?v=HrqvMnYv9z8. I highly encourage you to do so. She is a beautiful young woman with a wonderful voice.

If I have violated any rules, please let me know and I'll remove the lyrics immediately.

Everyone who responded agrees that the make-up artist's name is Jelly Woods, despite the translation of 154. It sounds cooler anyway, so I'll go with that.

A reviewer with the alias SID chose the correct song. SID was unsigned, so I can't reply directly.


	11. The New Adventure

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 11 – The New Adventure**

It was the end of June, Summer Break, and Kyoko was tired.

The three girls, Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami, tried to hide their bewilderment as they stood before the tall, mustachioed man. How often does a young lady get to stand in a penthouse office and speak with a man dressed as Czar Nicholas II, in full regalia? Thankfully, Kyoko was doing most of the talking.

"I don't understand, Takarada-san. Is this a movie or a concert tour?" Kyoko had been pleased by the idea at first. But recently her eyes had been opened and she could recognize an ulterior motive in this deal.

Lory stood straight and tall, brushing an imaginary piece of lint off of one golden shoulderboard. "Think of it as both, Mogami-san. You will perform in the United States at venues that have already been arranged. During this tour you will also be filming a movie entitled _Chasing the Wave, _that will include scenes from these concerts."

"But we've only been performing together for three months. Yes, we've been well received in Japan; but that's mostly due to the fact that they already had a successful group with Sani as the lead singer. Besides, Japanese groups seldom attract an audience in the U.S." That was only partially true. Their previous success had opened doors, but it was the new group that was attracting serious attention throughout Japan. Kyoko was almost as busy as Ren now, between "Cain Heel," "Box R," and the finale of "Dark Moon," she barely had time for schoolwork. Add to that the concert schedule that seemed to have new bookings every time Kyoko turned around, and it meant that Kyoko seldom had a free moment.

Lory sighed and turned to the three young ladies who had been watching this interchange silently, "Ladies, could you excuse us for a little bit? I need to speak with Mogami-san in private." The ladies nodded and left the room. After the door closed behind them, he turned to speak, but Kyoko beat him to the punch.

"We're not dating, Kaicho! I barely even see him on the set anymore! He's Tsuruga Ren, not some letch that you have to keep away from me. He has _never_ been anything but a gentleman." Since the night of the talent show Kyoko and Ren had both been kept so busy that they hardly ever had a chance to exchange words, much less explore their feelings for each other.

"I know that, Kyoko. Ren is almost like a son to me. You're not stupid. You know perfectly well why you have both been so busy. Look, I won't ask you about your personal feelings, but let me ask you this: Do you care about your sempai's career?"

"Hai, of course," she replied immediately.

Lory held her eyes,"How do you think that his career would fare if the world believed that he was dating an under-aged girl?"

Kyoko looked sad, "It could destroy his career."

"And if… and I'm only saying if… but if you two did decide to form a bond, how do you think that people would view it if people thought that you started dating while you were still under-age?"

"There would always be a taint on the relationship."

"Then will you please trust me? Right now we are giving the press nothing to work with. If you are performing in the United States, then there will be no cause for rumors at all." Lory didn't look like the president at that moment. He didn't look like the Czar either. He looked like a concerned father.

"I'll go, Takarada-san, but I still question how well we'll be received."

"Trust me on this, Kyoko, you'll be well taken care of." Kyoko bowed and prepared to leave, but Lory had one more thing to say, "You will be eighteen in December, Kyoko-chan. After that day you will have my blessings and approval for whatever you decide to do."

* * *

Kyoko looked out of the little window onto Orange County, California, and one of the busiest shipping ports in the world. She was astounded at the number of huge ships moving slowly in and out of port. Nanami was sitting next to her, frantically studying her English textbook, "Ohhh, I wish that I had paid more attention in class! You and Michiko speak English like natives. Nikino isn't bad at it. But I'm just lost trying to understand this."

Kyoko smiled at the cute drummer. It was odd, but the three girls seemed to look at Kyoko as an older sister even though they were the same age. She had been tutoring all of them in English for the last two weeks while she finished up her previous commitments and they learned new music. "Don't worry, Nami-san, we're going to the Hizuri's first, and they both speak Japanese. We'll ease you into this."

"Don't worry! How can you speak so casually about two of the most famous people around? Hizuri Kuu was famous even before he left Japan. Now he's one of the top action film stars in Hollywood! And Julie Hizuri is supposed to be one of the most beautiful people in the world! She's a model, an actress, and a fashion designer. How am I supposed to relax around them!?!"

Kyoko smiled happily, "It will be amazing if you _don't_ relax around them, Nami-san. You'll understand after you meet them."

It didn't help that they were met at the airport by a chauffeur driving a Rolls Royce. Kyoko was surprised herself at how relaxed she felt. All she wanted right at that moment was to see the two people who seemed to accept her without condition. Despite her relaxed state, she gasped along with the other three as they drove past a wrought-iron gate and followed a curving road up to a magnificent antebellum mansion. Two people were standing on the marble steps waiting for the car to stop. The door was barely open when Kuu was bellowing, "Kuon, get out of that car and come give me a hug."

Kyoko didn't need to be asked twice. With all of the emotional overload of these last three months she needed the unconditional love that this couple always offered her so freely. She flew from the car, calling out "Otou-san" and flying into his arms.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" A female voice asked with mock-indignation.

Kyoko quickly extracted herself and turned to hug Julie, "Okaa-san. I missed you."

The three young ladies looked on in astonishment, but Kyoko had not forgotten them. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, please allow me to introduce Nikino Somora, Michiko Tokoji, and Nanami Mitora. They are my friends and we are in a band together."

"Pardon our manners. I am Kuu Hizuri, and this beautiful lady is my wife, Julie." Kuu could be the perfect gentleman when he wanted to be.

Julie held on to Kyoko's hand as she bowed slightly to the girls, "Welcome to our home. We have heard so many good things from Kyoko about you that we could hardly wait to meet you."

Just as Kyoko had predicted, within ten minutes the three girls felt like they had known this wonderful couple all of their lives.

* * *

"So," Kuu prompted as he watched Kyoko expertly debone the tuna, "have you read through the script yet?"

Kyoko flipped the tuna flank and began slicing off thin strips with practiced ease, "Yes. I used it to work on Nikino and Nanami's English. I play a young singer whose mother has passed away and whose father doesn't even know that she exists. He took a producer's job in the U.S., but his girlfriend refused to get married and go with him. She never told him she was pregnant. I find pictures and letters among my mother's things and decide that I want to meet him. So I drag my entire band to the U.S. with me and we take jobs in out-of-the-way places while I look for him. We start attracting notice, and my father actually approaches me as a prospective agent. Of course, he's changed his name so that I don't know that he's the one I'm looking for.

"The problem is that he's down and out, unhappy, and a drunk. He's abrasive and irritating and we can't seem to get along at all. Finally he is feeling maudlin one night after a very rough day and he confides in me that he lost his love because she refused to move to the states with him. I realized who he is and do my best to get his life back on track. After a lot of problems, he cleans up his act and I tell him the truth."

As Kyoko was mixing her ingredients she saw Kuu's hand reach out and she slapped it. "It's _my_ wasabi cream recipe, Otou-san. If you want to add more wasabi _after_ I serve everyone else, that's fine. But stop trying to spike my dinner."

Kuu rubbed his hand dramatically. Then he said, "Sashimi should be served spicy, Kuon. It isn't for wimps."

She laughed, "You just want to scare everyone else off and get more for yourself, Otou-san. I just thin-sliced forty pounds of tuna, isn't that enough even for you?"

Kuu pouted, but brightened up again right away. "And did the Boss tell you who else would be cast in this film?"

"I've read some of the name's, but I still don't know who will be playing my father." Kuu watched in fascination as she dipped each wide strip in the sesame-ginger-wine sauce and rapidly seared each side. Within five minutes she had whipped out six enticing plates of Darumaya-style sashimi (plus a huge platter of seconds for Kuu).

As she started to arrange the plates on the rolling cart she asked, "Have you heard who's been chosen for that part, Otou-san?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Who is it"

"Me"

Dinner was almost lost that night as Kyoko leaped up and down in her excitement. Right up with her dream of co-starring as an equal with Tsuruga Ren was her dream of acting with the man she called "Otou-san."

* * *

"Ren, stop glaring at me and sit down," Ren sat, but he didn't completely stop glaring.

Takarada Lory had been relaxing in his silk bathrobe, watching his second-favorite romantic drama when Ren burst into the room without knocking. "I'm assuming that you read the press-clippings? Would you deny your father the chance to play opposite Kyoko?"

"That's not it, and you know it. Whose idea was it to cast Scott Forester as the love interest?"

"Oh! Do you know him? I thought he would be perfect for the part. He's boyishly handsome, muscular, musical, and he speaks Japanese."

"I know he speaks Japanese! I taught him! We've been friends since Kindergarten! It's because I know him so well that I don't want him within a mile of Kyoko! I'm going to California." Ren was gripping the arm of the chair so hard that his fingers were white.

"You can't go." Lory's normally soothing manner was gone. Now his voice carried an "I will be obeyed" tone. "We've gone over this already, Ren. The publicity department, Yashiro and I have worked very hard to diffuse the rumors. If you fly to the U.S. now you will destroy all of our hard work. Do you really want to sully Kyoko's reputation like that? She's new enough in the business that it could destroy her career. If you love her, you will wait. Come on, Ren, she's the charter member of the LoveMe section; she won't throw herself into the arms of the first handsome American she meets."

"You once told me that a man in love loses his composure and disregards how others think about him," Ren grumbled.

"That's true, Ren. You've certainly lost your composure. But we're not talking about _your_ reputation, are we?"

* * *

Scott Forester chuckled as he read the threatening telegram a second time. _I wondered if the rumors were true. The great and mighty Kuon has fallen! _

_Don't worry, old friend, I won't try to step in on your territory. She is damn cute, though. _He looked over at the stage where the four young Japanese ladies were tuning up for their first concert. _But the other three little beauties are fair game._

* * *

Fuwa Sho paced the sculpted gardens of his parent's luxury inn with an angry, set look on his face. His mother has kicked him outside because he was frightening the guests with his violent pacing. So now he was pacing in the gardens, fumbling with his cell phone, completely oblivious to his beautiful surroundings.

He was disappointed that Kyoko hadn't responded to his request and come to Kyoto with him. He had been pleased that Kyoko was half a globe away from that Tsuruga Ren. But then he had seen the movie interview with his parents. Three handsome young American actors were sitting at the table with the four Japanese girls and Hizuri Kuu.

During the interview, Kyoko looked more adorable than ever. Sho's mother hadn't been able to resist swatting his head and calling him "baka!" His father had scowled at him for the rest of the night. And Sho had agreed with both of them.

But what really bothered him was the casual, relaxed way that the American guys were flirting with the four girls. Kyoko seemed so relaxed during the interview, so comfortable with the handsome American men. And it was driving Sho crazy.

The cell phone rang and he almost dropped it in his frantic efforts to find the button and accept the call. "Yes, Shouko? ... Have you made the arrangements … I don't _care_ what the head of the music branch thinks! Just get … Okay, okay, fine; I'm sorry. It's just that this is important … Just get their itinerary and match mine to it … No I don't want her to know! ... It's supposed to be a surprise, Shouko … Of course she'll be happy to see me! ... Just get it arranged, Shouko. Please … Thank you."

He closed the phone and smiled for the first time in many weeks. He was going to America.

* * *

**Notes:** Just a personal note to Blackdraumdancer: I can't reply to your emails because you have personal messages blocked.

And thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and marking my story as a favorite. It is always encouraging to know that somebody is reading. (Now I just need to take a break and read everyone else's stories).


	12. The Usual Suspects

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 12 – The Usual Suspects**

For Kyoko, singing was interesting, but acting was her passion. Of the three band members, only Nikino had ever acted before. Suddenly it was Kyoko who was the acting sempai. In fact, it wasn't long before all of the cast members of _Chasing the Wave _realized that she was a serious professional. In her polite but determined way she was everywhere, checking out-takes, looking through the cameras, and making suggestions to the other actors and even to the director.

From some actors this might have seemed offensive, but she was so serious and sincere about her work that her peers chose to listen to her and follow her lead. It was hard not to respect a seventeen year old who was always on time, in character, and spot-on with her acting. She had the least NGs of anybody on cast, and she had by far the most scenes. Her dream was to be like her sempai: when Tsuruga Ren was in a scene, his acting made the others around him fall into character. They responded to him so automatically that they didn't even have to think about it. Kyoko's goal was to bring out the best performances in her co-actors, just as he did.

Of course, she had a secret weapon. In the evenings, at around 11pm every night, regardless of where she was or in what time zone, Kyoko slipped off to make a phone call. On this night she was standing on a hotel balcony in Portland, overlooking the Williamette River.

"Hello Kyoko." A soft, manly voice answered. Ren had insisted that it was only fair, since everyone in the United States used her first name, that he be allowed to call her that as well. She knew that it was a specious argument, but she didn't care in the slightest. She liked hearing his voice saying her name now.

"Hello, sempai." Ren didn't push her to use his first name, but he did hint that the title _sempai_ had a shelf life: it would expire on December 26th.

"How's Portland? Did your concert go well?"

"Takarada-san was right. The publicity machine must be working full-time, because we played to another packed house. The Crystal Ballroom was gorgeous! The people here are very enthusiastic, and it was fun."

"How's the filming?"

"Great! Otou-san is a wonderful actor. He's a lot like you, in some ways. He's very professional and focused on the set… even if he's a practical joker off-set."

Ren's voice sounded a little concerned, "What did he do this time?"

"Well, you know that Scott has been taking Nikino out every night? Last night, after he dropped Nikino off at our suite, Scott went to his room. He opened the door and here was this huge Sumo wrestler, in a mawashi, sitting on the bed with what Scott described as 'the biggest g**d*****d sword I've ever seen.' The man stood up and said, 'I understand that you've been dating my daughter. What are your intentions, young man?' and he drew that huge sword. Scott started stammering all sorts of promises. He was almost sweating blood before Otou-san stepped out of the bathroom, laughing.

It turns out that the Sumo Wrestler was a friend of the Hizuris who was visiting Portland at the time. Poor Scott, I think he was expecting a sword-point marriage at any minute."

Kyoko could hear Ren's warm laugh over the phone, and it sent a thrill through her. "Sempai?"

"Yes, Kyoko?"

"I need ideas on how to get Michael Richie to…" For the next ten minutes they discussed ways to bring out the best in each actor or actress. Ren didn't mind; he welcomed any excuse to hear Kyoko's voice.

Seattle is a beautiful city on sunny days… and if you have the opportunity to be there on that one day of the year, then you will be very impressed. Okay, honestly, it's not that bad… there were four sunny days last year. Unfortunately, it was not one of those days when the tour bus drove up I-5 and into the Emerald City. The rain was pouring down in sheets and even all of the greenery looked a little gray.

"Everyone, pay attention!" Nick Patterson, their American manager called out. "We're about to drive by the Wamu Theater, our venue for tomorrow night. If, for some unknown reason, you get separated from the group, then get a taxi here by 2 p.m. tomorrow. Got it?"

"Hai, sensei!" The Americans had picked up on the girl's habit of calling those in authority "Sensei." Now they all did it, just for the fun of it.

Michiko smiled excitedly. This tour was the most fun she had ever had, and she was grateful to Kyoko every day for not killing them at the park, and for walking into their practice room. She turned to grin at Kyoko and was surprised to see the set, irritated, almost dangerous look on her sempai's face. "Kyoko-san? Is something wrong?"

Before Kyoko could answer, Nanami squealed excitedly, "Look at the names on the marquee! I didn't know that Fuwa Sho was going to be playing here! We're opening for Fuwa Sho! That's so cool!"

Michiko looked back at Kyoko and saw the twitch on Kyoko's otherwise immobile face. She didn't seem excited at all.

They checked in and began filming in the afternoon. With the exception of a few quick shots, most of the other actors were free for the day. Kuu and Kyoko were filming the scene where she discovered that her manager might be the father she was searching for.

_**Author's Note: **__In order to promote Kyoko and her band, all four girls kept their own names for their characters. The following short scene was filmed on the pier of Pike's Place Market, Seattle, Washington._

**[**_Kyoko and her new manager, Mark Tadachi, stand at by the rails on the pier by the Pike's Place Market. The sky is drizzly and the water is grayish blue. Vessels of different sizes move along the water._

_Feeling in a melancholy mood, Mark reveals the story of his lost love to Kyoko. They stand looking at the water, drinking Tully's coffee as he talks. _

_Kyoko listens sadly to the story, and then responds by telling the story of her mother's death. _

After she finished speaking, her face became speculative. "Manager, what was your girlfriend's name?"

"Samiko. Ichihara Samiko."

Kyoko's eyes grew wide, but she quickly turned away before her manager could see it.**] **

"Cut! Good job. I think we got it in one take. Let's check this over and move on. Kuu, they're ready for your scene by the stadium."

Kuu smiled at Kyoko and then allowed himself to be led off. The pier was always busy, and today, even the light rain didn't discourage the tourists and locals from walking along the waterfront.

She felt it then, the cold chill up her back, the evil presence that still haunted her nightmares on occasions. She hadn't seen the man since the chocolate incident, but she knew that this feeling of cold dread could only be generated by one person.

She spun around, ready to fight or flee. He was there, dressed in his black trench coat and wearing his maniacal smile. "Welcome to Seattle, Kyoko-chan."

Fuwa Sho was much less confident about seeing Kyoko than he tried to appear to his manager. He wasn't sure if she would be happy to see him or not. He hadn't seen her since the night of the talent show. She hadn't return any of his calls or his messages to LME, and her schedule in Tokyo had been so crazy that he hadn't been able to catch up to her. But he was determined to win her back, and if that meant a tour across the U.S. together, then that was what he would do.

He had paid a source at the hotel where Kyoko was booked. The young desk clerk had phoned as soon as the tour bus pulled up to the hotel. As soon as he found out the filming schedule, he hailed a cab and headed down to the waterfront. There was the crew, wrapping up, but he didn't spot Kyoko right away.

When he finally spotted her, a sick feeling swept over him. _What's HE doing here? _His mind screamed out. He started to run forward, had to stop to pay his fare, and then rushed to span the distance. Kyoko's face was visibly ashen, but he saw her expression change even as he was running toward her. He had seen that look before, once, in the park outside of their school.

Kyoko was Setsu again. As that character she was impervious to the powerful, dark charisma that usually overwhelmed her, "Reino. How are you? I didn't know that you were in Seattle."

"I'm a free-spirit, Kyoko. I go where the darkness leads me. There's a lot of darkness here in Seattle. And now you are here as well; is it fate?" Reino was projecting his usual aura, but inside he felt confused. Not only wasn't Kyoko surrounded by her little grudges, but she also didn't seem to be reacting in her normal way to his charisma.

"I'm busy now, Reino. I have scenes to film. So why don't you run along and go play with your Beagles?" Kyoko had long since discovered the true name of Reino's band, but she didn't particularly care. "I have no more time for…"

"Get away from her, punk!" another voice yelled out.

Kyoko looked past Reino to see Sho running towards her. One part of her was actually glad to see him, under the circumstances. But Setsu was predominant right at that moment, "Not you too! What is this, Karuizawa II? Why don't you two go get yourselves a coffee somewhere and leave me alone?"

"Is there a problem, Kyoko?" Scott Forester was standing there with Nikino. "Are these two men causing you trouble?"

Scott had never seen Kyoko in Setsu mode before, but Nikino recognized that look very well, "I would be more worried about the guys, Scott. Hello, Fuwa Sho. I saw on the marquee that we're opening for you tomorrow. That was a big surprise." She looked at the other man for a moment, "Don't I recognize you?"

Kyoko turned and looked at the couple, "This is Reino. He's a part of some second-rate copycat group from Japan." She turned back to the two young men, "They're both leaving now." Her look was so cold, so dangerous, that both young men felt a thrill run down their spine. Of course, Reino loved it.

"I'll see you again, Kyoko," he said with his usual hungry demeanor. He turned and walked away. As he walked people quickly moved out of his path.

"I wanted to talk with you, Kyoko." Sho said stubbornly, despite her unfriendly reception of him.

Scott and Nikino were still standing there; he didn't feel comfortable leaving Kuon's girl alone with this stranger, "Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked at him and her expression slowly relaxed back to normal. She glanced at Sho and then back at the couple, "It's okay. You two go have fun. Sho is like a brother to me, and that's all."

Sho didn't speak English anywhere near as well as Kyoko, but he could tell that he didn't like her words. Still, if it let him be alone with Kyoko, she could say anything she chose. He watched as the couple reluctantly walked away. Then he turned back to Kyoko, "My parents were disappointed that you didn't come."

Kyoko liked the Fuwas. They were strict, but they had been more like parents to her than her own mother had ever been. "I'm sorry about that. I'll give them a call or write a letter. LME wanted me here."

"I was disappointed that you didn't come." Sho was determined to speak openly. Too much was at stake to pretend arrogant disinterest now.

His sincerity did more to touch Kyoko's heart than his arrogance ever could. But there had been too much pain and too much rejection, "I'm sorry, Sho. I think you know why I couldn't come."

"Is it that… that… is it Tsuruga Ren?" Sho asked, his voice pleading for a negative answer.

"It's not about Tsuruga-sempai or anyone else but you and me, Sho. I've thought about it a lot lately. You were my friend when I had no other friends. That's why I followed you to Tokyo. You made me feel like you wanted me there… and then you made it clear that you never thought of me as a friend at all."

"I was wrong, Kyoko! I _did_ know that you were my friend. I was just so full of myself that I was stupid. I'm so sorry about that. But I've woken up now. I know how special you are to me, and I want to make things right between us."

Kyoko shook her head sadly, "I don't hold a grudge anymore, Sho. But I can't give you what you want, either. In a few years, maybe we can be friends again.

"I need to go now. I have more work to do. Good luck on you performance tomorrow."

Kyoko turned and started walking back toward the bus. Sho called out, "I'm not going to give up, Kyoko. I've known you longer than anyone and we belong together!"

Kyoko just kept walking away while Sho watched her, and the sprinkle became a downpour.

Reino was lingering on the stairs just under the pier. He wore a predatory smile, "Interesting… very interesting."

"Kyoko, you don't sound like yourself tonight" Ren's voice sounded concerned.

Kyoko wanted to prove that she could stand on her own two feet. After all, she had done a pretty fair job of sending Reino away today. "I'm fine, Tsuruga-san… just tired. It's cold and wet here today, but it's supposed to warm up tomorrow."

"Are you sure that there's nothing else?"

"Yes, sempai. Everything is fine here."

Ren looked at his watch, he had to be back on-set in ten minutes. He searched him memory and dialed another number, "Hi Scott, got'a question…"

"He can see you immediately, Yashiro-san," the veiled man said as he held the door open.

Yashiro couldn't decide whether to be giddy or worried about his news. "Ren's gone. He caught a late flight out last night. He left a note telling me to clear his schedule."

Lory Takarada leaned back in his silk bathrobe and took a pull on his long cigarette holder. "And have you been able to clear his schedule?"

"President, you know that I've been keeping his commitments tentative, as per your instructions. Everything will be fine." Yashiro watched the President of LME closely, watching for some sign. "You don't seem surprised."

"The urbane Tsuruga Ren might have been able to stay away from the woman he loves. But the real man under the mask is an entirely different story."

"Who is the _real man_, Takarada-san?" Yashiro had been trying to answer that question for a long time.

Lory smiled, "You'll find out soon enough. I'd imagine that Kyoko will be finding out even sooner. By the way, Yashiro, he only lasted for ten days after she left. You lost the bet."

"That's not fair," Yashiro protested, "You have some kind of inside information."

Lory smiled mischievously and stretched, "All's fair in love and war, Yashiro."

Yashiro grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and extracted a 10,000 yen note (about $100). "One more question, Mr. President… If you were so concerned about a scandal a month ago, then why are you so calm about all of this now?"

Lory was grinning like the Cheshire cat now, "I wasn't that worried. Ren's just too slow. If I left him all alone he would still be trying to get Kyoko to call him by his given name five years from now. This way he's like a coiled spring. I only wish that I could be there to watch it all."

Yashiro shook his head, "That's evil, Takarada-san. I'm glad that I'm not in a relationship right now. I wouldn't feel safe around you."

"I don't know," Lory said, taking another puff of his cigarette, "I've noticed that you seem to enjoy stealing long looks at Kotonami Kanae lately."

* * *

**Notes:** "Grab your coat, Watson, the game's afoot!" The next chapter is going to be… interesting.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


	13. Seattle Smackdown

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 13 – Seattle Smackdown**

Ten hours… Ten long hours… Ten interminably long, unendurable hours… Ten grinding, (Okay, I'll stop. I think you're getting the idea)

Invariably, whenever Tsuruga Ren flew anywhere, he was flirted with; but not on this flight. Because on this flight Tsuruga Ren looked like and projected the aura of Kain Heel. He had not slept, eaten, or relaxed for a minute since his phone call with Scott Forester. He had spent the entire time mentally kicking and cursing himself. He had promised to be her protector, and now she was nearly halfway across the world and in danger.

Five hours into the flight, a very nervous stewardess performed the perfect stewardess-kneel and spoke, "Mister Hizuri?"

He turned blazing, reddened eyes toward her. When he saw her shrinking back, he forced himself under control and softened his eyes. "I'm Mr. Hizuri. Do you have a message for me?"

For just a moment the stewardess saw those eyes and that strong jawline. She had the fleeting thought that the tall man might be somewhat handsome… but it was just a fleeting thought. She quickly passed over the message from the cockpit and excused herself. Ren read the message:

"K is safe and well-protected. You will be met at the airport. Dad."

For the first time since the night before, Ren allowed his back to relax and his head to touch the head rest. And then he slept.

* * *

Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami sat in stupefied silence after Kyoko was done speaking. After the encounter with Reino and Sho, Kyoko felt obligated to explain her history with the two men. She began with her childhood history with Fuwa Sho. She had the feeling that everything would be coming out in the press soon anyway, and her three new friends had tied their futures to hers; they would almost certainly be impacted by the scandal.

Kyoko didn't care about her own reputation. She had never been ashamed of her decision to move to Tokyo and support Sho. At first she hadn't wanted Sho's reputation to be tarnished. Then she hadn't wanted her name to be tied to the person who had treated her so cruelly. And finally, she hadn't wanted any scandal negatively impact LME or any of the productions she was in. But now she was just tired of keeping the whole thing a secret.

The girls were surprised at Kyoko's revelation about Fuwa Sho, but they were shocked and alarmed about her story about Reino and Vie Ghoul. It is one thing to hear about a stalker, but it is another thing entirely to know someone who has been hounded by one.

"I always thought that there was an odd sort of connection between you and Fuwa Sho," Nanami said. "It seemed as if you two knew each other so well. Every other girl in the school would have gone crazy with happiness to have him paying so much attention to her; but you just kept pushing him away. I'm sorry that we misjudged you, Kyoko-chan."

"The bigger issue is this Reino character," Nikino interjected, "I saw him. He's scary. Really hot in a vampire-slash-killer sort of way, but scary. Scott and Mr. Hizuri are taking him very seriously."

Michiko leaned her head slightly sideways as she regarded Kyoko, "What is it about you, Kyoko-sempai? I mean, you've got all of these hot guys chasing you around all the time. Don't get me wrong, I think your pretty and cool and everything, but come on… we're talking Tsuruga Ren, Fuwa Sho, and now this Reino character. How do you do it?"

Kyoko wanted to strangle the girl for a moment. _Does she really think I want someone like that ghoul chasing me? _But she realized that Michiko was only trying to understand. "Bad karma, I guess. I'd gladly hand over two of the three."

"Oh! Oh!" Nanami exclaimed, jumping up and down with her hand in the air, "I'll take Tsuruga Ren!"

"_He's _not one of the two I'm offering up." Kyoko declared sternly.

All three girls started laughing. "Finally!!" Nikino crowed, "We _finally_ got you to admit it!!"

Kyoko's face turned red, but she didn't try to deny it. "Okay, fine. Right now I'd give anything to have him here. He makes me feel safe."

The girls ooh-ed and aahh-ed and said "that's so sweet!" until Kyoko finally called them to order and they started practicing.

* * *

Ren stepped out of the docking gate and into the causeway to see Scott Forester waiting for him. He recognized his old friend right away, even in his silly disguise. Scott was wearing baggy blue jeans, a hoodie, and a knitted cap with a yarn ball on top. He was also wearing a set of large pilot-style eyeglasses.

Ren smiled and walked up to him. The two young men gave each other the handshake that their gang had invented as kids. "Long time no see, old buddy."

"Same-same, Compadre'. You're lucky you got here when you did, man. That Kyoko is so cute that I almost couldn't resist her." Scott smiled to defuse his friend's scowl, "I kept telling myself: _self, I know that she's cute, and I know that she deserves a better man than that tall bag-o'-bones, but a man doesn't cut in on his friends._ That's what I told myself, Kuon, but it was a struggle."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard all about you and Nikino. That's actually why I flew over. _Somebody _has to warn the poor girl about you." They were walking down the concourse toward baggage claim now.

"I got you set up with one of Seattle's best hair people. We'll get your bags and go through customs, and then we're on the road."

Ren finally asked the question he wanted most to ask, "How's Kyoko?"

"She's fine, Kuon. Papa-Kuu has a handle on her 24/7. Ain't nobody getting through _that_ man. If I didn't know how much he loves your mom, I would say he was in love with the girl himself. You better marry that girl or he'll disown you."

* * *

Shouko Aki sat in the center row with Fuwa Sho and watched the girls warm up. "Sho, you didn't tell me how your meeting with Kyoko went yesterday." She couldn't resist the barb. She had seen Sho's face when he returned to the hotel, and she was sure that he had struck-out. She didn't feel a lot of sympathy for him. Despite his good looks, he didn't know a thing about how to treat a woman.

And she had been there when he had cast poor Kyoko aside like so much refuse. She didn't thing that Kyoko would ever be able to overlook that. She liked Kyoko. The more time she spent around Kyoko, the more she thougt: _That girl's got class._ Sometimes she wished that she could manage Kyoko instead.

"Do you remember Reino?"

Shouko was startled when Sho broke his silence. It took her a moment to process his question. "Reino from Vie Ghoul?"

"The same; he's here, and he accosted Kyoko yesterday down on the waterfront. She sent him away, but I don't think he'll stay gone." He turned to Shouko and there was no hint of humor or arrogance on his face now, "You know what he looks like. Stay alert. If you see him, you let me and security know immediately."

Shouko met his eyes and measured his intensity, "You really do love her, don't you, Sho?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Not that it'll probably do me any good. Promise me, Shouko, that you'll keep your eyes open tonight."

"I will, Sho." Shouko felt a moment of sadness. With the exception of times when he was making music in the studio, this was the first time in a while that she had seen the man behind the boy. _Poor Sho; If only you had been like this two years ago, you might still have her._

* * *

Foreign bands often have a difficult time breaking into the U.S. music industry. This is unfortunate, since many, many great groups form up in the most unexpected places in the world. But not even the ego- and ethnocentric American music palate can ignore musical genius. And the truth is… whatever else you, the reader, might think of Fuwa Sho, he was an amazing musician, singer, and songwriter. After six months in the dominant position on the Japanese charts, his music had already begun making inroads in the U.S. market. Enough so that the Wamu Theatre, a real hot-spot for Seattle's music, was already filling up within forty-five minutes of start-time.

This would be the biggest crowd, by half, that Kyoko and the girls had played to. For U.S. consumption they had taken the name Tsunami-K. And at the moment they were feeling the waves rising. "Nervous?" A voice asked behind Kyoko. Fuwa Sho was in his newest rocker outfit, complete with leather and rows of spikes. Kyoko turned and looked at him, expecting a sneer; but his face was sincere.

"You're probably used to this kind of crowd, Sho. But this feels a little overwhelming for us."

Sho looked at each of the four young ladies. "Okay… do this: close your eyes and listen to the noise from the audience… feel the multitude of people…"

"That isn't helping us, Sho!" Kyoko said, irritably.

"Trust me! Now close your eyes again and listen. Do you feel the numbers? The energy? The power? Pretty soon they're all going to be listening and feeling your music. As much energy as you give them… they're going to give it right back a-hundred, or even a-thousand times. They are here to find joy in the music. That's the power. Let it wash over you. Absorb it.

"Once that curtain lifts, you aren't your own anymore. You belong to them, and you owe them the best you've got inside of you. Got it?" The four ladies blinked their eyes open and smiled. They _did_ feel the power. "You see, Kyoko? What you're going to feel in a few minutes… that's what I live for. Now go out there and slay 'em."

Sho nodded and left. Michiko sighed, "Are you _sure_ you want to give him up, Kyoko-chan? Cause I'd sure take him."

Just as they had done before, Tsunami-K opened with Kyoko playing alone under a single spotlight. Her voice quickly stilled the crowd. Then the rest of the rest of the girls slowly came in with their instruments. Sho's magic had worked. They played better than they ever had before, and the crowd responded. Kyoko sang everything in English, so the crowd understood and appreciated the songs. Tsunami-K earned quite a few new fans that night. Then it was Fuwa Sho's turn.

Kyoko had only ever been to one of Sho's concerts after he became a professional. She hadn't even watched any of his performances on television for over a year. So she was not prepared for the level of showmanship or musicality that her childhood friend had developed. Now she understood why he had climbed to the top and managed to stay there for so long.

But Kyoko couldn't really concentrate, because two strong impressions were assaulting her senses. She immediately recognized the one as the evil presence that she had encountered on the day before. But the other seemed like… but no… that couldn't be possible. Could it? _I'm just wishing. It's probably just a reaction to my fear of Reino. I can hardly wait to call Ren… I mean… Sempai tonight._

The thought made her feel lonely, and she moved away from the side-stage area towards the back room. She couldn't change yet. The rule was that they had to wait and see if the star attraction wanted to play together with their start-up band. But she could at least get away by herself for a while.

She was walking down the narrow corridor, oblivious to her surroundings, when an arm reached out of a doorway, clapped a hand on her mouth, and pulled her into the dark room.

* * *

"He's moving!" Jim Pearson said over his phone. He had been the first to identify the man from his photos. "Left side. He just slipped through the stage door… I don't _know_ how he got the key!... you got him?"

Mason Thomas walked nonchalantly by the intruder without acknowledging him. As soon as Mason turned the corner, he made his call, "He's headed toward the girl's dressing room... You got him yet?"

"I have him. Let him come in, and be ready," Scott's deep, confident voice instructed.

* * *

Even in the dark she knew him. Even without seeing his face or looking into his eyes, she knew him.

And she couldn't think of another place that she would rather be than where she was, wrapped tightly in his arms. She said the word quietly, but without embarrassment, "Ren."

He hugged her for a moment longer, using one large hand to stroke her hair, and then he disengaged slightly. "Listen, Kyoko. Reino is in the building and he is on his way back here looking for you. I'm listening on my phone ear-bud. Don't worry, we want him to come."

Kyoko looked up in the darkness and said the words that she might not have been able to say in a lighted room, "I'm not scared, Ren. Not when you're here."

They heard the doorknob turn and blinked hard when Reino flipped on the light-switch. He scanned the room and started when he saw who else was in the room. "Oh sh…, now why didn't I sense you here?"

Before Reino could back out of the room, Scott, Mason, and Jim were standing behind him. Reino wasn't small, but each of these young men overmatched him by at least twenty pounds, and all of it was muscle. Ren spoke softly, but with command in his voice, "Come in and have a seat, Reino. We're going to talk."

Now that there was light, Kyoko looked up and gasped. Ren was blond… he looked so... different! Ren looked down at her bewildered face, "I'll explain later, Kyoko. For now I want to ask you to leave the room."

She nodded and started to walk out. She stopped with the door half-open to say, "Ren, don't do anything that will get you into trouble… please?"

Ren looked at her adoringly and smiled, "I promise, Kyoko. Don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?"

His face changed as soon as Kyoko was out of the room. Kuon stepped forward, closer and closer, until Reino had to crane his head back to look up at him. "You, my friend, are a very slow learner. So now it's time for a little remedial training… we're going to call this lesson: Don't Ever Come Near Kyoko Again, 101."

Ren looked at the other three young men, all of whom had been friends of his in his bad-old-days. "Shall we begin our lesson, gentlemen?"

Kyoko stood side-stage again, letting Sho's loud music block out any sounds that she didn't want to hear. This new Ren was different… harder somehow... more dangerous. But he was still Ren, and he had flown across the entire Pacific just to protect her. Every doubt that had lingered in her mind was gone forever.

She was joined by Hizuri Kuu, who put an arm around her shoulder. "You're safe now, Kyoko." And she knew it was true.

* * *

Fuwa Sho was flushed from the power of his performance and the feedback of the audience. He decided to call out Tsunami-K for the final song. Kyoko even sang backup as he performed. He chose to sing "Prisoner," the music from the PV that had gained him the most attention in the U.S. (Don't you just love irony?)

When it was all finished, he wanted to seize Kyoko up in his arms and twirl her around. As if she sensed this, Kyoko stepped back, bowed, and said, "Thank you for all of your guidance today, Fuwa Sho. You truly are an amazing musician."

Somehow the message behind the words got through to Sho: "Thank you, Sho, for your help. But you and I will never be what you want us to be."

* * *

He was waiting for her at her hotel. She saw him, and he nodded his head toward a private meeting room off to the side. Kyoko looked up at Kuu, who had been walking beside her. He smiled and said, "Go on, Kyoko. He's travelled a long way to see you."

There was no pretense or hesitation. As soon as she stepped into the room she went immediately into his arms. She looked up into his face and saw the blond hair again. "It looks so… odd… and yet so natural." She laid her cheek against his torso. "I wanted to see you so much."

Suddenly a thought struck her, "Wait! What about the media? Oh… I don't want this to hurt…"

She wasn't able to speak any more because her mouth was suddenly occupied with a new sensation: Ren's soft lips on hers. At first she tensed up, but then she relaxed and gloried in the feeling. This was so… right.

Ren pulled reluctantly away. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I should have aske…" This time it was him who was interrupted as she used her arms on his shoulders to pull herself up so that she could finish what he started.

Finally, she pulled back as he held her up. She looked deeply into his eyes, "You came for me," she said in wonder, "you flew all of the way here just for me." All of her life she had longed for somebody to love her; somebody to value her and care about her. And now here he was… the last man in the world who Kyoko would have believed would feel that way about her. "Why me, Ren?"

"There has never been, nor will there ever be, anyone else _but_ you, Kyoko."

* * *

**Notes:** It's not over folks, but this seemed like a good stopping point. And besides, I need to get some sleep.

I hope that the name Tsunami-K (K for Kyoko) isn't too corny. I tried a bunch of names and didn't like any of them.

Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so faithfully.


	14. Lovely Bones

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 14 – Lovely Bones**

It was 4 a.m. and Kyoko had been staring at the ceiling for a long time. She had hardly slept at all since she said good night to Ren and they went their separate ways. It wasn't that she was unhappy; on the contrary, she felt so happy that it was scaring her. One part of her really wanted to believe that it was all true: She had finally found somebody who loved her and who would fly across the world at the drop of a hat if she was in danger.

But the other half, the scared and lonely little girl who had known nothing but rejection, was having trouble believing. This morning, just two hours from now, she would be joining her sempai; the man she respected immensely; the man whose good opinion meant more to her than any other, including Moko-san's; the man she loved. She would be joining him to go on their first date… and she was terrified.

Now, if you just read the last chapter, perhaps you're saying "Wait a minute! They just shared a passionate kiss and he told her that he loved her! Now you're trying to tell me that she's worried about a date!?!" _Okay, okay, you needn't shout about it._ Please remember that the romantic interlude described in the previous chapter occurred after intense moments of fear and anger and relief. But it is one thing to react to intense stimuli, while it is another thing entirely to see your situation in the light of day.

Put simply, Kyoko was a typically insecure teenage girl with an atypical outlook on love. For Kyoko, during most of her life, love had meant pain, rejection, and loneliness. That pain had been so intense that she had sworn off love forever. Now this very fragile, frightened young lady was opening herself up and exposing her heart to a man who was, in her estimation, practically perfect in every way.

She sighed deeply, and then sat up. _There's no use lying here. I'm never going to get back to sleep._ Kyoko headed to the shower to begin the process of preparing herself for her first official date… ever.

* * *

Ren tried not to fidget or shake as he lifted the coffee cup to his lips. For a half-hour or so he had been able to amuse himself by watching his father eating 4 skillet breakfasts in a row. But that had only been temporary and Ren was back to worrying.

Ren knew Kyoko. He had studied her and thought about her and obsessed about her until she filled every corner of his mind. And because of that he knew that last night had gone entirely too well. He still couldn't believe that he had grabbed Kyoko and kissed her like that. But she had been so d*****d cute, and he had been so happy that she was safe, that he hadn't been able to stop himself.

He was still even more amazed about what had happened when he tried to apologize. Even before he could finish his words, she had actually pulled herself up and kissed him back. He would remember and cherish that moment for the rest of his life. He had wanted to believe that she cared for him, but he had always been plagued by doubts.

But Ren knew Kyoko. His greatest fear was that right now, at this very moment, Kyoko was in her hotel room cringing in a corner like some small, frightened woodland animal. Today was the crucial test: would she accept him or would she withdraw from him forever?

"Would you relax, Kuon?! Trust me on this, she's in love with you," Kuu was fiddling with his menu, trying to decide if he wanted a slice of caramel apple pie or stack of chocolate fudge pancakes to top off his breakfast. "She must mention you in conversation twenty times a day. I almost felt jealous when she wanted _your_ expert advice with _me_ standing right there. _Imagine_, here I am, a veteran of film and television; an icon in the industry, and she wants the advice of some upstart newbie!! Wait! I think I'll have the cream cheese and strawberry crepes."

"I just don't want to push her or hurt her, Dad. You know what she's been through." Ren pushed his half-drunk coffee away. He didn't want to be full when Kyoko woke up. She would probably insist on him eating breakfast with her, and he didn't want to overstuff himself.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I'm taking her to Victoria Island on the Ferry. That way we can have a fun day and we won't have to worry about being seen."

"Kuon, there're a lot of Japanese tourists in Canada. Victoria's a real tourist hotspot," He paused to place his order with the bemused waitress before continuing, "Just be aware that Kyoko, at least, might be recognized. Your blond hair will hide your identity, but she's had a lot of press lately too."

"Good point. I'll think on it. Now, we should head back to the hotel soon, preferably before you buy out this restaurant's entire food supply."

* * *

Only a few months before this point in the story, Lory had sent Kyoko out on task that he labeled "something dangerous." After several frustrating missed connections, Kyoko stood outside of Shibuya Station and looked at a tall, terrifying hoodlum slumping down on a bench. While everyone else in the area was looking at the man in fear, Kyoko was measuring. She measured him in her mind from shoulder to elbow and elbow to wrist. She measured the length of his torso, his upper-legs, and his lower legs. She even noticed his ears and jaw-line. Then she added it all together and came to an inescapable conclusion. She walked up to the terrifying man in numb disbelief. And as he glared balefully up at her she stammered, "Tsu…suru…ga…?"

Now, being a romantic at heart, I would like to believe that Kyoko's ability to identify Ren despite his frightening alter-ego was proof of her budding love for him. But we must remember that she was also able to construct incredibly lifelike dolls of both Sho and Ren when she hated them both. Regardless of the reasons for her strange ability, this much was true: Kyoko knew Tsuruga Ren from head to foot.

Where am I going with this? Patience, my dear readers… patience.

* * *

When Kyoko finished her shower she sorted through her clothing, and then sat down to work on her appearance. Over a year of being taught by professionals had made her confident in her abilities to apply make-up. Julie had taught her a few more "tricks of the trade." Kyoko was grateful for that, because this morning she wanted desperately to be beautiful for Tsuruga Ren. She didn't want him to change his mind about her.

After she was all finished, she wrote a note to her three friends. Today was a free day. There was to be no concerts and no filming. Kyoko had planned on spending the day on the town with Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami, but of course now she had other plans.

She peeked out of the curtain and smiled for the first time since getting up. Today would be one of those wonderfully sunny days in the Pacific Northwest. Ren hadn't told her his plans for the day, but she knew that it would be wonderful, no matter what he had planned.

* * *

Kyoko had pushed aside most of her fears by the time she stepped out of the elevator. The sunny morning and the thought of spending this beautiful day with Tsuruga Ren had cheered her up considerably. She turned the corner toward the lobby and saw Ren and Hizuri Kuu walking into the hotel from the parking lot. The sun shone behind the two men, turning them into silhouettes for a moment. And that moment was all that it took.

She saw them standing there together, took in their features, their jawlines, their noses, and their chins. She saw their long limbs and the way that their necks sat on their square shoulders. She saw their long torsos, long legs, and large feet. Her mind calculated it all in an instant… and came to the inescapable conclusion.

She panicked when she saw Kuu walking toward the elevator area where she was standing. She ducked around the corner into a narrow room with phones in booths. Her heart was racing and she felt bewildered, maybe even betrayed. _Why would he keep something like this from me?! Why would Otou-san and Okaa-san keep something like this from me? Was this all some kind of sick joke?_

She huddled there, in her small corner, and tried to understand. But her mind was too bewildered, too confused to process the myriad of images and memories, conversations and half-said statements. _No! _She declared to her mind, _Otou-san and Okaa-san aren't like that! They're kind, and caring, and wonderful. And Tsuruga Ren isn't like that. He's good. He can get angry, but he isn't cruel. And he lo…_

"Kyoko?"

She jerked herself up and found Ren standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"Did something happen, Kyoko? You look… terrified. Reino's not back again, is he?" Ren's voice started to become hard as he turned to scan the lobby.

"No!" Kyoko blurted out, "Nothing's wrong, Tsuruga-san. It's… nothing. I just didn't sleep well. How did you know I was here?"

"The hotel desk clerk was walking by and saw you go in here. Did you need to make a phone call or something?" Ren didn't correct Kyoko's usage of his last name. He could see that she was flustered and he didn't want to push. _This is what I was afraid of. I frightened her last night._

Kyoko shook her head, "I… I just needed a moment alone to… fix up my make-up."

Ren decided to act normal and try to calm her, "All right. You look beautiful this morning, by the way."

Kyoko tried to smile. Somehow, being in Ren's presence was soothing, and she began to relax. Ren saw the change and took a chance, "May I please hug you? Nothing else, just a hug?"

Kyoko nodded and found herself once again wrapped in his strong arms. _He loves me. He's good, and kind, and caring. I'll just wait until he's ready to explain._

* * *

They walked onto the Victoria Clipper twenty minutes later. This was a ferry that travelled back and forth between Seattle and Victoria, British Columbia. Kyoko had been delighted when Ren revealed his plans, but she had still seemed somewhat withdrawn.

Ren was just thankful that she hadn't run away kicking and screaming when he had asked to hug her. He had needed that hug to calm his own fear of losing her just when he was finally breaking through her barriers.

The morning was still chilly, so they took a table inside of the ferry. Kyoko scanned through a myriad of brochures from Victoria while Ren went to get them each a hot apple cider. She looked up and spotted him across the length of the ferry and her heart thrilled. But then she saw other women an teenaged girls watching him, pointing him out, and whispering to each other and she felt stabs of jealousy.

Ren felt someone bump into him while he stood in line. He looked down to find Kyoko standing next to him, still clutching her brochures. She had an odd look on her face that he couldn't quite identify. "Is everything all right, Kyoko?"

"I just wanted to stand in line with you, Ren." Kyoko felt a little foolish, but at least nobody could approach Ren now. Ren smiled at Kyoko tenderly and she found herself falling into his eyes. Neither of them noticed the sighs of the other women in the area.

They found out that their seats had been taken by the time they had gotten their drinks. Ren waved away Kyoko's apologies, "I think it will be fun to stand outside anyway. It'll be a little more private." Ren had decided that it would be easier to tell her what he needed to tell her while standing at the bow.

The captain greeted everyone over the intercom, reminded them of their destination, and passed on one more piece of good news, "We've been informed that there is a pod of orcas fishing along our route. We'll keep a good lookout. If we do have a sighting we'll try to give you enough time to watch and take pictures."

Kyoko was ecstatic, but Ren felt a little frustrated. The possibility of a whale sighting meant that there would be no private places to talk. He looked at Kyoko's cute, excited face and decided to just relax and enjoy being with her. As they stood by the gunnels he reached out. Kyoko felt his large hand surround hers. She looked up and smiled. Her epiphany about his identity was still lingering in the back of her mind, but she refused to let it ruin this moment. _I trust him… I trust him… I trust him._

The journey to Victoria was made without a whale sighting, but the captain reminded them that there was still the return trip. It was still mid-morning, and Kyoko was hungry now, so they picked a restaurant on the waterfront and ordered. _This will be perfect,_ Ren thought.

"Kyoko, I need to tell you some…"

"Excuse me?" An elderly Japanese lady said as she dragged her husband behind her, "But are you Mogami Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko looked at the lady and the Ren in surprise. "Umm, yes… pleased to meet you…?"

"I'm Pokora Sanita, and this is my husband Juichi. We're big fans of your acting! I've watched every episode of Dark Moon as least twice. I tried to watch Box-R, but you're kind-of scary in that. But you're wonderful in Dark Moon! Oh, and that Kasuki… he's played by Tsuruga Ren, isn't he? He's so dreamy!"

Kyoko tried to hide her smile and not glance over at Ren, who was studiously looking out of the window. "Yes… umm… may I ask how you recognized me?"

"Oh, Kyoko-san, that was easy! Here, look." She extracted a entertainment magazine and extended it to Kyoko. Kyoko looked down at the cover and gasped. The front cover of the Seattle Pop Magazine featured her, sitting on a stool with her Gibson, singing. She couldn't suppress her astonishment at seeing it; she hadn't been on any covers before, that she knew of.

In her excitement she extended the magazine to Ren, who was still looking away to avoid being recognized, "Re… Tsu…" She felt flushed at her near-blunder, so she just blurted out the next name that came into her head, "Kuon, look!"

* * *

"Hi Boss, how's Tokyo?" Kuu was wearing his reggae dreadlock disguise as he stretched his legs out in the aisle at Ivar's Seafood. The table in front of him was stacked with emptied clam chowder containers.

"Nevermind Tokyo, Kuu, how's our favorite couple?" Lory was trying to sound relaxed and unconcerned, but he was anxious for the latest scoop.

"They were doing fine the last time I saw them. They're in Victoria, BC right now." Kuu waved down the young man who was cleaning the next table. He pointed to the clam chowder and held up a hand with all five fingers extended. "Kuon was a little stressed this morning. He was worried that he shouldn't have kissed…"

"He KISSED HER!" Another voice interjected, "When? How did she react?"

"Hello to you too, Yashiro Yukihito," Kuu chuckled.

"Hello… wait, you know me?" Yashiro sounded surprised and awestruck. He had only even seen the legendary actor once.

"Of course I do. After all you're…"

"Kuu!" Lory broke in, "Has _REN_ told her yet?"

"Oh! Not yet… he's planning on… just a sec.. No, I meant that I wanted _five _more… great, thanks… Sorry about that, Boss. He's going to tell her today."

Yashiro's voice came back on, "Tell her what? Is he proposing? Does he have a disease? What's going on?"

Lory's deep laugh rumbled over the phone, "Soon enough, Yashiro. Wait until we hear back from Ren, okay?"

Yashiro didn't sound happy at all when he replied, "Hai, hai, President."

Kuu chuckled, "Gotta go. My food's getting cold."

* * *

Ren just looked on in stupefied silence as Kyoko signed her autograph and wished the elderly couple a nice day. After they were gone she was blushing, but still not meeting his eyes.

"Kyoko-chan… how long… I mean… I was planning on telling you today, but…" His voice became almost pleading, "Please tell me you're not mad at me for keeping this a secret?"

Kyoko looked up at Ren's handsome face, "I didn't realize it until this morning… I saw you and Otou-san walking in and… and… well, you're the same. Same build, same facial structure, same bones." She looked down, waiting for the punch-line that would prove that this was all a joke; that Ren wasn't who she thought he was… and he didn't love her after all.

"Kyoko, please look at me?"

Reluctantly, teary-eyed, she looked up and met his eyes. She searched his eyes to find the truth, and all that she could see was his adoration of her, his sincerity, his love. "I've been Tsuruga Ren since I was fifteen years old. I tried acting in the U.S., but everybody just treated me like I was acting off of my dad's reputation. I just couldn't seem to break through that perception. So one day Takarada Lory flew over and offered me a solution: Start over under a new name, in a new place.

"I wasn't doing this… I would never have done something like this to deceive you. I just had to get away from my father's shadow."

Kyoko smiled sadly, "That makes perfect sense. It's just like the boy I told…" Kyoko's eyes went wide as her brain took measurements again. Ren saw her pause, saw her eyes opening impossibly wide with the sudden recognition of the truth. In a voice so small Ren had to strain to hear it, she said, "Corn?"

* * *

"Good morning, Dear."

"Don't give me 'dear,' Kuu. Why haven't you called me?"

"I don't know anything yet, Julie my love. She came downstairs and they left for the ferry. That's all I know."

Julie made herself unclench her fists, "Kuu, you don't think she'll be angry, do you? I don't want her to think that we've been playing some sort of game with her!"

"Relax, dear. She's growing up fast. She's gotten more mature in just the last eleven days. She'll be fine."

"Oh! I really hope that you're right, honey. Now listen, you call me the _minute_ you know everything, or I'm putting you on a diet. You got that?"

"Always with the threats. If I didn't love you so much I'd throw you over and choose a new model."

"You'll never find another one like me, dear, and you know it."

"Yeah… I do. They'll be fine, Julie. My biggest concern right now is when am I going to finally be a grandpa?"

Julie laughed, "Don't push, Kuu. If Ren can be patient, you most certainly can. I have to go. Call me!"

* * *

The Lido Waterfront Bistro in Vancouver B.C. had seen its share of memorable moments, but they would always remember and often talk afterwards about the pretty Japanese girl who almost climbed over her table as she screamed out "Corn" at the top of her lungs. One simply doesn't forget those types of things.

Ren hadn't known what to expect. He thought there might be shock. He thought there might be anger. He thought there might be disappointment that he wasn't a real fairy. But, even though he knew Kyoko, he hadn't expected her to throw herself across the table at him. He would also tell the story for years. It would be one of the most pleasantly memorable moments in his life.

But for now, at that particular moment, Ren decided that it would be best to get Kyoko out of the restaurant. Once before, a long time ago, he had carried her. She had fidgeted and fussed and complained the entire time. But this time she sat passively in his arms and gazed at him in wonder as he easily carried her out of the restaurant and over to a pier-front bench.

"Corn."

"Yes."

"You're Corn."

"Yes, Kyoko."

"You found me."

"Actually, Kyoko-chan, you found me. And this time, I don't ever plan on letting you go again."

* * *

**Notes:** I hope that this wasn't too much of a sugar overload. Anyway, enjoy.

Thank you to everyone for your amazing response. It is gratifying to know that people are really reading.

Still not over... there's more chapters to come… just not today.


	15. Past and Present

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 15 – Past and Present**

_She jumped up and down, excitedly hopeful, and held out her story to her mom. The teacher had written "A+, _This is a wonderful story, Kyoko_!" in bold letters written across the top of the first page. Her mother scowled down at her and pointed to the phone in her hand. Kyoko made herself stand still and she waited. Her mother talked and talked until Kyoko's little feet hurt, but her mother still ignored her. She tried to be good… she really tried… but her feet hurt and she started rocking back and forth. Her cheek itched and she raised a little hand to scratch it… until her mother glared at her and she quickly returned her hand to her side._

_Finally her mom hung up and extended a hand demandingly toward her little six year old girl. She snatched the paper from Kyoko's hand and held it in front of herself. She held it in two fingers as if the paper was dirty, or tainted, and spat out, "This is what you interrupted me about!?! A Story!?! Why is your teacher having you do such frivolous work when you should be leaning math and science?"_

_She threw the paper back into Kyoko's face and stalked off in the direction of her office. The little girl stood there, crushed, and tried desperately not to cry. But it was too much. She had worked for hours and hours on her story. It was all about a little girl who travelled the world with her beautiful, loving mother. She had written it and re-written her story until it was just perfect._

_She walked numbly out of the Fuwa's hotel. She wouldn't cry there. It bothered and irritated her best friend, Shoutaro, and she didn't want anybody else mad at her. There was a path of flattened grass that led into the woods. She followed the path listlessly, not wanting to cry yet. The path led through the pretty trees until she heard the sound of a bubbling brook. She had never wandered this far, but today she just wanted to get as far away as possible. The trees opened up to a beautiful clearing with a rock-lined stream._

_Here, in this perfect setting, she finally lost control and cried out all of her pent up pain. She didn't know how long she cried there, but she stopped when a tentative voice asked, "Are you hurt, little one? Do you need help?"_

_She looked up to see a tall, skinny beautiful boy standing across the stream from her. He had blond hair and the afternoon sun reflected off of his hair, making his already perfect face look like a fairy prince in one of her storybooks. The prince repeated his question, "Are you okay?"_

_She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself, "I'm sorry. I'm not hurt. I'm just… my name is Kyoko. Are you a fairy prince? What's your name?"_

_He smiled at her funny question, "My name is Kuon."_

"_Corn?" Kyoko couldn't quite pronounce it properly._

_He didn't make fun of her. He smiled his perfect smile and said, "Close enough. I'm pleased to meet you, Kyoko-chan."_

* * *

"Kyoko, I want you to promise me something, just for today." Ren was kneeling in front of the bench where he had set Kyoko. She was staring at him in rapturous wonder; lost in fairyland.

Kyoko shook herself and her eyes unclouded somewhat, "What… what did you want me to promise, Corn?"

"Don't think."

This odd request confused her, and she started to regain her grasp on reality, "What? I don't understand."

"In just a few moments you are going to start coming back to reality. When you do you'll start thinking about how you just acted. If you do that, you'll start pulling away from me. And then you'll start apologizing. And then you'll be skittish with me for the rest of the day.

"I don't want that, Kyoko. I want to have a relaxing, wonderful date with you. I'll tell you everything, I promise. But don't start thinking, and please don't pull away."

Kyoko looked deeply into the face that was somehow the face of two people: the boy of her fantasy world and the man of her dreams. He looked so concerned; so sincere. "I promise, Re… umm… what should I call you?"

"Ren, Kuon, or Corn; whichever name you choose. They're all me, Kyoko."

"Then I promise. I'll call you Corn. It's easier with all of that beautiful blond hair."

* * *

_Kuon hadn't really wanted to take this trip with his dad. He loved his dad, and he loved to travel with him, but Japan didn't really interest him. He would have rather spent the summer riding bikes with Scott, Mason, and Tim._

_From the first moment that they landed in Kyoto, his father had been busy. Kuon couldn't believe how popular Hizuri Kuu was in Japan. Everyone, including the mayor of the city, was on-hand to greet them at the airport. Kuu had intended to keep Kuon with him all of the time, but important people were always dragging him away._

_And while his father was occupied, adults came up to him and said things like, "He's so cute!" and "He's just like his father!"_

_Kuon was proud of his dad, but he hated being fawned over and talked about like he wasn't even there. He stood on the balcony and saw that the hotel where the reception was being held, hoping nobody would come looking for him. Down below him he could see a beautiful stream surrounded by leafy trees. He glance back inside and saw a couple of old ladies pointing at him. When they started walking toward the balcony, he made his decision._

_In a crowd of adults, kids are easily overlooked. Kuon jinked and dodged through the crowd until he was out of the reception hall. Then he ran. It only took a few minutes to find the path leading down, and he started running again. The sun was warm and bright that afternoon, and he was finally free. He didn't slow down until he was safely in the trees. Then he walked._

_At first he thought he was hearing a little puppy crying, but the sound was too sad, too painful. It made him sad just to hear it. He turned a corner in the path and found himself at the side of the stream he had seen from the balcony. _

_A cute little Japanese girl stood on the other side, crying her eyes out. "Are you okay?"_

_She wiped her eyes and Kuon was startled as he noticed her unusual golden-brown eyes for the first time, "I'm sorry. I'm not hurt. I'm just… my name is Kyoko. Are you a fairy prince? What's your name?"_

_He smiled at her funny question. He thought that she might just be as odd as those pretty eyes, "My name is Kuon."_

"_Corn?" The little girl couldn't quite pronounce it properly. _

_He didn't want to make fun of her. He smiled at her shyly and replied, "close enough. I'm pleased to meet you, Kyoko-chan."_

_He didn't stay long that day. He didn't want his father to worry about him. But he made little Kyoko promise that she would meet him again on the next day._

* * *

One of the best attractions in Victoria, at least on sunny days, is the chance to tour the city in a horse drawn carriage. Ren had pre-arranged for one of these and now he and Kyoko were travelling in style through the beautiful city that looked more like a scene from Old England than America.

Kyoko was in a state of euphoric bliss. She was travelling in a horse-drawn carriage while sitting beside her fairy prince. The only thing that would have made it better was if people were throwing flowers. Ren was just enjoying watching Kyoko enjoy herself.

He thought that Kyoko was completely in fairyland. He was surprised when she turned to him and asked, "Why were you in Kyoto back then, Corn?"

"I went along with Dad. I was getting into a little trouble at home, and I think that my parents decided to get me away from Hollywood and my friends for a while."

She smiled. "I remember now! A famous actor was filming a movie about a rebel Shogun. Everyone in school was talking about it. That was Otou-san?"

"Yes. I came along, but they were keeping him so busy that he couldn't spend much time with me. That's why I snuck down to the clearing."

Kyoko was silent as they rode through a tree-lined lane that featured several ancient, distinguished-looking buildings. Ren watched her face carefully for a clue, "Kyoko, are you upset that I'm not what you thought? I feel bad about shattering your fantasy."

Kyoko turned to look at him with adoring, worshipful eyes. She blushed, but she still said what was in her heart, "You're still my prince, Ren. You haven't disappointed me at all." She leaned into him and he put an arm around her.

She turned her head up to look at him again, "What kind of trouble? You said you were getting into trouble at home?"

* * *

_He was walking down the main street of Kyoto, looking for something, anything to do. He wanted to go to the clearing, but he didn't. Kyoko kept talking about some other boy named Shoutaro, and it made him feel angry. That was ridiculous, of course, because she was only six… four years younger. But he felt irritated all the same. _

_Across the street he spotted an arcade. There was a group of schoolboys his age playing, so he had to wait his turn. He wanted his chance in the rotation, but they ignored him and kept passing over him. He felt the crimson flush of anger consuming him, but he pushed it down and stormed out of the arcade. He had walked for one block when he realized that the five boys had left after him and were following him. He had promised his father that he wouldn't fight, but it was different if he just defended himself._

_"You're Hizuri Kuu's son, aren't you?" the leader said in an accusing tone, "I bet you think that makes you special."_

_They tried to jump him, but he was ready for them. Kuon had been trained to fight by his father. He had also been training in a dojo since he was five years old. He fought viciously, aiming for soft spots and pressure points. He got hurt, and there were moments when he thought that he was about to go down, but he tapped into his inner reserve of anger and refused to fall. In the end there were five boys on the ground… and he wasn't one of them._

_He was victorious, but he was also bruised and bloody. He couldn't go back to the hotel like this. It wasn't his fault, but people would see him and the reporters would say that he was a young hoodlum and his dad was a bad father. So he headed to the one place where he could find peace._

"_Daijobe? Are you all right, Corn-san?" He opened his eyes and found Kyoko kneeling over him. She must have found him sleeping and run home, because she was using a washcloth to wipe the blood off of his face. _

_He lifted one hand to block out the sun, and said, "You know, Kyoko-chan, I keep trying to fly, but my father's hands are too big. My wings always get caught in his fingers, and I fall back down again."_

_He looked over at the concerned face of his cute friend. She smiled sadly, "Don't give up, Corn. I know you can do it."_

_He smiled at her and drifted back to sleep as she tended him with her soft little hands._

_* * *_

Butchart Garden is the perfect place for lovers to walk and talk. Once an abandoned rock quarry, it is considered one of the most beautiful man-made garden spots in the world. Ren held Kyoko's hand as they walked slowly and casually, stopping often to admire a beautiful landscape or a noteworthy flower.

"But what happened when you went home? Why did you decide to come to Japan under an assumed name?" Kyoko asked. Ren could see that she had been using the long moments of silence to examine his past.

"I became angrier and angrier. My parents were so incredibly successful and famous that I felt like I couldn't move around without being compared to them. I started getting into fights, and I dragged my friends into it with me. We went out looking for trouble, and we found it.

"It got to the point where my mother and father were desperate. They didn't know what to do, or how to get through to me anymore. Dad called the Boss… Takarada Lory, for advice, and the Boss proposed a drastic idea… He knew that I was fascinated with Japan, so he offered to take me back with him under a new alias. I would have the chance to succeed or fail entirely on my own merit, without the benefit or curse of my family name."

_He had never been able to entirely forget the little girl in the clearing. She became, to him, the epitome of the perfect Japanese girl. And he regretted breaking off all ties with her._

_Before going to Japan he had studied the language to please his father. He learned Hirigana and Katakana, but he found Kanji too daunting. He was already well spoken in Japanese, but afterwards he continued practicing until, by the time he turned fifteen, he could speak without any accent. _

_It wasn't that he did all of this for the Kyoko-chan who came to the clearing… but he did sometimes imagine meeting her again and talking to her in perfect, flawless Japanese. And he sometimes wondered what she looked like as she grew._

_During these years he also grew angrier. He tried acting and singing, but he was always compared to one parent or the other. Other young actors would talk behind his back and claim that he only got jobs because of his name. He became enraged and he used his fists to express his anger. By age fifteen he was falling apart, lost within himself and unable to tell where to turn. _

_And then an old friend of his parent's had appeared. He was the most unusual person he had ever met… and that was saying a lot for someone who was born and raised in Hollywood. But despite his eccentricities Lory Takarada, "the Boss," seemed to see right into Kuon. He offered him a challenge, a dare: _

"_Let's see if you can make it on your own two feet, without the benefit of your parent's name. Do you want to break out of here? If you intend to do so, then I will set the stage. We'll just cover up your whole background and you can try to become a different person. _

"_Let's see if you can become a better actor than your father, in the country where he was born and raised. It will all depend on you: whether your anonymous self can open up the way and climb to the top and whether you as an actor can once again step upon the land of your home country depends on your own ability. I won't help you in any way with anything work related._

"_How about it? Will you try it?"_

_Kuon didn't hesitate. With only his passport he left his home and moved to Japan. He was desperate to prove himself, and he worked harder than he ever had at anything in his life. Finally, after many failures, he began to be recognized. _

_He almost never thought about little Kyoko during those lean, desperate years. But her image, the image of a kind and compassionate girl who gave 110% to everything she did, challenged him. It also became the unconscious yardstick that he used to measure every other female who became close to him. Even though his mature looks were drawing attention and his career was making him famous, he could never find a woman to whom he could give his heart._

_Until the day that a small blue stone fell down a stairwell and clattered to a stop at Kuon's feet. Even as he picked it up he heard, and then saw, a pink tornado hurtling down the stairs, crying "Corn!!"_

_And Kyoko became a part of his life once again._

* * *

"I swore an oath that I would preserve my true identity from everyone until I had proven myself as equal, or better than my father," Ren explained. "That's why I had to keep my identity a secret, even from you. Besides, until very recently, I didn't even know if I had any hope of winning your heart."

Kyoko stepped back so that she could look up into Ren's eyes. Her look communicated the message that she was proud of him and of all he had achieved and all he had overcome to become who he was now. "_You_ were worried that _you_ could not win _my heart_?" She didn't say any more; she just stepped forward and seized him in a tight embrace.

Ren looked down at the precious form in his arms and blessed the fates that had sent him into that clearing so many years ago.

* * *

In the late evening of the same day, Tsuruga Ren, complete with dark hair, boarded a plane to return to Japan. He hated to leave, but he had commitments and obligations. He would not have been the man who Kyoko loved if he was willing to ignore his responsibilities. As the airplane took off, he closed his eyes and let his head lean back.

_He remembered taking off from Japan, all of those years ago. He remembered staring out of the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the clearing, wondering if __**she**__ was there, right at that moment. He cursed his own stupidity for not giving himself some way to keep in contact with her… all because he had let her believe he was some sort of fairy prince._

_As the plane flew over the ocean, he realized that he was leaving something special behind._

Ren smiled with his eyes still closed. Once again he was leaving something precious behind. On that occasion he had been going to America and leaving Kyoko in Japan. Now, ironically, he was going to Japan and leaving her in America. But this time, very soon, he would be reunited with that most precious person… forever.

* * *

**Notes:** This concludes the summer vacation segment of the story. A new short story will begin on the next chapter.

This chapter is much different from those before it, but I wanted to reiterate what brought our two lovers to this point. Of course, this is my take on the events, based upon the little snippets of Ren's past that are provided in the manga.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing.


	16. Casting Call

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 16 – Casting Call**

Kyoko stepped out of the Rolls Royce to find the Hizuris standing on the steps, waiting for her just as they had six weeks before. And like before, she rushed into their arms.

The tour was finished. The filming in the United States was complete. Everyone else had dispersed and the three friends had flown home to Japan. Kyoko remained behind to spend five extra days with the Hizuris. They had begged, pleaded, and even insisted; and in doing so made themselves so endearing to Kyoko that she couldn't resist. She wanted to see Ren, Moko-san, and Maria again, but she also wanted a few private days with the couple who meant so much to her.

Kyoko was basking in the dual hugs of the Hizuris when she felt something wet touch her cheek. She looked up to find Julie with tears in her eyes. "Okaa-san," she asked in alarm "what's wrong?"

When Julie couldn't speak, Kuu answered for her, "She was worried. She wouldn't believe me when I told her that you weren't angry at us for keeping Kuon's secret. She…"

"I'm fine, Kyoko," Julie interrupted, wiping her eyes, "I just didn't want you to think we were playing a trick on you. I know that you've been hurt, and I didn't want you to think the we… that we could do that to you."

Kyoko decided that it would be best to not tell Julie that she _had_ thought just that; if only for a few, fleeting minutes. "Ren explained everything to me, Okaa-san…" She blushed. Now that she knew that Ren was Julie's son, that term took on new implications. "Can I still call you Okaa-san?"

"Don't you dare call me anything else!" Julie declared with mock-indignation. "No matter what else _might_ happen in the future…" she gave Kyoko a gentle smile, "you are my daughter. Period… end of discussion. Got it?"

"Hai, Okaa-san."

"Good. Now let's go inside before all of this sun lengthens my wrinkles."

"You don't have a single wrinkle, Okaa-san," Kyoko said as she let herself be led up the steps.

Julie squeezed her arm, "I _knew_ I liked you for a reason. Maybe I'll just keep you here so you can keep telling me such sweet lies."

* * *

The script sat on the coffee table in front of her like a gargoyle, silent and threatening.

"Otou-san!! Do I _have_ to do this?" She was on the couch, leaning against Julie, with her knees bent under her. She had felt overwhelmed by the size and the beauty of the Hizuri mansion when she had first arrived at the mansion, six weeks before. But the couple had a magic way of making her relax with them. At this moment she was basking in the security of her mother's presence.

She needed that feeling of security, because the script in front of her was intimidating.

"But I'm not good enough yet to play Ren's co-star!" Now that Kuon was back in Japan, it was easier for her to think of him as Tsuruga Ren. "And I'm supposed to play a bad girl, _again!!_"

Kuu sympathized with her, but he didn't let it show. "Read the script, Kyoko. Amori Isako will be the most dynamic character you've been asked to play yet." He saw her little frown and decided to get tough, "Or are you saying that you've suddenly advanced so far as a star that you can turn your nose up at good parts? I thought we had this discussion already."

Kyoko disengaged herself from Julie and sat up, "No, don't say that, Otou-san! I _don't _think I'm too good for any role; honest! It's just… fine, I'll do it." She reached out picked up the thick script, and started to read.

Julie placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder and pulled her back so that they were leaning together again. "Why don't you tell _me_ about the story while my pushy husband goes and does something useful, like mowing the lawn?"

Kuu started to protest that the landscapers mowed the lawn, but he saw the look in his wife's eyes. He nodded, and then left. They had played good-cop/bad-cop before; now it was Julie's turn. Her role was to make Kyoko feel better about her newest role.

"So? Tell me all about it."

Kyoko settled back and basked in the comfort of having a mother figure who truly wanted to listen to her. After she had composed her thoughts, she began.

"_Dangerous Academics_, I hate the title, by the way… I hope they change it soon… Anyway, it's a series about a rough school that has been pretty much taken over by gangs. There are three rival groups in the area, and they all attend the same school. Ren… I mean… Kuon will play Yasuda Hisaki, an undercover policeman posing as a teacher. He comes there to try to get enough evidence to arrest and convict the ringleaders, but it isn't easy and it becomes increasingly dangerous.

"Amori Isako is a tough rocker-girl who has her own band. She also leads one of the three gangs, but that is a well kept secret.

"They probably picked me because of the whole band thing… you know, I only did that contest to impress Tsuru… Ren I mean. He challenged me and I couldn't back down," When Kyoko said this, Julie smiled. Kuon had learned his motivational techniques from his father. "I like singing and playing, but I would really prefer to just act." She sat silent for a moment. Julie had started petting her hair and it made her want to purr like a kitten, "Anyway, Amori Isako suspects Yasuda-sensei and deliberately stays close in the hopes of tripping him up. Her ex-boyfriend, Gensai Jotaro, who is another gang leader, becomes jealous and starts threatening Yasuda. There is a lot of fighting and scheming in this, and several people are badly hurt. Amori Isako eventually starts falling in love with Yasuda. He has a beautiful girlfriend, his partner, but he can't help falling for Amori Isako as well.

"They haven't included the whole outline, but I do know that this is supposed to be a tragedy. One, or mayby several of the main characters will probably die before the end."

Julie stopped petting Kyoko's head and said, "That sounds like a fascinating drama, Kyoko. Think about it. You would be three characters: The highschool girl, the rocker-chick, and the gang leader. And you would have to change your attitude from hate to love while making it all seem believable. That's the type of challenge any true actress would dream of."

Her words had the exact effect that Julie had hoped for. Instead of being miserable, Kyoko felt suddenly exhilarated by the new challenge. Without another word she opened the script and started reading.

* * *

Sawara hung up the phone and smiled triumphantly. Then he hit speed-dial 1 and waited. "It's Sawara, Kaicho. She took the part … No, I didn't tell her any other names … Does Ren know? … I really hope that you're right about this … I have no doubt she'll be pleased about _that_ casting … She'll be flying in on Friday … Your welcome, Takarada-san, goodbye."

Sawara sat in the restaurant, waiting for his wife, and wondered what Kyoko would do when she found out the names of the other cast members. He opened the folder on _Dangerous Academics_ and thumbed through the photographs. He stopped involuntarily at the press photo of the tall, bleach blond. _It's not my fault, Mogami-san. It certainly wasn't my idea._

* * *

Kyoko was in disguise as she stepped out of the boarding tunnel at the Tokyo airport. Her U.S. tour and the fact that she was making a movie with Hizuri Kuu had placed her once again in front the public eye. She was no longer able to walk around unnoticed. People knew her face now.

She spotted the pink jumpsuit right away and winced when she saw the expression on Kotonami Kanae's face. Not wanting to draw attention, she walked up and quietly said, "Moko-san?"

Kanae turned a dark, brooding glare on Kyoko. Kyoko stepped back in dismay. Kanae turned and walked down the concourse to baggage claim. Kyoko followed her and tried to speak several times, but her friend's cold demeanor shut her down. She decided to wait until they could talk in private.

LME had provided a car with a privacy window. As soon as they pulled out of the airport, Kyoko closed it and turned to the raven-haired girl. "Please, Moko-san!! Whatever I've done, I'm sorry! Please talk to me?!"

"MO!" Kanae blurted out, despite her determination to ignore Kyoko, "I thought that you wanted to be my best friend! I thought that best friends tell each other everything! But you called me every week, and did you tell me the truth, even once?! Why is it that I had to find out from Yashiro Yukihito? Tell me that, _best friend!?!"_

Kyoko was truly alarmed now. She couldn't lose Kanae's friendship, but she had promised Ren to keep their relationship a secret for a little longer. "Moko-san, what did Yashiro-san tell you?"

"He talked on the phone with Hizuri Kuu and he got all 'fan-girl' about the fact that _that man_ kissed you! That was four weeks ago, _best friend. _When exactly were you going to tell me?"

Kyoko blushed. She had made a promise, but the thought of losing Kanae's friendship was too much for her. _Ren will understand… I hope._ "I'll tell you everything, Moko-san. I didn't want to talk about it over the phone because I made a promise. But I'll break that promise if you'll promise not to be mad at me anymore?"

Kotonami Kanae hadn't been acting or pretending her hurt feelings. Like Kyoko, she had never had a best friend. She had been reluctant to let Kyoko into her life, but she had. Now she valued this friendship deeply. The thought that Kyoko didn't trust her enough to confide in her had become an open-festering wound over the last four weeks. She wanted to heal the friendship as much as Kyoko did, "Okay, fine."

It was a good thing that they were stuck in traffic, because Kyoko's explanation took a while. She didn't tell Kanae about Ren's true identity, because that wasn't her story to tell. But she did tell about their childhood meeting and how Ren had recognized her at LME. By the time she was finished talking, Kanae's head was swimming. "So, you're telling me that you've actually known each other since you were six and he was ten?"

"We only met for a few days back then. I didn't even know until four weeks ago. He's known since about three months after we met."

Kanae hated cliché sayings, but even she couldn't resist this time, "It has to be fate. What else could it be?"

"Do you forgive me?" Kyoko's eyes had that puppy-dog sadness that Kanae couldn't resist.

"Okay, fine. But you owe me." Kanae was actually happy to let bygones be bygones, but she didn't want to seem too desperate.

"Anything, Moko-san. Just don't ever stop being my friend."

"Mo!"

"By the way, why did you wear the jumpsuit? You didn't need to wear that to pick me up."

"The President is punishing me." Kanae grumbled.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"I didn't want to take a part in a drama."

"What part? Why not, what's wrong with it?"

Kanae mumbled, but Kyoko made her repeat herself, "Hasekara Eriko, the policewoman partner and girlfriend of Yasada Hisaki in _Dangerous Academics._ I would be playing next to your man, _The Great Tsuruga-Ren._"

Kyoko's eyes got big. "Oh, oh, oh!!! You just _have_ to take it, Moko-san! You have to so that we can act together again. Please?"

"Together? What part did they offer you?"

"Amori Isako."

"I thought you didn't want to take on any more bully roles. Have you read the script?"

"I've practically memorized it already… though probably not anywhere near as well as you have. Otou-san and Okaa-san convinced me to do it."

Kanae might pretend to disdain the idea, but she wanted to work with Kyoko again. The one time they had worked together, on the Curara commercial, had been magical. She wanted that feeling of trust again. "Okay, I'll do it. But only to get out of having to wear this stupid pink jumpsuit."

* * *

If Kyoko was hoping that her last trimester in high school would be uneventful, she was quickly disillusioned. When she left for the summer she was just another young entertainment hopeful, like all of the other students in Kijima High. But the rumors about her relationship with Tsuruga Ren, an American concert tour, and her starring role in a film with the famous Hizuri Kuu had changed all of that. Even the students who were jealous wanted to be close to her and to bask in her reflected glory… not to mention that they hoped a job or two might fall their way.

Kyoko was thankful for her friendship with Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami. They had been around her long enough now that they knew the real Kyoko. They did bask in and benefit from the reflected glory, but they were also able to interact with her normally.

They had enjoyed their own share of fame from the concert tour; all three were beginning to receive offers for television and music work. They had also already accepted minor roles in _Dangerous Academics,_ as part of Amori Isako's band. The three girls were among the very few who knew that Kyoko had been accepted for the leading female role.

Because of the care that Ren, his friends, and his father had taken, the three girls did not know that Tsuruga Ren had come to Seattle. They also didn't know that Kyoko's relationship with him had changed drastically in the last month. But whereas she told Moko-san, Kyoko chose to keep everything a secret from the girls. She would wait until she and Ren both agreed that the time was right.

Thinking about Ren had her on-edge. He had been in Okinawa on a shoot for the last three days since she had returned to Japan. She wanted to see him desperately.

* * *

The first cast meeting was to take place two hours after school in the auditorium. It seemed impractical for Kyoko, Nikino, Machiko, and Nanami to go home and then return, so they decided to get in a practice session. Kyoko surprised them by handing each of the girls a bag, "Ta-daa! Go and put these performance clothes on."

The girls eagerly took the bags, looked inside, and looked up at Kyoko, "Don't be alarmed, okay? Julie-san helped me to design these. They're what our characters wear when we play at clubs. These will help us to match the hard metal-style music we have to learn."

Kyoko went into the lady's room and stood in front of the mirror. In her mind she projected anger, bitterness, loss, longing, and a sense of quiet desperation. She replayed Amori Isako's tragic family history and her current sense of rebelliousness. Only then did she open her own bag and start changing.

* * *

Director Kuzawa greeted Tsuruga Ren as soon as he walked in. Ren introduced Yashiro, who bowed politely and scanned the room. He hadn't seen Kyoko since she left for the summer. He wanted to see if anything about her had changed. Ren, as usual, was a black hole for details; he took everything in and gave no information back. Yashiro was practically frantic for the gritty details.

Yashiro did notice one thing, however: Ren was scanning the auditorium just as minutely as he was. Yashiro saw a lot of heads turn. He looked back at the entrance to see Kotonami Kanae walking in. As usual, even dressed casually, she drew attention like a magnet. _She is beautiful_, he thought, and then tried to shake it off. Kotonami-san didn't seem to be receptive to his friendly advances, so he had backed off.

At least ten different students walked by to greet "Tsuruga-sensei," but there was still no sign of Kyoko. Yashiro knew that Ren wouldn't ask, so he turned to the director and said, "I don't see Mogami Kyoko. Isn't she on the cast?"

Kuzawa smiled, "Oh, she and the three others are practicing their music in a different room. They'll be coming in-costume, wearing what they'll be wearing to play at nightclubs." Yashiro nodded his thanks. He had read the script too, though mostly to scan for kissing scenes he could tease Ren about. Kyoko would be playing a very complex role as a girl with a triple identity. He suspected that it would be the perfect role for her special abilities. In the last year he had developed an enormous respect for the odd young lady.

People turned to look again. It took everyone time to realize that the four girls walking toward the stage were actually Tsunami-K. They looked different, harder, tougher. But they still looked incredibly hot; especially the girl in the lead.

Kyoko was a disparity of leather, spikes, and chains mixed with lace. She wore a babydoll dress that was ripped and torn raggedly just above the knees. One arm was wrapped in a lacy glove that covered most of her arm, while the other sported a leather armlet and a soft suede glove that stopped before the elbow. Her soft, calf-length suede boots had two-inch heels. The shoulder straps of the babydoll were thick bands of spiked leather, and a leather collar around her neck had a thick chain necklace that hung down past her chest and ended in a skull medallion that was three inches in diameter. Her long hair (obviously a wig) was spiked out wildly in every direction, and her eyes were covered by a single thick band of black lace that encircled her head like eyeglasses. None of the parts matched, but everything worked together to create the perfect rocker-rebel-girl image. In its own way, this outfit was as alluring as her Setsu outfit.

Over the summer Kyoko had practiced a combination Natsu/Setsu walk with the girls. Whenever they walked out on stage they used that walk, captivating the males in the crowd before they ever played or sang a note. They were using that walk now as they walked single-file. They looked neither right nor left as they saunterd down the aisle and up the steps to the stage. All of the students and most of the cast members stopped whatever they were doing to watch fixedly.

Yashiro looked over at Ren and saw that his tall friend was just as captivated. Ren watched in totally absorbed fascination as they approached. Kyoko was completely in-character as Amori Isako. As she walked by she gracefully extended a hand that touched Ren's chest and ran her slender fingers smoothly outward until it left his shoulder. She never even stopped her walk. It was a totally provocative and yet dominant gesture that was completely unlike Kyoko.

Director Kuzawa smiled brightly. He had heard that Mogami Kyoko was a method actor who created powerful characters, but this Amori Isako was even better than he had dreamed of. The four girls came to a stop center-stage and assumed their sexy poses. Throughout their walk from the entrance in back, down the aisle and up to the stage not a word had been said. Now one of the male students started clapping and whistling. The response grew until, finally, almost everyone joined in.

Kuzawa let them have their fun, and then he waved for silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, students, you obviously already know Tsunami-K. Many of you have also met Tsuruga Ren, who actually taught here for several months. I'll introduce Kotonami Kanae, who should be recognizable from two different dramas and for her commercial and modeling work. We're still missing one of the four main stars, but I'll wait for him to get here before introducing him. That makes six parts filled. We have twenty-two key roles and about seventy bit-parts available. Because this drama will be set in a school, we are mostly looking for school-age applicants.

"As you can see, I asked Mogami Kyoko and Tsunami to appear in-character. I am expecting the same level of character study that Kyoko gives to all of her roles from each of you. This is a school full of talent, and this drama will provide you with ample opportunity to showcase it, _if you put serious work into it._ If you are prone to giving anything less than your best, please don't even apply.

"One other thing: the school administration has consented to let us use this facility after hours on one condition. That condition is that any student hired on for this show will have to show his or her report card every week. If you slack off on your schoolwork, you will be out of a job. Got it?"

There were groans and different sounds of assent. Kuzawa nodded, "Good. Now, I've asked the four leads to participate in the judging. I realize that Mogami Kyoko is a student here, but tonight she is a starring actress in this production. So give her the respect she deserves."

He spread Ren, Kanae, and Kyoko out and had a producer sit with each of them. The three girls sat with Kyoko and remained silent unless she asked for their opinions. They didn't feel jealous. Over the summer they had seen the level of her acting. They knew that they had a long way to go before they could consider themselves her rival. Kuzawa split the crowd of applicants into three lines and had them audition for the part they desired in front of each judge individually. Later the three judges and the producers would compare notes. They would then re-audition those with potential.

Kyoko was frustrated, wishing that she could speak alone with Ren. But the lines of applicants kept coming. She was wondering when the other lead actor would get here to help spread the load. Then she saw Ren look up and scowl. She followed his eyes to the back of the room and felt her irritation rise. Fuwa Sho was standing there, looking around the auditorium smugly.

* * *

**Notes: **This is mostly a background chapter, setting up for the new side-story. If anybody has a better idea for a title for the new drama, I'd love to read it.

Before you write to me: yes, I know that Sho isn't an actor. That is going to be a part of the overall story as he tries to battle Ren in any way he can to win Kyoko's affection.

I will summarize what happened during the remainder of the summer tour and the filming in the next chapter, in case anyone wondered about it.

I hope that you will like this next segment. It will be the most complicated story so far, but I'll try to keep it light.


	17. Schemes

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 17 – Schemes**

"I'm a singer, not an actor, President Ariwara," Sho was standing with Shouko in the spacious office of the president of his agency, trying to dissuade the man. "I'm the best at what I do. Why do you want me to accept this role?"

Sho hadn't needed to think twice when Shouko had handed him the proposal. There was no way he wanted to act in a movie where Tsuruga Ren was the star!

"Director Kuzawa saw clips of you singing with Kyoko in the U.S., and he immediately thought that you would make the perfect match-up. I told him that you couldn't act, but he practically begged me."

"What does my singing with Kyoko have to do with this drama?" Sho asked, confused by the connection.

President Ariwara stared at his hottest-selling young singer in disbelief, "Don't you ever pay attention to the entertainment news? Kyoko has the starring female role. Your character plays her off-and-on boyfriend, a student who has a band and leads a school gang."

Ariwara leaned forward, "Listen, if you do well in this role it will only increase your popularity. Right now your talent is one-dimensional. But if you nail this part, you'll touch a whole new segment of the population.

"And I will almost guarantee that this drama will be a hit. It features quite a few of the most beautiful and talented young actors and actresses in Japan today. You have a chance to capitalize on that, my boy."

Sho didn't say a word. He just stepped forward and took the script. His U.S. tour had been a professional success and a personal disappointment. His popularity had definitely increased, but Kyoko had never responded to his overtures. In fact, she had made it abundantly clear that she was absolutely uninterested in a romantic relationship with him. They could be friends, even siblings someday, but never anything more.

He couldn't prove it, but he suspected that Tsuruga Ren had been victorious after all. She seemed different, more relaxed, and more mature. And she must have mentioned _that man's_ name at least twenty times a day. It drove him so crazy that he was almost happy when the tour was over and it was time for him to fly home. And now this…

As Sho and Shouko walked down the halls toward the exit, Sho turned to his manager with a fire in his eyes, "I need to get some acting lessons in a hurry, Shouko. I am _not_ going to make a fool of myself in front of Kyoko and _that jerk._"

* * *

Director Kuzawa glanced up from the acting portfolio he was reading to look towards the back of the auditorium. He smiled, set the folder down, and went to the microphone, "If I could have everyone's attention? Our other star has arrived. Please welcome Fuwa Sho. He will play the part of Gensai Jotaro, a student, musician, and one of our gang leaders."

As the crowd applauded, Ren's eyes narrowed. In the script there was a romantic rivalry between his character and Gensai Jotaro for Amori Isako's affections. It was pretty clear, from what the first three episodes that were included in the script, that there would be romantic moments between the two younger actors.

"Gomen nasai, Tsuruga-sempai?" Ren shook himself and returned his focus to the very frightened looking young lady in front of him. "Sensei, you looked really scary for a moment. Was my acting that bad?"

Ren smiled his most gentlemanly smile, melting the poor girl's heart, "Not at all, Mitsukuri-san. Your lines just made me think about something unpleasant. You acted very well. Thank you."

Kuzawa witnessed the incident and smiled. He had heard the rumors that there was a rivalry for Mogami Kyoko's affections between these two young men. _Good. I'll use that energy on the set to get the most out of both of them._ He knew that Fuwa Sho was untested as an actor, but he was already tailor-made for the role of a tough young rocker who is natural leader. The fact that he already had feelings for Kyoko and hated Ren would make it easy for him to act out his scenes appropriately. _This is going to be a lot of fun._

* * *

High in his tower office, President Ariwara looked out over the cityscape of Tokyo in the direction of LME. He smiled a malicious smile as he thought of that eccentric, period-dressing, arrogant fool, Takarada Lory. _I've got you this time, old enemy._

He had lied to Fuwa Sho, of course. He had seen enough of the outtakes from Fuwa's PVs to know that the boy couldn't act. It didn't matter, really. _Let him make a fool of himself for a while. He'll just turn around and write another hit, and it won't hurt him at all._

He didn't consent to the inclusion of Fuwa Sho in the drama to promote the boy; not at all. He wanted the girl. By having Fuwa on the set, he would have access to her. He cursed himself for letting her get away in the first place. When Fuwa Sho had showed up on his doorstep, Ariwara had commissioned the usual background investigation. Scandals could be destructive things, and he was competing with LME for the top agency spot. The investigators had quickly uncovered the fact that the Fuwa boy had dragged a live-in girlfriend along. He was surprised to see that she was such a plain thing.

He would have sent Fuwa Sho packing, but the boy really did have phenomenal talent. He decided to play a game of wait-and-see. They could always quietly pack off the girl later, if the situation became too hot. Further investigation suggested that the relationship might not be romantic after all. Fuwa certainly didn't seem to spend much time with the girl. The girl had been interesting in one way: she worked harder than any other five teenagers that Ariwara had ever met.

The matter resolved itself. One day the girl used a food delivery as an excuse to gain entrance to see Fuwa. Something had happened and they had a screaming argument. Security threw her out, they broke off their relationship, and everything seemed good.

But then a girl with the same name began making a splash in acting over at LME. President Ariwara knew talent when he saw it, and that girl's portrayal of Mio on Dark Moon opened his eyes to her true potential. He called in his investigators once more. They confirmed his suspicion: she was the same girl. Ariwara had cursed himself at the time. It only got worse as her star kept rising. He put out tentative feelers to find out if he might be able to lure her over to his agency, but Shouko assured him that Mogami Kyoko would never work in the same company as Fuwa Sho.

It was only then that he was told about the angel on the "Prisoner" PV. Shouko told him the story of how much the girl hated the young singing star, though she didn't explain their previous connection. Ariwara had his investigative team start a folder on Kyoko, and he waited.

It was the U.S. tour that made President Ariwara decide to pursue the matter again. His spies had reported that Mogami Kyoko seemed to be on talking terms with Fuwa Sho during the tour. There were no explanations for what had changed, but at least she didn't seem to hate the boy any longer. Those same spies sent him outtakes of her latest film project. He was amazed at how much she had matured as an actress in such a short time. She was just as powerful on-screen as that irritating Hizuri Kuu.

When the offer came for a role in _Dangerous Academics_, and the director listed Mogami Kyoko as one of the leads, Ariwara decided that it was time to strike.

He left his window now and walked to his desk. He flipped open the folder and scanned her personal information. And then he made the call.

* * *

If Director Kuzawa was hoping for fireworks during the casting call, he was disappointed. Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho basically ignored each other. Mogami and Sho exchanged a few words, but he was too far away to hear what was said. He closed the casting call at 9 p.m. so that the students could rest up for class on the following day.

Ren, Yashiro, Kyoko, and Kanae left together. Takarada Lory wanted to see them that night, so they drove out to his Italian/Arabian style mansion. Kyoko had barely opened the door when a blond bullet rushed from the house and struck her in the waist, screaming, "Onee-sama!!"

Ren watched Kyoko's face take on her most tender look as she knelt down to hug and greet the young girl, "Hello, Maria-chan. I've missed you."

Maria stepped back and pouted, "You're not allowed to go away again for at least a year. I told Grandfather that he'd better make sure of it. My whole summer was spoiled without you here."

Lory chuckled deeply behind her. "Don't listen to her, Kyoko-san. She's had half her school over here running around the house, scaring my staff and poking at my menagerie."

He was dressed as a maharajah, complete with a tall, feathered turban hat and voluminous silk garments. Kyoko looked up and her eyes grew wide. She quickly bent down and whispered in Maria's ear, "Does he have elephants or camels this time?"

Maria giggled and whispered back, "Both. He has lions, tigers, and monkeys in cages too."

Both girls laughed as Lory motioned for everyone to follow him inside. Kotonami Kanae reached out a hand and held Ren back. As the others moved away she looked at him fiercely, "I guess that you've finally caught your girl. I didn't think you were man enough to do it. But you listen here, if you hurt her… in any way… neither Yashiro nor the President will be able to save you. Do we understand each other, Tsuruga Ren?"

Ren looked startled for a brief moment and then smiled softly, "Hurting her is the last thing I would ever want to do, Kotonami Kanae. But you have my permission to watch me and kick my *ss if I ever do hurt her. Thank you for being such a good friend to her."

Diffused and confused, Kanae followed Ren up the stairs. She had always perceived Tsuruga Ren as a rich, handsome playboy type. As much as she hated to admit it, she had seen him treating Kyoko nicely. She also had to admit that she had never heard of him dating one woman since he met Kyoko. _Maybe there really is something there. There had better be, or he's a dead man._

As soon as they were inside, Maria excused herself with a knowing grin and ran off to do something.

Lory led them to his study, where Sebastian had drinks and snacks already prepared. "Please, eat something… actually, Ren and Kyoko, why don't you just eat lightly. I have something prepared for you." He smiled his mischievous smile and ignored their inquiring looks, "I suppose you are wondering why I've called you here tonight. The truth is, tonight is a graduation, of sorts."

All four young people looked at their eccentric boss in confusion. "Mogami Kyoko, unless I'm mistaken, you've found that something you were missing. Am I right?"

Kyoko blushed crimson and nodded. Kanae stiffened and gave Ren a stony look. Poor Yashiro looked back and forth between all of them, trying to decipher the president's words. Ren was lost for a moment looking at her adorable face, and then he frowned at Lory. "Boss, I thought you were going to keep your hands off…"

Lory started squirming like a recalcitrant child, "But, but, you'll take forever to finally spill the beans. You're killing me, Ren!" His face turned serious again, "Look, Ren, you are both too noticeable to be able to sneak around together without attracting attention. My advice to you is to make a public announcement about your relationship to diffuse the gossip."

Yashiro's head was whipping all over the place in his excitement and confusion. Kanae rolled her eyes and laid a long, slender hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her in bewilderment. "Relax, Yashiro-san. You've seen this coming longer than anyone." Whether he smiled because of Ren and Kyoko, or because of Kanae's touch, nobody could say.

Ren reached over and put his large hand over Kyoko's. She was nervous, but one look in his eyes calmed her. "So you think that we should go public?"

"Yes, I do. But first, there's the matter of why I asked you here tonight. Kyoko, I feel like a mother hen watching a chick hatch right now." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I believe that it's about time for you to retire the pink suit."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "REALLY! You're saying I can be a full-fledged actress? No more LoveMe…" at that moment she looked over at Kanae, "But… what about Mo… Kanae-san?"

Lory looked at Kanae and said, "Not yet. Maybe soon, Kotonami-san, but not quite yet."

Kanae nodded. She knew the task that the president had assigned her, and she wasn't finished with it quite yet. "It's okay, Kyoko. We're both still at LME, right? It's not like you can't visit." She smirked at Ren, "It certainly never stopped _some people_ from visiting."

Kyoko's smile was a touch sad, but she smiled nonetheless, "Okay. Then I'm ready, Mr. President."

Lory stood, "Good, you will meet with Matsushima-san of the acting department tomorrow and sign some paperwork. For now, Ren and Kyoko, Maria and I have a surprise for the two of you."

All four of the young people rose and followed Lory. They stepped out onto a beautiful garden veranda, and passed through a rose-covered arch into an inner courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard was a large white gazebo. In the gazebo was a single table. And by the table stood Maria-chan, dressed as a waiter, with a towel over one arm. Lory turned to the couple, "Since you haven't seen each other in four weeks, and since you haven't gone public, we thought that you might like to have a private dinner together in a place where nobody would see."

Kyoko surprised even herself as she hugged the old romantic. Then she ran over to Maria and did the same. "You're okay with me and Ren-sama, Maria? I was so worried."

Maria smiled a little sadly, "He's much too old for me. And only Ren-sama is good enough for my Onee-sama."

Kyoko hugged her again. Ren stepped up, lifted the little doll-like beauty, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Maria-chan."

Maria hugged Ren around the neck and then squirmed until he set her down. "Have a seat, please. I'll have your food here soon. Until then, please enjoy the music." On cue, violins and a piano started playing on the other side of a privacy wall. Maria smiled and flitted away, the traces of moisture in the corners of her eyes.

Lory gestured for Yashiro and Kanae to follow him. "I've arranged for a car for both of you. I also reserved a table for you at NihonBashi. The meal is on me, since I just stole your ride from you. Both of you, please enjoy."

Yashiro was the gentleman and led Kanae out of the mansion to the waiting car. He hesitated, and then finally said, "I'm sorry about this."

"About what?" Kanae asked, looking at him curiously.

"About the President playing match-maker; I know that you don't like me. He's just misunderstanding. If you want, I can just go home and leave you in peace."

Kanae looked at him for a long time. Yashiro squirmed, trying not to stare at her beautiful face. "So you're saying that he's misunderstanding and that you aren't interested in me?"

"No! I didn't mean that! You're gorgeous… Oh! I mean…" He hung his head. "Look, I'm not the kind of guy that someone like you would be interested in. I get that. But that doesn't mean that I don't find you attractive."

Kanae made him suffer through another long silence. "Let me ask you a question… and you had better answer me honestly: does he really love her?"

Yashiro looked up, confused. After a long time he finally understood, "Ren's been absolutely, totally, and irretrievably lost in love with Kyoko for a long time now. He dropped everything and flew to Seattle just because he thought that she was in danger. You can trust him."

Kanae read the truth in his eyes. "Okay. I thought he was playing with her; and that is unforgivable. I thought you were supporting him in playing with her; and that is even worse. But I know better than that now. Take me to dinner, Yashiro Yukihito."

Meanwhile, back at the gazebo, two young lovers ate, talked, and looked into each other's eyes. Ren had to touch her, so he reached across and held her soft, slender hand. When they finished eating, they danced in the moonlight.

And occasionally, when the urge overtook them, they kissed.

* * *

**Notes: **Poor Kyoko… all she ever wanted was a normal high school experience. And then those mean, nasty writers started messing with her. (Insert maniacal laugh here).

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Unexpected Encounters

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

_Note: This chapter is dedicated to a man who was on the periphery of the Brat Pack. He went on to star in many films and to sing at least one hit song. Throughout his acting career he was acknowledged as a true professional; a man who took his work seriously and impressed the others who worked alongside of him. We will miss you, Patrick Swayze._

**Chapter 18 – Unexpected Encounters**

In the United States, in the early 1980's, a group of young actors and actresses sprang up and made movie after movie. They so overpowered the older actors of the time that they became practically iconic. They were so powerful as a group that they earned themselves the nickname "The Brat Pack." Now, some might argue that their nickname was due to their partying and other bad habits off the set. And they might be at least partially right. But the fact that many of those young actors went on to star in film and television for the next twenty years must be also be acknowledged.

Director Kuzawa had been living in Hollywood, trying to make his own career blossom during the heyday of the Brat Pack. He met most of them and respected at least a few of them. He never succeeded in the U.S., but he started attracting attention right away when he returned to Japan. His dream was to assemble his own "Brat Pack" of young stars who would use his dramas as a launching pad to go on and dominate film and movies for years to come. Therefore he worked tirelessly on his vision for _Dangerous Academics_, and he communicated that vision to his young stars.

The show wasn't set to begin filming for two more weeks, but the selected cast was meeting together as a group almost every evening to do script readings and character discovery discussions. During the day the drama teacher was inundated with requests for advice, and the practice rooms were booked solid every afternoon for practices.

Every piece of music for this production would be original, written and played by the cast themselves… with the help of singer-songwriters, of course. Kuzawa wanted to include music in every episode, and he wanted the music to be good enough to sell. It wouldn't be all hard rock, either. In a school with such talent, Kuzawa hoped to tap into as many varieties as he could find.

Fuwa Sho was feeling inadequate for the first time in a long time. He had already sold three songs to Kuzuwa, and would probably sell more. The music side of the production didn't bother him. It was the acting that had him worried. Just two years ago he had sneered and told Kyoko that she would never reach a level where she could intimidate him. Now he realized that he was in her world. Everyone in the production, right up to Tsuruga Ren, respected her abilities.

It only took one all-cast script reading for Sho to understand that he needed help desperately if he had any hope of matching her on-set. If he went on-camera as he was now, he would look foolish next to her. And Fuwa Sho was not the type of young man who would ever accept that fate. Worse still, while some of the others tried to make excuses for him, Kyoko bluntly told him to go study and do better. She had grown up with him, so she felt no constraint about speaking honestly.

He tried to talk with his own president, but after that initial meeting in which Sho was pushed into accepting this job, President Ariwara seemed to have lost interest. He asked questions about Kyoko, which confused Sho, but he didn't seem to care about how Sho was doing.

Finally Sho humbled himself and made an appointment to talk to somebody who might help.

* * *

Two additional members joined the project after the regular casting meetings were complete. Director Kuzawa had taken on the first young lady based upon President Takarada's urging. She wasn't actually a part of his agency, but she had an odd connection to it. When he saw her work on Box-R, he knew that Chiori Amamiya would be perfect for her role.

The second casting did not have Takarada's approval at first. This young lady had never shown any desire to act before, but she begged to be allowed to perform in this role. Not surprisingly, she knew the entertainment industry well, even at her tender young age. But her acting ability was still a question. But Takarada Maria assured him that she could and would be able to play the part of Amori Emiko, Isako's little sister. He had her act out one of the scenes with Kyoko and was pleasantly surprised. Maria had earned her first role; playing alongside the girl she already called Onee-sama.

* * *

Sho tried to keep a straight face as he sat facing the tall man who was dressed like a performer for Cirque Du Soleil, complete with a multi-colored, skin-tight spandex suit, a painted face, and long, colored feathers spreading out from his facemask.

As comical as his appearance might be, Takarada Lory's voice was gravely serious. It was not considered appropriate for the head of one talent-agency to meet privately with the head of another. Not that President Ariwara ever observed those rules, but Lory was a man of honor. "What is it that I can do for you, Mr. Fuwa?"

"I want to attend your acting school." It grated on Fuwa Sho to make any request to the man who helped Tsuruga Ren to succeed, but Sho was desperate.

"And why wouldn't you just go to Akatoki Agency's school? I'm pretty sure that they have one."

"I tried to get President Ariwara to register me, but he says that I'm wasting my time and that it isn't necessary. I disagree. I'm not at the same level as the other actors and actresses on _Dangerous Academics."_

Lory could see how painful this confession was to the young man. Lory knew far too much about Fuwa Sho and how the young man had treated Kyoko. But he also knew that this young man had defended her from Reino and that he had behaved like a gentleman on the U.S. tour. "Okay, I'll allow you to sign up. I'll even arrange for a special coach to help you to advance more quickly. But the rest is up to you. You'll have to work incredibly hard in order to catch up and not embarrass yourself on-set."

"I understand. Thank you, Takarada-san."

* * *

Ren sat on his knees before the traditional Japanese table and faced one of the most terrifying men he had ever faced. It wasn't that they didn't know each other. They had met on numerous occasions. And it wasn't that they hadn't been friendly in the past; for two such taciturn men they had gotten along fairly well. And it wasn't that this man disapproved of him. After all, this man could have forbidden any association with Ren at any time, had he so chosen. But this night was different, because, on this night, Ren had to ask this man for his approval to court his daughter.

Of course, Daisuke, the Taisho wasn't really Kyoko's father. And Ren and Kyoko had already been seeing each other and reached a certain level of … understanding. But Ren respected the Daruma-ya couple. They had taken in the woman he loved when she had nowhere else to go, and they had treated her as if she were their own daughter. Julie had urged Ren to take this step, but he hadn't really needed his mother's prompting. He had intended to talk to the Taisho… it was just that the man could be so terrifying.

Daisuke sat looking like a stone gargoyle, staring without blinking at Tsuruga Ren. He actually liked the young man, but he felt that it would be wrong to make this too easy. It was Sachiko, the Okami-san, who finally broke the impasse by giggling. "Taisho, give the poor boy a break. You know you like him. And he's good for Kyoko." The fact was, both Daisuke and Sachiko were flattered that this young man would come to them as if they were Kyoko's true parents. It was a nice feeling, because they had grown very attached to the young lady.

Daisuke finally relaxed his face. "You may court Kyoko. We've met your parents, though that was a surprise. And we believe that you will take good care of her. Just don't disappoint us, young man." His last words were more of an implied threat than a statement. The truth was, Daisuke had met Ren's parents, and he liked them very much. He had also heard Ren's story, and that had made the most impact on him. He too had needed to leave home to escape his father's shadow. It had been hard work, with a lot of failure along the way, but he had pushed through. If this young man had done the same, then Daisuke could respect him.

Ren bowed from his sitting position, "You may rest assured that I will work very hard to see that Kyoko is always happy, and that no harm ever comes to her." This sounded more like a marriage promise than a courtship request to Sachiko, but she held her tongue. Kyoko was not yet eighteen, and there was time enough for that.

* * *

The band had a new name for the drama. They were now _Shattered._ The name fit with their new image and their new music. Fuwa Sho and his band had already established a rapport with the group, so they worked together to invent their new sound. Two young men from the school joined the group, Fukuda Masaru, a keyboardist, and Hasekura Oda, who played both electric violin and viola. With the help of Sho's band, _Shattered _was beginning to sound like a real metal band.

To perfect her character, Kyoko attended school now as Amori Isako. Her teachers should have been used to this by now, but Isako was such a sultry, yet dangerous character that she frightened them at times. The boys in class were a different story entirely. Kyoko had never had so much attention. By the end of her first week back she was looking forward to declaring her relationship with Ren just to get all of the other boys to leave her alone.

The reality was that the plain girl of two years before was gone forever. Her acting parts, her knowledge of makeup, and being in love had transformed her. Even without any costume she looked beautiful now. People looked at her and wondered why they had ever found her plain in the first place.

* * *

Ren watched Amori Isako walking out of the school and smiled. Being with Kyoko would mean getting used to her many different personalities. Kyoko fascinated him at a primeval level. All of his life he had been surrounded by beautiful people, but not one person, male or female, had ever caught his attention in the way that she did. It wasn't just that Kyoko was a fascinating female; though she was absolutely and totally fascinating to him. It was that she had so many different levels. He sometimes felt like he would spend the rest of his life just discovering who she really was.

He had to break off his reverie as she approached the car. He knew that he needed to temper his expression even now; she melted too easily under the full intensity of his feelings. It was enough that she was here, now, getting into his car and going wherever he took her. "I made an appointment with the press tomorrow, after school lets out."

He saw her stiffen and became worried, "Is that not good for you? You're not changing your mind, are you?"

Kyoko shook her head, "No, I just don't want this to hurt your career."

"If that is all you are worried about, then don't. If falling in love with a beautiful young lady can ruin my career, then my career isn't worth having." He reached over and ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek. "I like the way you look right now, Kyoko, but I want to take the real you to dinner tonight."

"Wouldn't it be better to let me cook for you at your apartment?"

"No!" He responded quickly, "I mean…" He groaned, but made himself say it anyway, "I'm having a difficult time being alone with you, Kyoko-chan. It was different before… we kissed… but now… well…"

Kyoko suddenly understood, and blushed. Despite her earlier obliviousness, she wasn't ignorant or naïve. The part of her which had dominated her for two years wanted to run away and hide. She had to control that though, because she wanted to love and be loved by this man. Her reply was soft, but heartfelt, "I sometimes feel the same… so maybe you're right. We should go someplace… more public."

She tried to lighten the atmosphere and said, "Where to, then?"

He just smiled.

* * *

Kyoko changed quickly and was back out and in the car. Something about Ren's smile promised a good experience. They drove down to the waterfront and stopped at a private pier. As they walked down the long dock, Kyoko saw two people, a man and a woman, waiting at the last anchorage. As soon as Kyoko was sure of who they were, she went tearing down the wooden dock yelling "Otou-san! Okaa-san! You're here!!"

Ren finished his own walk sedately, enjoying the scene in front of him. But Julie was impatient, "Kuon, get down here!"

Ren engulfed his mother in his long arms. Julie looked up at her handsome son, "I've waited almost six years to call you by your name openly, and you _walk?_ You're certainly lucky that you brought Kyoko with you or I might just disown you."

Kuu escorted Kyoko onto the yacht, and Ren escorted his beautiful mother. Kuu explained, "This yacht belongs to an old friend. He's loaned it to us for a few days."

The captain stepped up and cleared his throat, "Sir, we're ready to depart when you are."

"Take us out, Captain. Thank you."

"Our chef will have dinner prepared in another fifteen minutes, sir. The owner informed him of your… special requirements."

Kyoko hugged him from the side, "If they stocked enough to keep you fed, Otou-san, then our biggest worry is that the boat will sink."

Kuu raised himself up to his full height and acted indignant, "How rude!"

Kyoko laughed. Then she looked at how tall he was, "I don't know how I didn't realize that you were father and son right away."

Ren still had his mom under his arm, "Did Kyoko tell you that she figured out my secret _before_ I told her?"

Julie cocked her head slightly as she smiled at Kyoko, "No, I don't believe she did. How did you figure it out?"

Kyoko explained in mathematical detail. Julie was laughing outright before Kyoko was finished. Then Ren explained about his role as Kain Heel, and how Kyoko identified him right away. Julie laughed even harder. "I guess that I'm not surprised that you figured it out, Kyoko. They're both just long bags of bones."

Kyoko said, "Lovely bones," without thinking and suddenly blushed.

Julie looked up lovingly at her son and then over at her husband. "Yes, they are."

* * *

Kyoko woke up the following morning happy. After today there would be no more sneaking around and no more secrecy. She could walk boldly down the street with the best looking man in Japan…

Okay, she was scared… terrified even. She had been told that she was plain and uninteresting for so many years that now… on the eve of what should be the happiest moment up until this time in her life… she was afraid that the bubble would pop and Ren would change his mind.

_Stop!! Trust him, even if you don't trust yourself. _She made herself get up and put on her school uniform. Ren had insisted on picking her up this morning, despite the fact that they had just spent a glorious evening together with his parents in Tokyo Bay. She looked in the mirror, applied her makeup and said the mantra that was becoming her morning routine. _He loves me. He loves me. I love him and he loves me._

Once she had convinced herself, she went down and grabbed a quick bite before heading for the door. She still felt slightly full from last night. Julie had been in full mother-mode and she kept handing out more food.

It was a beautiful, bright sunny day outside, so she decided to stand there and wait. As she stood at the gate she saw a long, black limousine move away from the curb down the street and move toward her. It stopped in front of her and the back door opened. "Mogami Kyoko, my name is President Ariwara, of Akatoki Agency. Could you please join me for a few minutes?"

Kyoko stepped back, her instincts immediately on-edge. She formed an instant dislike for the big, smiling man. "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for my ride. If you would like to speak to me then please go through my a…"

Another voice interrupted her and demanded, "Get in the car, Kyoko."

Kyoko stood there for a moment, stunned. But when the words were repeated, she climbed numbly into the limousine.

* * *

**Notes: **I'm sending this in today because I will probably not be posting tomorrow. I will be out of town until very late in the evening and will probably be too tired to write. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger.

Really… I am sorry… you've gotta believe me!… okay, fine... don't believe me... Good night.

I thought about writing (to be continued…), but that would be cruel and heartless……..


	19. Coercion

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 19 – Coercion **

Ren hummed to himself as he drove toward the Daruma-ya. The sun was out and everything was right in his world. Not only had he managed to win the heart of the woman he loved, but his parents loved her as well. And this afternoon he would announce his good fortune to the world. He wondered for a moment if he should also announce his true identity. _No, I don't want that news to overshadow this news. Enough time for that later. Kyoko knows, and that's enough for now._

He turned the last corner and pulled up in front of the Daruma-ya. He had flowers waiting for her in the back seat; daisy's to match the beautiful sunny day. Kyoko wasn't standing there yet, and he considered waiting outside. But this morning he was happy and he wanted to greet Taisho and Okami-san. Besides, then he could watch her come down the stairs. _It's a good thing that Yashiro isn't here to read my thoughts right now. He'd tease me endlessly. I need to get myself in check here._

He stepped inside and waved to the couple, and then he took a seat where he could watch for Kyoko. The Okami-san looked at him quizzically, "Good morning, Tsuruga-san. Did Kyoko forget something?"

"Good morning, Okami-san. Not that I know of… I'm confused. What do you mean?"

"Kyoko went out to enjoy the sunlight while she waited for you. That was almost half an hour ago."

Ren felt something clench in the pit of his stomach. He stood and went to the bottom of the stairs to call, "Kyoko-chan!" When there was no answer, he turned, "Okami-san, may I check upstairs?"

"Certainly." He was up the first five steps before she had finished her one-word answer. His instincts led him straight to Kyoko's room. It was empty. He bounded back down the stairs and out the front door. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He pulled out his cell phone and hit her speed-dial number. It rang seven times but she didn't pick up.

And then he started calling every number he knew.

* * *

Mogami Saena smiled a satisfied smile when Kyoko's phone quit ringing. "I'll give you back your phone when you see reason, Kyoko. Now stop arguing with me and sign the papers."

Kyoko sat in the plush seat of the limousine, flanked on both sides by two large men in suits. "I told you already, mother, that I can't sign that contract without first speaking with Takarada Lory, the President of LME."

{flashback}

Kyoko had understood that she had made a mistake getting into the limousine almost right away. Besides her mother and President Ariwara, there had been two other large men in the back. They pulled her in and sat her between them. When Kyoko demanded to be let out, she found all of the doors locked.

"Good morning, Mogami Kyoko. As I already stated, my name is President Ariwara, of the Akatoki Agency. I have been following your career closely, and I must say that I am heartily impressed. Your mother has come to me, deeply disturbed at the treatment that you have received at LME. After talking, we agreed that you would be much better off in my agency. Your mother has already signed…"

"Stop!" The Kyoko who had meekly begged for her mother's attention was far in the past, "Mother, you haven't even tried to contact me for five years. If you were truly concerned about me, then you would have called me. So what is really going on here?"

"It's simple, dear. I have agreed to enroll you into the Akatoki Agency. I have signed the necessary paperwork. You will do the same."

"I can't do that. I have already signed on with LME as an actress. I have been living on my own for two years, _mother_, and I have no intention of being pushed around. I need to call President Takara…"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone, Kyoko! I am your mother and you will speak to me properly. And you will do as you are told." Saena had expected meek acquiescence. Her Kyoko had always been such a meek, plain, boring little thing. She certainly hadn't expected this confident young lady in front of her.

"I am an adult now, mother. I have been living on my own and taking care of myself for a long time now. I will…" Saena reached across the gap and slapped her daughter with a resounding crack.

"You are not an adult. You are only seventeen, and as such you are still under my authority. Until you get that through your head, I intend to keep you under lock and key." Saena was almost spitting in her anger. She had expected to make a quick profit off of this whole contract nonsense. Now she could see that things weren't going to go as easily as she expected. "You are now, and have always been a disappointment to me."

Kyoko sat and looked at her mother in stunned silence. It was then that her phone had begun ringing. When she tried to answer it, the big man beside her had yanked the phone out of her hand.

* * *

"No, I'm sorry Tsuruga-san," Principal Okimagishi replied with deep concern, "She hasn't shown up here. None of the students have heard from her either."

Ren turned his closed eyes skyward in a silent prayer, "Thank you, Principal. I'll let you know if we find out anything." His call-waiting tone was buzzing, so he hung up and took the call.

"What is it, Tsuruga-san," Kanae's voice asked, "Your message said it was urgent, but I was on-set and just now got it."

"Kotonami-san, did Kyoko say anything to you about any plans for this morning…."

* * *

They forced her to walk into a large, square building that was situated far from the main road and surrounded by high shrubs. Inside the building was nicely furnished and comfortable, but it all looked like a prison to Kyoko. They had her phone and she couldn't see a way past those goons. _Ren, I need you now!_

President Ariwara smiled graciously, "Welcome to my little hideaway. When one of my talents needs some time away from the public for a few days, they come here. Your friend Fuwa Sho has used this house from time-to-time to do his writing."

Kyoko doubted that. Sho hated "country things." And this whole setting would have only set his nerves on-edge. "You can't possibly suppose that I would ever want anything to do with your agency after this fiasco?"

Ariwara smiled, "Oh, I'm sure you'll see reason. After all, you're underage, Mogami Kyoko. That means that if your mother wanted to, she could sue LME for illegally employing a minor without the legal consent of her parents. Since there has obviously been paperwork involved, she could also accuse them of falsifying documents. As I understand it, you were also put into the LoveMe Section and forced to wear a gaudy pink jumpsuit by the eccentric Takarada Lory himself. My, my, my, Miss Mogami, that sounds an awful lot like abuse and exploitation of a minor. So basically, your mother can destroy LME. If she wants, she can make sure that there is not one brick standing on another."

Kyoko looked at him with haunted eyes. Takarada Lory and LME had done so much for her. Now she might become the cause of their destruction. Her imagination began to run wild, but once again she got her mind under control. She turned to her mother, "You could never make any of that stick without my testimony, Mother, and you know it."

"I do, do I? Well, let's just see about that. It doesn't really matter to me if I win the case. You see, the scandal of it all will tarnish LME's reputation forever. I hear you can act now, Kyoko. I can act too. Oh yes! I can be the tearful mother who has come to save her poor daughter from the evil clutches of the big corporation. The news services will just eat it up."

"Of course," President Ariwara interjected smoothly, "All of that can be easily prevented just by you signing these documents and having a little press conference."

"Press conference? What is that all about?" Kyoko was feeling the grudges returning, but she wanted to retain her self-control. Even at her angriest she didn't think she was a match for the two big men flanking her.

"It's simple, really. If you give a press conference and say precisely what I tell you to say, then you won't be able to renege on the contract or claim that you were coerced."

Kyoko looked at the man with disgust, "I don't really see the point in all of this. In less than five months I will be eighteen. My mother's authority will have no value to you then."

"I suggest you read the contract, Mogami Kyoko. Everything is explained in detail.

* * *

Takarada Lory had risen to the top in his field for three strenths: His deep regard for the talents who worked for him, an above-average portion of luck, and an almost clairvoyant instinct for understanding his enemies.

It was the last reason that was working for him now. He paced the floor of his office while he spoke to Tsuruga Ren. Ren was a wreck at the moment. His eyes were bloodshot from strain and self-recriminations. He couldn't imagine where Kyoko could be. How could he protect her when he couldn't even _find_ her? "REN!" Lory broke into his thoughts. He looked up blankly. Lory gave him a stern look, "Do you really think that you will be much good to Kyoko if you continue in the state you are in right now?"

Ren shook clenched his fists in self-disgust. "You're right. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do, actually. It's something that Fuwa Sho… _stop!_... I didn't say that Fuwa Sho had anything to do with this, Ren. Now calm down and listen! Fuwa Sho said that President Ariwara kept asking questions about Kyoko."

Ren looked as confused as he felt, "Ariwara of Akatoki Agency? Why would he be asking about Kyoko?"

"Precisely. I knew that the man had bribed a man for clips of Kyoko's U.S. film, but I thought it was just his usual spying. The man hates me and is always scheming against me."

"But why would he possibly want to harm Kyoko? That doesn't make sense."

"Not harm her, Ren, _steal_ her."

"But, Kyoko would never leave you and sign with anyone else… and she certainly wouldn't sign with Fuwa Sho's agency." Ren thought the boss was leading him down a rabbit hole when they needed to focus on real possibilities. He started to say something, but saw Lory walking to his desk. Once he got there, Lory pressed a button.

"Masaki-san, could you please ask Fuwa Sho to take a break and come up to my office?"

Ren was totally confused now, "Why is Fuwa Sho in our LME Training School?"

"He came to me and asked for help. I don't think I need to say this, but Kyoko is more important than your rivalry, and…"

"And I need to try to get along with him. I know that. I'm worried about Kyoko, Boss. I could care less about Fuwa. If he can help, then I'll accept his help and be grateful."

They waited in strained silence for five minutes until Fuwa Sho arrived. He walked in curious, and then his face took on a look of disgust when he saw Ren. Lory quickly spoke to prevent any hostilities, "We need your help, Fuwa-san."

"What, exactly, do you need," Sho asked suspiciously.

Ren spoke up, "We think that Kyoko's in trouble."

Sho's animosity was instantly forgotten, "How? Why? What's going on?"

Ren explained. Then Lory took over, "I have reason to suspect that your boss is involved."

Sho looked skeptical at first, but then his face became speculative, "He certainly seemed to have an odd interest in her. But why? For what possible reason would the head of another agency be interested in your… You think he's trying to sign her?"

"It's possible. Your boss and I have a long and sordid history. The thing is, we don't think he could coerce Kyoko into jumping ship. But what else…"

"Her mother," Sho interrupted. "Kyoko is under eighteen. Her mother could be persuaded to help convince her."

"Why would she do that," Lory asked.

Ren answered, "For money. Kyoko's mom is a real piece of work." He turned to Sho, "Do you still know how to get into contact with her?"

"My parents might. She didn't exactly show much interest in Kyoko in the last five or six years. She's a dragon lady; the meanest, most self-centered woman I've ever seen."

Lory pointed to the phone on his desk. "Your cell phone won't work in this office; it's shielded. Use the phone on my desk or go down the hall to use your cell phone."

Fuwa Sho headed for the desk.

* * *

"You've read the contract?" Ariwara asked pleasantly.

"I have," Kyoko answered without enthusiasm. "You want to tie me down to your company for twelve years, until I turn thirty. I already told you before, I'm not interested. Nothing you have to say could induce me to ever work for your company." Kyoko found her rage rising, "What do you think this is, the dark ages? This isn't how business is conducted in modern times."

She stood up, her anger surrounding her like a coat of armor, "I will tell you what I _will_ do, Mr. President. If you let me go now, I will forget about all of this. If you don't, I will see that you go to jail for kidnapping and assault." She was Isako now, cold, mean, supremely confident.

But Ariwara just chuckled, "You're good, Kyoko-san, very good. But you don't seem to understand your predicament. You are a runaway, a rebellious child, a reprobate. Your poor mother was at her wits-end looking for you. When she finally found you, she called on her dear old friend, Uncle Ariwara, to help her. Dear Uncle Ariwara knew that this little girl was rebellious and troublesome, so he called upon a couple of his good friends for assistance. The little reprobate was difficult, so it was necessary to restrain her until her mother could talk sense into her. Tragic, really… it's all very sad."

Kyoko knew that she was stuck. But she wasn't going to let this man make her lose her composure. She walked over to the tray of food and started dishing herself a plate, ignoring the triumphant face of the old man. "Enjoy your meal, Mogami Kyoko. If you don't cooperate, you won't be eating again for a long while."

* * *

The Fuwa's were only able to tell their son the number of the condo manager where Mogami Saena had last lived. The manager informed them that Saena had been out of town since yesterday, and couldn't say when she would be back. He would not pass on her cell phone number."

Now both Ren and Sho were becoming stressed. Lory tried to think of another track to follow, "If you were Ariwara and you wanted to sequester somebody, or several somebodys, where would you take them?"

Sho turned a chair and sat straddling the back. He thought for a little while, and then said, "The Cottage."

"Pardon?" Ren asked.

"I've never been there, but I understand that the company has a big house they deceptively named, "The Cottage." It's the place that talents go when they need to hide out from the press."

"Would your manager know where it is? And would she help us?" Lory asked.

"She'll help if she can. I think she likes Kyoko-chan better than she likes me."

Lory saw Ren tense up at Sho's familiar usage of Kyoko's name and the term of endearment. Ren was so on-edge that he was dangerous. He quickly stepped in to distract him. "Ren, call your dad and tell him we might need him. Fuwa-san, please call your manager."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Kyoko's isolation was interrupted again. This time both her mother and Ariwara appeared. Kyoko looked abashed and meek as they walked towards her. "Okay, you win. I don't want to stay here any longer, and I don't want you to mess with my friends at LME. So I'll sign your contracts and I'll give your press conference."

Both older people smiled triumphantly. Of course, neither of them knew Mogami Kyoko very well at all. If they knew her, they might have felt a tingle of fear go up their spines.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I promise that the next chapter is being typed as we speak... well, if we were speaking... but we're not, of course because I'm typying and your reading and...

"MO! Would you just stop wasting time and type the next chapter!?!"

"How rude! I'm just trying to interact with these nice folks."

"Well stop! They don't want to talk to you, especially after two cliffhangers in a row! Now start typing Chapter 20."

(Author sits in corner, holding his knees and singing "Nobody loves me, everybody hates me, I'm going to go eat worms)


	20. Emergent

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 20 – Emergent **

"Most men live lives of quiet despair, and go to their graves with the song still in them" – Henry David Thoreau

Kyoko had lived her early years seeking after the approval of her mother. Her life was centered upon becoming the type of girl who would please that woman.

Kyoko spent her early teenage years seeking the approval of her friend, a prince in her imagination, though not in real life. Her life was centered on serving him in such a way that he would cherish her and never push her away.

Kyoko had spent the last two years searching through the wreckage of her broken heart and dreams, trying to recreate herself. There was a man whose approval she yearned for. There was a young lady whose friendship she desired. And there were many others who mattered to her. But Kyoko was on an unplanned and not fully understood mission to find a Kyoko who would please _her,_ a Kyoko who _she_ could cherish, and a Kyoko that _she _could love.

Sometimes the pains of the past hinder the progress of the present. As a little child Kyoko had believed that her mother was perfect, and that her mother treated her so poorly because she, little Kyoko, was somehow flawed. Had her mother remained far away, Kyoko might never have been able to overcome that perception. But Saena was here, in front of Kyoko, and Kyoko's adult eyes revealed the truth that her childhood eyes had never understood: Mogami Saena was not a person worthy of Kyoko's efforts.

It sounds like such a simple understanding. By the age of seventeen, almost eighteen, most of us have seen, recognized, catalogued, documented, and declared our parent's flaws. But Kyoko hadn't been able to do that. The revelation was like that moment when you push the final missing piece of a 5,000 piece puzzle into the empty space. Kyoko was liberated.

And now she would no longer need to become Mio, or Natsu, or Setsu, or Amori Isako in order to cope. Kyoko was Kyoko, the emergent, and that would be enough for any situation.

Of course, neither Mogami Saena nor President Ariwara were aware of the change.

* * *

Ren needed a distraction as they hurtled down the road, so he asked the question that had drifted at the back of his mind, "Why does President Ariwara hate you? And why would the head of Japan's number two talent agency take such drastic steps to steal one talent?"

Lory looked at Fuwa Sho in the back seat, sitting next to Yashiro Yukihito, "Do you want to hear details about your president, or should I wait?"

Sho was just as on-edge as Ren, and he glared at Lory, "If that man grabbed Kyoko, then he won't be my president anymore. He may not even be alive by the end of the day."

Ren grunted in sympathy for that statement, and Lory nodded, "Very well. Thirty-six years ago I worked for Ariwara. He had just taken over after his father passed away suddenly. The senior Ariwara was a good man, if a trifle authoritarian. His son had all of traits of the authoritarian without any of the goodness. He used ironclad documents to control the talents who signed on under his company, and he didn't care at all what happened to his people.

"I found out that it was worse than that, however. I was a talent agent and I had the responsibility for quite a few young talents, including several very beautiful and gifted young ladies. One of those young ladies started falling apart right in front of my eyes, but she wouldn't talk to me. Then the other young lady disappeared. Ariwara was incensed, furious even, and he demanded that I find her and drag her back. I did find her, but she refused to return.

"She told me about how the president had invited her to a party full of 'important people' who could advance her career. It turned out that what he was doing was providing his female talent to these men in order to advance his company and his own profits."

Ren's voice sounded as if it was rising from the depths of hell as he spoke, "He was prostituting them?"

"Exactly. I contacted everyone I knew in the industry, and several law enforcement officials that I could trust. I was able to pull out of the agency and take quite a few talents with me, but I wasn't able to get the man put in jail. His contacts were too powerful. But one thing I was able to do was to curtail his abuses against the young ladies. Too many people have been watching him too closely for him to ever do that again.

"He tried to destroy me, but my friends were powerful too. Eventually I built a company that has exceeded his. It must have really ate at him."

"But that still doesn't explain why he would target Kyoko," Ren demanded.

"I imagine that it has something to do with her connection with you, Fuwa Sho."

Sho looked startled, "How would he know about that? I assume that you know because Kyoko told you. But I've never said a word, and Shouko wouldn't."

"Kyoko didn't tell me. I had investigators look into her past so that I could understand why she was in such pain," He let that sink in and saw the young man hang his head, "I would imagine that Ariwara did the same. If he has been watching her career, then he knows what I've known for two years: Mogami Kyoko has the potential to become one of the greatest actresses of our time."

Sho looked up in astonishment, "Really? I guess I have seen that she's… different than other actresses… but… she's _that_ good?"

"If she can overcome her past… then yes. President Ariwara has to be able to see that too, and it has to irritate him that she was right within his grasp. But this time he's gone too far. He doesn't realize it yet, but he's just destroyed himself."

* * *

Detective Sergeant Okamura met them at the end of the dead-end road. "Good to see you again, Takarada-san. That's the house down there. You can just see the room above the hedges. There's been no movement at all, but the road shows signs of recent vehicle movement."

"Why aren't you going in!?!" Sho demanded hotly.

The distinguished, grandfatherly man looked at Sho with obvious tolerance. "I understand your concern…"

"Allow me to introduce Fuwa Sho, the singer/songwriter. I believe you already know Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro Yukihito?" Okamura nodded to both young men in turn. "As I said, I understand your concern, but this isn't a movie set. We have to wait for a warrant before we can move in."

Ren and Sho looked at each other. For once they were in agreement. "Well, we don't." Ren said.

"Yes, you do," the sergeant's voice was firm, "We've waited too long to nail this… gentleman… to blow it now. If your friend is in there, I'm sure she's fine. Even Ariwara knows that he has limits these days."

"And those limits allow him to abduct a young lady against her will?" Ren's anger was dangerous now.

"Look, we don't know if that's what…"

He never did get to finish his statement, because he was too busy trying to wave off the large truck that was hurtling down the road. The driver ignored him and simply went into the field to pass the roadblocks. The truck careened back onto the road and straight at the hedge-encircled house as everyone ran after it. The truck didn't even slow down at the hedge. It struck the narrow opening and widened it by powering right over the foliage. Ren and Sho had the longest legs, and they were close enough to see a tall, slender man in a ski mask leap out of the driver's seat and run to the door with a policeman's metal battering ram.

The two young men reached the door just as the figure disappeared inside. He threw the ram off to the side and scanned the front room. Then he pointed to Ren and Sho, "One goes upstairs, the other goes to the left. I'll take the right. Yell out if you see anyone." They didn't even think to argue, but followed his lead. Sho went up the stairs and Ren went to the left. Some instinct told him that Kyoko had been in the room that he went into. And then he saw something, "I've found her backpack!"

"Don't touch anything!" The panting detective sergeant ordered from behind him. The others joined them, along with several befuddled policemen. Okamura looked at the masked figure, "D*** you, Kuu!! You never grow up. Take that stupid mask off before I shoot you myself."

"Dad!?!" Ren blurted out in disbelief. Kuu removed the mask, but he wasn't grinning. "She's not here, Kuon."

"DAD!?!" Fuwa Sho exclaimed in utter astonishment, but Kuu shut him down with one look, "We'll deal with that later. Right now we have to find my daughter."

"Daughter?" Sho squeaked out. He wanted to say more, to demand an explanation, but Okamura spoke, "There's a note. It reads _'R, Press conference at 5 p.m. at Akatoki. Please come, K'_"

* * *

Saena smiled to herself as she watched her daughter sitting in the corner, signing the contract. _I should have known that she was just acting earlier. That girl is pathetic. She never has a backbone and she never will grow one. I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that she can act. All she ever did as a child was live in her own fantasy world. Pathetic._

_But at least now she's going to make me some money to pay me back for all the hard work I had to do in raising her. President Ariwara gets his actress and I get 1,000,000 yen richer. I think that I made the better deal._

She saw Kyoko returning the contract to the envelope and sealed it, "Did you make sure you signed all of the right places, girl?"

For just a moment, Saena caught something different in Kyoko's eye; then it was gone. Saena decided that it must have just been the light from the window. She turned away from her daughter and looked out at the wonderful view of the Tokyo cityscape. _Nice. Maybe I should have gone into talent scouting instead. Oh well._

The door opened and one of the goons poked his head in. "Time for makeup, Miss."

* * *

Ren was speeding down the freeway now, but he wasn't worried about a ticket. He was following his father and Detective Sergeant Okamura, and the latter had his lights on and his siren blaring. Another police vehicle was bringing up the rear.

With nothing else to do but follow Okamura, Ren found himself answering Sho's questions, "… so I've kept my identity a secret until I could equal or surpass my father's work."

Sho scoffed, "You'll _never_ do that! Hizuri Kuu was like, my favorite movie star of all time when I was a kid. I've seen almost all of his movies. I can't _believe_ this!" He shook his head, hating the inequality of the world, "Does _she_ know?"

"Yes. She's known for a while."

Sho turned his head to the window and remained silent. Kyoko was having experiences and meeting people. She was building an entire life for herself without him in it, and he hated it. Suddenly he turned, "Why did Kuu call her his daughter? Look, I've heard her call him Otou-san, but… did you marry her behind my back?"

Yashiro leaned forward to hear the answer. He was getting more information on this one day than he had managed to wheedle out of Ren in the entire time they worked together.

"Not yet" Ren replied softly.

* * *

President Ariwara stepped up to the podium and smugly surveyed the packed press room, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to Akatoki Agency. I've invited you here tonight to meet my newest acquisition… Miss Mogami Kyoko."

The crowd gasped in surprise at the name. Everyone in entertainment reporting knew of the bitter rivalry between LME and Akatoki. They competed for new actors and singers, and they fought to get the best roles for their people, but they normally didn't resort to stealing each other's talents.

And Mogami Kyoko was a rising star within LME. Why would she possibly want to jump ship and changed agencies? Didn't she understand how that would tarnish public perception of her? They were muttering among themselves when the door opened and the young lady stepped out.

Over the previous year there had been many water-cooler discussions about whether or not Mogami Kyoko was pretty or not. Her true self was so illusive, and her characters so powerful, that people (and by that I mean men) couldn't decide if she would really have the impact in real life that she had on the screen. The young lady who stepped out of the door answered that question once and for all. She wasn't pretty; she was beautiful and she was classy and she smoking hot.

Mogami Saena stood to the side and watched her daughter enter in shocked disbelief. Gone was the mousy girl who had meekly sat in the corner and signed all of the papers just forty minutes ago. This was a rich young lady with an air of grace and class that made Saena feel gauche in comparison.

Saena was so busy watching her daughter that she didn't notice the door opening behind her, or the hand that tapped Ariwara's shoulder, or his startled look as he followed that arm out of the door. Kyoko walked gracefully, effortlessly up to the podium and looked out at the packed reporters. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I imagine that you are surprised to see me tonight. As a matter of fact, at least a few of you expected to be sitting at another press conference at around this time."

Saena wondered what her daughter was talking about. She wished that the darn girl would just get on with it so that she could catch her flight. Kyoko scanned the room and saw the Tokyo Channel 10 news crew. "Oh, I see that Channel 10 is here. You advertise live coverage… is that true?" When the reporter nodded, she continued, "Great! I've always been interested in the technical details… does that mean that your camera is sending out a signal to a van out front? And that that signal is being uploaded clear to your station even as I am standing up here? Marvelous."

By now Saena was becoming concerned, while the reporters were thinking that the girl at the podium was a ditz. That was until her expression changed to become serious, "As you already know, my name is Mogami Kyoko. What you don't know is that I have been held against my will since this morning so that my mother… she's standing over there against the wall… wave hello mother… so that my mother and President Ariwara, of this agency, could coerce me into signing paperwork to change agencies."

Kyoko looked up and saw several very tall men enter in the back of the room. The camera's caught her loving expression, and not a few men fell in love with her at that moment. She continued as if nothing had happened, "Perhaps I should explain. I am seventeen years old until December 25th. This means that I am legally a minor. It doesn't really matter, because my mother basically abandoned me when I was twelve. Even before that, she had no time for me." Every face turned to look at the woman trying to shrink into the wall.

"I have found out that personal secrets can be used against me and against those that I care for. Therefore I will tell you my story. Is that all right, Fuwa Sho?" Sho, standing in the back of the room, nodded, "When my mother abandoned me, a very dear family took me in and raised me. They had one son. He was my closest friend and I worshipped the ground that he walked on. Even at a young age he was an incredible musician. When we were both fifteen, he told me that he wanted to pursue his dream, and he asked me to come with him to Tokyo."

There was a lot of muttering now, but they became silent as soon as she spoke again, "It is not what you think. Fuwa Sho and I were never romantically involved. I am not his type." Sho scowled as several male reporters looked at Kyoko, and then looked at him incredulously. "We had a… disagreement and went our separate ways. I pursued a career in acting with LME, where I have been treated well and have been moderately successful." The reporters chuckled. Tokyo Entertainment News Magazine had featured her on the cover just the day before, with the title "How far will she rise?" (If Saena had seen it, she would have demanded more money).

"Before I go on, I need to ask the men in the back a question: Is everything taken care of?... Good. Tsuruga Ren, since we missed our other press conference, would you like to join me now?"

Everyone watched in bewilderment as the tall, handsome man from LME walked up to the front. Then he astonished everybody when he put a hand under Kyoko's chin, tilted her head up, and gave her a tender kiss. "I'm glad you're safe," he whispered. Then they turned toward the reporters, held hands, and announced that they were a couple.

* * *

The evening news was every reporters dream. Four news-breaking stories all at once: 1) _President Ariwara of Akatori Agency arrested for kidnapping and extortion_. 2) _Mother of Mogami Kyoko questioned for her part in Ariwara's crimes_. 3) _Fuwa Sho and Mogami Kyoko, what was their relationship?_ And of course, 4) _Tsuruga Ren finally declares his love. Who did he choose? Mogami Kyoko._ The talking heads would probably never shut up for days.

* * *

Kyoko reclined without embarrassment against Ren's side in the presence of many of the people she loved the most. They were in Lory's mansion, joined by most of the people who had spent the day frantically searching for Kyoko.

The Daruma-ya couple visited with the Hizuri's and Lory and tried to relax in this spectacular setting.

Yashiro, Kanae and Amamiya sat on the couch next to Kyoko and Ren, watching Lory's favorite romance. Yashiro was looking teary-eyed and the girls were trying not to make snide comments.

And Maria leaned against Kyoko's unoccupied side.

They had all talked and talked, and now everyone was just relaxing with each other. Ren kissed the top of Kyoko's head and asked the question that was bouncing around in his head. "Kyoko-chan, your mother seemed to be under the impression that you had signed the documents. Did you?"

Kyoko smiled beatifically. "Maria-chan, my backpack it just on the other side of the couch; could you grab the document envelope for me? Thank you." While Maria resumed her position cuddled up to her onee-sama, Kyoko handed Ren the envelope.

Ren raised an eyebrow, took the envelope, and broke the seal. There were five documents, each requiring a signature. The first signature read: _Hongo Mio_. The second signature read: _Kitigawa Natsu_. The third signature read: _Setsu Heel_. And the fourth signature read: _Amori Isako_. Ren was laughing by this point. But it was the last signature that caught his attention and made him forget every other one. The fifth signature read: _Hizuri Kyoko_.

Ren looked at the signature and then at Kyoko's crimson face.

Tsuruga Ren's smile was almost enough to give her a stroke.

* * *

**Notes: **Okay, I haven't slept all night and I have to drive a few hundred miles today. I'm going to go take a shower now and get ready. You folks have a nice day.

And no, the story is not over yet.

Thank you to everyone for your amazing response to this story. It gives me the energy to keep going.

I didn't include Fuwa Sho at the last because he obviously wouldn't want to be there. But I do foresee an alteration in his relationship with the others. Hmmm.


	21. Jealousy

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 21 – Jealousy **

It would be wonderful to write that Ren and Kyoko made their announcement to the world and rode off into the sunset together (not too far, of course, because Japan _is_ an island. And even though Tokyo is on the eastern side, if they kept going they'd get wet in the China Sea, and then… that would be bad… and what would happen to their horses?… and … um… sorry… rambling). And of course, it would be better still to write that they made their announcement and lived happily ever after... But neither real-life nor insomniac fanfiction writers are ever so kind.

Dr. Hook sang a song that is both profound and apropos to the situation in which both Ren and Kyoko found themselves. If you are… _slightly_… older, then you have probably already guessed the name of the song. Here are a few lines: "… _When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you know it's hard…_ _Everybody wants her, everybody loves her. Everybody wants to take your baby home…_" In the case of Ren and Kyoko, we are actually talking about _two_ beautiful people. And while they loved and trusted each other, their trust did not include the rest of the world.

Ren had always been almost supernatural in his handsomeness, as far as Kyoko and almost every woman in Japan was concerned. He had been sought after, sighed after, and flirted with by hundreds of women. Kyoko had known that before, but lately the whole idea had taken on an entirely different color. Without realizing it, Kyoko had been jealous of the women in Ren's life for quite a while. Now that uncomfortable feeling was out there on the surface, whispering in her ear like the little green monster it is.

Lately Ren had been trying to break out of the romantic film rut, playing action stars and serial killers. But now that Ren knew what true romance was, Lory wanted to throw him back into the middle and watch him swim. That was because, in Lory's mind, romances were the truest, purest form of film entertainment. He also wanted to see how Kyoko would fare if her latest role was more… shall we say… steamy?

Enough build-up. Let's begin with our story.

Yashiro rocked back-and-forth like a poorly-behaved schoolboy waiting to meet with the school principal. Matsushima-san, the Head of the Acting Division of LME, regarded him with a mixture of scorn and concern.

"Yashiro-san, you've never misplaced or lost a script proposal before; not once in the entire time that you've worked for us. Now you need new copies of three _different _scripts. What _exactly _is going on here?"

Yashiro mumbled something and Matsushima made him repeat himself, only louder, "Mogami Kyoko brought Ren and me bento dinners on our break…"

Matsushima leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, "Let me guess: you left her alone with your satchel?"

"I'm afraid so. I knew that she wasn't happy with some of the new proposals, but…" Yashiro looked sheepish. He _knew_ that Kyoko had taken the scripts, but he really, really, really didn't want to _confront_ her about it.

"Say no more, Yashiro," his boss sighed, "I have a wife. I understand all too well. Though it is rather amusing to have the charter member of the LoveMe Section acting the jealous lover." He handed new copies of the scripts to Yashiro.

"It may be amusing to _you_, but _I_ am the one who has to deal with her."

* * *

Kyoko was not pleased. She had always liked the president, but lately she was re-evaluating her impressions.

Lory just smiled tolerantly, "Kyoko, I must remind you that Ren is an actor, and therefore he must act."

"He's a great actor! The best, Kaicho. And I think that his latest action movies, and even his work as a serial killer, were wonderful! He needs to get out of all those tired, overworked, romantic dramas and be allowed to really stretch his wings! _That_ is where he will truly shine… I'm sure of it!"

Lory adjusted the breastplate of his Mayan Priest outfit before replying. "You know perfectly well that Japan wants to see Ren in romantic scenes, Kyoko. With his looks, his height, and that voice, he makes all of the women swoon. And that sells. Now behave and stop acting like a jealous schoolgirl."

"I _am_ a jealous schoolgirl!" Kyoko stopped herself in her own embarrassment. "I'm sorry… it's just…"

"I know, Kyoko. Don't worry. Ren may act with other women, but he only sees you. Trust me on this: that boy didn't have a romantic bone in his body until you came along."

After Kyoko left the office, Lory grinned to himself. _This is fun! The two young people who knew the least about love in all of Japan are now playing jealous lovers! I have the best job in the world!!_

He reached under the cushion of the couch where he had hidden the revised script for _Dangerous Academics_ when Kyoko came in. He had met with Director Kuzawa and the writers just a week ago to make his "proposal" for steaming up the television drama. The filming would start this afternoon…

Ren would not be happy.

* * *

Kyoko found herself standing next to Fuwa Sho as the crew made last-minute adjustments to the set.

Sho was having great difficulty not staring at her, dressed as she was. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, particularly; She was dressed in school sweat bottoms and a sleeveless t-shirt top, with Converse tennis shoes. And she wasn't dolled-up, exactly; her character had medium-length, jet-black, shiny and wavy hair that was supposed to look tousled. But the combination of everything plus her newfound confidence was driving poor Sho wild. Lately she was blossoming into a true beauty.

For years Sho's ideal woman had been full and curvy. Lately he hardly even noticed that type anymore. Now it was the svelte ladies, the ones with slender, sleek curves, that attracted his notice; and he compared every one of them to Kyoko.

"He told me about everything you did to help rescue me." Kyoko deliberately omitted Ren's name, knowing how that affected Sho. Right now she wanted him to hear what she had to say, "Thank you, Shoutaro. I really do appreciate it."

Sho allowed himself to look at her, and to look into those golden eyes, "Then leave him and come back to me."

Instead of getting angry, Kyoko actually gave her childhood friend a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Sho. That won't ever happen."

_I know. _Sho leaned his head back against the wall behind them. Anything to prevent himself from looking into those eyes again.

"He also told me that you have been attending the LME Acting School. I'm very impressed. I was angry at you, at first, when you showed up. I take acting very seriously, Sho. I thought that you didn't. I thought that it was all just a big joke to you. But I was wrong. I'm looking forward to seeing how much you've learned."

The only thing that Sho could think to say were the words he had already just said. And he knew that the answer would be the same, no matter how many times he said it.

* * *

Director Kuzawa stood looking at Kyoko and waited for the fireworks. None came. Kyoko just read and reread the revision to scene 1. Finally, she looked up at him and expressed her main concern, "Is Tsuruga-san going to be here when we film this?"

"He's still on a job across town. He shouldn't be here until about an hour after start-time." _At least, I sincerely hope not._

* * *

In an earlier part of this story I made a passing reference to the fact that a young violinist actually won the talent show competition. Later, I mentioned that he would form a part of Amori Isako's band in the drama. Now seems a propitious time to describe our young violinist.

Erizawa Morie was what every male violinist _should_ look like (if you were to ask the young ladies out there). Above-medium height, broad-shouldered and slim-waisted; his hands were strong with long, musician's fingers. His face was even-featured, though his nose was more patrician that your average Japanese nose. His eyes were grey, his lashes long, his lips slightly fuller than average, his eyebrows arrogantly arched, and his black hair was wavy and long. Essentially, he looked like he had just stepped off the cover of a romance novel.

But best of all, he could play violin in a way that reached into a person's soul. He was classically trained since five, but in recent years he had taken that intense training and used it to play rock-style music using an electric violin with loop-station* to allow him to play multiple parts by himself. He was destined to become a noted musician in the future. For this moment in time he was just interested in having fun… and getting a little closer to Mogami Kyoko.

He hadn't really been interested in her at first. He knew _who_ she was because his little sister was a devoted fan. But he hadn't paid any attention to her himself. That was until she sang at the talent contest. Her sultry, raspy voice caught his attention and made him sit up and take notice. Since then he had been watching her quite a bit. Morie had no shortage of self-confidence, and he knew that he was a big hit with the ladies; which is why he was one of the few young men in the school who was willing to try and steal Kyoko from someone like Tsuruga Ren.

Morie smiled as he studied the script again. Today's opening scene should help.

**Author's note:** To avoid confusion, I will explain the conventions that will be used for narrating scenes from the drama. All drama scenes will be set off with [[double-brackets like this]]. The description in scenes will be presented in _present-tense_, while the actual scenes will be presented in _past-tense._

This is the opening scene for the first episode of Season 1.

**[[**_Scene begin's with a shot of students in uniforms walking in a school courtyard. A single, deep, violin note coming from an open window on the second floor._

_The scene switches to a close-up of a bow moving along strings, making a different note. The camera follows the strings to show long fingers that begin plucking out notes even as the first two long violin notes play in the background. The camera moves so that a handsome face shrouded in dark, long, wavy hair comes into focus just as the bow starts moving again, much faster now. Three tracks are playing now, and the music is ear-catching._

_While this continues, the camera focuses on an electric bass guitar, as long, slender fingers begin plucking out a deep rhythm. Another set of hands begins to play electric guitar. Another adds keyboard. And finally, drums come in._

_The music is hard and it sets the heart racing as the camera shows a single, slender hand with graceful, long fingers holding a microphone next to a leg in sweat pants. The camera shows two designer Converse sneakers, with one foot tapping out the beat. Then the camera moves up the slender body, goes over a female torso in a sleeveless t-shirt, and stops to focus on the lower half of an elfin face. The full lips are moving silently to the music, and then suddenly the mouth curves into a wicked smile and the microphone comes up. Amori Isako's golden eyes glimmer as she begins to sing._

"I don't know who you were before, or what you did when you were there  
it won't matter in the slightest if you ruled the roost or hid in shadows  
Your past is your past and won't help you in your present here  
'cause baby, you're in my school now"

_The camera focuses out now to show the entire band, playing in casual clothes. The young beauty on the electric guitar explodes into action, playing hard and fast and skip-jumping around the room. She stops close to the violinist and they lean together as each plays hard and fast._

_They reach the end of their duet and dampen the volume as Isako saunters forward and lifts the microphone again._

"They handed you the student handbook, a locker and a parking stall  
they told you all their expectations 'bout how to act and get along  
Now come with me, I'll teach you what you're really going to need to know  
those teachers aren't the power here, so learn this quick and learn it well  
'cause baby, you're in my school now"

_The music and song continued through two more verses. It ended with Itaki Jorie, the violinist, facing Isako as she walked her fingers up his torso with a sultry smile and sang the final words, _"cause baby, you're in my school now!" _Her hand flattened on the violinist's chest and pushed him away dismissively._

_The guitar sounded out a final, disdainful-sounding riff._

"Great job, guys. We're really sounding good now," Amori Isako said with a smile, "Remember, we have to be at the Dragon's Fire by 5 p.m. tonight. Masaki, check your outfit this time or I'll make you go out there in you underwear."

Masaki Nanami blushed, "Isako-chan! I only forgot one time!"

Isako ignored her, "Jorie, stick around. I want to hear you play that second stanza again. Something didn't quite sound right."

Jorie smirked and set his violin down as everyone else filed out. Amori Isako was fishing through her bag, pulling out a water bottle as she continued speaking. I think we've pretty much nailed this song, except for that one sour note. Do you know what I'm tal…."

Jorie grabbed the arm of the smaller, slender girl and yanked her around into a kiss. She was stiff at first, but seemed to relax. The water bottle fell from her hand and started spilling on the floor as he began to press her backwards towards the wall.

Her arm reached back and her hand went into her bag. Jories free hand started to move upward toward her chest when there was a sudden "click." His eyes opened wide in alarm and he moved his face back.

_The camera focuses on a slender hand holding a switch-blade against Jorie's pants._

Amori Isako's voice was calm, almost caressing as she spoke, "Jorie, I need your violin sound in my band, so I am going to let you live." Her golden eyes were terrifyingly cold, "But if you ever try something like that again, you'll be able to sing higher than your violin can play. You got me?"

Jorie stepped back, embarrassed, "I just thought… I hoped…"

"You were wrong. Go home, Itaki Jorie. We're done here."**]]**

"Cut!" Director Kuzuwa yelled out. One take! He couldn't believe it until he saw the film, but he was almost positive that they had achieved a "clean-speech" on the very first take. A "clean-speech" is a perfect scene with no dialogue errors. Granted, there was very little dialogue in this scene, but actors, especially young actors, are often nervous on the first day. Mistakes are made common. Achieving a "clean speech" on the first scene of the first day is a rarity, and therefore considered to be a lucky-omen for the production.

"Director," The single word, said in that icy, deep voice, took away all of the joy of the moment. Kuzuwa looked up to see Tsuruga Ren standing beside him. At least, he thought it was Tsuruga Ren. But he had never seen the mild-mannered actor with that look on his face. Nor had he ever seen those large hands crushing a thick script in white-knuckled hands before. "When did that kiss get added to this scene?"

Director Kuzuwa looked pleadingly past the tall actor to Yashiro with a plea in his eyes. Yashiro quickly shook his head no, clearly saying, _You're on your own on this one, Director._

_Thanks a lot, buddy!_ He cleared his throat. When that didn't work, he cleared it again, "Well, you see… Takarada…"

"Konichiwa, Ren-san," A sweet voice said, and Ren was wrapped in slender arms from behind.

Ren's face softened and Kuzuwa felt as if he could breathe again. Ren turned to Kyoko, "They changed the first scene. When did you find out about it?"

Kyoko could see the struggle on Ren's face. She had seen it enough times when Fuwa Sho's name was mentioned to recognize it. _Uh oh, he saw it._ She made herself think hard. "Yeah, I just found out about thirty minutes ago. If you hadn't taught me how important it was to be a professional, I would have refused. I'm so glad that you were my sempai." She hugged him again, tightly.

Ren's face was a myriad of emotions, but it finally settled into a look of affection.

Yashiro had to walk away to prevent the great man from seeing him smirk. _You're getting good, Kyoko. I thought things were about to explode and people were about to die._

Still holding Kyoko under one arm, Ren turned to the director, "Will there be any more of these… revisions… that you would like to tell me about, Director Kuzuwa?"

Kuzuwa gulped, "No!... no, you see, by having Isako deal with the problem in her own way, we've basically shown the viewers that she's a real bad*ss, without having to go into a lot of detail. In one short scene we've established both her rocker identity and her tough girl identity."

Tsuruga Ren was a professional, and he understood more than just the acting aspect of film-making, "I have to admit, it will be a great opening scene. Just no more surprises, all right."

Director Kuzuwa nodded rapidly up and down, anxious to get away from those dangerous eyes.

Kyoko looked up at Ren, "Did you like the song? It's going to be the opening song for the whole first season… well, the studio version at least. Everyone's playing really well together too."

Ren looked down at Kyoko affectionately, "You sang it very well. I can hardly wait to see the rushes."

Then Kyoko finally asked the question that she really wanted to know. "Did... did you do the scene with Asatoki Lina today… the ki… the romantic scene?"

Ren looked down into her concerned, jealous eyes, "The kissing scene?" He felt her stiffen under his arm, and he chuckled.

Kyoko scowled up at him fiercely, "What's so funny about that?"

Ren smiled, "Nothing, really. I was just thinking that you and I are alike in one way. Neither of us are ever going to get used to the idea of the other acting out a romantic scene."

Kyoko was still frowning slightly, "I think that you should stick to action films."

"I thought that _Dangerous Academics _was an action film. Now I had to watch some punk kiss _my Kyoko_ on the first day…" he frowned down at her. "I'm amazed that you didn't freak out just now. Not that long ago you would have been huddled in a corner. You didn't like that kiss, did you?"

"What? Erizawa-san's kiss?" Kyoko returned dismissively, "Erizawa Morie thinks he's God's gift to women, but he doesn't even hold a candle to you."

"Good," Ren growled.

* * *

**Notes: **This is the beginning of the filming arc. The hardest parts of being in a new relationship are the adjustments and jealousies. Since neither Ren or Kyoko are perfect, and both have frightening tempers, it should be fun… for us at least.

Nothing ground-breaking in this chapter, but it should get better. I'm trying to decide how much of the drama to include in this story. It is a series, not a movie, so it could go on forever. I'm considering writing the whole story separately and posting it on

**Personal note to Anna:** I agreed with you and changed the end of the last chapter. I wrote that after over 36 hours of little or no sleep, if that is any excuse. I wish that you would sign in so that I could reply directly. I promise that I do not send back angry emails. And I am always looking for honest input.


	22. Momma Bear vs the Dragon Lady

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 22 – Momma Bear vs. the Dragon Lady **

{Note: The following event occured on the day after the abduction and the press conference.}

Mogami Saena sat at the tiny table in her hotel room, picking at her cold breakfast and staring out of the large window into nothingness. She couldn't go downstairs and eat in the hotel dining room because everyone would recognize her and would probably throw food at her, thanks to her daughter. The press conference had been shown on the news over and over again, on every channel, all night long. She wanted to throw her plate across the room, but she didn't want to pay for the damages.

She had been forced to stay in Tokyo overnight while the police decided whether or not to arrest her. In the end she was able to argue that she was Kyoko's mother and had the legal right to talk to her daughter whenever she chose. She had also argued that it was President Ariwara who had taken things too far, "I was just as defenseless as my daughter. That man is a brute and a criminal. I'm just glad that my daughter is safe." They released her, but not before she had missed her flight. At least they put her up in this hotel room.

"_Wave hello, mother…_" Saena muttered, imitating Kyoko's words at the press conference. "I'll make you pay for that, little girl. You should know better than to cross me." She stared out of the window again, imagining all of the ways she could destroy her daughter.

There was a knock at the door and Saena rolled her eyes. "Go away! I didn't order anything else."

"Mogami Saena?" a voice called through the door, "I need to talk to you about a business matter."

"Go away! I'm not talking to any reporters!"

"I am not a reporter, Mogami-san, I assure you. I have come to make you an offer that will greatly benefit you."

Saena looked at the door for a long time. Finally she got up and walked across the room. She moved the slide-latch and then turned the knob to peer out. A tall, extremely beautiful lady stood outside the door. "If you turn out to be a reporter, I'm calling the cops."

"I assure you, I am neither a reporter nor a disgruntled fan of your daughter. I am a businesswoman like yourself."

Saena opened the door and waited for the woman to come in so that she could latch it again. "Let me clear away my breakfast tray. I didn't have much of an appetite, what with the misunderstanding and all."

"Misunderstanding?" The lady asked quizzically.

"Of course it was a misunderstanding! Surely you're not implying that everything that the press is saying is true!?!" Saena was practically spitting in her frustration.

The beautiful lady waved her hand as if dismissing the entire matter as frivolous. "The press never gets their information right, Mogami-san. And teenage girls are often such fickle and rebellious creatures. Don't let all of that talk bother you."

Saena's eyes opened wide in astonished relief… somebody was taking _her_ side. "Of course! You see! At least somebody understands the truth." Saena gestured for the lady to sit. "Please, take that seat. It has the best view. Would you like anything to drink? I'd offer food, but room service here is awfully slow."

"Please don't trouble yourself, Mogami-san. I know that you have a flight in just a few hours, and I would hate to take up any more of your time than necessary. Can we talk business?"

Saena took her seat across the small table from her visitor, "Please, Ms. … what did you say that your name is?"

"Swan, ma'am, Julie Swan, of Swan Fashion and Cosmetics."

Saena's eyes grew wide with awe, "You're _the_ Julie Swan?! The owner of an internally famous fashion company? I remember you from when I was younger! You used to be on television all of the time, advertising your cosmetics and clothing! This is an honor, truly!"

Julie Swan blushed a little and bowed her head, "Thank you, you're very flattering. You're a businesswoman yourself, aren't you? You have a whole line of clothing stores in Kyoto and the surrounding area. Succeeding in retail is much more challenging than what I do."

Saena was flattered that this world-famous designer would compliment her efforts, "Oh, I wish that I could stock your fashions, but I cater to a poorer clientele than would usually purchase your clothing."

"Not at all, Mogami-san. I have a whole line of moderately priced items. If I might… I would love to send you one of my lower-end catalogs?" Julie Swan asked the question almost meekly.

Saena beamed, "Oh, yes! Please do. Is that why you wanted to meet with me today? The circumstances are rather…"

"No, I deeply apologize for going off-track. I would like to buy your daughter's contract. I want exclusive rights to promote, market, and benefit from Mogami Kyoko's talent until she turns twenty."

Saena's suspicions all flooded back in an instant. "What exactly would a fashion and cosmetics mogul want with a young actress? That doesn't sound right."

Julie Swan smiled, "Oh, I'm afraid that I've started off on the wrong foot. You see, recently a lot of models have wanted to cross over into acting and singing. I have experience in both arenas, so I decided to form my own small company, Swan Talent. Did you notice how your daughter looked at that silly press conference last night?"

Saena's blood began to boil at the memory, but she tried to answer civilly, "I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Didn't you think that she was beautiful last night? She looks a lot like you probably did at the same age. I can only hope that she'll age as gracefully. She's perfect for a new line of clothing I want to promote, and I would allow her to keep acting."

Saena wasn't sure if she'd been complimented or insulted with Julie Swan's age reference, but she decided to let it pass. "You really think that she is beautiful?"

"Mogami-san," Julie Swan giggled, "The most handsome man in Japan stood up there last night and declared that she was beautiful. Surely you have to agree? She's your own daughter and everybody knows that there is no love like a mother's love."

"Absolutely," Saena agreed. If looking like a good mother would help her close a business transaction, then she would happily let this woman have her delusions. "I just like to hear other people say how beautiful she is."

"So, will you sell me her contract?" Julie Swan asked, clearly eager. "I promise you that I intend to promote her in any way I can. I'll treat her as if she were my own daughter. I understand that that idiot ex-President Ariwara only offered you the equivalent of $10,000. I would never insult a businesswoman like yourself in that way. I'm willing to pay you $25,000 U.S. for exclusive rights to her until she is twenty. At that point she is free to make her own career choices."

Saena's heart leapt in her throat. An hour ago she thought that she had lost the whole deal and had to pay for her own airfare to boot. Now she was being offered more than double what she had lost just yesterday, "I… I'll need to think about it for a while."

"Oh… that's unfortunate. I have to return to America this afternoon. I had really hoped to close this deal before I left. Oh well, if it won't work…"

"NO! Wait! I didn't mean that I wasn't interested! Surely, a businesswoman such as yourself knows that these decisions shouldn't be made lightly?" Saena saw the money slipping through her hands again. She decided to pretend to be motherly, "Look, Swan-san, do you promise me that you'll take good care of my daughter?"

"Of course. I will treat her as if she were my very own daughter. I think that she is a wonderful girl," Julie extracted the documents from her satchel. She started to extend the papers to Saena, but then stopped as if in afterthought, "Wait! I just had a concern. That young man seemed awfully lovey-dovey last night with you're daughter. If I'm going to sign her, I don't want to be worried about her running off and getting married without talking to me first."

She paused, deep in thought. "I know, since she'll be under my protection, and you'll be back in Kyoto taking care of your growing business interests, could we… maybe… arrange a guardian ad lidem deal? Then she would have to seek my permission to marry that handsome young man."

Saena saw how concerned this woman was. She also saw yen signs, or maybe dollar signs, popping up all over. "That is a much more serious issue, Ms. Swan. You're asking me to completely relinquish my only, dear daughter into your care. Surely you understand my concerns?"

Julie Swan tried to look contrite, "Oh dear, of course. _Any_ mother would be worried. I will do this: in light of this serious request, and to show that I am in earnest, I will increase my offer to $50,000. If you agree, I'll make a few quick phone calls and have a lawyer draw up the paperwork. We'll take care of everything this morning in front of a judge that I know, and you'll still have time to make your flight."

To keep herself from jumping up-and-down in delight, Saena asked, "Can they possibly work that fast?"

"That's no problem at all, dear sweet lady. It's all boilerplate stuff these days. Why, half of my models are underage. Standard form of contract, you know. And the best part is that I take care of everything after that."

An hour later, after a ride in the fanciest limousine Saena had ever seen, Kyoko was off of her hands forever and she was $50,000 richer. Julie Swan had the limousine drop Saena off at the airport so that she wouldn't miss her flight to Kyoto. As she started to climb out of the car, she stopped and said, "I remember now! Didn't you marry that famous Japanese actor who moved to Hollywood?"

Julie smiled, "I don't really like to talk about him, Mogami Saena-san. It turns out he has this eating disorder."

"Oh my… yes, I understand. Take good care of my girl. Don't forget to send me that catalog!"

As the limousine drove away, the driver pushed open the privacy glass, "Where to now, Hizuri-san?"

"Sebastian, how many times must I tell you to call me Julie? Is my husband still at the mansion?"

"Yes, ma'am. The Boss said that we had better collect him soon or there won't be anything left in the house to eat." Sebastian delivered that statement with his usual expressionless face.

"Then please take us there. I feel the desperate need for a hot shower after a morning spent with that woman."

* * *

"Do we tell her?" Kuu asked, reclining with his gorgeous wife and his dear friend by the indoor pool.

"I have to get her to sign the paperwork, or its all null and void," Julie answered.

"Does she know your business name?" Lory asked. None of them wanted to tell Kyoko that her mother had just casually sold her away without a backward glance.

"Unfortunately, yes, she does. I gave her my Princess of the Realm kit when it was time for her to leave the U.S.. You know, the fancy makeup kit the size of a suitcase, with one-hundred colors and twenty perfumes to choose from?"

Lori laughed, "I bet it took you three hours just to bring her back down to earth after that."

"Five hours, actually," Julie smiled at the memory. "How any mother couldn't love that adorable young lady is beyond my comprehension." She shuddered, "I'll stop talking about that woman. I may have to take another hot shower. I've decided: I'll tell her. I'm going to take her in front of the judge and make the Guardian Ad Lidem process official as well."

She rose up, her decision made, "One more thing, Boss. She's signing on with me. She can continue to work for you and for LME, but don't toy with her. You let those two lovebirds set their own pace. Ren's manta with Kyoko is patience. So you leave them alone, or I'll have her come and work for me officially. You got that, old man?"

Lory looked shocked, as if he never even thought of such a thing. "Of course, Julie. I would _never_ do anything that would jeopardize those two."

Julie snorted, "Yeah, right."

* * *

That night the Hizuri's invited Ren and Kyoko to dine with them on the yacht one more time. Julie pulled Kyoko aside and they sat together on the bow. They talked for an hour. In the end Julie led Kyoko back inside. Kyoko's eyes were red, but her tears had been tears of joy. She cried with happiness about the mother she gained, not the one she had lost. As to the other woman, Kyoko seldom ever mentioned her again.

After dinner Kyoko went into the yacht kitchen to teach the chef how to make her Otou-san's favorite desert. While she was thus occupied, Kuon looked looked at his parents, "Thanks, Mom, Dad."

"You just remember this, young man," Julie said with mock severity, "You have to ask _me_ for her hand now. So you had better make sure that you remain worthy of her."

* * *

At 9 a.m. the next morning Mogami Kyoko stood with Julie Hizuri before a judge. They finalized the process of transferring her contract to Swan Talent and transferring her guardianship to Hizuri Julie. The Daruma-ya couple stood by as interested witnesses, friends, and second parents. They all made sure that Kyoko knew that people loved and cared about her.

Julie never did send Saena a catalog.

* * *

**Notes: **Once again, this event happened on the day after the abduction and press conference. I apologize for getting these chapters out-of-order.

Thank you to La Morraine for pointing out that the age of adulthood is 20, not 18 as I supposed. I will have to go back and fix that in the previous chapters.

I have to reply to Lost-Puppy Eyes review here since my computer glitched on the reply. There are exceptions to every rule. Julie used her corporate identity. There is a current situation like this with a friend of mine in Japan, and they gave me this idea. It's a legal loophole proposed by a Judge, so it must be possible. Their son's girlfriend is living under their guardianship until both graduate. Then they will marry.

I suppose, if you read the title, you were expecting a fight. Sorry to disappoint you. Though I'm sure that Julie would have liked to scratched Saena's eyes out, it would have been counterproductive. She won, and that is all that counts. Wait till Saena finds out that Julie would have willingly paid a million to free Kyoko.


	23. Popularity?

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 23 – Popularity?**

Ask any one-hundred students what makes one person popular and not another person, and their answers will _probably _be similar: beauty, athleticism, a great sense of humor, the right car, money, talent, growing up in the right neighborhood, and knowing the right people would be among the most common answers to the question. Popular people are… popular. Almost everybody wants to know them and be seen with them. Almost everybody listens to what they have to say. And everybody likes them… don't they?

The sad truth is that a popular person may go through her entire school years without anyone truly liking her. This does not necessarily imply that the popular person is unlikable; quite the contrary. There are definitely those who _are_ unlikable, but those are the exception, not the rule. The problem is that students like things to fit into nice, neat categories. A jock is a jock. A geek is a geek. And a popular student is popular. Each serves her purpose. What else does anyone need to know about that person as long as she acts as expected?

Of course, popularity had never been one of Mogami Kyoko's problems. She had lived her life on the fringes of school society from the beginning. As a young child she was not invited to parties because the other children's mothers had been snubbed by her mother. As she grew older and started living in the Fuwa's Ryokan, the same parents gossiped about her and her mother in front of their children. And as Sho became more popular the other students, specifically the female students, resented her close association with him.

It didn't get better once she started attending Kijima High. At first she was perceived as a plain, uninteresting girl with no known connections in the entertainment industry. When her role as Mio began to attract attention, they found her slightly frightening. When Natsu showed up, the guys started noticing her, but the girls became truly frightened. They started reviewing their own interactions with her and hoping that nothing that they had said or done might have irritated her.

The obvious competition for her affections by Sho and Ren had made everyone look at her for the first time. The talent show had made everyone acknowledge that she might have talent after all. And the U.S. Tour with Fuwa Sho, as well as the movie with Hizuri Kuu, had made everyone realize that she not only had connections, but that she was becoming a name to be reckoned with.

Suddenly, for the first time in seventeen years, Kyoko was popular.

Of course, it didn't hurt that the most popular actor in Japan had just declared his love for her on national television.

* * *

Kyoko tried to work out the complicated calculus problem again, and again her concentration was interrupted. "Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko tried to school her expression before she looked up, "Yes? Oh, hello Masao-san. What can I do for you?"

Masao Fumie was a cute junior who spent more time flirting with the guys than concentrating on her studies. She had a bit-part in _Dangerous Academics_, but other than during filming, she had never spoken to Kyoko. "My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to come to our party on Saturday night, Kyoko-san? My parents are gone and they said I could have a small group over."

Kyoko would have looked astonished at such a friendly overture just last trimester. But this had been the third such invitation just on this one day. She didn't really understand why students who had ignored her suddenly wanted her attention. Truthfully, even though she had dreamed of being popular, she now found the whole issue to be… annoying. But she was still enough of a schoolgirl that she didn't want to be labeled as a snob, so she spoke carefully, "I'm really sorry, Masao-chan, but I have a date on Saturday night."

"Oh, that's no problem," Masao Fumie declared brightly, "Maybe some other time?"

"Yes… of course. Sorry, Masao-chan." Kyoko watched the cute student walk away and let her breath out in a silent rush. It had been like that for weeks now. Students who had never taken the time to know her were now climbing all over themselves for her attention. Did any of them even want to get to know her? _I wish that Moko-san was here in school with me._

She felt, rather than saw, Erizawa Morie standing in front of her desk. She sighed inwardly. Ever since filming that opening scene the violinist had been hovering around her. He obviously believed that his kiss was all it should require to stake his claim on her. And he just didn't seem to get the clue that she wasn't interested. "Go away, Erizawa-san."

"Shouldn't you call me Morie? After all, we're fellow actors and professionals." Morie gave her his most alluring smile, the one he had practiced in front of the mirror so that he could make the girls swoon. The fact that she didn't react only made him want to try that much harder.

"Right now I am two days behind on my schoolwork because of all of the other things I am trying to do. If my grades drop, I might not even be in _Dangerous Academics._" Kyoko knew that she was exaggerating, but this boy wouldn't get the clue. She had even tried going into character-mode on him, but Mio, Natsu, and even Setsu just fascinated him more.

"Well then, maybe we should study together. I'm great at calculus."

Kyoko closed her book and stood up in frustration. "I have to go. I'll see you on-set, Erizawa-san."

She moved quickly out of the room and down the hallway, lest he should follow. It was still several hours before filming would start, so she had hoped to catch up on her schoolwork. _I just have to find a good hiding place. But first…_

She turned into the girl's bathroom, but stopped short when she heard Masao Fumie's voice saying, "She's such a snob! She thinks she's better than everybody else just because Tsuruga Ren is dating her. _What_ _does he see in her!?!_"

Another girl's voice joined in, "Who knows. I don't get it at all. She probably just trapped the poor man somehow. Everyone knows she's no beauty!"

Kyoko turned and walked back out. She felt tired, drained, maybe even depressed. Those words wouldn't have hurt so much if she didn't often ask herself the same question: _What does Ren see in me?_

Without thinking about it, she headed for the small wing of the building that had been set aside for filming. There was a guard in place to prevent theft or vandalism, but Kyoko was recognized and waved through. Here she could be alone. She went to the desk that belonged to her in her role as Amori Isako. She opened her book again, but she couldn't see the page because of the moisture building up in her eyes.

"What's the matter with you, Kyoko-san?" A familiar, very welcome voice asked.

"Moko-san," Kyoko almost wailed. For once Kanae didn't try to move away when her friend tried to hug her. She let Kyoko cry herself out. When Kyoko finally calmed down, Kanae said, "Okay, now tell me what this is about."

Kyoko explained and Kanae nodded in understanding, "You've just described my entire school experience, Kyoko-san. That's why I hated school. I wouldn't let those spiteful cats get to you."

"But I was telling her the truth, Moko-san! I _am_ busy Saturday night, with you! I was polite and friendly and… it didn't make a bit of difference. She _still_ thinks I'm a snob."

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" Kanae asked, meeting and holding Kyoko's eyes.

Kyoko couldn't lie to her best friend. "No," she hung her head, "It's what they said about me and Tsuruga-sempai."

"Mo! Don't you dare let those girls get to you! I knew that you'd start questioning yourself once the euphoria wore off. You _are_ worthy of that man. You're good enough for any man, and too good for most of them."

"But you even called me a _plain, housewife type _once." Kyoko declared flatly, her face dark.

"Don't you dare start reminding me of what I said when we first met! I've told you before that I was wrong. It wasn't very long after that that I found out that you were really something special. _That man_ loves you, Kyoko! He's so lost in love with you that it's a joke. The great, unflappable Tsuruga Ren! The man who melts women with a single look! And whenever he's around you, it's _him_ who melts. So don't start thinking that you're unworthy!

"Besides, why do you need _their _friendship anyway? You already have lots of friends… and one best friend. If anyone else wants to be your friend, then they have to _earn_ the privilege. Ugh, I'm so glad that I'm done with school."

Kyoko smiled for the first time. "Why are you here so early, Moko-san?"

Kanae looked sheepish, "I… I was a little… worried… about the script. Kyoko, have you read my scenes?"

"Yes, of course. I am disappointed that we won't actually be acting together until halfway through the season."

"But… Mo! Kyoko, have you read the scenes with me and Tsuruga Ren?" Kanae was both annoyed and concerned.

Kyoko's eyes became wide with understanding. "Oh… I see. You were worried about how I would feel about your character's relationship with Ren's character, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kyoko."

"Moko-san, I'm not worried about it at all. If it were any other lady, I might be bothered, but not you."

"Why? Because I'm still a part of the LoveMe Section?"

"No, Moko-san. I'm not worried because you've never even been slightly interested in Tsuruga Ren, and because you are my best friend." Kyoko looked directly at Kanae, "I trust you."

"Good. You have nothing to worry about." Kanae's face showed her relief.

Kyoko's face became mischievous, "Of course, if it was Yashiro Yukihito that we were talking about…"

"Mo! Don't go there!"

"Spill, Moko-san. I'm your best friend, so you have to talk to me!" Kyoko leaned forward in anticipation.

"Oh, look at the time! I need to go get changed and run a few errands. Gotta go!" Kanae turned and headed for the door.

"That's not fair! Moko-san! Come back here!"

* * *

**Author's note: **To understand the following scene in the drama, imagine that there is a surveillance team hiding in a house across the street from the front entrance and parking lot of the school. The students are being watched and photographed, while one surveillance team member, a female, identifies the students for the sake of the other male surveillance team member. In this scene the two surveillance team members are never shown. Only the body parts described in the narration are seen.

**[[**_The scene opens showing the front entrance of the school. Students are walking in and cars are dropping other students off. Three motorcycles pull up and the other arriving students move out of their way. The motorcycles roar into the parking lot and all three park sideways in a single car spot._

_There is the sound of a camera clicking. The frame freezes momentarily, then resumes again. The camera keeps clicking as the riders pull of their helmets, dismount, and start removing their leathers. Two of the students defer to a third, who had longer hair and looks supremely confident._

"That's Loki," a female voice said, laying a picture of the lead student on a table, "Real name: Deguchi Benjiro"

_The camera shows a large hand lifting a camera with a telephoto lens parting the curtain. The camera angle reveals that the window is across the street from the front entrance._

"And the other two?" A deep, smooth man's voice asks.

A slender hand lays out two more pictures next the first, "They call themselves Fenrir and Heimdall. Real names are Ezakiya Bussho and Fujita Ekiken. Real bad boys… all three of them. They're part of…"

"Let me guess: Valhalla." The male voice interrupted.

_The scene focuses on the three students walking, joking, and checking out the girls. Most of the girls avoid the trio, but a few flirt._

"How did you guess?" The female voice asked.

"Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. Fenrir, the great wolf, and Heimdall, the Keeper at the Gate."

"I'm impressed. That classical literature training might have some value after all." The big hand of the male caught the slender hand of the female and raised it to his lips (the camera still does not show faces). "Not now, Yasuda. Pay attention to your job." Her voice didn't make her words sound too convincing.

"Yes, ma'am," the male's voice replied with amusement.

_A pretty young student comes down the sidewalk. She has a cat-like quality about her. The camera keeps clicking as a car pulls up to the curb and two other girls pile out and saunter up to the girl on the sidewalk._

"Who's the kitten?" The male voice asked.

The woman's hand searched through until it locates a picture and lays it on the table, "Amori Isako. Panther might be a more apt description. As far as we can tell, she's not in one of the three gangs, but she's tougher than appearances suggest. She used to date the leader of Katana, Gensai Jotaro, but she broke it off. The two others are Morioka Fumi and Kudara Ai. We think that all three are in a band… (a car pulls up. The passenger kisses the young male driver and and then runs over to join the three girls) okay, there's the last in the set getting dropped off. That's Matsuoka Harumi. Our sources suggest that she's a mean one, but we can't place her in a gang either. You can stop taking pictures of them now."

_The scene switches to show that the wall on the other side of the living room is covered with bulletin boards. Photos of students are neatly organized with notes stuck on them. Strings run from photo to photo in order to show connections between different students._

The male voice chuckles, "So sue me, Eriko. I like slender, beautiful women."

"Maybe sticking you in there isn't such a good idea after all."

_The four girls saunter onto the school grounds as if they own the place. The scene fades._**]]**

**[[**_The scene opens with the four girls walking into their classrooms and taking seats. The desks are combined into pairs. Amori Isako looks surprised to see that her partner isn't there yet. She gets out her books and arranges them. Then she leans back to speak with the boy in the desk behind her._

"Morning, Joji-san. Have you seen Kimiko yet?"

Joji, a large, thick-set, dull-looking boy, looked around before replying, "I heard that Nagase-san had a run-in with one of the Valhalla's last night. Word is that she's in pretty bad shape."

_The camera focuses on Amori Isako's eyes. They have changed from friendly to deadly cold._**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako stands waiting as a middle-aged woman opens a door. Isako bows politely, in the quick, modern fashion._

"Good afternoon, Nagase-san. Is Kimiko-chan in? We missed her at school today."

The tired looking woman stepped out of the doorway to motion Isako in, "Please come in, Isako-chan. I haven't seen you around here much these days."

Isako took off her street shoes and quickly put on the slippers from her backpack. "I've been so busy studying, Nagase-san. These days I hardly have time to breath. I'm applying for Tokyo University."

"Oh my! That _is_ ambitious. But then, you always were a model student. Your father would have been proud."

Isako's eyes looked pained for a moment, "Is Kimiko-chan all right, ma'am?"

"I'm afraid not. She was jumped by a bunch of hooligans right by the convenience store last night. I've spoken to the police, and they've taken her statement. But you know how these things go. Nobody will ever get caught."

"Oh no! Is she badly hurt?"

"No, just bruised. Nothing is broken, but her face is an awful mess." The mother started crying, no longer able to put a good face on her grief.

Isako moved in and held the little lady for a moment before asking, "May I please go and see her?"

_The scene switches to a teenage girl's bedroom. Amori Isako tentatively sticks her head in to survey a young lady with a horribly bruised face sitting up in bed._

"Kimiko-chan? May I come in?"

The girl on the bed had difficulty in speaking. She nodded, but that made her wince. A tear ran down one bruised cheek.

Isako sat gently on the bed. Her golden eyes looked sad and angry at the same time, "Who did this to you, Kimiko-chan? What did they want?"

The girl tried to squeak out the words, but it clearly hurt. "No, stop. Here," Isako fished out a notebook and a pen, "Write it out. Don't try to talk."

Nagase Kimiko wrote "Fenrir. Join," with shaking hands.

"They wanted you to join? So the wolf likes to beat up girls, does he?" Isako replaced the pen and notebook in her backpack. "You leave him to me. You focus on getting better, Kimiko-chan."

Kimiko tried to wave Isako down, but Isako held her hand and said, "Don't worry, Kimiko. I won't get hurt. It's the wolf that gets to be afraid of the dark tonight."

_The scene switches to Amori Isako bowing politely as Kimiko's mother waves and closes the door. As soon as the door is closed, Isako turns and starts walking. She flips open her cell phone._

"Iwasaki, this is Isako. Call in the Undead…. Yeah, we're going wolf hunting tonight."**]]**

**[[**_The scene opens to a long room with metal chairs facing one long end. At that end are placed a podium, several chairs, and a canvas retractable screen. A projector sits on a cart half-way down the aisle. Policemen and plain-clothes detectives file into the room and take seats. A heavyset captain walks up to the front, followed by a beautiful young lady with long, jet-black hair. Several men whistle. The lady ignores them, but the captain glares._

_A very handsome, very tall young man in a suit walks in, takes a seat against the back wall, and stretches out his long legs. Several of the females notice him right away and sit up straighter. One bored-looking policeman glances back._

"Who's Johnny Handsome in the back?" The well-built, balding policeman asked his neighbor, a disheveled looking detective who didn't look like he had slept in days.

The detective looked back with bloodshot eyes, "Don't know. Probably Hasekara's boy-toy or something. Since none of us are obviously good enough for the Commissioner's daughter."

The policeman looked at the beautiful woman in front, who was arranging her papers on the podium. "Speak for yourself. I think I may be just her type."

The captain called out, "Okay, everyone, get your seats and let's get started. Everyone has the list of the day's festivities. It was all pretty quiet. Of course, you know what that means." There were groans of agreement, "That's right. We should probably expect a busy night. Now, Detective Hasekara has come here to brief us on what's happening with the Kojima High School gang problem."

Detective Hasekara stepped up to the podium. Every man in the room sat up straighter except for the tall man in the back. "Good evening. Some of you already know that we've formed a task force to try and get control of the Kojima gang problem. Obviously, with so many factions involved, we can't just walk in and make a few arrests. We have to gather enough evidence to find the ringleaders and cut the heads off of the dragon."

She held up a remote and the projector came alive. Three boxes appeared on the screen, two with pictures in them. The other one held a question mark. "There are three clear gang factions that we know of. The first gang is the Valhalla's. Makuda Isao is the leader; he calls himself Odin." The image changed to show three rows of young male faces. "To the best of our knowledge, these are the principle members of the Valhalla's. There are quite a few females, but this group is extremely male-dominant. They use aggressive recruiting methods to obtain female members, but only for entertainment purposes." The detective's eyes were cold and hard.

The image changed to show the second face from the first slide, "The second gang is the Katana's. The leader is Gensai Jotaro. He is a singer and musician of local prominence. He used to run the school, but he lost control when Makuda transferred in." The image changed to four rows of faces, both male and female, "He recruits both males and females. His group can be violent, but they are not at the same level as the Valhalla's."

The image changed to show the box with the question mark. "The final group is a more recent group… about a year old. They call themselves the Undead. The interesting thing about this group is that they appear to be sort of a vigilante group. They don't terrorize the normal students or teachers. They go after the other two gangs… as far as we can tell, only after one of those gangs does something brutal.

"We don't know who leads this group, and we don't know who the members are. But one thing we do know: of the three groups, this group has created the most fear. The reason is this:" The image changed to show six different pictures of brutally beaten victims. In two of the photos the damage shown was clearly permanent; these clearly showed broken cheek-bones and smashed fingers. "If this group grabs a rival gang member, they beat that person without mercy, using any tool at their disposal. Nobody has died yet, but it is only a matter of time."**]]**

**[[**_The scene opens in front of a nightclub hotspot. It is dark and a light fog is hanging over the parking lot. The music inside the building is loud and thumping. The sound increases as the entrance door opens and a single, well-built young man steps out. He fumbles for his keys and then starts walking drunkenly towards the parking lot. Just as he reaches him motorcycle, two large figures in black swoop in on him from behind and he is lifted up as the figures run over the grassy incline and disappear from view._

_The scene switches to a clearing that is lit only by torches. Fifteen figures of different sizes stand between the torches, cloaked completely in black._

_The two figures run into the middle of the clearing and throw the young man to the ground in front of another person. This person is a slender lady with a painted white face wearing what appears to be a Dracula costume. The young man pants in drunken fear._

"Ezakiya the Wolf. You have been a bad little cub." The lady walked around the crouched young man, her cloak flowing behind her, "You and your gang of punks have been told not to mess around with the students of Kojima anymore. But you didn't listen."

She stopped in front of the Ezakiya, who was getting to his feet. "You attacked a girl in Kojima yesterday evening. She didn't want to play with you, so you beat her." Ezakiya looked around and licked his lips. Then he looked back at the slender young lady. "You need to be taught…

Ezakiya sprang at the young lady, but she brought a booted foot up in a snap-kick to his knee-cap and he collapsed to the ground, holding his shattered knee and screaming.

"Naughty, naughty, Wolf-boy," the white-faced lady continued casually, as if nothing had taken place, "Let's see if you paid attention in school. Do you know how many bones are in the human body? That's right, two-hundred and six. Now, my friends here tell me that the number could be doubled if we broke every bone in half. So were going to try a little experiment."

Ezakiya's eyes grew wide with terror as everyone moved in. The lady walked away in the dark as he screamed. The light from the torches showed a ghastly dance of clubs and bats raising up and smashing down.

The young lady crested the top of the grassy incline, ignoring the cries in the distance. She reached into her robe and extracted a can of lighter fluid. She sprayed this all over Ezakiya's motorcycle, lit a match, and torched the bike. It was in full-flame as the others crested the incline and they all walked away through the parking lot.

_The camera focuses in on the eyes of the leader. The golden radiance of her eyes against her white-painted face is the last image shown as the camera fades._**]]**

* * *

**Notes:** Please don't worry. Although this first episode is violent, very little is ever described or shown in graphic detail. The reasons for Amori Isako's willingness to be so brutal will come out later in the story.

Naturally, many of the scenes are omitted. I will try to furnish just enough so that the flow of the story is understood.

This chapter is dedicated to Runadaemon. Have a happy belated birthday. Runadaemon is a faithful reviewer who often gets a headache reading all of my mistakes. I hope that there aren't any major mistakes this time.


	24. Aunt Yumi  Part 1

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 24 – Aunt Yumi - Part 1**

"Aunt Yumi?" Ren repeated with a mixture of consternation and… dread. "Surely you must be… Mom, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't understand you at all, Kuon. You used to love your Aunt Yumi," Julie smiled into the phone. She knew perfectly well why her son might object.

"Mom, a manager has to be… well, diplomatic. Isn't she the person who told the Prime Minister of Japan to stop trying to hide his age? What were her words? Oh yes. She told him that his toupee could be put to better use covering his wife's bald spot."

Julie giggled, "That _was_ funny. True, but funny."

"I don't think appointing Egami Yumi as Kyoko's manager is such a good idea. She's too flighty."

"Kuon, you know I love you. But somehow you've become far too serious. Worse still, you've got that wonderful young lady trying to act just like you. You both need to loosen up, and I think that Yumi is the perfect person to help you with that. Now, Kyoko works for Swan now, so it's my decision. She'll be arriving tomorrow."

Kyoko was in a good mood. Today would be the first day that she and Ren would share scenes together. She loved acting with her sempai. Kyoko knew that he wanted her to always call him by his first name; and she tried. When they were alone, he was Ren. But on the set he was the actor whom she aspired to equal, her sempai. She would also act with Maria for the first time.

Today was also the day that she would meet her new manager. She had been nervous about the idea at first, but then Julie had put Egami-san on the phone. Kyoko liked her right away. She seemed so personable, so relaxed, and so interesting! Egami Yumi would be arriving by plane on the last flight of the evening, at 7:45 p.m. Ren had already offered to pick her up by himself, but Kyoko had insisted on going along. She wondered why he didn't seem enthusiastic to see his aunt.

"Onee-chan!" Maria's sweet voice yelled out. Kyoko had to double-take when she saw the girl running toward her. Maria was already out of make-up and in-costume. Instead of wavy blond hair, she had long, straight, dark brunette hair. Instead of a voluminous lacy dress, she had on pajamas. But she was still Maria-chan as she wrapped her arms around her adopted big sister. "I'm so-o-o happy that I'm going to be acting with you!"

"I'm happy too, Maria-chan. It's your first acting job, ever! And I get to share it with you." Both young ladies smiled at each other. Even though Kyoko wasn't in her wig yet, their eyes still made them look alike. "I have to go get ready. Do you have all your words and blocking down?"

"Of course," Maria said with mock-haughtiness, "after all, we've practiced it all enough times."

They had practiced. Maria wanted to do well, and Kyoko was determined that her imouto would prove all of the naysayers wrong. Honestly, she had been worried before their first practice; what if Maria-chan couldn't act? Would she be able to tell her little sister the truth. But her worries had vanished as soon as Maria started.

"I'll meet you on the set, okay?"

"Hurry, Onee-san!"

**Author's note: **The following scenes are presented in the order they are meant to appear on-screen, not in the order filmed.

**[[**_An alarm clock rings and a small hand fumbles its way out of the blankets to find it and hit the button. The camera focuses on the floor and the bottom of the bed as the blankets move back and two delicate feet fumble for the floor. The feet flex and the pajama pants rise slightly as the owner of those feet makes a sound like she is stretching._

_As the girl (who has not been shown yet) begins to move around, she hums the tune from the Pachebel's Canon. The feet move along the floor, out of the bedroom door, and into the hallway. The feet move across the living room to an entertainment center. A hand flips a switch and Vivaldi's Spring Concerto begins playing. The feet move to the kitchen. Two hands work together to prepare the rice-cooker. A small hand grabs a coffeepot and fills the pot in the sink. Both hands work to finish the coffee-making process and start the machine. Then two pieces of toast are dropped into the toaster and pushed down._

_The camera pans out to show a girl of approximately ten with long, straight brunette hair padding down the hallway. The voice of Amori Isako begins narrating:_

**{**That's my sister, Emiko. How can I best describe her… oh yeah… when I was small my father bought me an American film named "Mary Poppins." In one scene Mary measured herself with a magic tape measure and read the results. The tape measure said, "Practically Perfect in Every Way." That's how I would describe my sister**. **I sometimes wish I could be like her.**}**

_Little Emiko knocks lightly and opens the door to another room. As she walks in the camera shows clothing strewn everywhere, books and magazines falling off of a small table, and a Gibson guitar very carefully set on its stand. An older girl's voice grumbles as Emiko grabs the covers and begins to pull them off. She uncovers feet instead of a head, so she throws the covers back and moves to the foot of the bed. She grabs the covers and repeats the earlier operation. This time she unveils a mop of ebony-black hair and a long slender neck. Emiko gently grabs the hair and moves it until an elfin face, similar to her own, only older, is revealed._

"Good morning, Onee-chan. Coffee is brewing, toast is in the toaster. I'm going to go take my shower. Please don't go back to sleep."

Isako mumbled something. Emiko, unconvinced, began to pull on her older sister's arm. "Okay, okay, I'll get up!" This time Emiko looked satisfied. She started humming to the music on the stereo and headed off to take her shower.

Meanwhile, Isako pulled herself forward until she finally tumbled out from under the covers at the foot of the bed. She stood up in sweats and a sleeveless t-shirt and stretched without moving the hair from her face. She moved in front of a desk with a vanity mirror and finally pushed her hair into place.

**{**That's me, Amori Isako. If my sister is like Mary Poppins, then I am like Jo in Little Women. I am "hopelessly flawed."**}**

Isako walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She flipped the two pieces of toast 90 degrees and pushed the toaster lever down again. She walked over to the stereo and pushed a button. The music changed from Vivaldi to Guns and Roses, "Sweet Child of Mine".

"Better," Isako said. Then she walked over to the coffee pot, poured a big mug of coffee, and started drinking it black. After a big gulp, she made a "Pahh!" sound and set the mug down. She pulled out two containers from the cupboard and started getting out the ingredients for making two bentos.

**{**My sister and I live alone. It wasn't always that way. Three years ago we were a happy family. Father, mother, older brother (her voice turns sad); you know, the standard five-person family. But then some b*st*rd drove drunk through an intersection and killed all three of them.**}**

Emiko walked back into the room, wiping her head with a towel. "Your toast is burning." She kept walking to her room.

"Shoot!" Isako tried to pull the toast out, burned her hands, said "Shoot!" again and finally unplugged the toaster.

_The camera focuses in on the sink, where Isako turns the toaster upside down and shakes to smoking, ruined pieces of toast out._

**{**As I said, hopelessly flawed**}]]**

**[[**_The scene opens to reveal five plainclothes policemen, including Yasuda and Hasekara, sitting in the back of a bistro, sipping coffees._

Hasekara, beautiful even in jeans and a sweatshirt, looked at Yasuda. "Are you ready for this?"

Unlike the others, Yasuda Hisaki was dressed in a suit, light blue dress shirt, and tie.

Before he could speak, one of the other males chimed in, "I don't see why _I_ can't teach the class instead of sitting in that house all day." The speaker was short, balding, and powerfully built.

"First of all, Officer Kada, you need better than a middle-school education to teach," Officer Konishi scoffed. He was skinny to the point of being scrawny, with a full mop of hair and a perpetual slouch, "Now as for me, _I_ have my bachelor's degree."

"Yeah sure, Konishi-_sensei_," a tall, stocky lady officer interjected, "In skirt-chasing, maybe. I wouldn't trust you within thirty feet of those high school girls. Me, I'm content to stay at the house. One stint in high school was enough to suit me for the rest of my life."

"Thank you, Officer Ebihara. Now, if we could focus? It's almost time to head over." Detective Hasekara focused on the tall, handsome man again. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm in agreement with Ebihara. Once was enough." He stretched out his long body, "Then again, that's why I was sent here clear from Okinawa. Nobody should recognize me, right?"

"Let's hope not," the beautiful detective said with genuine concern in her voice.**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako walks down the sidewalk as Emiko walk-skips beside her. Isako is cleaned-up and made-up now, and she is attracting a lot of attention from the males on the busy sidewalk. At one point three twenty-something, greasy-looking young men try to stop her progress and talk her up. While she is telling them off, Emiko continues to skip on._

_The camera focuses on Emiko moving through the crowd on the sidewalk. In the background the viewer can see that Isako has one of the men in a wrist-lock that is forcing his to bend over in agony. The camera focuses on the crosswalk sign which is blinking red. Emiko doesn't notice the change and begins to skip out. A long arm reaches out and scoops her up just as a car speeds past where she would have been. Isako's voice screams, "Emiko!!"_

"That's not safe, little one," a deep, pleasant voice scolded lightly, "You should always look, even when you see others walking already."

"Emiko!" Isako rushed up, "You could have been killed! Oh, thank you…"

Both sisters looked at the unnaturally tall, incredibly handsome young man. "Yasuda Hisaki. I notice your uniform, miss. I'm starting my first day teaching at Kojima High today."

Isako shook head to clear it, "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Amori Isako. This is my sister Emiko. Emi, did you thank him for saving your life?"

Emiko was still blushing as she looked at the man, "Thank you, Yasuda-sensei. Couldn't you come and teach at my school instead?"**]]**

"Cut!" Excellent!" Director Kuzawa was very pleased, "We'll run the films and see what we've got to work with. Everyone take a ten minute break. Maria-chan… (He finished his sentence to her by giving her two thumbs-up.)

"You were wonderful, Maria-chan" Kyoko said as she hugged her imouto.

Ren knelt down so that the young girl could hug him, "I am deeply impressed, Maria-chan. You may have to stick to acting and give up running LME."

Maria blushed, "I have plenty of time for that, Ren-sama. Right now this is a lot of fun." Her scenes were done for the day, but it was Saturday and she was going to stick around and watch the remainder of the filming.

**[[**_Amori Isako walks by Deguchi and Fujita as they talk with a Makuda about the attack on Ezakiya._

"I'm going to find every one of those d*****d Undead freaks and disembowel them." Makuda hissed.

"We have to identify them first," Fujita said in frustration. "They're doing a good job of hiding out."

"Maybe what we need to do is start cutting a few students until somebody talks," Makuda declared angrily.

_Isako continues walking, a delicate smile on her face. She starts to walk into her classroom, but a long arm is stuck across the door to block her progress. A bleach-blond, handsome, tall teen meets her eyes._

"Good morning, Isako-chan." He said in an attempt at a sexy voice.

"It's Amori-san to you, Gensai-san. We're not lovers and we're not friends, so get out of my way and address me properly." Her words were delivered matter-of-factly, but not angrily.

"Awe, come on Isako-chan. It's been eight months. Once mistake, and you won't move on." Gensai looked genuinely contrite.

"I have moved on, Gensai-san. That's what you don't seem to understand. Now, do you _really_ want to make me move your arm?" Her golden eyes showed her anger this time.

Gensai Jotaro lifted his arm in a gesture of surrender and let her pass.

_The bell rang and students began filing into seats. Everyone pulled out history books, notebooks, and pens. The door at the front of the room slid open and Principal Kotamo stepped in._

"Students, we have a new history and literature teacher beginning today. Please extend him every courtesy. Mr. Yasuda, please come in." Many of the students gasped in surprise at the height and appearance of the new teacher. The girls all started exchanging looks and smiles, while most of them suddenly felt the urge to check and make sure that their make-up was in good order.

Amori Isako sat up straighter, despite herself. Yasuda scanned the room, saw her, and smiled. "Well, I've met at least one of you. I hope that I will have the pleasure of getting to know all of you before the week is over. Has the class president taken roll? Good. Before I begin, let me tell you a little bit about myself…"

In the back of the room, Gensai Jotaro glared back and forth between the new teacher and Isako.

_The scene switches to show students filing out of and into classes. Gensai Jotaro stalks down the hall to catch up to Isako._

"What did he mean about having met you already? How do you know him?" Gensai demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, Gensai-san, but this morning he saved Emiko from getting run over by a car." Isako tried to move on.

"Is Emiko all right?" Gensai's earnest question made Isako pause and look back at him.

"She's fine, Jotaro-san. She told me to tell you hello."

"You finally called me Jotaro again!" Gensai crowed.

"That was a once-in-a-lifetime concession, _Gensai-san._ I have a class, so bye-bye."

_With that, she walked away into the crowd. Gensai Jotaro frowned as he watched her go. A hand grabbed Jotaro's arm. He looked over to find Makuda glaring at him._

"Well, if it isn't Odious," Jotaro sneered, yanking his arm out of his enemy's grasp.

"It's Odin, you moron." Makuda growled.

"Odious, Oti, Odorous… my English has room for improvement." Jotaro returned cheerfully.

"It's Norse… nevermind. I want to know what you know about these Undead punks. A bunch of them attacked Fenris last night. He's in the hospital in bad shape."

Gensai Jotaro smiled, "Tell the doctors to try wolfs-bane. I don't know who the Undead are. Even if I did, I'm not in a sharing mood. Run along, Oti."

"You're getting awful bold, Gensai," Makuda squared up to the taller student.

"Anytime you want to dance, just you and me Makuda-kun. Anytime."

"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice demanded calmly.

Makuda looked over, and then up. "Who the h*ll are you?"

"He's our new History and Lit teacher… Yakuda or something," Jotaro said with an unconcerned air.

"It's Yasuda-sensei, Gensai-san. And since the bell rang over a minute ago, I suggest that you head to your next classes, gentlemen." The new teacher's eyes told both of the teens that he wasn't the type to mess with. Makuda shrugged and walked away. Jotaro looked at the teacher, "Stay away from Amori Isako, _sensei_, and you might do fine here." He also turned and walked away.**]]**

**[[**_The scene opens with Detective Hasekara and Officer Ebihara sitting at a table with notebooks, pens, and a speaker. The words "Stay away from Amori Isako, sensei, and you might do fine here" Played on the speaker._

Hasekura stretched gracefully, "Well, he's off to a great start. He's met two of the three principle gang leaders and made them mad at him. And he's managed to establish an obligatory relationship with one of the most sought after young ladies in school. It's only 9:30 a.m. What do you think that he'll do for an encore?"

Ebihara chuckled, "Do I sense just the tiniest bit of jealousy in there? May I ask a personal question?"

"You can ask anything, as long as you remember two facts." The raven-haired lady declared.

"What two things?"

"I outrank you, and I can outshoot you. Keep those two things in mind and everything else will fall into place."

"Come on, Detective. Woman to woman, before the men come back: What's with you and handsome Dan over there across the street?" Ebihara challenged the smaller lady with her raised eyebrows.

"Hisaki and I are childhood friends. Since we grew up it's been on-again off-again. We both joined the force, but then he took off and finished two bachelors and a master's degree. So now I outrank him, but he has enough education to propel him straight to the position of police commissioner in ten more years."

"But what about romance?" Ebihara asked eagerly. Just then the door opened and the two men walked in with coffees.

Hasekara smiled as if to say _oops, sorry,_ before she stood up, "I hope you got my coffee right this time, Officer Konishi. I haven't hurt anyone all morning and I'm getting a little bored."**]]**

The filming went so well that they wrapped earlier than expected. Ren drove Kyoko straight to the airport and they sat down in one of the tea shops to wait. Julie and Jelly Woods had worked together to design several disguise options for the famous young couple, so they weren't recognized.

Finally, the flight arrived and they stood there and waited for Kyoko's new manager to walk out. Ren hadn't seen Egami Yumi in eleven years, and even his memories failed to adequately prepare him for the tiny, elfin woman who walked out and stood looking around the boarding area. Kyoko hadn't seen a picture of Yumi, but Julie's description had prepared her… at least… she knew enough to realize that this woman _had to be_ the person she was waiting for.

Ren looked over and saw immediately that Kyoko had gone into fairytale-land. He shook his head in amusement and walked forward. "Aunt Egami?"

Egami Yumi stood four-foot ten inches in her shoes. She had the voluptuous figure of a 1930's Hollywood starlet, but her hair was pure white. She was one of those ageless people who are neither young nor old. But the thing that stood out the most about her was the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She walked up close to Ren and then bent herself backwards to look at him. "Boy, maybe I should have come here with you and eaten sushi. They _must_ have hidden some growth hormones in something you ate, Ku… Ren. Now… where's my girl?"

Ren smiled and pointed, "She's still in fairy-tale land. Forgive her, but I believe that she's enchanted with the way you look."

Yumi looked at the beautiful young lady with the sparkling, awestruck eyes, "As well she should be. Man oh man, Ren, you sure know how to pick'em."

As they both walked over toward Kyoko, Ren answered, "Yes, I do. So you like her?"

Yumi ignored him and walked up to Kyoko, "Well? Do I get a hug or what?"

* * *

**Notes:** The last note first: You may have wondered about the way that Yumi talks. She was married young to an American cowboy and spent most of her life running a massive ranch with her husband until he passed away. All of this will be told in the story, but I felt that some explanation was necessary now.

Secondly, the different main characters will have narrations from time-to-time, to keep it interesting and to give you a better insight into that person's inner thoughts.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I can't believe that I made it to 400 reviews!! None of my other stories have come close. I know that it isn't about numbers, but it is still gratifying.


	25. Aunt Yumi, Part Two  Sage Wisdom

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 25 – Aunt Yumi, Part Two - Sage Wisdom**

"Well, come along then, Kyoko. I haven't been in Tokyo for years, so don't leave me standing here in this airport." The white-haired little lady put her hands on her sides like Peter Pan and gave Kyoko a challenging look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… Egami-san… you're just…" Kyoko blushed and tried to shake of her sense of enchantment.

"Drop-dead gorgeous," Yumi carelessly filled in her own details, "I know, I know. Men are always throwing themselves at my feet wherever I go. It's not so bad out on the prairies where there's lots of puddles to cross. But here they just get underfoot." She grabbed Kyoko's arm for protection and looked around to check for eavesdroppers, "That's why I'm counting on you to run interference for me. Here's the plan: You walk on ahead and get all those men to look at you, and then I'll run through as fast as I can once you've cleared the way… got it?"

Kyoko giggled and covered her mouth. She could tell right away she was going to like this tiny little lady. It wasn't just her looks that were fascinating. She was like a bundle of barely contained energy. Kyoko half expected the little woman to sprout wings at any moment and flit around like Tinkerbelle. Kyoko bowed, "I'll do my best, Egami-san."

Yumi shook her head sadly and sighed dramatically, "I can see that I'll have to deal with _that _matter right away. Young lady, I know that we're in Japan and that you've been taught proper, but that won't cut sod with me. Only old people should be called by their last names. I'm Yumi; not Egami-san; not Yumi-san; just Yumi. If you _absolutely must_ be respectful, then you may call me Aunt Yumi, like shorty here." She crooked a thumb up at Ren. "And if you're really feeling adventurous, then you might call me Tink, like my husband did for thirty years."

Ren spoke then, "I'm very sorry about Uncle Luke, Aunt Yumi. He was a great man."

For just a moment, Yumi let her sadness show, "That he was; as good a man as has ever sat a horse or loved a woman. But he was older than me when we met. Death and partings are as necessary as life."She straightened up and patted her stomach, "Enough of that. Now, was it your intention to starve me, young man?"

Ren smiled, "Of course not. Kyoko had insisted that she be allowed to cook your first meal, but we can get a snack now."

Yumi snagged one of Kyoko's arms. "Kyoko, why don't you show me where I can find a good old pork-stuffed manju bun? I prefer my own, but sometimes we all have to make do."

* * *

Ren took the two ladies to his apartment. Kyoko went straight to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients. Then she handed Ren a list of purchases to be made. As Ren grabbed his keys, Yumi popped up out of her chair as well. "I'll go with my nephew here and make sure he gets the right things."

Ren looked at Kyoko, shrugged, and followed the diminutive lady out of the apartment. Once they were in the car, Yumi's playful expression changed, "You're doing the right thing Kuon, taking your time with that precious young girl."

Ren looked at his aunt for a moment, and then turned his eyes back to the road. "If you knew her a year ago, you would be amazed that she's progressed this far. I've had to learn patience."

"She's like your Uncle Luke's prize runner, Katydid. When that mare was a filly she was the most skittish little thing you ever saw. Luke took his time with her. He took so much time that folks thought he was crazy. It took him four years before he got a saddle on her for the first time. It was another six months before she would behave with a rider. But it was only six more months before she was outracing every other horse on the track.

"Your Kyoko's like that. She has so much potential that it's bouncing around inside of her. It makes her nervous, uncertain, and high strung. But if you just stay the course and keep your own desires in check, Kuon, she'll be more than you or she could ever imagine. And she'll love you better for waiting.

"Men always make the same mistake when they meet an incredible woman. They want to corral her, harness her, and hide her from all of the other men. But a real man wants to see his woman reach her true potential. I've never been a women's libber, Kuon. I believe that a good woman needs a good man to be her anchor, her stability. When she has that, she can soar to any height because she knows that there's a safe landing spot waiting for her."

Yumi smiled affectionately at the tall young man, "Now, let's get those groceries and hurry home. She has a girl's night out planned with her friends and I don't want to make her late. Besides, I have so many stories to tell her."

Ren groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes. "I don't suppose I could offer you a bribe to get you to _not_ tell stories about me?"

"Not a chance. Drive on, James."

* * *

The three of them ate and enjoyed their meal. Yumi was highly complementary of Kyoko's culinary skills. "Kuu told me that you were magnificent, Kyoko, but who can trust a man who would eat the tabletop if his wife didn't stop him?"

Kyoko laughed, just as she had been doing all evening, but this laugh was a little strained. "What's the matter, girlie?" Yumi asked with concern, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No… it's just… well, I know that you're probably really tired from your flight, but… well… I would very much like to introduce you to Moko-san and Amamiya-san." Kyoko looked embarrassed about making her request.

"Is that all? You had me worried. I'm going to have to teach you to relax around me, young lady. I would be happy to meet your friends. In fact, I'll buy you all desert if everyone is interested. That is, if the age difference doesn't scare them away… after all, they're probably not interested in hanging around with someone as young as I am." She looked up at Kyoko with child-like, sparkling eyes.

Kyoko giggled, "I've already spoken with them. They would love to meet you."

* * *

As Kyoko expected, her two friends were fascinated with the spritely, miniature, white-haired lady. They sat in Yume no mata Yume, a restaurant famous for its sweet potato puddings and other deserts. The restaurant normally closed its doors at 5pm, but one call from Yumi and the chef suddenly found reasons to return to the restaurant and host their little private party.

Yumi had jokingly told the girls that Matsukira, the chef, had been trying to steal her away from her husband for years. When they saw the way that he danced attendance on the little lady, the girls decided that there was truth in her statement.

"So," Chiori Amamiya asked, "how are you related to Tsuruga Ren? He called you _Aunt Yumi._"

Yumi looked at Kyoko with a question in her eyes. Kyoko shook her head. She had obtained reluctant permission from Ren to disclose his true identity to Kanae, but she was the only other person who knew. Sho knew, thanks to the abduction incident, but he had proven his growing maturity by promising to keep the secret. Kyoko was looking forward to the day Ren could speak out. She suspected that he was waiting until Kyoko was done with school. He didn't want her final schooldays to be any more unsettled than they already were.

"I was married to his uncle. You'll probably get to meet his parents someday. My husband passed away three years ago now. Anyway, when I heard that this young lady was in need of a manager, I jumped at the chance. I've only seen her acting up to this point, though. Kyoko seems so much different in real life."

Yumi had chosen exactly the right words to distract Amamiya, "Yeah, both she and I have the same problem. They only want to stick us in mean-girl roles. They won't even look at us for anything else."

"Well, that's why you have to teach them, dearie," Yumi frowned slightly, "Directors and producers like to think that they're in charge. So let them stick you wherever they want, but you make your character into something more than just a one-dimensional cardboard cutout."

"How?" Amamiya asked, very interested. Kanae and Kyoko were listening closely as well.

"Do you ever write?" Yumi asked.

Amamiya gave a guilty start. She had left off most of her angry scribbling, but occasionally she still scratched away in her private moments. "Yes."

"Then do this: think deeply about your character until you feel like you know her. Once you've done that, start a diary. Only don't write in this diary as your normal self; write as if you are that character. Write _her_ thoughts and _her _feelings. If you do that, then you will _be_ her when you step on set. The director will see the difference in the way you act and he'll see the depth of your character. Trust me, he'll remember you in his future films."

"That's a great idea!" Amamiya exclaimed. Kanae and Kyoko looked at the tiny lady with respect. She was definitely much more than she appeared on the surface.

* * *

Because the story centered on a high school, with school-attending students as the primary actors, much of the filming had to take place on weekends. Sundays were no day of rest for the cast and crew of _Dangerous Academics. _Sometimes it was necessary for filming had to start even earlier.

**[[**_The scene opens with the sun just starting to cast its first rays across a fog-covered Tokyo cityscape. Two large hands hold a steaming mug while resting on a rail. The camera pans up to show the handsome profile of Yasuda Hisaki. He is leaning on the rails of a small apartment balcony, looking out over the foggy sunrise. As the wind ruffles his hair, his voice begins to narrate._

**{**It's funny, sometimes, how life works out.**}**

_Yasuda steps inside of his apartment and slides the glass door shut. In the background another form, with black, shiny hair can be seen momentarily. He walks into the bathroom. As he goes through his morning preparation, such as shaving, dressing, and brushing his teeth, his voice continues to narrate._

**{**My name is Yasuda Hisaki, and I am a police officer. My parents had other plans for me. My father wanted me to be a businessman, like himself. My mother wanted me to be a concert pianist. My brother always told me that I would spend my life asking, "Would you like fries with that, Ma'am."

(Yasuda's voice became very sad) My brother, Yamato; he was only two years older than me, but he was my hero. He could always do everything I wanted to do better than I could. He was great at sports, great at singing, great at fighting, and great with the girls. My parents weren't always happy with him, but I still thought he was the coolest big brother around. I even thought it was cool when he joined a local gang. I didn't think it was so cool when he was shot dead seven months later.

I wanted to make a difference after that. My parents were angry at me for joining the force. They thought it was a total waste. After all, I am a genius. I was only eighteen when I completed my first Bachelor of Arts degree. I added a second B.A. at twenty. My father pushed and prodded until I finally agreed to take an extended leave of absence from the force to pursue my Master of Arts degree. I guess that he assumed that exposing me to so much higher learning would show me the error of my ways. He knew he had failed when he read my Master's Thesis. It was a study on "Mass social dynamics in the area of counter-culture trends and group deviancy." Basically, that means that I spent two and a-half years studying what makes gangs tick.**}**

_Yasuda walks out of the bathroom and back into the living area. He pours himself another cup of coffee and looks over at the bed. The camera focuses on the beautiful face of Hasekara Eriko, shrouded in a jumble of raven-black hair._

**{**Yes, that's Eriko. We were neighbors growing up. I've loved her pretty much from the day that I realized that girls and boys were different from each other. She doesn't love me. She was always in love with Yamato. I thought that she was going to kill herself after he died.

She only clings to me now because I remind her of him. I know that, but I still keep hoping.**}**

_Yasuda walks over to the bed and shakes Hasekara. Then he walks back to the sink and starts rinsing out his cup. Hasekara Eriko's eyes open and look at Yasuda's back. The camera moves in for a close up. Her sadness is evident in her eyes._**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda Hisaki walks down the busy sidewalk, sipping a hot drink from a paper cup with a lid. His size makes him stand out, and people move to one side or the other to give him room. He stops at an intersection, waiting for the crosswalk signal._

_The camera focuses on his unoccupied hand, hanging at his side. A small, slender hand creeps into his and grabs his fingers. The camera moves to Yasuda's startled face as he looks down to find Amori Emiko smiling up at him._

"Good morning, little one."

"Good morning, Sensei. I was hoping you would be early. I wanted to thank you for saving me," she gave him a shy smile, "Could you spare us five minutes?"

"Us?" Yasuda looked up to find an embarrassed and grumpy Amori Isako standing behind him.

"Look, this was all her idea. So can you just go and listen to her so that I can have some peace?" Her eyes pleaded with the tall man.

Yasuda looked back down at Emiko, "I would be honored to accompany you, little… your name is Emiko-chan, isn't it?"

Emiko beamed, "Hai. Follow me!"

She continued to hold his hand and pulled him into the music store on the corner. "They let me play any piano I want. They said it helps to sell them." She led him to a baby-grand piano, sat down, and patted the empty space next to her. Then, with great solemnity, she opened the cover, squared her shoulders, and started playing. She began with Fur Elise. Yasuda's smile grew wider as the music grew in complexity and volume. The shop ladies stood smiling at the pair, while Isako strolled around and ran a finger across the CD display.

When Emiko finished, Yasuda, the shop ladies, and several customers who had walked in all clapped. Then Emiko started playing a different piece, a sad, rich melody that seemed to grow. Isako looked up from the CD's her eyes wide in alarm. "I don't recognize that," Yasuda said, "but it's certainly beautiful."

Emiko didn't see her sister waving her hand, "It's new, Onee-sama wrote it."

Yasuda's eyes went up to look across the room and Isako quickly put her hand down and tried to hide her chagrin.**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako starts gathering her books into her bag as the bell rings. She stands and is joined by Fumie (Nanami) and Harumi (Nikino) as she starts walking down the hall. Everyone is pulling out bentos. The students are eating their lunches in the hall, in the classrooms, or wherever they choose to sit. The three girls glide rather than walk, and quite a few students either greet them or just stare. _

**{**When my parents and my brother died, it was like I split into a million pieces. The pieces came back together again, but I was never whole. I am three people now. The school girl, the rocker, and the Queen of the Undead.**}**

_The three girls turn a corner and stop at a door labeled "Practice Room 5." Isako turns the door and all three walk in to find Ai (Michiko) and Itaki Jorie kissing. The two teens quickly moved apart, but Isako pretends to take no notice of them. Everyone starts moving into position, picking up their instruments. Hagino Iesada, the keyboardist, walks in and goes straight to his instrument._

"I want to run through _Shattered_ once before we try any of the new stuff. Let's get it perfect for tonight."

_Iesada begins playing the same melody that Emiko played at the music store. The other instruments join in, adding to the sad, doleful music. Isako steps up to sing and her voice goes to the background as her narration begins again._

**{**The schoolgirl, everyone knows. The rocker, I think that she's the real me now. Music was my salvation. It's not the music my parents wanted me to play… but it's mine. Emiko is my lifeline; she is all that I have left of who I was. Music is my present. I am only truly me when I am making music.**} ]]**

**[[**_Isako is walking down the hall again. This time she is alone. Two big students are terrorizing a smaller student. She just walks by._

**{**Kojima used to be a good school. My brother said it was, at least. There were the usual problems, but nothing really big. My ex-boyfriend, Gensai Jotaro, had a gang, but they were mostly for show; he never allowed the real bullies to join. It was kind of all a game. Then Makuda showed up. He was different… mean. He likes to hurt people, and he managed to find others in the school just like him. My friend, Masuda Menori, was raped and beaten by his gang. Gensai wouldn't do anything about it at the time, so I broke it off with him. That was when I became the Queen. I assembled all of the students who were tired of getting pushed around and hurt. Together, we punish those who step out of line and start hurting students. Maybe we take things a bit too far… but because of us the really violent gang stuff has slowed down.

I mean, it's not like the administration or the staff are going to do anything. They're all too scared. All they want to do is finish their time, retire, and move away from Tokyo. All of the teachers are just as scared as the students…**}**

_Isako turns the corner to see a big boy strike a girl. Suddenly the large figure of Yasuda moves out of the classroom, grabs the student, and slams him against the wall. Using one large foot Yasuda kicks the back of the boy's knee, collapsing him down to the floor._

**{**Okay, maybe not all the teachers… Yasuda-sensei is… different.**} ]]**

**[[**_The scene opens to a parking lot. A nice car pulls up into one of the few empty parking spots. The driver's side door opens and a long, shapely leg comes out. The camera zooms out to show Hasekara Eriko stepping out and standing up. Yasuda Hisaki's long frame stretches out on the other side. Both are dressed for clubbing. He is in a collarless suit jacket and blue jeans. She is wearing a short, black evening dress that highlights her legs, her bare shoulders, and her long neck._

_They both move to the front of the car and Yasuda extends a gentlemanly hand. Hesekara gracefully lifts her hand and allows it to rest in his. They both walk toward the entrance of the club._

_The music is thumping and energetic as they enter. The waiter leads them to a small, round table near the center._

"This club is the local hotspot. They get all of the best local and national bands." Eriko said loudly, leaning forward to be heard over the noise.

"Do you know the main group playing tonight?" Yasuda asked.

"I've heard _of _them. They have top-notch musicians, and their lead singer's supposed to be something really special."

Their conversation ceased and they sat back in their seats as the club owner walked up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you once again for spending your evening with us. We have a treat for you tonight. _Shattered_ is back, and they have some new songs for us as well. Please welcome, _Shattered!_"

_The applause is wild. The stage lights go dark. A keyboard starts playing a simple melody line that is sad and poignant. Yasuda's face becomes alert and he looks at the darkened stage. A violin starts playing counterpoint. And then other instruments join in. One dim light shines behind a slender female figure with wildly-spiked hair._

"_I was raised to believe in something  
if I lived well, my life would work out right…_

_As she continues singing, her voice changes from sweet and soft to raspy. The effect has everyone sitting quietly and paying attention._

_The electric guitar comes alive, and is joined by an electric violin. The lights on the stage all come on at once as the lead singer, the keyboardist, and two of the females sing:_

"_Broken and shattered,  
ripped apart and tossed away  
that - is - all - I can see of my life today  
Crushed and scattered  
not one hope has been left to me  
'til all that's left of all that I once thought I knew  
are shattered dreams_

_In reverse order to the way that the music began, the different instruments fade out and the lights dim until the single silhouetted figure stands alone. The voice ends sweet and soft:_

"_I was raised to believe in something  
if I lived well, my life would work out right…_

_The stage goes black._

"Wow!" Eriko said softly, wiping a suspicious hint of moisture from the corner of her eye, "They really know how to grab your emotions."

_The lights come on and Shattered begins playing other songs. All of the songs are good, but none of them have the impact of the first piece. Yasuda seems fixated on the wildly-dressed lead singer._**]]**

* * *

**Notes:** I've already described _Shattered's_ costumes in an earlier chapter, so I have omitted that part in this chapter. Basically, her appearance is so altered that nobody could possibly identify her, unless somebody who already knew looked into her eyes. But Yasuda has heard the opening music for "shattered dreams," which will make things interesting later.

My apologies to Arita-chan; nothing fluffy in this chapter. But don't despair: Ren is becoming a hopeless romantic as far anything to do with Kyoko is concerned. There will be fluff!


	26. A picture and a promise

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 26 – A picture and a promise**

**Author's Note:** _The following takes place over the course of several weeks. There are other important events that occur during that span of time that are not directly related to this story. Those will be presented in later chapters. Enjoy._

Whenever my family visits relatives, one event always, invariably, inevitably happens. You probably know what I'm talking about, especially if you come from a large, extended family. That's right; the opening of the family albums.

The family album: Wherein is kept a record of every embarrassing moment that you ever had. If you skinny-dipped at two years old, it's in there. If you fell asleep in an odd place, it's in there. If you had a really embarrassing haircut at age six, a bad accident at seven, measles at eight, if you did _anything_ that could possibly humiliate you later, it has been recorded for posterity. And after the mothers pull out their photo albums, they tell the stories about each incident while you are required to sit there and writhe in the horror of it all.

Just ask Ren; because the moment of truth had arrived. It had been shipped separately, but just like death and taxes, it came just the same. Aunt Yumi had gone apartment shopping as soon as Kyoko had gone to school on that Monday morning. Luck was with her, and she found a place right away. Money wasn't an issue, and delivery in Tokyo is very efficient. By the time filming was done on that Monday, Yumi was ready for her housewarming party. On the following night she might invite Kyoko's friends, but for tonight she just wanted to have the young couple over.

Poor Ren had no idea that his Aunt Yumi's box had arrived that day.

Ren pulled his car into the second parking space provided, got out, and quickly moved around to open Kyoko's door. She blushed as she reached for his hand. Now that he had established their relationship publically, he insisted on being allowed to provide the simple courtesies. She didn't mind, really. It was flattering to be treated so special by Ren. Still, she had never been treated special in her life before, so it was hard for her to get used to.

Kyoko waited, holding the flowers while Ren pulled the housewarming gift-basket from the trunk. Kyoko had flitted around the mall like a madwoman for an hour before she was satisfied. Then she had made him wait for her at the Daruma-ya while she and Sachiko arranged everything perfectly. As usual, Kyoko had a masterpiece when she was done.

They walked up the sidewalk to the townhouse apartment and Ren knocked. A voice called out, "Please come in." Ren opened the door and held it for Kyoko. He followed, and almost fell over her when she stopped in mid-stride.

There, kneeling in a dogeza, was Yumi. She was dressed in a brocaded red silk Kimono with an obi. Her hair was done up in the traditional manner, and held up with intricately ornate jeweled hair combs. And her feet were in slippered silk sandals that matched her kimono pattern. She looked exactly like one of the expensive dolls sold in curio shops.

"Please be welcome to my humble home," Yumi said as she sat back on her heels and faced them, "There are slippers for each of you. Please come in."

They quickly changed into slippers and followed her into the main room. She already had a tea set waiting. "Please honor my home by partaking of tea with me." Yumi requested solemnly. Kyoko was entranced. This was a side of her new manager that she hadn't seen yet.

They set their gifts to the side and took their proper positions as guests at the low table. Kyoko had learned the tea ceremony at a young age. She was impressed as she watched the grace and perfection of each movement, each gesture. She wanted to utter praises, but that would be a violation of the tradition, so she just sat and waited. Ren obviously knew his part. He responded properly and then Kyoko was served.

When the tea ceremony was finished, Yumi finally smiled. "Well now, the house has been blessed, the tea has been served, now for the fun stuff: What'd you bring me?"

Kyoko giggled. Yumi always managed to make her laugh. She was probably the most fun-loving person she had ever met. Ren managed to reach over and grab the flowers without getting up. While Yumi was appreciating those, he reached again and grabbed the basket.

Yumi expressed admiration of Kyoko's handiwork and then dug in. She thanked Kyoko for each item, handing the wine to Ren. "Could you chill that for me, Kuon-dear?" As he rose to take the bottle to the kitchen, she made one more request. "Oh, could you carry that cardboard box on the kitchen island in here?"

While Ren was in the kitchen, she smiled brightly at Kyoko. Her eyes were sparkling as she said, "I hope you don't need to hurry away tonight. I have so much to show you!"

Unsuspecting, Ren placed the box on the table. His eyes widened when Yumi extracted a dagger from her obi, "Don't look so alarmed, Kuon. One never knows when a good blade might come in handy."

Kyoko grinned at Ren, and he growled, "Don't you start getting any ideas. You should see what she packs around when she plays Setsu Heel, Aunt Yumi."

Yumi deftly cut through the tape, and then paused to replace the dagger in her obi before giving Ren a wicked grin. "Maybe I should keep the dagger out. Don't you have some place you'd like to go and play, Kuon-dear?"

Ren's felt uncomfortably suspicious as he looked at the box. "What's in the box, Aunt Yumi?"

Yumi looked from him to Kyoko, "Is he always this suspicious, Kyoko dear? He used to be such a sweet little boy. I wonder what happened to him?"

Ren reached for the box and Yumi slapped his hand. "Behave!" Kyoko started laughing, "The suspense is killing me, Yumi-sa… Yumi. Please tell us!?!"

Yumi stood and opened each half of the lid dramatically. Then she stuck her tongue out between her teeth in concentration as she fished around inside. She pulled out a large, colorful book and Ren groaned. His suspicions were confirmed. "No, Aunt Yumi! Please no?"

The little lady ignored his plea and smiled at him as she handed the book to Kyoko. "We'll start with this album. This was when Ren was really little and cute."

I know that it is difficult for the reader to imagine Tsuruga Ren, the calm, cool, collected megastar, or even Kuon, the tough fighter, writhing in embarrassment. But that night, in Yumi's new townhouse apartment, that is what the great man was doing. Meanwhile, Kyoko was having the time of her life.

Perhaps Ren would have felt better knowing that each embarrassing photograph, and each humiliating story made him seem more human, more endearing, and more approachable to Kyoko. And that is exactly what his diminutive aunt intended… okay, that's not _entirely_ true. The truth was that she was having fun embarrassing him.

It would have been a horrible night altogether for poor Tsuruga Ren if it hadn't been for the item at the bottom of the box. Yumi's face changed from scheming to tender as she looked in. but she didn't extract the last item. Instead she looked at Kyoko, "Is it true that you were the little girl he met in the clearing back when he was ten, Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled winningly, "Hai. I never thought I would see Corn again."

"He didn't forget you, Kyoko-chan. As a matter of fact, I can prove to you that he was thinking about you even year later, when he came to stay with my husband and I for a while."

Ren looked at the box with concern and curiosity, not to mention a little worry. "Now you have me worried, Aunt Yumi. What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I don't have anything up my sleeve, dear. But I do have _this_ in the box." She extracted a framed picture and handed it to Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at it without expression for a moment, and then her eyes became teary. She looked up at Ren with undisguised affection. "You did remember."

Ren tried to pull the picture away from Kyoko, but she kept holding on to it and looking at it. His curiosity got the better of him, so he crawled around the table on his knees until he was next to her. What he saw was a colored pencil sketch of a little girl standing behind a little stream. The picture was very well done. The clearing was accurate, the trees looked close to real, and the little girl looked much like Kyoko looked at seven. Kyoko set the picture down, turned, and hugged him.

As she held on to him with her face buried in his shoulder, he picked up the picture again. He noticed writing in the lower right corner, so he brought it close to read it. The writing was his signature, and the date that he drew it. As Kyoko continued to hold on to him, and Yumi smiled benignly at the couple, he made his decision.

It took Yashiro and Yumi weeks to finally fulfill Ren's request. Ren's schedule had been the most difficult, but Kyoko was also increasingly in-demand. Finally the two managers pronounced the deed accomplished: Ren and Kyoko had October 21st and 22nd clear. Four tickets were purchased. Hotel reservations were made. And then Ren was finally able to speak to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, I have a surprise for you. I hope that you will like it."

Kyoko looked at Ren with anticipation, "What is it, Ren?"

"I've booked two rooms in a hotel for tomorrow night," Ren saw Kyoko's face start to become fearful, "Don't worry. Yashiro and Yumi are going with us."

"W... where are we going?" Kyoko loved Ren, but he had truly frightened her for a moment. She just didn't know if she was ready…

"Kyoto. We fly out tomorrow morning and fly back on the next day at noon."

"Kyoto!! Why Kyoto?"

"Please just trust me, Kyoko-chan. You've always been safe with me so far, right?"

Kyoko decided to control her fears. She didn't want Ren to think that she didn't trust him. There wasn't any other man, including Otou-san, who she trusted more. "What should I wear?"

It would be difficult to say which person was more nervous as the airplane flew through the air towards Kyoto.

Kyoko sat upright with her perfect posture, her knees together, and her hands on her knees. She would have appeared the picture of the perfect Japanese young lady if it weren't for the fact that her face was communicating every thought that was screaming in her mind. It was like watching a demonstration of an actress portraying theater masks: fear, melancholy, hatred, love, worry, happiness, determination… the list could go on and on. She didn't know what Ren had planned, she wasn't exactly happy to be going back to her childhood home, she loved being with Ren, she worried about doing something that would make him lose interest… basically, she could hardly breathe with all of the thoughts and feelings flooding her mind.

Ren pushed the armrest out of the way and gently pulled Kyoko to his side. She tensed and then relaxed against him. While she began to relax, he worried. _Was this really a good idea? It seemed like such a great idea when I had it, but what if… I shouldn't push things. What if she feels like I'm trying to tie her down? I do want to tie her down! I want to bind her to me forever so that she'll never go away!_

Catlike, Kyoko snuggled into his side seeking the most comfortable position. _She feels so warm, soft… Stop! Don't even start thinking like that or tonight will be impossible! God, she smells nice…_

The third person who was nervous was Yashiro. He was having difficulty keeping himself out of fan-girl mode, or at least he was having difficulty hiding it. This was the boldest step that Ren had taken thus far. Ren frustrated Yashiro because he was taking things so _slow!_ Yes, he understood Ren's assertion that he _had_ to go slow, or scare Kyoko away. But these two seemed to have come to a standstill in the last several weeks!

But today was different. Ren had booked them into a hotel for an overnight stay! Oh sure, he had brought Yashiro and Yumi along. But Ren's arrangements for the evening would probably seal-the-deal, and then the managers wouldn't really be needed, right? Yashiro twitched as he tried to keep from showing his conspiratorial grin. _Go for it, Ren!!_

The only calm person was Yumi. She looked ridiculously small as she sat in her comparably large first class seat and worked on a Sudoku puzzle. Occasionally she glanced over at the young couple and smiled. Then she glanced at Yashiro. _That boy needs to take a pill._

Kyoko felt a thrill of recognition, even though she had never walked this path before…

They had checked into the hotel and Ren, mindful of the cool weather, had encouraged her to dress warmly. The managers were nowhere to be seen when she stepped off of the elevator and found Ren waiting there. He looked rather silly to her, with long, brown hair and round-rimmed glasses, but it was an effective disguise. She knew that she looked different as well. She had on a wig of waist-length, curly, brunette hair, and she had a fake mole on the right side of her mouth.

They smiled at each other conspiratorially. Ren held out his hand and she lay her's in it. And then they walked.

Kyoko knew the hotel they had checked into. She had seen it up on the hill in the distance for most of her childhood. It gave her an odd sense of… melancholy? … déjà vu?... she couldn't really identify the feeling, but it seemed so odd to be in this place so very close to the place of her childhood memories, and yet feel so detached from those memories. She was different now; not just older, not just more experienced… different. They came to a slippery spot and Ren grasped her around the waist with both large hands and easily lifted her past the mud. As he set her down, she realized what was different: Somebody loved her. As impossible as it was to believe at times, this man who was more to her than anyone else in the world loved _her._ The lonely, affection-hungry young girl who used to haunt these woods was gone.

Her heart quickened as they continued down the path and she began to hear the gurgling of the stream through the whisper of the wind in the leafy trees. She had always approached the stream from the direction of the Ryokan. She had always stopped at the stream, had never ventured further. _This must be the path he always walked to come to the stream._

She gloried in the sounds of the birds in the trees and the frogs in the water. There were also the other mysterious, unidentifiable sounds that her imagination had made into sprites, pixies, fairies, and innumerable other imaginary creatures. This was her fairy land, her escape from her harsh childhood reality. "Oh, Ren! I've missed these woods!"

Ren's large warm hand squeezed hers, but he remained silent and let her enjoy her reveries. He tensed, just a little, as they took the last turn and stepped into the clearing. Then he heard Kyoko gasp in astonishment. She looked up at Ren, and then back into the clearing. When she looked up again, her eyes were sparkling. "Go, Kyoko-chan. It's been sitting there waiting for its princess to arrive."

There, on a small rise where a little girl had once bathed the wounds of a young boy, sat a stunning Japanese-style gazebo, with the slanting tile roof and the ornately carved wooden posts and rails. It looked like a miniature castle, with two sides in bordered by trees and one side overhanging the water. A curved pebble path wound up to the open side, bordered by bonsai trees and lace-maples.

Kyoko was like a little girl again, lost in her own fairytale world as she darted around, first on the outside of the structure, and then on the inside. The inside of the gazebo was spacious enough for ten people to sit together and dine or visit. The sides were bordered by padded benches and in the center was a low table. There were wooden cupboards hanging from the ceiling in a way that made them look like stalactites, and a singled, covered rectangle hanging from the center of the roof.

Ren stood on the steps watching her explore every nook and cranny of the structure. Finally she turned back to face him. "Oh Ren! It's… it's so beautiful!!" Then her face fell slightly, "It's obvious that this is private property, Ren. Is it all right for us to be here?"

Ren smiled, "You'll have to ask the owner that question yourself, Kyoko. Why don't you pull that cloth off of the sign there in the center?"

Kyoko looked at the sign, and then back at Ren. "Is that okay? I mean…"

"Please, Kyoko. Trust me."

She walked over, leaned across the low table, and tentatively reached for the covering. Finally, her face firm, she pulled. And then she read. And then she allowed the cloth to drop from her numb fingers.

She was silent for so long that Ren had to speak, "Don't you like it, Kyoko? If it's the name…?"

"Is this real, Ren?" Ren couldn't see her face, but her voice seemed almost distant. "Because, if it's a dream, then I don't ever want to wake up… Did you do this for me?"

She turned around, and the glow in her eyes washed away all of Ren's fears. As she ran to embrace him, Ren looked back at the sign. It read "Kyoko's Castle."

The managers were there now, seated with Ren and Kyoko at the low table and enjoying a gourmet Kyoto-style feast that had been driven down on a little dirt road that Kyoko had never noticed before. Yumi sat and watched the couple fondly. Kyoko was still glowing, and Ren couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I do have a question," Yashiro asked in some confusion, "If you met each other at the beginning of the summer, then why was it so important that you be here together on October 21st? We had to move heaven and earth to clear your schedules _and_ push the craftsmen to finish the gazebo in time. What was the urgency?"

Kyoko looked at Ren quizzically, and then smiled, "I remember! I told you all about Jidai Matsuri festival and asked if people dressed like that in your kingdom. You told me that you would have to come back someday and watch the parade with me, just to be sure."

Ren looked over at his tiny aunt, and she reached under the table to pull out the framed picture that Kuon had drawn so many years before. Ren took it, and handed it to Kyoko, "Read the date under my signature, Kyoko."

"October 22," Kyoko looked up in confusion. Ren explained, "I didn't forget my promise. Every year when I was little I thought about you on that date and thought about taking you to that festival. Of course, in my mind you were always little. But I didn't forget. That's why I drew that picture."

Yumi almost had to drag Yashiro away; he was close to a meltdown just watching the whole scene.

They were alone again, laying on a thick blanket and watching the brilliant stars in the night sky. Kyoko was cuddled up next to Ren, just enjoying his warmth. She broke the silence to look up at Ren's handsome face and ask, "How did you get permission to build here? I thought that this was private property."

"I bought it, Kyoko. I've owned it for months. I couldn't stand the idea of anyone defiling this place and building a hotel or something. It will stay as it is today, a park."

Kyoko smiled and relaxed into Ren's arm again. "What have you named the park?"

"I haven't, Kyoko. I have two name choices, but the final decision is dependent upon your answer."

"My answer? I don't understand."

Kyoko felt Ren fumbling around with his free arm until he gave a grunt of satisfaction. She heard what sounded like a popping sound, like a small box opening, and then he placed something small and square on her chest. As the starlight glittered on the multi-faceted stone mounted on a golden ring in the center of the box, he answered her question.

"You get to decide if it should be named Mogami Park, or Hizuri Park."

* * *

**Notes: **I am going to post this after only one editing read-through. I apologize for any errors and will fix them as soon as I can. First I have to go on a trip. Before leaving I have been scrambling to get this chapter out. I hope that you will enjoy it, warts and all.

The Jidai Matsuri festival commemorates the relocation of the capital from Kyoto to Tokyo. In the Japanese mindset it represents the end of an era. Every year thousands and thousands dress in period costumes and walk around. The parade is supposed to be amazing. Sadly, I've only heard about it, but have never been able to attend.


	27. Recognition Part 1

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 27 – Recognition Part 1**

**Author's Note:** _Now that I've freaked everyone out with chapter 26, we will return to our regularly scheduled broadcast… meaning that we'll pick up the story on the day after Yumi's housewarming party. The next chapters will be primarily about the drama, with a few other "developments" thrown in._

Fuwa Sho had never worked so hard in his life for something he hadn't even wanted in the first place. He was a singer/songwriter/performer, and he was d**n good at it! So why should he… but he pushed back his frustration, listened to his acting coach, and tried the scene again. In an hour he would meet with the fight scene choreographer, and he would work just as hard with that man. Sho was determined to prove himself when he stepped on-set.

_Why!?! Why am I doing this? Kyoko has made her feelings pretty clear. _Sho knew the answer: he would not allow himself to fail and look foolish in front of Kyoko or in front of the Tsuruga Ren. His problem with Ren went back much further than the competition for Kyoko's love. Ever since Sho had moved to Tokyo he had hated the tall actor. Tsuruga Ren was always number one. He was the number one actor. He was the number one celebrity. He was the number one "Sexiest Man." And his face and name appeared _everywhere!!_

But the truth was, Sho wasn't trying so hard because he wanted to beat Tsuruga Ren. He wasn't even pushing himself to win back Kyoko. Fuwa Sho was pushing himself in order to prove his ability to himself.

Robert Burns wrote, "Oh that God the gift would give us: To see ourselves as others see us." Such a gift is a double-edged sword. It is an incredibly painful process to be allowed to examine ourselves through the eyes of others. It can be humiliating, depressing, and disheartening. But being able to see ourselves from a more honest perspective is an essential step towards real maturity. Fuwa Sho had begun that process on that afternoon in the park when he had seen the latent pain in Kyoko's eyes. He had realized then that he had caused that look, the same look that Kyoko's mother had caused so often during their childhood. A part of him knew that he would pay atonement for causing that pain for the rest of his life.

The process had continued when President Ariwara had forced him to sign on with _Dangerous Academics,_ and then written him off. The president hadn't given him another thought because he didn't expect anything from him. When Sho had arrived at the casting call the "real" actors had viewed him with disdain. Director Kuzuwa had hired him for his name, looks, and musical acumen. Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko, Kyoko's beautiful raven-haired friend, and even that little Maria had been dismissive at first. But Takarada Lory, that oddball president of LME, had given him a chance. Sho was determined that he would hold his own with these people.

Today would be his chance. The filming of episode four would focus on his character. Today was his chance to either rise to the challenge or fall on his face. And he was ready.

She found herself standing in the back of the viewing area next to Fuwa Sho. Two weeks ago, she might have moved away. But lately he had set aside his usual arrogance and he was really working hard. She had to respect that; and so she had remained standing there. That was the only reason… of course.

She heard a tinkling laugh and saw Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren walking around the corner. They weren't doing anything remarkable, just talking, but Ren had placed a casual hand on the small of Kyoko's back, and Kyoko neither flinched nor pulled away. The whole scene was so… tender.

She turned quickly to look at Fuwa Sho and caught the pained look in his eyes. It wasn't a look of hatred or jealousy, as she might have expected. It was just a look of heartfelt pain. Some instinct toward kindness that she never knew that she possessed prompted her to distract him. "So, today's your big day. The show rests on your shoulders."

He didn't answer right away, so she tried a different tack, "I've noticed that you've really improved recently. We've all been impressed."

"Yeah, and a fat lot of good it's done me." Fuwa Sho muttered loudly.

_What a jerk! Why did I even bother to…_

"I apologize." His sincere words caused her to look back at him in surprise.

"You paid me a compliment and I tried to bite your head off." His eyes communicated his chagrin, "You have probably heard all about me… and Kyoko, so you have no reason to be nice to me. Yet you _are_ being nice, and I'm acting like a jerk. I apologize." He startled her by giving her a slight bow. "I'll try my best today. Thank you for your encouragement."

As the tall, handsome young man walked away, she quietly said, "Gambatte, Fuwa Sho."

**[[**_The scene opens on swing-set in a park on a foggy, moonlit night. Heavy, fearful breathing fades in from a distance and gets rapidly closer. A single pair of dark legs runs across the screen, then three more, and finally a whole group of legs run past. The camera pans out to show many dark silhouettes running toward a knoll. Other silhouettes run up from behind the hill, and suddenly all of the figures are punching and kicking, accompanied by the grunts, groans, and screams of battle._

_Two sets of car lights and rooftop police lights appear in the distance and the fighting pauses. As suddenly as they appeared, the silhouettes begin to scatter. A few last kicks and punches are exchanged before the last combatants fade away._**]]**

**[[**_The scene opens to an early dawn. Five teens with different degrees of injuries walk companionably though a Tokyo neighborhood. Gensai Jotaro begins to narrate._

**{**Tonight a rival gang from another school decided to test our resolve. It's like that sometimes. We pick a common border spot, meet, and basically try to beat each other until one side withdraws… Just a little harmless fun.**}**

_The teens begin to peel off towards their respective homes. One teen boy has to be supported. He and his friend are met at the gate by an angry mother who starts scolding both of them loudly. Jotaro and another teen grin at each other as they continue walking. Jotaro stops at a gate. The two friends start to go through a fancy handshake, but the friend stops to hold his bruised fist. Jotaro laughs and claps the teen on his shoulder instead. He turns and walks into the courtyard of his house._

_He continues narrating as he moves about the house. _**{**I am a son of the Gensai family. It has been a rite of passage for the men in my family since the days of my grandfather to join the neighborhood gang.**}**

_He gets a drink of orange juice from the refrigerator and pulls out a bag of snacks from the pantry._ **{**My brother stepped up the tradition by becoming the leader of the gang. I followed in his footsteps, but I plan on doing even better: I don't plan on ending up in jail.**}**

_He carries his breakfast past an older man who has fallen asleep at a low table. The older man still has one hand clutching a Saki cup, while the empty bottle lies on its side. Jotaro sets down his snack and pulls a blanket over the man before continuing to the bathroom. _**{**Amori Isako once told me that it would be better if the Gensai's started a new tradition… one that involved making a contribution to the world. Isako is odd in that way.**}**

_He walks into his bedroom and sets the bag down. He gulps down the orange juice with a gasp of satisfaction, and then he winces. After putting the glass down he examines the bruising around his mouth speculatively. Then he shrugs and moves over to his guitar. As he turns on the amp and plugs in his guitar, he continues speaking._

**{**Don't get me wrong. I do plan on making a difference in this world… (puts on headphones) but I plan to do that with my music.**}**

_The scene ends with Gensai Jotaro's fingers flying through a complicated riff. At first the music is muffled by the headphones. Then the camera focuses on Jotaro's smiling face and the viewer is allowed to hear what Jotaro is hearing._

_Scene fades. Transitions to theme song._**]]**

**[[**_The arrival of the students is once again being watched through a camera lens._

"Anything interesting?" Detective Hasekara's voice asked as she set a cup down next to Officer Kada.

Kada fumbled for the cup without removing his eye from the camera. Hasekara reached over gracefully, but without apparent forethought, and moved the cup into the muscular man's questing hand. He pulled his face away for long enough to take a big swallow and heave a sigh of pleasure. "It looks like the Katanas threw a ball last night and invited friends. They are all showing up with some level of bruising."

Officer Konishi stood at the kitchen counter and poured additional crèmes into his coffee as he spoke. "I checked with the local hospitals. One member of the Shoguns was admitted an hour ago with two busted ribs. Officers Nagino and Tsudiera reported breaking up a fight in Kiba Park* at around 3 a.m. The kids scattered too fast for them to make arrests."

The beautiful detective smirked. "I doubt Nagino put too much effort into it. He starts breathing heavy after walking ten feet. The captain and I have been talking about a mandatory exercise program…"

She let that threat hang in the air as Konishi groaned. "Did you add those names Yasuda gave you to the board… okay, I see three new faces. We still haven't been able to get anything on the Undead?"

"Not a thing…," Kada mumbled, "Oh, Amori-alert! And there's Matsuoka (Nikino)!"

The detective slapped the hulking officer on the top of the head, "And here I thought you were being extra-dedicated this morning! How do you think that the captain would like it if I told him that half of the film you've shot features female students with no known gang affiliation?"

Officer Kada rubbed his head and grinned, "The captain would probably have us make copies… if he wasn't afraid that his wife would find out about it. But seriously, are we _positive _that those four girls aren't gang affiliated? I personally think that a closer inspection is required."

Hasekara laughed, "And I thought that Konishi was the pervert."

"All you have to do is say yes to a date, Detective, and all of those silly high school girls will instantly fly out of my brain."

"Sorry, big boy. No intra-department dating. Otherwise you might have a shot."

Kada snorted and returned his eye to the viewer, "Does that apply to Yasuda as well?" he asked suggestively.

"Whoa, look at the time," the detective said. "Gotta go."**]]**

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro walks down the hall, occasionally reaching up to touch his sore lip. Most of the students greet him. Many of the girls flirt with him. A few of the male students try to stare him down._

**{**This school used to belong to the Katanas. It was understood. Nobody messed in our playground. I liked to run things different than my brother. He recruited the toughest and meanest. I liked to pull in the tough, smart ones. I kept the worst troublemakers out and kept the bullying down to a minimum.**}**

_Jotaro passes one group which includes Matsuda, members of his gang, and several females. They all look at him with expressions of disdain, contempt, or indifference. He smirks back at them._

**{**I guess that some students saw my decision as weakness. When Matsuda transferred in he gathered together all of the rejects and formed his own gang. Matsuda has this thing for Norse mythology… you know, the "feast of the heroes" kind of crap? So now all of his little followers go by the nicknames he assigns them from Norse mythology. I wonder what Kurata-san would say if he knew that his nickname, Sleipnir, comes from the name of Odin's horse?

The Katana's are about protecting our turf. The Valhallah's are all about something much worse.**}**

_The camera focuses on two hands as a small, plastic bag is passed._

**{**Very much worse.**}]]**

**[[**_Jotaro takes his seat and leans back, greeting classmates and laughing with them. He looks over immediately when he sees Amori Isako walk in. The sound of conversation around him fades as he watches her glide to her desk._

_Once she is settled, he gets up and walks over to her desk. She looks up at him with annoyance._

"I'm playing tonight at the Dragon, Isako-chan."

"That's nice, Gensai-san. Gambatte," Isako replied, without enthusiasm.

"I want you to be there. I'll have them reserve a seat at the best table. Better yet, you could sing with me." In his enthusiasm, Jotaro _almost_ begged. His frustration was evident on his face. "Look, Isako, I play better with you there. I want you there."

Isako looked up at him without emotion, "I have a previous engagement, Gensai-san. That is the truth. Do well."

_Jotaro turns away in disgust and stalks back to the back of the class. In his irritation he kicks several desks along the way. The other studenst go silent and try not to attract his attention._

**{**Isako was my girlfriend since we were both eleven. Then one night last year this girl got up-close and personal with me… you know how it is. I hadn't seen Isako for weeks, so I gave in. That girl bragged all over Tokyo, and of course Isako heard about it. She was still in-mourning over her family, so she wasn't in a forgiving mood. The other girl offered to hang with me, of course.**}**

_The camera follows Jotaro's pained eyes to show Isako's pretty face as she talks with Nagase Kimiko._

**{**So, basically, I gave up a ten-carat diamond and received cut-glass in exchange.**}]]**

**[[**_Detective Hasekara Eriko sits at a large conference-room table with several high-ranking police officials and Captain Todaki. In front of her is a laptop computer that is hooked to a projector. As she speaks, the screen images change._

"The early morning turf-battle wasn't anything of note. Two rival school gangs met, fought, and went their merry way. The Shoguns and the Katanas have fought this same type of battle for decades. Nobody brings a weapon and nobody gets killed." The beautiful detective waved a hand as if to dismiss the incident as insignificant.

"The real issue that we're watching right now is the attack on the freshman boy two days ago. Nobody witnessed the altercation, but the rumor in school is that two of the Valhallas were responsible. If this follows the pattern of late, we should be hearing from the Undead soon. I've put surveillance on both suspects, and we'll have a team standing by if the Undead make an appearance."

"How's the boy…" The Sub-Chief ran a finger down his brief, scanning for the name.

"Ichimaki Hidehira, sir. He's still in the hospital with a crushed hand and a concussion. He was a flautist, so I have no doubt that their focus on his hand was deliberate."

"It's almost tempting to let the Undead spend some quality time with those two punks before we step in," Commissioner Hasekara grumbled. Then he looked around with a stern face, "Nobody heard me say that."

"What did you say, sir?" The Chief of Police asked, "I was checking my stock quotes and didn't hear a thing. But if I _had_ heard you say anything, I'm sure that I would be in perfect agreement."

The Commissioner stood and everyone else followed suit, "Good briefing, Captain, Dectective. Keep up the good work." Everyone else filed out, leaving Detective Hasekara to gather her briefing folders. The door opened again, and the Commissioner stepped back in. "You're doing a great job, Eriko. I'm proud of you." When his daughter smiled, he continued, "How are you and Hisaki doing?"

Hasekara Eriko tensed, "Dad, please don't push."

"Your mom and I just want you to be happy. We know that you loved Yamato, but he's been gone for a long time… and Hisaki loves you."

Eriko turned and looked at the stocky, dignified man. His face was thick and stern, but his eyes were kind. "I know, Dad. It's just that I don't love him in that way. We're… very good friends." She turned back and finished putting the folders in her satchel, "Now you can go back and tell Mom that you talked with me and that I seemed happy so that she'll stop pestering you, okay?"

"Are you happy, Eriko?" He asked softly.

She stretched up and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm content, Dad. That's about as good as I can hope for right now." With that, she breezed out of the conference room.

"Content, huh?" The Commissioner said softly.**]]**

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro stands on a stage, fumbling with his guitar as he looks out over the empty room. All around him his band is moving equipment and talking. The club is large, with a balconied second floor._

"It's way too early, Jotaro." His drummer said as he walked by. "Even if she did come, it wouldn't be this early. You gotta let her go, man."

When Jotaro whipped around in a snarl, his friend lifted both hands in mock surrender, "Whoah, man! Chill a little. Look, you're a rising rock-star. With your looks you could have your pick of beautiful women. Why settle for a schoolgirl anyway?"

Jotaro didn't reply, he just plugged in and started playing.**]]**

**[[**_Four cars, a motorcycle, and a van are parked in a parking lot on top of a hill that overlooks Tokyo. Eighteen teens stand in the space between the vehicles. They are in-costume, eerie zombies and vampires gathered under a moonlit sky. One of the males is passing out small boxes to each person._

"I hate contacts," Amori Isako complained. She was already in her Queen of the Undead outfit. The young male distributing the boxes answered, "Come on, Isako-san! We've already been over this. With your distinctive eyes you are too recognizable. We've been busy lately and we can't afford to be recognized."

"I know, I know. They just hurt my eyes. I'll put them in, Juro-kun. Don't worry."

"I do worry. I don't think it's a good idea to do this again so soon."

"I'll throw your words back at you, Juro. We've already been over this. Our power lies in fear. If the bad guys know that we'll strike whenever they get out-of-hand, then they'll control themselves. If we don't act, then we lose the mystique and the fear that we've created."

A cell phone rang. One of the young ladies answered, "Yes… does it look like he's going to… yeah, I got you… stay in the shadows and keep an eye on both of them."

She closed her phone and Isako asked, "Well?"

"Hanari had a girl with him. They just went into a ramen-shop."

"Last of the big spenders," Isako commented offhand, "If he takes her home, and Hanari probably will, then I want you all to remember the rules."

"No worries, Isako-chan. We'll make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"Okay, team one, go deal with Hanari. Team two, we're going after Kaibara. If the cops or Makuda's punks show up, scatter quickly and ditch the costumes. We can replace those, but we can't replace you. Let's go." She hopped into the passenger seat of a sports car, put on her seatbelt, and pulled out the small box. As the driver accelerated, she sighed and opened the box. "I hate contacts."**]]**

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for ending on the three most hated words in the English dictionary, but the remainder of the episode, along with the interaction afterwards, would make this a ridiculously long chapter. I will be working on the next chapter immediately, so please don't worry (if you are worried)

**A reminder:** This chapter and the next several chapters take place _before_ Ren flies Kyoko to Kyoto. I'm repeating this to avoid confusion.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. And Happy Birthday to Freeprincess!


	28. Recognition Part 2

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 28 – Recognition Part 2**

During the ten minute break he found himself standing next to her again. It irritated him a little that he wanted to hear what she had to say about his performance. Of course, she was a professional and he was an amateur, but he had never sought the good opinion female before… except for Kyoko.

They stood there, without really talking. He knew that she had a major scene coming up, so she was probably focusing. He couldn't resist stealing glances at her though, which irritated him even more because it made him feel like a schoolboy with a…

"You acted everything out very well. You're getting the idea with blocking, your diction has improved, and your character's personality is much more believable. If I were to offer any criticism, it would be that you are still too aware of the camera. But that's not an easy thing to overcome if you're not like Kyoko or Tsuruga Ren."

Fuwa Sho enjoyed the praise and bristled at the criticism, but he listened. Acting school had been a humbling experience for him. He had needed to learn how to accept criticism and learn from it. It helped him now to listen to her. "How are they different?" He thought that he knew, but he wanted her perspective… and he wanted to keep her talking.

"They are both method actors. When they are on-set they are in the world that was created by the writers and directors. Before they start they consider issues like blocking and lighting and cameras. But after the red light goes on they push all of that to the back of their mind and live in-character. Surely you've noticed it when you interact with Isako, right?"

"I understand. On-set she's Amori Isako. Kyoko doesn't even exist. Well then, what do _you_ do to forget the cameras?" Sho used the excuse of this conversation to examine her. She wasn't what he used to consider his type, but…

"I try to focus on the other characters. If I am truly interacting with them then I don't even think about what's happening off the set."

The film loader/clapper-operator called out, "5 minutes to filming!"

"Thank you. I'll try to ignore the cameras for the rest of the day and see how I do. Good luck on your shoot."

She watched him go, took a drink of water, and headed over to the next studio to prepare for her next scene. _He seems… _she couldn't really finish that thought, so it just hung there in her mind.

Asami Haruki stood next to Director Kuzuwa as she viewed the raw footage of the morning shoot. Frankly, she was surprised. She had come to the studio prepared to find that Fuwa Sho was falling on his face as an actor. In all of the PVs that she had shot with him he had never shown much talent for acting. She had needed to deliberately arrange the music videos so that the focus was almost entirely on his good looks and his great singing.

It had come as a huge blindside when the Board of Directors for Akatoki had requested her presence for a special session. It was even more of a shock when they informed her of their decision: They wanted her to take over as the President of Akatoki. It was ridiculous on several levels: First, her passion was for film, not business. She had a Master of Arts degree, but it was in Film Entertainment, not Management. Second, she _was_ a part of Akatoki, but she was outranked by at least fifty different men and women in the company!

They had explained themselves in this way: She was young, accomplished, and had an impeccable reputation within Japan's entertainment industry. She was well-respected, well-known, and well liked by many of the other producers and directors. And, most importantly of all, she was still a small child when former President Ariwara was accused of prostituting his female talents in order to build his business. _And _she had been filming on a South Pacific island when that idiot had abducted Mogami Kyoko. Yes, there were older, more experienced candidates. But they had all been tainted by the stain of Ariwara's illegal and improper behaviors.

Finally, after eight days of vacillating, Asami Haruki had relented. As her first action she was closely examining every talent in the company and deciding if they were being employed with work consistent to their strengths. Naturally, Fuwa Sho's name was at the top of her list. It seemed entirely ridiculous that he should have a feature role in a television drama, even if it did highlight his music at times. She would have pulled him out of the production, but Shouko Aki had pleaded with Haruki, asking her to wait on her decision until this day. Because this was the day in which he would be playing a major role.

So far, she was impressed. She would wait until the end of the filming to make her final decision. She was amazed at herself when she realized that she really hoped Fuwa Sho would succeed.

**Author's note: **_The following scenes flip quickly back and forth rapidly between events that are all taking place at the same time. I will try to make each scene clear._

**[[**_Officer Ebihara looked large and uncomfortable next to the short, skinny Officer Konishi. At that moment Konishi was sleeping and Ebihara was struggling to stay awake. _

Ebihara reached over and shook Konishi. "Wake up, Konishi. It's your turn to watch."

Konishi stirred, sat up, and muttered something incoherent. Ebihara took that for agreement and allowed herself to close her eyes.**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako is still riding in the sports car with three others. She holds her cell phone to her ear and listens. She isn't wearing her wig yet, but everything else, including her white-eye contacts, is ready._

She said "Okay. We'll talk in an hour," and closed the phone. "This is it. Everyone make sure that your phones are turned off. We don't want a repeat of three months ago. Kaibara is still in the pool hall. There's no sign of any of his buddies.**]]**

**[[**_The camera shows Kaibara playing pool with an older man. The camera follows a narrow flight of stairs to the second floor, where Makuda and nine of his gang are lounging lazily._**]]**

**[[**_Detective Hasekara fidgets nervously as she and Officer Kada sit in her small car._

"Something doesn't feel right about tonight, Ichiro. Whatever is going to happen, it will happen tonight."

Officer Kada looked over at his boss, "I think that you're right. Maybe we could use some more backup?"

Hasekara Eriko made the call, "Control, I want five additional units spaced in a four block square. Tell them not to move in any closer until I give the signal."

"Roger. Five units."

"Do you want to check in on Konichi and Ebihara?" Kada Ichiro asked.

"No, I trust them."**]]**

**[[**_Team 1, motorcycle and two cars drive into the neighborhood from opposite directions. The helmeted figure on the motorcycle slows as he passes the unmarked police car. He sees the two figures sleeping, and shakes his head._

Josuke Juro accelerated slowly away from the parked car and pulled up next to one of Team 1's cars. He flipped his visor up, "We have two sleeping beauties in that car over there. My guess is cops. Better call Amori."

"No good," The girl in the driver's seat said, "Everyone already has their phones turned off. You get over there on the bike, now. We'll take care of Hanari."

Josuke Juno rode away. The teenaged boy in the passenger seat asked, "How are we going to get Hanari with the cops sitting right over there?"

The driver smiled wickedly, "Did you throw that rope in with the box of fireworks like I told you?"**]]**

**[[**_Team 2, consisting of a van and two cars, drives past the front of the pool hall one-by-one and then each vehicle turns the corner to spread out and park along the long curb behind the building. Just as Isako's group are about to climb out, Isako blinks and curses._

"D**n! My stupid contact fell out…" She stopped when Matsuoka Harumi put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Look."

Everyone in the car followed Harumi's gaze to look up the stairs behind the building. Makuda stood on the landing, smoking and stretching. Looks of alarm passed between the passengers. Isako recovered first. "Turn on the car and pull away slowly… no, wait! Let me think about this."

Everyone sat in silence as Amori Isako fumbled with her wig and tried to form a new plan.**]]**

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro, dressed in stage clothing, stands on top of a one-meter tall amp and starts playing a riff from his most popular music. The crowd screams. At the peak moment, the highest note, he leaps up into the air. Every instrument starts playing at the same time as he lands in front of the microphone and begins singing._

_His music continues to play in the background as the scene transitions to a scene of a hand lighting a large firework. Standing close to the corner of a house, another dark figure also lights something._

_In one of the team cars, the front passenger holds out a speaker as someone in the back uses the mousepad to scroll down a box entitled "Sound Effects Professional." When the first firework explodes, the person with the laptop clicks "44 magnum automatic."_

Officers Konichi and Ebihara both jerked awake at the sound of gunshots. There were two shots at first, and then more flashes as the shots increased. "D**n! D**nit!! I thought these kids didn't play with guns!" Konichi reached for the handset as Ebihara started to get out. "No! There are at least six different… God! Make that about eight weapons! I'll call for backup."

_Inside of the house Hanari Junai, stopped making out with his girlfriend and ran to the window. The sound of the 44 magnum and the flash just outside of the house made him jump back and run toward the stairs, leaving the girl to yell after him._**]]**

**[[**Detective Hasekara keyed the handset and replied, "Got it. Hang tight and we'll send help. Switch to F-band and I'll turn my support over to you." She pushed a button on the radio and keyed the handset again, "All Task Force units, go to the Hanari home immediately. Multiple gunshots fired at that location."

After receiving confirmations she returned the handset to its holder. Officer Kada looked at her, "What about us?"

"We stay for a little longer. Something still doesn't feel right."**]]**

**[[**_The teens from Team 2 watch in amazement as Makada's gang explodes out onto the landing and runs down the back stairs of the pool hall. The gang members pile into vehicles and spin out on the gravel as they accelerate out of the parking lot._

"That's not good," Isako said, "Something must have gone wrong at Hanari's house."

The driver, Nissan Akikazu, looked over at the pool hall. "I didn't see Kaibara with them. Do we still grab him?"

"We should go ahead," Harumi said as she leaned forward. "Team 1 has time to get away before Makuda gets there."

Isako grunted in assent, "Okay, let's do this."

As they piled out of the sports car, the doors of the other two vehicles opened and their passengers spilled out. After the tension of the last fifteen minutes, Isako had to suppress a laugh as the collection of zombies came toward her. Kudara Ai asked, "Wasn't that Makuda and company?"

Matsuoka Harumi answered, "Yes, we think they're all headed for Hanari's house. Meanwhile, Kaibara's still here." Now that everyone was together in the nighttime shadows of a high wall, she asked, "So what's the plan, Isako-chan?"

"Morita reported that only Kaibara and one other person, plus the owner, were in the downstairs pool hall. We got lucky when Makuda stepped out for a smoke. His whole inner-circle was waiting for us upstairs." She looked at everyone before continuing, "I think that we should just walk right into the front, grab Kaibara, and drag him out the back door. That'll have the most impact."

Everyone made sounds of agreement. Isako spoke again, "Don't talk, don't show facial expression, and don't mess with the other two men in the pool hall unless they try to interfere. We are the Undead. We have come to collect a bad seed. Got it?"**]]**

**[[**_Josuke Juno, astride his motorcycle, pulls off the road as police cars speed past, lights blazing. He pulls off his helmet to watch them pass. When they are gone he snaps the helmet on and speeds forward. He is passed by another group of speeding cars. His helmet follows the passage of Makudo in the driver's seat of one of the speeding vehicles._**]] (Note: **Juno is speeding across town to warn Team 2 about the police surveillance**)**

**[[**"Would you look at that!" Officer Kada said suddenly.

A group of males and females dressed like zombies were walking around the corner of the pool hall. Leading the group, with a white face and flowing black robes was a regal-looking female with white hair piled atop of her head in a beehive hairdo. "That must be the one they call the Queen of the Undead. It looks like the party is here after all." Hasekara grabbed the handset and then stopped herself. "We're out of units for backup. I'm beginning to wonder if the other was a diversion. If so, they probably think that all of the police are headed over to Hanari Reito's house. This is our chance to grab the Queen."

Inside of the pool hall the two players looked up as zombie-like figures piled in through the door. The young woman with the beehive hairdo walked straight towards the hulking figure of Kaibara. She feinted with her left hand, causing him to turn and reach up a hand to block. Then he jerked spasmodically as her right hand triggered a taser that sent 50,000 volts into his rib cage.

The old man behind the counter, startled by the sudden assault, reached down and groped for a drawer in the counter. Just as the two largest zombies bent down to pick up the sprawled figure of Kaibara,

the front door slammed open as the hulking figure of Officer Kada called out, "Halt, police!" He spotted the old man behind the counter fumbling with a black object and shouted, "Gun! Down!"

Isako was standing to the side when she saw the muscular man enter and then saw a raven-haired lady drop to one knee and point a weapon towards the counter. Isako shouted, "Scatter!" and she used both hands to push the lady over and run for the front door. The others headed for the front and back, abandoning Kaibara and ignoring the shouts of the two police officers.

"Put the gun down, sir," Officer Kada spoke in a firm, even tone to the shaking old man. "We're police officers. We will take things from here. So put the gun down."

Detective Hasekara picked herself up, cursing, and retrieved her weapon, "I'm going after the girl." She ran out the front door and saw the leader running down the street. She started sprinting after her, calling out, "stop running now, or I'll shoot!"

A motorcycle suddenly powered past her, making her jump to the side. It screeched to a halt by the girl, who quickly climbed on. As it accelerated away, Hasekara ran to her car.**]]**

**[[**_The scene switches to the concert, where Gensei Jotaro and his band are playing a fast-paced song about a man's determination to catch the girl he loves. The scene switches back and forth between the band playing and Detective Hasekara's car chasing the motorcycle._

_Isako taps Juno on the shoulder and points toward the Dragon's Fire, a large concert building with a full parking lot. His helmet nods and they both lean into a sharp turn. As they enter the parking lot, the car squeals around the corner as well. Juno stops at the side-door and allows Isako to jump off before he pops a wheelie and powers away. Hasekara sees him go, but doesn't see where Isako has jumped off. She skids to a stop in front of the building._

_Amori Isako is shedding her costume as she walks to the band entrance. She spots the familiar figure of Gensai's drummer and runs up to him._

"Morisaka-chan, it's me, Isako. Can you get me in, quickly?"

Morisaka looked at her in bewilderment, "Hey Isako. What's with the white face and eyes? That really looks weird."

"Nevermind, I'll explain later," Isako said, grabbing his arm and pulling at him. "Right now I need you to get me in there without anyone seeing me."

"Okay, okay, girl. But you owe me a cigarette." He walked her past the guard with a simple, "She's with me."

Once they came to a dark corner she let go of his arm, "Thanks, Morisaka. I'll buy you a case of cigarettes for this."

"You just go and get all of that white stuff off you. Our break ends in five minutes. Jotaro will be really happy to see you. Maybe you could sing with us once?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"Okay, Mori-kun. Just give me a place to clean up."**]]**

**[[**_Multiple police cars surround the Hanari house. Officers walk around, scanning the ground in the dark._

"Eriko's going to kill us," Officer Ebihara groaned as she held up the exploded firecracker for Officer Konishi to look at.

"Nice call, Officers," another policeman joked. Several others shook their heads and chuckled.

Heads turned as they heard a motorcycle fire up. "That's Hanari's…" Officer Konishi didn't finish his sentence. The motorcycle accelerated away from the side of the house, and then came to a sudden stop as the rider flew over the handlebars and rolled up to Officer Ebihara's feet.

_The camera focuses on the fallen motorcycle and the rope that is tied from it to the water spigot on the side of the house. The young man on the ground groans, and Ebihara shakes her head in wonder._**]]**

**[[**_Detective Hasekara uses her badge to get into the front entrance of the concert hall. She walks around, scanning the crowd as the band returns to the stage. Isako, punked out in a manner fitting the rest of the band, stands to one side and then joins in with the background singers as Jotaro smiles at her and belts out a defiant song against authority._**]]**

Director Kuzuwa yelled "Cut! Wrap it up, everyone. Good job." He looked over at Asami Haruki, "Well, what did you think?"

"He's definitely improved. If you want him to stay, and he wants to keep acting, then I won't interfere."

Fuwa Sho looked over at his new president, but he didn't walk over to her. Instead he found himself scanning the teeming cast and crew for a glimpse of long, raven-black hair.

* * *

**Notes:** First of all, I apologize for promising to submit this yesterday and not finishing it until today. The time in between has been very unpleasant. I either have the stomach flu or I ate something that wasn't safe. Either way, I have been sick all of yesterday afternoon and all night. I'm a little better now.

I have read through this several times, and I hope that it all makes sense to you. Please remember that I wrote this in the order that it would be seen on television, not in the order it was filmed. Both Kanae and the new President of Akatoki, Asami Haruki (the producer of Prisoner) were watching Sho's scenes). As to the interaction between Sho and Kanae… more on that later. There will also be more on Yoshiro/Kanae.

I will dedicate this chapter, such as it is, to Kittydemon18, who seems to have been reading over my shoulder while I was writing the first part.


	29. Recriminations

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 29 – Recriminations**

**Author's Note: **_The following conversation and all of the events narrated in this chapter took place one week before the trip to Kyoto described in chapter 26._

Takarada Lory stood looking out of his office window onto the Tokyo skyline. He seemed unusually thoughtful and solemn. He was dressed as the King of Persia, complete with a bejeweled, egg-shaped crown, gold embossed leather armor, and a long-curved sword. He took the long, curved pipe out of his mouth, blew out a ring of smoke, and turned to regard the man who was sitting cross-legged on a cushion. To match his costume, the décor of his office had been altered as well. The only furniture in the room was his desk. The rest of the room was covered in gauzy drapes, Persian rugs, and cushions.

He met Ren's eyes and held them for a long moment before he finally sighed, "Are you sure about this? I acknowledge your need to finish what you started, Kuon, but couldn't you wait until she's eighteen? You finally got the girl to break out of her bubble. Shouldn't you wait a little longer before putting this type of stress on your relationship?"

"Boss, I can't give her my name until I've made it honorable. What kind of man would I be if I didn't fulfill the entire challenge you gave me when I was fifteen?" Ren was clearly not happy about his decision either, but his expression was firm. "This is no longer just about me. If I ask her to take my name, then I want her to be able to be proud to wear it."

"Ren, she couldn't be more proud of you. She worshipped you before she ever knew she loved you, you know that," He looked at Ren's determined face and sighed, "I'll watch over her, Ren. Just make sure that you don't take too long."

Ms. Yoshimoto, Chiori Amamiya's manager, looked at the script for episodes 5 through 8 that was sitting on the table, and frowned. "Chiori-san… I'm just not sure. You told me that you wanted to remake your image. Doesn't this seem as if they want to take you in the opposite direction?"

Amamiya smiled contentedly, "I've put a lot of thought into this, Yoshimoto-san. I told you before that I wanted to regain my love of acting and make myself into my ideal. I want to be the kind of actress who can take on any role and make it my own, just like… well, anyway, that's my goal. And this character will truly challenge my abilities." Amamiya wasn't going to tell her manager that she wanted to become just like Kyoko. That would sound too lame, wanting to emulate somebody her own age. But it was true. She wanted to create characters so real that even her co-stars felt like they were meeting the real thing.

"You know that I am here to support you, Chiori-san; just as long as you're sure."

"I am, Ms. Yoshimoto." In truth, Amamiya was both alarmed and gratified over the expansion of her character. Director Kuzuwa had specifically requested her, citing her work on Box-R, but her role in the first four episodes had been miniscule. That was about to change drastically, and, even though her character would shock a Japanese audience, the character would be as dynamic as the Director had promised. She smiled. This would be her chance to rise another level closer to her rival and friend.

**Episode 5**

**[[**_Nagase Kimiko dips the pad into the masking crème again and applies it to her bruised cheek. Even with the makeup, the bruising around her eyes, cheeks, and neck is still slightly visible. Her mother stands behind her, visible in the mirror, and makes sympathetic sounds. Mrs. Nagase is dressed in a traditional household Kimono._

"I wish you would have waited another week, Kimiko. By then the bruising would be mostly gone. I really think that we should transfer you to another…"

"No, Mom!! I won't transfer schools and I won't wait another week. I'm falling behind and I miss my friends. You can't keep me locked away forever!" Kimiko's screamed at the reflection in the mirror, not even turning to speak with her mom directly.

"But…." Her mother stammered, "your health…," but she stopped speaking when she saw her daughter's glare though the mirror. She shook her head sadly, bowed slightly, and turned to shuffle away.

_The camera follows Mrs. Nagase as she walks down the stairs. Kimiko's voice begins to narrate:_

**{**That's my mother. She's the biggest wimp I know, and she's spent most of my life trying to fashion me in her image**}**

_Mrs. Nagase moves into the kitchen, pulls out a tray, and begins carefully arranging dishes on it. She shuffle-steps into the living room and sets the tray down next to a man reading the newspaper. With the paper open, his face is not visible. His arm reaches out, grabs the cup, and waits for Mrs. Nagase to pour the tea. The arm pulls the cup behind newspaper. Mrs. Nagase continues to stand meekly by the side of the armchair, one hand over the other. The man's hand returns the cup to the tray. After about ten seconds the hand folds over part of the paper to reveal an annoyed face._

**{**That's my father (her voice is bitter). He rules our house like he is a king, but in reality he's nothing but a common salary man. He claims that he was an artilleryman in the Army, but I think he probably spent his time peeling potatoes**}**

"What?" He finally asked his wife irritably.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, dear, but I'm worried about Kimiko. She seems… changed. I think that the attack has really upset her more than she'll admit…"

_Kimiko's legs are visible on the stairs in the background. She holds one hand on the rail and listens for her father's response._

"Leave her alone, Sana," he answered, shaking his newspaper back into shape so that he could continue. "She'll get over it."

_Mrs. Nagase bowed meekly and walked away. Kimiko's face on the stairwell became hard as she walked the rest of the way down, grabbed her umbrella, and walked out of the door._

**{**To my father, mother and I are just furniture. He didn't even take time off from work when I was attacked. My mother had to take a cab to the hospital.**}]]**

**[[**_The theme song begins. Clips from the show flash by, ending with a close-up of Amori Isako's cat-like golden-brown eyes as the last words play "You're in my school now."_

_The scene fades out from the intro image of Isako's eyes… and fades in to show the same eyes peering over a CD counter. Her eyes are focused on the image of her sister, Emiko sitting at one piano, while the Yasuda Hisaki sits at a different piano. Together they are playing Pachelbel's Canon in D major. Isako's focus is on Emiko, who is smiling beautifully as her fingers fly. Isako's gaze shifts to her sensei, who is clearly enjoying himself. Her gaze focuses in on his handsome face…_

"Since those two have started coming in every morning, my business has boomed," A voice next to Isako made her jump. She looked over at the middle-aged lady shopkeeper. Isako looked around the room and saw at least ten other women watching the tall man with looks of desire on their faces. "Why, if they made a CD together I bet that I couldn't keep copies on the shelf." She grinned at Isako and moved away to help a customer.

_Isako's gazed returned to Yasuda-sensei's face._**]]**

**[[**_Kimiko walks down her hallway, keeping her eyes fixed slightly down so that she doesn't have to meet anyone's eyes. A voice calls, "Good morning, Kimiko-chan." She looks up slightly and waves to Josuke Juro. She looks down again and keeps walking. She moves almost against the wall as she passes several of Matsuda's gang members. She hears the words, "Cops everywhere… Hanari… arrested…" and keeps walking._

**{**It was all over the news this morning. Two more students from this school were assaulted last night. One was hit with a taser gun, and the other had his motorcycle sabotaged. The reporters said that six cop cars responded to a call about gunshots, which were really just firecrackers, while the two teens were being attacked. Reporters are such idiots. They didn't even mention the fact that Hanari and Kaibara are gang members.**}**

_Kimiko continues walking. When she turns into her classroom, Gensai Jotaro and two other male students are talking and laughing about something. She looks at him longingly for a moment before turning to go to her desk._

**{**That's Gensai Jotaro. I've had a crush on him since we were in Kindergarten. We all used to do everything together, Jotaro, Isako, Juro, Harumi… a bunch of us. We had a lot of fun together, even though I was never any good at anything. I was always picked last, if I was picked at all. But Jotaro and Isako were always nice to me.**}**

"Good morning, Kimiko." Isako said as she took her seat next to her friend. She yawned and stretched. "I'm really tired. It's going to be a long day."

Kimiko looked at her pretty friend. She scanned the room quickly and then leaned towards Isako, "I know what you did last night. I want to join in next time."

Isako's face showed a slight alarm before it became unreadable. "You heard that I sang last night?" The look the Kimiko gave her told Isako that her friend did know.

"Isako-chan, I need to speak with you." Both girls looked up to see Gensai Jotaro standing in front of their desks. "It will only take a minute… in private."

Isako looked at Jotaro with irritation, and then resignation, "I'll be right back, Kimiko-chan."

_Kimiko watches them leave the room, her face expressionless._

**{**Jotaro has never looked at me as a girl, even once. All he ever sees is Isako. She broke up with him and he still won't look at me. Sometimes I really hate her.**}]]**

**[[**_Jotaro and Isako step around the corner into a hallway with less traffic. Isako spins around and faces Jotaro._

"What do you want, Jotaro?"

"I want to know what the deal is, Isako. You show up on my stage, sing three songs with me, and then disappear without even saying goodbye." Jotaro looked at her for a long moment, but she didn't reply, "On top of that, Morisaka told me that you showed up with a white face and one white contact… what's this all about, Isako?"

"You asked me to come and sing, so I did. You should be happy. Look, I need to get ba…"

"Did you join the Undeads, Isako?" Jotaro held her gaze in his.

She met his gaze, and then looked down, "What would it be to you if I did, Jotaro?" She lifted her head back up and met his eyes defiantly, "I quit the Katanas when I quit you. End of story. What I do now is my business."

Jotaro watched as two students walked by before speaking in a loud whisper, "It's dangerous! Those guys play too close to the fire, and they really hurt people!"

"Not people, Jotaro, maggots. They go after the maggots that feed on society and don't give back anything but pain. They go after gang members who attack innocent people, and they make them pay."

"Shhhh!" Jotaro tried to quiet her down. He whispered fiercely, "All right! Fine! Describe it any way you want, but I don't want you to be a part of it."

Isako's face became irritated and she started to walk away. Jotaro tried to grab her arm, but she shook him off and spun back on him, "I asked for your help last year, when my best friend was attacked and raped, Jotaro. You didn't do anything. These guys do something!" Before he could reply, she turned and walked away.

She took her seat next to Kimiko, staring forward. Then she glanced over at the bruised girl, scribbled a note, and pushed it over. Kimiko read the words "We'll talk at lunch."**]]**

**[[**_Officers Konichi, Ebihara, and Kada sit on metal chairs outside of the captain's office while Detective Hasekara stands in front of his desk inside. Konichi and Ebihara look sheepish and ashamed of themselves._

_Inside, the captain's office, Hasekara Eriko stands at attention, looking eighteen inches over the seated captain's head. He leaves her standing there as he flips through a report. Finally, he looks up at her._

"I think that it is safe to say that the Undead are cleverer than we expected, wouldn't you agree, Detective?" His voice was even, without showing any emotion whatsoever. "Seven pairs of police officers watching two potential targets, and they not only hit their targets, but they get away. And they made us look like fools in the bargain."

When she didn't answer, he closed the folder and barked, "Sit!"

Hasekara took a seat, but still looked like she was at attention. The captain sighed, "Relax, Eriko. You're still on the case. We learn from our mistakes… at least we had better learn. This Kaibara chap got a little shock, and Hanari took a spill and got a few scrapes. I just wish that we could have held onto him for trying to flee the scene. Did you pick up any clue at all on this _Queen_ character?"

Hasekara looked directly at her captain for the first time, "Not much. We thought that she was just a figurehead… sort of an image for the gang. But she was definitely the one giving the orders. The kid on the motorcycle saved her and left everyone else. If the old man would have just surrendered the handgun sooner, Officer Kada would have been able to arrest a few of them."

"What about this Makuda character? He rolled in with his little army after Hanari took his spill. What happened there?"

"Makuda was a smooth as butter. He claimed that everyone was just coming over to visit his classmate for a party. We frisked them and found no weapons. Without a warrant we couldn't search his cars…"

"The Undead are clever, but it's really him that bothers me, Hasekara. I can't help but wonder where he's getting his drugs from. Not one member of his gang works for a living, and most come from lower-income families. But this list of vehicles suggests money, and lots of it. Have you looked into possible connections with a larger organization?"

"We have. We don't have anything yet. Yasuda is getting a better feel for the school and the students. He's been able to fill in some of the blanks. We have our suspicions about members of the Undead, but they're playing things pretty close. Their only activities are retaliatory; they're not fighting for turf, which makes them harder to get a bead on." She paused, lost in thought for a moment, "It seems odd to me that the _Queen_ would choose to escape me by running to the concert being given by a rival gang member. But it was awful easy for her to get lost in that crowd."

"Let's wrap this up, Detective. I have other cases to worry about. But first, send in Ebihara and Konichi. I want to have a little chat with them about falling asleep on the job."**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako and Nagase Kimiko walk slowly around the track. It is a bright, sunny day and students sit out on the hillsides eating lunches together in small groups._

"Are you really sure about this, Kimiko-chan? You've never really been…"

"I'm sure, Isako!" Kimiko answered firmly, "I know that I've always been the weak one, but I'm sick and tired of being the victim. Give me a chance to prove myself."

"Did you watch the news this morning? We almost blew it. If it hadn't been for Juro, we could have all been arrested… or worse. Makuda wants us all dead, and he will keep trying to trip us up. One of these days things could really fall apart in a hurry." Isako was clearly talking to herself as much as she was to Kimiko. Her expression showed how worried she was.

"I know that, Isako. But I have to do something or I'm going to spend the rest of my life scared of my own shadow. I don't want to be like my mother!" She saw Isako flinch, and quickly exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Isako. But my mother and your mother weren't the same. Please?"

The continued to walk as Isako looked out at nothing. Finally she nodded, "Okay, Kimiko, you're in. But that means that from now on you need to spend part of every afternoon over at Iwasaki's family dojo. He's spent a lot of time studying pressure points, weak spots, and leverage so that he can teach girls how to defend themselves… you know how he felt about Nioko-chan."

They were both silent for a little longer, "How is Nioko-chan?" Kimiko asked. She was startled when Isako came to a sudden stop. "What is it, Isako-chan?"

"You didn't hear?" Isako looked terribly sad, "Kimiko, eight months ago… Nioko well… she couldn't take it and she killed herself." Isako started walking again to keep herself from crying. Kimiko caught up with her and walked alongside silently. Isako spoke softly, "That's why I started all of this, Kimiko. I couldn't let them get away with something like that."

Kimiko narrates: **{**That's how I ended up joining the Undead. Their motto is simple: Don't touch my friends… and everyone is my friend. They put out notice to the other gangs that if they hurt other students, then they will be hurt… always… every time. They have a reputation for violence, but I wonder if they really take it far enough?**]]**

Director Kuzuwa beckoned Chiori Amamiya over as she walked off of the track. "I'm glad that you've decided to do this, Chiori-san. I think that you'll be perfect for this role. Remember, a gradual change. You don't want to become too scary too quickly. Got it?"

"Hai, Director. I'll give you my absolute best." Amamiy smiled. She could still feel the character of Kimiko inside of her, waiting to get out. _This must be how Kyoko feels all of the time._

Kyoko watched Amamiya walk off toward her manager and she smiled. Yumi came up next to her and handed her a bottle of water, "She did very well today."

"Yes, she did. Yumi, can you tell me whatever it is that you've been acting so secretive about?" Kyoko looked at her tiny manager with concern. "I've seen you and Yashiro with your heads together all week. And Tsuru… Ren isn't talking either."

"I don't know, Kyoko. I'm sure that if Ren had anything going on, he would talk to you. As for Yashiro and I, we're just working together on your schedules so that you and Ren can spend as much time together as possible. Speaking of which, I have two new projects that Matsushima-san gave me. I also have to talk to you about a modeling job…"

"Modelling!?!" Kyoko looked horror stricken, "Yumi, I can't be a model. You have to be perfect like Ren or Moko-san to be a model! I'm too… too…"

"Stop!" Yumi spoke harshly to Kyoko for the first time, "I don't know what that _woman_ who claimed to be your mother did to your self-esteem, but I won't let you think like that anymore! You are a beautiful young woman, in-person or in-character!" Her voice softened, "You have to put your past behind you, Kyoko. Take an honest look at yourself now and say, I am beautiful. And if looking in the mirror doesn't work, then look into Ren's eyes. Okay?"

Now Kyoko understood why Julie had insisted on Yumi becoming her manager, "Okay. Now, what is this modeling job?"

* * *

**Notes:** Not much to say here. Thank you to everyone who wished me well. I stayed home from work today, but I am feeling better. Tomorrow I'll be back to the grindstone, so updates will be fewer and farther between. But don't worry, I'll try to keep things interesting.

This was a short episode. Obviously there are more scenes, but I didn't want to write another 4,500 word chapter. Gomen.

Several people have written to mention that I'm focusing less on Ren and Kyoko. I like to try to build the world around them as well, and not just focus on the pair. But don't worry, they are the focus of the overall story.

The next chapter is entitled: **Her answer**… I think that you can guess what that is about.


	30. Her answer

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 30 – Her answer**

**Author's Note: **_We begin this chapter where Chapter 26 left off. To make things easier, I will include the last scene from that chapter as a beginning._

_They were alone again, laying on a thick blanket and watching the brilliant stars in the night sky. Kyoko was cuddled up next to Ren, just enjoying his warmth. She broke the silence to look up at Ren's handsome face and ask, "How did you get permission to build here? I thought that this was private property."_

"_I bought it, Kyoko. I've owned it for months. I couldn't stand the idea of anyone defiling this place and building a hotel or something. It will stay as it is today, a park."_

_Kyoko smiled and relaxed into Ren's arm again. "What have you named the park?"_

"_I haven't, Kyoko. I have two name choices, but the final decision is dependent upon your answer."_

"_My answer? I don't understand."_

_Kyoko felt Ren fumbling around with his free arm until he gave a grunt of satisfaction. She heard what sounded like a popping sound, like a small box opening, and then he placed something small and square on her chest. As the starlight glittered on the multi-faceted stone mounted on a golden ring in the center of the box, he answered her question._

"_You get to decide if it should be named Mogami Park, or Hizuri Park."_

Kyoko looked at the object for what seemed like an eternity to Ren. Then she stiffened as her mind finally grasped the import of the object and the meaning of his words. She jumped up, catching at the box that juggled in her fumbling hands. When she caught it she fell to her knees and extended the box to Ren with her face pointed to the ground.

"Please take it, Sempai. I… I'm not worthy of… Oh…" She was suddenly lifted up weightlessly in the air, still curled up.

Ren's voice spoke softly. He had almost allowed himself to be overwhelmed by anger due to his own self-doubt, but the way she groveled made him realize that she wasn't rejecting him… she was rejecting herself ... again. "Do you love me, Kyoko-chan?"

"Oh… yes! More than anything! More than anyone! But don't you see, that's why I can't… I can't let you tie yourself down to someone…"

"Kyoko, hush," He punctuated his words with his lips. She was still being held like a little child as he allowed the true power of his love for her to come out for the first time. Always before, when he had kissed her, he had held back. But this time, for this one moment, he let his true feelings for her come out through his kiss. When he pulled back, Kyoko's body was limp and she could only just look up at him in wonder. "Do you understand now? I have never felt this way about anyone else. If you are truly worried about me, then you will say yes. Because, if you reject me, you won't be saving me, Kyoko; you will destroy me."

He continued to hold her as he sat back down. The stars were forgotten as she let herself rest in his arms… and let herself truly believe for the first time. "You want me." Her words came out softly, almost as if… as if by saying them she might break the spell. "You really want me? When you could have anybody?"

Ren looked down at her with adoring eyes, "Baka. You've never needed to have a doubt about it. I've had to watch all of those other guys hover around you all of the time. And I've always had to worry that you would finally get over your phobia when I wasn't around. Do you even realize how many times I've confessed my love to you?"

Kyoko looked confused. "What guys? And when did you confess to me? I would remember something like that."

Ren shook his head, "Never mind." His long arm reached out and retrieved the box. He snapped it shut and looked into Kyoko's eyes. "I did this all wrong. Before you give me an answer, there's something important that I need to tell you about. It might color your answer, so I have to be fair and tell you this first."

Kyoko could feel a slight tremor in Ren's supporting arm. "Ren, what's wrong!?!" Her imagination ran wild, "You're not… dying … are you?" Her eyes filled with tears and she started examining his face for signs of disease.

Ren chuckled, "No, Kyoko, I'm perfectly healthy. It's just… um, could you maybe sit facing me? You're entirely too cute at this moment and if I'm holding you then I…"

Kyoko's eyes grew large and she quickly moved into a sitting position on her knees, facing him. Even in the moonlight the red blush on her face was visible. Unfortunately, that look was just as adorable, and Ren had to suppress a groan of frustration and desire. He knew that the best way to throw cold water on the situation was to tell her what he had to say, so he just blurted it out. "I need to go back to the United States."

"Huh?" The words were so unexpected that Kyoko couldn't process them. Then her hands began to quiver as her body seemed to grasp what her brain couldn't accept, "You're leaving me?" The words came our almost like a soft plea, but they stabbed Ren through the heart.

"No Kyoko! Not permanently, just for a little while. Do you trust me? I keep asking you to trust me, but now I have to ask you again: will you trust me? And allow me to explain?"

Kyoko nodded numbly. Somehow her energy seemed to all be gone. "Please, go ahead, Sempai."

"Kyoko, please don't say it like that. If you call me Sempai, then you're shutting me out again. Call me Ren… or Corn."

Kyoko saw the plea in his eyes and it cut through the sudden gauze that was forming around her heart again. "I can't call you Corn… Corn left me for ten years. But Ren came all the way to America just to save me. I trust you, Ren. Please tell me why you need to go."

Ren sighed in relief. In just moments he had seen two years worth of progress disappear. It had been worse than he could have imagined, and he almost changed his mind. But he felt that he had to follow through with his intent. "When I marry you… if you accept… I want you to become Kyoko Hizuri. I want you to wear my _real_ name, not some stage name. And I want to earn my name back.

"When I was fifteen, the Boss came to our home and gave me a challenge: Leave everything behind, even my name and money, and come to Japan to build a career entirely on my own, without the benefit or interference of my family name… and then go back and prove myself an equal to my father in the States.

"An American producer spent the last six months working on a project here in Japan. He saw my acting, and he wants me to star in a major film that he is producing out of Hollywood. The movie is at the same level as what my father normally appears in. It would take six months to film." Ren saw the alarmed look on Kyoko's face. He sat down the ring box and reached out to take her hand, "And it will be completed in May."

He let that sink in. She tried to control herself as she asked, "You'll be leaving in November?"

"December 5th, after the last filming for _Dangerous Academics_; I don't know for certain that I will be able to be here on December 25th. That is why I didn't want to wait to propose to you. I don't want you to have any doubt about how I feel about you.

"I love you, Kyoko. When I go, I want to know… I need to know that you'll be here when I come back. More than anything else I want you to take my name, but I have to earn it back first. Can you… do you understand?"

Kyoko looked at him without speaking for so long that Ren began to feel panic setting in. _I've lost her. Because of my selfish pride about this challenge, I'm going to lose…_

A slender hand reached out to take up the box that he had set aside. Kyoko opened the box carefully and looked at its contents. She sat the box down on the ground and used a thumb and forefinger to extract the ring. She brought it up to her chest and held it close, admiring the way that the stars twinkled in its facets. Finally, she reached out a hand to take Ren's hand, and she placed the ring in his palm.

"I like the name Hizuri Park. After you put this beautiful ring on my finger, could I have another one of those kisses?"

* * *

They didn't have to worry about being recognized on the following day; the day of the Jidai Matsuri festival. Yumi and Yashiro had taken care of everything. Ren looked like a shogun from ancient times, and he spent the day dancing attendance on a princess in golden robes and a white painted face.

As a child, Kyoko had stood on the sidelines and watched the wonderful people move about in their gorgeous costumes. She had fantasized about being one of those people and walking around dressed like a princess in a fairytale. She had told her fairy prince all about it in the clearing that one summer, and he had promised to take her to it one day. It had taken him eleven years to keep that promise, but he had kept it. Now she felt as if her entire life hinged on this second promise. As she looked up at her tall prince in his costume, she knew that he would keep his second promise too. She just didn't want it to take another eleven years.

The emotions of two days had taken their toll on Kyoko by the time that they boarded the plane. She slept as they flew home to Tokyo, leaning against Ren's strong arm. Yumi looked over to her and smiled, "Don't worry, Ren. I'll keep her safe. After all, that's why Julie sent me."

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry for the much shorter chapter, but I didn't want to cloud the main event of the chapter with other stuff.

This is a bittersweet narrative, I know. Please don't hate me for sending Ren away. All things in their place; Ren must fulfill his destiny in order to be the man that he wants to be for Kyoko.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. There is more story to come. The next chapter: The Premiere. The question: Who will escort the raven-haired beauty?


	31. The Premiere

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 31 – The Premiere**

Tonight was the night! _Chasing the Wave_, Kyoko's first movie, would release this very evening! Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami were giddy with excitement. Of the three, only Nikino had been in any film, and her last project had been a mere bit-part. Of course, Nikino and Kyoko were doubly excited because most the American cast would be arriving as well.

Nikino and Scott had continued to correspond when the film was ended. Ren suspected that his playboy friend had finally met his match in Nikino.

Kyoko was excited because of the closely held secret that she was cherishing. Sitting in her room, carefully locked away in a place of honor, was a ring that meant that the Hizuris would soon be her parents in reality, not just in fantasy. A part of her worried that Julie and Kuu might decide, at the last minute, that she was unworthy of their son. She knew that her worries were ridiculous; both Julie and Kuu had done everything possible to let her know that they approved. But Kyoko had lived a life of disappointment and rejection for so long that she had come to expect more of the same. The idea that the Hizuri's, who were not only beautiful and talented, but also the most wonderful couple that she had ever met, would accept her seemed so…

She stepped into the LoveMe room, hoping to speak with Kanae about the evening. Nobody was there, so she sighed and turned to leave.

"Mo! Shut the door! Quickly!" Kanae's voice demanded hotly.

Kyoko obeyed promptly, and then stood just inside the door looking around the empty LoveMe room. "Moko-san?"

Kanae, looking very angry and very dark, peaked around from behind a row of lockers. "Were you followed?"

"Followed?" Kyoko became alarmed at the odd behavior of her normally self-contained friend. "Are you in trouble, Moko-san? Do you have a stalker chasing you or something? I'll defend you! I'll protect my best friend with my life!"

"Kyoko! Calm down. Mo! You're being too noisy… I'm not in any real danger… it's just that… _that man _announced that he would pay for the tickets _and_ give pay a bonus to the man who gets_ me_ to go to your premiere with him!"

Kyoko looked around the room and realized that all of the tables in the LoveMe room were piled with flowers and boxes of chocolates. Her face turned from worried, to confused, and finally to amused, "By _that man,_ you mean our beloved President?"

"Wipe that smile off of your face! I blame you for this. He's so flushed over his success with you and Tsuruga-san that now he's decided to match-make both Amamiya and me!"

Kyoko put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. As far as she was concerned, only Julie was prettier than her friend. She doubted seriously that the men in LME needed any extra incentive to try and snare her affections. "How many men have tried their luck so far?"

"Stop laughing." Kanae growled, "I can't get a thing done. He deliberately gave me work that would keep me in this room all day long." Kanae went to her locker and extracted her street clothes, "Let's get out of here before someone else shows up!"

"What about Yashiro-kun?" Kyoko asked coyly.

"He won't be there. His family called him home for some reason." Kanae didn't furnish any more information, and her demeanor warned Kyoko not to ask.

"Well… is there anyone else that you _would_ allow to escort you?" Kyoko saw something in her friend's expression that gave her pause, "Moko-san? What is it?"

"One person has asked… a few months ago the idea would have been utterly ridiculous… But he has been trying very hard, and I _am_ impressed with the way that he's matured recently… Look, it's not like I'm looking for a date to this thing, but it'll get _that man_ off of my back. I was really taken by surprise when he asked…

"Mo! Look, I know how much you hate him, so I'll just say no…"

"Moko-san!" Kyoko hadn't seen Kanae act like this since the day that she was ready to quit competing for the Curara commercial, "I don't understand a word that you're saying! Would you please calm down and speak clearly?"

Kotonami Kanae would never openly admit it to anyone, but Kyoko's friendship was more important to her than just about anything else in her life. She told herself regularly that she was willing to use anything and anyone as a stepping stone to advance her career, but that wasn't true. She would not and could not make herself do anything that would hurt her friend.

"Fuwa Sho asked me if I would be his date." She said the words so evenly, so emotionlessly, that it took Kyoko several half a minute to process.

"WAAUUUGH! That… that playboy wants to date MY Moko-san! How dare he!"

"Kyoko! Kyoko! Listen!" Kyoko slowly calmed down and pulled her grudges in. "Kyoko, I know that he hurt you, but you have to admit that he has changed… a lot. Surely you've seen that?"

"But… but… he's not good enough for _you_, Moko-san! Of _course_ he wants to take you. He wants everyone to see him with the most beautiful woman there, but he's…"

"It isn't like that, Kyoko. Lately we've been talking. He's been asking for advice… and he's been listening. Look, it's not like I've fallen for the guy or anything; but I also don't hate him. He can't take the woman he really wants to take, so he's asking someone who's been friendly to him; that's all." Kanae was amazed at herself for arguing Sho's case to Kyoko. But she believed everything that she was saying.

"You want to say yes to him, don't you?" Kyoko's expression was doubtful, but she had to admit that Sho _had_ been working hard and he _had_ improved as an actor. She thought back on the U.S. tour and how he had helped Tsunami-K to become better performers. Still, Kotonami Kanae was the last person in the world she would have expected to be interested in him.

"Yes, I do. I'm not interested in him romantically, Kyoko. I'm not sure that I'm interested in anyone romantically. But he is becoming more interesting as a person." Truthfully, Kanae hadn't really thought any of this through before. But as often as she had been on-location with Sho recently, she had found herself talking with him.

Kyoko still wasn't happy about this. She didn't know if she could ever trust the boy who had so casually tossed her away after she had been so devoted to him. Still, Moko-san was very able to take care of herself. "Moko-san, if you decide to accompany him, I won't stand in your way."

"But will it upset you?" Kanae looked deeply into her friend's eyes, trying to read the truth there.

"Only if he makes a move on you or embarrasses you in any way," Kyoko's eyes became deadly serious, "If he does that, even Hell won't be a safe place for him to hide from me."

**Author's Note:** _Only a small part of "Dangerous Academics," the part vital for understanding the episodes that follow, will be presented in this chapter._

**Episode 6 – The Vigilante Spirit**

**[[**_Yasuda Hisaki stands leaning on the rail of his apartment balcony, looking out over the morning skyline as his coffee steams in his hand. He is dressed in a thick, stylish robe, pajama pants, and slippers. Behind him, inside of the apartment, Hasekara Eriko is working on the paperwork spread out on the round dining table. Yasuda Hisaki wears an expression that is a mixture of longing and frustration._

_Yasuda narrates:_

**{**The number one rule of undercover work is "don't get emotionally involved." It is also the number 2 rule and the number 3 rule… and I'm off to a great start.**}**

_Yasuda turns and leans his back against the rail as he looks at the raven-haired detective inside_. _She is wearing silken pajamas, clearly indicating that they have spent the night together._

**{**Of course, it's also a department rule that law enforcement officers in the same department aren't allowed to date… since I've come back to the force I haven't exactly been good at following the rules.**}**

_The scene fades and transitions to Yasuda walking down the street. He is dressed in the suit he wears to teach in class, and he attracts a lot of attention as he walks._

**{**From the time that I was around ten, I have never looked at another woman except for Hasekara Eriko. Even though I knew that my infatuation was hopeless… even though I knew that she only saw my brother… I only ever looked at her**}**

_Over the teeming crowd Yasuda's eyes meet the golden eyes of Amori Isako. She stands outside of the music store with her sister Emiko and tries to look disinterested, but her eyes keep drifting up to him as he advances. Emiko sees him. Her eyes light up and she runs to greet him and pull him into the music store._

**{**Maybe I have a thing for impossible situations. It seems ridiculous in the extreme, but every morning I keep letting myself get pulled into this little family. Maybe it is because little Emiko is so gifted, and I love to play music together with her…**}**

_Amori Emiko takes her place at one piano and starts stretching. Yasuda Hisaki takes his place at the piano facing her, and also stretches dramatically. Then he places his hands on the keys. She places her hands on the keys. He hunches down, as if preparing to race a bicycle. She smiles and does the same. He waggles his eyebrows, and she grins as her fingers start flying across the keys. They play Ralph Federer's "The Scarlet Cape," complete dramatic facial movements and gestures. It is clear to everyone watching (a considerable crowd) that the two of them are completely enjoying themselves._

_Yasuda Hisaki's eye catch the eyes of Amori Isako, and the two of them continue to look at each other as the last notes approach. He tears his eyes away as both he and Emiko finish dramatically, leaping out of their seats in punctuation of the final note. The crowd in the store, and the crowd that has gathered outside, applaud._

**{**Maybe I only stop here every morning to play piano with Emiko… (his eyes drift up to catch Isako's eyes again) but it is a pair of golden eyes that haunt my dreams every night**}**

_Little Emiko leaves her seat to run over and hug Yasuda. The crowd inside and outside begins to disperse. The camera shows a single figure standing outside of the window and continuing to look in. The lone figure is Detective Hasekara Eriko._**]]**

_**Scenes not described in detail:**_

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro and Masuda Heideki continue to escalate their antagonism_**]]**

**[[**_Nagase Kimiko begins to train in Iwasaki's dojo_**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako seems to drift off as she listens to Yasuda-sensei's lecture. Occasionally, their eyes meet_**]]**

**[[**_The scene opens on the police district headquarters in the twilight. The scene transitions inside, where a group of officers are listening to Detective Hasekara give a briefing on the current situation at Kojima High School. At the back of the room Yasuda Hisaki reclines and stretches out his long legs as he listens to her speak._

"So far we have pretty much identified all of the main and peripheral members of Katana and Valhalla. Katana is your typical school-gang, focused on holding and protecting their neighborhood turf. Valhalla is another matter entirely. Our most recent inquiries have begun to uncover alarming connections with a major underworld organization. We still have almost no information on the Undead. They are clever and very tricky, as we've recently proven (chuckles among the assembled officers). But since their focus seems to be to stop the more brutal activities of the other two groups, and they seem to protect rather than intimidate the innocents, we have decided that they are the least of our worries."

"I will have to disagree, Detective Hasekara." The deep voice of Officer Yasuda interjected. "I'm afraid that we are underestimating the danger attached to the Undead."

Officer Konishi leaned over to Officer Kuda and whispered, "Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise."

"Perhaps you would care to explain your thoughts to everyone in more detail, _Officer_ Yasuda." Hasekara's eyes were stone-cold.

"Certainly," Yasuda answered. He folded his legs under his body and rose off the chair. Then he walked to the front. Hasekara's eyes searched his face, but she stepped aside. "The Undead is a vigilante group. It probably began its existence with the goal of making the other two gangs behave. And that goal is certainly noble. But historically, the vigilante spirit takes on a life of its own, often extending far beyond the original intent of the first instigators.

"Let's take a look at the three groups, their goals, and the dynamics that shape them."

_As he continues speaking, the scenes change to show scenes of the different groups as he speaks of them._

"As Detective Hasekara already said, the Katana are a neighborhood gang focused on defending their turf. They are essentially good old boys and girls, the toughest in the neighborhood, but not much of a threat to others (_The scene shows Gensai Jotaro playing pool and laughing with the other gang members_). They may do something stupid from time-to-time, but they aren't vicious.

"The Valhallas _are_ vicious, but their very reason for existence keeps them in-check. (several raised eyebrows, including Detective Hasekara's). They aren't interested in territory, per se, except as it pertains to their customer base. (The scene shows Makuda and his gang conducting business in various venues) The Valhallas are in the business of selling drugs and building a clientele. Granted, that is something that we need to put a stop to. But their boss, Makuda Heideki, has two reasons to keep his group in-check: the first is a simple rule of business. People with broken heads don't buy drugs. (chuckles). The second reason is an even bigger incentive. They are connected to the Mob… probably Yakuza. And those boys don't like to have unnecessary attention drawn to them. Makuda knows that he will lose his position… and possibly more… if he embarrasses his masters.

"That leaves us with the Undead. Instead of addressing them directly, let's look at the historical reality of vigilante groups. In most cases, vigilante groups start because local citizens feel that things are getting out of control and the local establishment can't protect them. In most cases the people who originally join the group are, for the most part, well intentioned. The problem is that these two ideas: self-protection and good-intentions, gives the group an air of legitimacy that goes beyond what is often reasonable. (The scene shows different groups of the undead planning out who the next targets will be. Isako is shown intervening in a heated argument between two members)

"Vigilante groups are unwilling to wait for the slow wheels of justice to resolve issues. Instead, they choose to circumvent the process and go right to what they feel is the most reasonable conclusion: severe justice. These groups often allow themselves to be as violent, or even more violent, than the criminals that they oppose. And because they are willing to circumvent the system, they may very well catch victims in their snares that aren't legitimately deserving of punishment.

"And here is where the real danger lies. First, they see the establishment as being inadequate to the task. Then they see us as being incompetent. Next, they ask themselves if maybe we aren't incompetent, but corrupt. And finally, we become as much the enemy as the ones they organized to fight in the first place. In their eyes _they,_ rather than _we, _become the true and legitimate law enforcement body.

(_The scene switches to show two gloves and two feet with protective boots striking repeatedly at a punching bag_)

"And if, at any point, the original founders of the vigilante organization fail to take their group to the next logical level, then another instigator will be ready to step in and take over the leadership. Because the vigilante spirit demands that what has begun must continue, and must escalate (the feet and hands striking the bag increase in intensity and violence). The new leader, whoever he or she is, will have none of the scruples of the original founders. Usually, this new person will have been a victim, somebody who felt helpless and then suddenly feels empowered by this spirit. Under that person, ladies and gentlemen, our little, harmless, well-meaning vigilante organization will become something else entirely."

_The hands stop striking to hug the bag while a panting, slender figure leans her head on the bag. The head lifts to reveal the face of Nagase Kimiko, her eyes gleaming with hatred._**]]**

Kyoko wore a floor length, lilac colored gown that fluttered around her legs as she walked gracefully over the red carpet. Her shoulders were completely bare and the delicate thing was only held up by a simple corsage that accentuated her slim body and gentle curves to perfection. Although it was free of frills, pearls or other embellishments she looked breathtaking in it.

Ren looked tall, handsome and magnificent in his tux as he lent his lady his arm. The crowd was screaming and clamoring for their attention. Kyoko fulfilled her duties as the star of the evening, but Ren only had eyes for his lady. The covers of the entertainment magazines would all feature Kyoko in her gown with Ren's face looking down adoringly. Next on the carpet were the three girls: Nikino with Scott, Michiko with her newest boyfriend, and Nanami with Mason. The crowd went wild when Hizuri Kuu stepped out of his limousine and extended a hand into the vehicle to help Julie out. The couple were as famous in Japan as in America.

The surprise of the evening (for most people) came when Fuwa Sho, who had only a small part in the movie, lent his arm to the radiantly beautiful Kotonami Kanae. Kyoko had taken Sho aside for a private chat earlier at the marshalling area. Mio, Natsu, Setus, and Isako were all there in support when Kyoko promised terrifying consequences if her friend Kanae was ever hurt by Sho. All that he could do was nod his solemn promise to behave. Then Kyoko's face had cleared. She smiled sincerely as she told him, "I really want to believe that you have changed, Shotaro. Please don't disappoint me again."

The movie opened to rave reviews. Critics agreed that Hizuri Kuu and Mogami Kyoko really seemed like a long-lost father and daughter. Their onscreen arguments, their tender reconciliations, their laughter, and their tears ensured that there was hardly a dry eye in the theater.

Hours later they gathered in Tokyo Bay; Kyoko, Ren, Yumi, Kuu, Julie, and Kanae.

Kanae had enjoyed her evening with Sho. He had been a perfect gentleman, and their conversation had been pleasant. He had been understanding when she explained her previous commitment for the late evening, and he had bowed as he made his departure. In short, he was a completely different person than he had been just one year before.

Kanae alone, out of all of Kyoko's friends, now knew the entire truth behind Tsuruga Ren's identity. She was also the only person, other than the Daruma-ya couple and Lory, who knew of her friends engagement. She felt sad for Kyoko about the impending separation. But she was silently grateful that Kyoko wouldn't be leaving with Tsuruga Ren… yet.

She watched Kyoko now as the dear, odd young lady basked in the unfettered affection of Ren, the Hizuri's, and Yumi. Kyoko looked so happy now that it was almost painfully perfect. She just hoped that she would always be a part of that happiness. And she hoped that someday, maybe, she could experience even a portion of that happiness for herself.

* * *

**Notes:** For all of your stalwart Yashiro fans, don't despair! Yashiro hasn't lost his chance. He has a major part to play soon. His trip home has a specific and ominous meaning… but more on that later.

The next chapter: **Bo Talks** (Not to be confused with Botox… although the chicken does have rather plump cheeks… Oh, nevermind!)

I dedicate this chapter to La Morraine, who helped me with a description of Kyoko's premiere dress, since I don't have a clue about such things. ___Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe__,__ gnadige frau_.


	32. Bo Talks

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 32 – Bo Talks**

Have you ever had a thought gnawing at the back of your mind? You know what I'm talking about: something is trying to get through, but you just can't quite grasp it. It had been like that for Kyoko for weeks now… that sense of impending danger. Something left undone or unsaid… But what was it?

The premiere was a success. The visit with Kyoko's future in-laws was a success. The release of Tsunami-K's new CD, timed alongside the release of the movie, was promising to be a success. So why did Kyoko feel so uneasy?

Kyoko and Yumi were in Ren's apartment, relaxing after a wonderful meal. Kyoko felt relaxed enough around her diminutive manager that she was able to assume her favorite new position: leaning against Ren on the couch, nestled under one of his long arms. They sat in companionable silence, sipping tea and allowing the food to settle; not a care in the world.

That is, until Yumi casually said, "Oh, yes, I forgot; Bridge Rock called LME with a request for you, Kyoko."

Kyoko, complacently enjoying her comfortable position, simply lifted her head to mumble, "What sort of request, Yumi?"

"They're having a two-hour special and they were hoping that you could… what was it their manager said? Oh yes, _wear the feathers_ one more time; whatever _that_ means."

"Gaaaah!!" Kyoko sat up so quickly that she spilled her hot tea all over her skirt.

Ren, looking totally bewildered, just managed to save his own cup, "What's the matter, Kyoko? Did you burn yourself?"

Kyoko stood there looking back and forth between Ren and Yumi, clearly agitated. "um… ah… Tsu…umm…"

Yumi saved her, temporarily at least. "It's a good thing that I carry a spare set of clothes for you, Kyoko. Let's go get you changed." She led the nervous, unresisting girl to the guest room and got her changed. "Kyoko, whatever is the matter?"

Kyoko turned wide, frightened eyes on her manager. With obvious reluctance she finally said, "Yumi… I just remembered something very important that I have to tell Tsuru… Ren… in private. Could… could you maybe leave early? I _think_ Ren will drive me home tonight."

"You _think_ he'll drive you home? Of course he'll drive you home." Yumi was deeply concerned about the way Kyoko was acting. "Are you okay, dear? What could possibly be so bad that you would shake and turn white as a sheet?"

Kyoko straightened her back and braced herself for the inevitable, "I'll be fine, Yumi-san. There's just something that I have to tell Ren. Please don't concern yourself."

Kyoko kept her composure until Yumi was safely out in the parking lot. Then she walked a death-march back into the front room. Ren was on the couch again, his face twisted in a worried frown. _What is her connection with Bridge Rock? Did she have a relationship with one of those guys? Is that what has her so worked up?_

Ren looked up out of his trance to find Kyoko in a dogeza bow, trembling. "Kyoko, what could possibly be so bad that it makes you shake like this?" It was a struggle, but he made himself say his next words, "If you dated one of the Ishibashi brothers, I'll understand. That's all in the…"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Kyoko blurted out. Her face was contorted in the look she always wore when she expected a severe scolding from him.

Ren made his voice as gentle and soothing as possible, "Tell me, Kyoko."

She got up and stood with her hands clasped in front of her, like a small child in front of the principal. "You know I love you, right?"

"You are getting me really worried, Kyoko-chan. Why don't you just tell me what you have to say?" Ren tried to control the rising anger and jealousy that threatened the take over as he imagined Kyoko with any of the three Kimagure Rock stars.

"Well, first of all, you had that trouble with the script. I thought you hated me at the time, so I didn't want to give you the chance to make fun of me. I sat down and we started talking… and because I was wearing it, we were able to speak freely…"

Ren was totally confused, but he didn't interrupt for fear that she would lose her courage and stop talking.

"And then you were so discouraged, and I knew that you would never talk to me because I was just a talento. And even though you let me be your kohai, it would have been presumptuous for me to offer my help. But I remembered that you talked to me the last time I wore _it_, so I thought… I thought maybe I could help you again! That's all… honestly! I was so worried about you that I just _had_ to do something!"

Ren was completely and totally lost. He tried to make sense of the words. He tried to listen for her to identify the man who… "I don't understand a word that you are saying, Kyoko. Just tell me who you dated and get it over with."

"Huh?" Kyoko was so startled by his words that she just stood there with a blank expression.

"Look, I forgive you. Just tell me which one of the Ishibashi brothers you dated, and then we can forget about it."

"I didn't… I didn't date any of the _Ishibashi _brothers, Tsuruga-san! I'm trying to tell you about Bo!"

"Bo?... Bo?... Wait a sec, isn't that the name of the rooster? You dated the rooster guy!?! After I told him how I feel about you!?! I'll kill him! I'll pluck that little…"

"NO REN-SAMA!! Wait… you were talking about me?" Her last words came out in a squeak of shocked realization. Her voice took on a tone of wonderment, "All that time you were talking about me… Oh, Ren!" She left her position and rushed forward into his arms. "You really were talking about me?"

Ren couldn't stay angry with Kyoko buried in his arms, "It's okay, Kyoko. I just can't believe that you dated the guy in the rooster suit. And I can't believe that he actually told you about our conversation. He must have thought it was all a big joke…"

"Ren," Kyoko said in a tiny voice, "I am Bo. I was assigned the job by LME… actually, Moko-san was assigned the job, but…" She stopped when she felt Ren stiffen. Then he started to tremble. _Oh no! He's so mad that he's shaking! He's never going to trust me again! I'm so sorry, Ren!_

Ren's shaking became worse, and Kyoko finally forced herself to look up. What she saw was Ren in a fit of silent laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his cheeks. At first she was confused, but then her face twisted in to a pout. "You're laughing at me!"

Ren tried to get himself under control, but he couldn't. He hugged the pouting girl to his chest and buried his face in her hair. It took another few minutes before he finally pulled himself together. He gently took Kyoko's shoulders and pushed her back so that he could look in her pouting face. "I'm not laughing at you, Kyoko, honest!! Don't you get it? My first love confession was to a _rooster!! _And I was _rejected!_"

Kyoko looked abashed, "I didn't exactly _reject_ you, Ren… I didn't know…"

Ren was still laughing softly, "I felt so stupid talking to a giant rooster, but he… you were anonymous… I remember every word I told you and…" his face became bemused and distant. And then it changed again to become somehow… hungry.

His hands were still on her shoulders and he used them to pull her onto the couch. She recognized the look on his face now… it was his _Emperor of the Night_ look. His voice was terrifyingly caressing as he looked deeply into Kyoko's eyes, "I do remember what you said… what was it now? Oh yes… He leaned in so that his mouth was next to her ear and his warm breath was blowing in her hair, "You said 'seduce her. Seduce her with all of your might'… hmmm, such interesting advice, don't you think?"

Kyoko looked terrified as he pulled her close…

* * *

Kyoko sat holding her knees in the passenger seat of Ren's car, her face dark and frowning. "That wasn't very nice," she muttered.

Ren smiled his most radiant smile as he drove along the busy freeway. "You deserved to be punished for making me confess to a rooster."

"You really scared me!" Kyoko muttered.

Ren took his hand off of the stick-shift and put it on her knee. "I never want to scare you, Kyoko. I was just reminding you of your own advice."

"It seemed like good advice when I gave it… it's just that… you don't even know your own power, Ren." She relaxed and let her hand brush his. "I'm sorry that I got so frightened."

Ren gave her a genuine, loving smile, "I will be as patient as I need to be, Kyoko. We have the rest of our lives, after all."

* * *

In the city of Yokohama a different sort of drama was occurring. Yashiro Yukihito sat in a chair beside his grandfather's bedside, studying his next move carefully. He ignored his grandfather's grumbling comments, and took his time. Then he reached for his only remaining knight and moved it forward. "Check."

Yashiro Yutaka scowled at his grandson, but he wasn't really angry. He had known that Yukihito would see the move. He had taught the boy too well for him to miss it. Besides, his grandson was a brilliant young man. He had paid his way through Tokyo University with his Go scholarships. Little Yukihito had reached the level of 1 dan at the age of fifteen. He had moved up to the rank of 3 dan by the time he graduated from high school. But whenever he and his grandfather were together, they played chess.

"You seem awful quiet this morning, grandson. Has your mother been at you again?" He reached for his queen, stopped, and returned his hand to his side while he studied the board again.

"Yes. This time she wants me to meet with the daughter of the head of the Bando Group."

"Ahhh… I've seen her… perhaps you should find someplace to hide. It's a shame, really. Bando Juichi married a beautiful woman, but their daughter looks like him instead of the mother. Still, the girl wouldn't be so bad if she didn't suck her teeth in front of company." The elderly man made the only available move. Then he sighed. "Go ahead and say it."

Yashiro Yukihito moved his queen, "Checkmate."

"In my day, young men had respect for the elderly," Yutaka said with mock haughtiness. The effect was lost when he fell into a fit of coughing. When he got himself under control he laid a wizened hand on his favorite grandson. "You don't let your father talk you into taking over the company, and don't let your mother marry you off. I didn't start this company to tie my grandchildren down. I started it because I loved everything about electronics. That doesn't make my dream right for you."

Yashiro nodded. His grandfather was the founder of HanasuSora, Inc., a pioneer company in cellular communications. Long before others had accepted the idea of wireless phones, Yutaka had begun inventing the necessary technology. His eldest son, Yashiro's father, had followed in his footsteps and had built HanasuSora into a multi-million dollar company. Yashiro had several cousins who had become engineers and who would do well as company leaders. But Yashiro had never evinced any interest in the company. In fact, when he touched cell phones with his bare hands he killed them… it was ironic, really.

His interest had been and would always be the entertainment industry. From the time that he was old enough to remember, Yukihito had been glued to the television set whenever it was on. It wasn't just the entertainment value of the shows that he watched. It was the entire storytelling process that interested him. At first he had dreamed of being a star himself. But as he grew older he found he liked the behind-the-scenes action much more. There was something exhilarating for him whenever he juggled multiple demands within a limited time period and made everything work. That was how he felt whenever he made the life of Japan's busiest actor run like clockwork.

His grandfather understood. His parents did not. His father wanted him to use his considerable intellect to take the company to the next level. His mother wanted him to marry well, thus uniting the Yashiro fortune to that of another prominent family. They were both relentless, but his grandfather was still the patriarch of the family. Unfortunately and sadly, Yashiro Yutaka was dying.

Grandpa Yashiro was the best man that Yukihito had ever known. Even though he was the founder of a successful industrial giant, he still found time to spend with his grandson. They shared a love of mind-stretching games, and although their interests in other areas did not match, the elderly man had always been willing to sit and listen to his grandson's dreams. The old man looked at his grandson now and asked the question on his mind, "Is there a woman in your life, grandson?"

Yashiro hesitated before replying, "There is a woman who I find… immensely interesting. She is beautiful, to be sure. And she is also brilliant and talented." He looked off into empty space, deep in thought. "I don't believe that she is interested in me romantically. She is young still, just turned eighteen, so there is no hurry. Still… if I could capture her heart…"

"And her family?"

"I'm afraid that her family would not recommend her, as far as mother would view the matter. She is the best of a messed up family. According to what I could glean from her best friend, she pulled herself up out of her family circumstances by sheer force of will."

The grandfather nodded, "It was so with me. I came into this world with nothing in my favor except for my mind and a hunger for something better. Sadly, in a single generation the family has forgotten the past. Now you would think that we descended from the royal family, the way my children behave. I like the sound of this young lady. I would like to meet her… perhaps at a time when your parents are elsewhere?"

* * *

Shouko Aki watched Fuwa Sho as he sat in the studio with a guitar on his knee and a pencil in his hand. It was fascinating to watch the young man struggle through a range of emotions as he thought of a young lady. Shouko had never seen him chase after a young woman before, except for Kyoko. And that was almost more about possession than fascination, as far as Shouko had been able to discern. This was different. Sho was different.

In the last few months Shoko had seen the young rock prodigy grow up into what might just become a decent man. He was still filled with abundant self-confidence, but he had lost some of his arrogance. His attitude towards other people had also improved. He was even treating women as something more than sex-objects. But Shouko knew that that wouldn't ensure that he would capture the heart of the fair maiden.

First of all, from what Shouko had observed, Kotonami Kanae wasn't looking for a man. The young lady did not have the same type of talent as Mogami Kyoko, but she did possess considerable talent of her own. She was not only beautiful, but she had a photographic memory and an instinct for acting. Yes, she had noticed Fuwa Sho's efforts toward improving his own skills. But she had probably only noticed those efforts as one professional notices another. The other thing that impressed Shouko the most about Kanae was that the girl would never gush over any man, no matter how famous he might be. But then, perhaps that was really the kind of girl whom someone like Fuwa Sho needed.

Sho put his pencil down now and played out what he had written. The title of the song was, "Tell me plainly."

* * *

In a different part of Tokyo, yet another young man was already asleep. His body exhausted from his recent growth spurt. He was also dreaming of long, raven-colored hair and a beautiful face.

* * *

**Notes:** Once again, a short chapter intended to set the stage for the next arc. I had intended to describe the two-hour special, but nothing I wrote seemed to sound interesting. I guess my writing talent does not extend to writing variety shows. Sorry.

I am very grateful for all of the reviews, as well as the readers who made me or my story a favorite. I apologize for not replying individually, but my time simply does not permit it.


	33. Triple Threat

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 33 – Triple Threat**

Chiori Amamiya, Kyoko, and the rest of the students who played Undead gang members completed the read-through an hour before shooting was scheduled to begin. After six weeks of working together they had developed a rapport that allowed them all to slip into character easily. The other student-actors, even those with experience, were benefitting greatly from working with the two actresses from Box-R.

Akera Basho, the boy who played Josuke Juro, leaned back and whistled, "I don't get it, you two. You're both really nice girls. But you can play the scariest types so convincingly." The other students nodded. Most of them watched Box-R. All of them had watched Dark Moon.

Kyoko smiled. It was still odd to her to be considered a sempai, especially when her kohais were students from her school. Only seven months ago most of the students had disregarded her as an odd girl who had gotten a few lucky breaks. Now the same students viewed her with something akin to awe. They had worked with her and they had witnessed her transition into character over and over. Now that Chiori Amamiya's role was expanding, they were seeing something of the same with her. It was impressive. "I learned how to act by watching Tsuruga-sempai. He mentored me, but mostly I just watched him."

Basho couldn't hide a smirk, "If I let you mentor me, can we have the same sort of relationship?"

Kyoko regarded him coldly, without saying a word. He sat up, and quickly apologized, "Gomen, Mogami-san. That was inappropriate." While Kyoko was willing to endure all manner of ridicule directed toward her, she became Mio whenever any criticism or sarcasm was directed at Ren.

She smiled again, but the smile was more measured, "Tsuruga Ren is the most honorable person I know, Akera-san. Please do not disparage him… ever."

The students looked at each other. The tension was palpable until Kyoko's smile became genuine again. Then they relaxed. "Now, what was your original question?"

Basho tried to unclench his fists now that the danger was passed, "Nevermind, Mogami-san. I think that you just answered the question. Should we run through the script again?"

Amamiya hid her smile. She remembered when her co-stars in Box-R had deliberately attempted to sabotage Kyoko. They had tried it once, and never again. Afterwards they were just happy to have survived the experience. But Kyoko had just casually dragged them off to eat at udon together. It made Amamiya wonder what would happen if Kyoko ever really became angry.

It also made Amamiya laugh inside, knowing that Kyoko was clueless that the young man was trying to flirt with her. She might have accepted Tsuruga Ren's love, but she was still oblivious where other men were concerned.

* * *

While Kyoko and Amamiya were interacting with the student actors, Kotonami Kanae seemed to be holding her own impromptu meeting… at least that is how it might have appeared to a casual onlooker. After all, what else would you call it when three people in the entertainment industry are gathered together before the day's shoot? Of course, normally a meeting implies some level of conversation… (do heated stares count?)

Perhaps I should explain. It began when Kanae assumed her usual position, reading her script against a wall; a position that would later allow her to observe the other cast members as they performed their parts for the day. It was also the place where Fuwa Sho had begun to visit and talk with the beautiful young lady. They exchanged their usual pleasantries and then stood there in a companionable silence.

But today a third wheel had arrived: Yashiro Yukihito had returned, now that his grandfather had stabilized. After he was positive that Ren was well looked after in the make-up room; he sought out Kanae to extend an invitation. "Good afternoon, Kotonami-san."

He glanced at Fuwa Sho, but only nodded at the young man. He knew all about how Sho had treated Kyoko, and it went against his gentlemanly nature to converse with the cad. Of course he did realize that Sho was making an effort to change, but Yashiro didn't feel very forgiving toward him… especially while he was standing next to Kotonami Kanae.

"Hello, Yashiro-san. Is your grandfather well?" They had talked about the elderly man over dinner one evening. It was a subject that interested Kanae because her own grandfather had been very special to her, even though he had passed away while she was still young.

"For the time being he is as well as can be hoped for. Thank you for asking. Ummm… Kotonami-san… you ... umm… came up in conversation. My grandfather would like very much to meet you… that is, if you can find the time?"

Kanae smiled distractedly. She had just seen two figures walking on the opposite end of the building, and she couldn't quite place them… "Of course, Yashiro-san; I would love to meet your grandfather. He sounds like such a wonderful old man."

Fuwa Sho was frowning now. He had seen Tsuruga Ren's manager talking to Kanae before, but he hadn't realized that they were that close. He didn't care for this "meet the family" business at all. He scowled at the brown-haired man and reevaluated him. Yes, the man was handsome enough to turn some heads, but he certainly didn't compare…

"Hello, Kanae, how are you?" A young teen stood before her, trying to make his voice sound deeper. Beside him stood Matsuda-san the manager of…

"Hello Matsuda-san and … Hio-kun?" He seemed familiar, but…

Hio smiled at Kanae's startled expression. "Correct, Kanae-chan. We haven't seen each other for six months. Have I changed that much?" His evil grin showed that he knew that he had changed. Hio had always been small for his age, a fact that had irritated him to no end. His father was of above-average height, but his mother was small. He had always been afraid that he would be short for the rest of his life.

That had finally begun to change in the last six months. He was still shorter than Kanae, but he had sprouted up considerably. He had also begun to fill out. His grandfather, Uesugi Kotetsu, was a famous martial-arts star in Japan and the U.S.A. Hio had begun learning martial arts from early childhood, and now the regular exercise was beginning to show in adolescent muscles. Another thing had changed as well: he had always been cute, but now his face had taken on that awkward teenaged look. Still, something in his facial structure promised that he would eventually be rakishly handsome.

"So what brings you to our set today, Hio?" Kanae asked while she was taking in the startling change in her young co-star.

"I have been asked to take on a cameo part in the drama, as Iwasaki Kenjo, the younger brother. I'm also going to work as a family representative and offer suggestions to the fight choreographer." Fuwa Sho's face became disdainful after Hio made his last statement, but neither Kanae nor Yashiro reacted. They both knew that Hio had earned his third degree black-belt shortly after turning twelve.

"Well, then, I am happy to be able to work with you again," Kanae said sincerely. She openly acknowledged Hio as one of the few actors who she truly admired and wished to emulate.

"Saturday will be my birthday, Kanae. I would very much like it if you and Mogami-san were able to attend my party that evening." He was still very pointedly ignoring the two men standing on either side of the beautiful young lady. "If Tsuruga-san could make it as well, that would be great." Ren had trained at the Uesugi dojo on more than a few occasions in preparation for various roles.

Kanae smiled warmly, "I would be happy to attend, Hio-kun. You'll have to ask Kyoko and Tsuruga-san yourself."

Hio nodded his thanks and excused himself to seek out Kyoko. The two men watched him go with only a little twinge of concern. Neither of them was particularly happy about the boy's free use of Kotonami Kanae's given name, but neither of them considered the boy a rival either. After all, what chance did a thirteen year-old kid have?

* * *

**Episode 7**

**[[**_Yasuda Hisaki follows several other police officers out of the briefing room. He stops to hold the door for Detective Hasekara Eriko. She walks through without looking at him or acknowledging him in any way. He raises an eyebrow as he watches her walk away. Yasuda narrates:_

**{**Have you ever had the best of intentions, and have still done everything wrong?**}**

_Officer Ebihara walks through and shakes her head at Yasuda. Konichi follows and grimaces dramatically. Kada passes through last, and pats a large hand on the tall young officer's shoulder._

"Somebody just put himself in the doghouse," Kada chuckled deeply, "Don't let it get you down, Yasuda. You made several valid points about vigilantism we were all overlooking. The detective knows that."

"Thanks, Kada-san."

Yasuda walked slowly into the parking lot. He opened the driver's-side door, climbed in, and glanced over at Hasekara. "Just drive," she said flatly.

He obeyed. They were out of the parking lot and driving down the road before he ventured to speak, "I didn't intend to cut you off at the knees, Eriko. I thought that it was important to look at the issue of vigila…"

Hasekara cut him off, "Tell me about Amori Isako, Hisaki."

Yasuda looked confused, and then guilty, "Amori Isako, I'm not sure…?"

"Knock it off, Hisaki! I _saw _you in the music store. I checked. You've been meeting with those two every school day for weeks." She glared at him, "You are an undercover officer, Yasuda Hisaki. You are in the middle of investigating high school students who are potential gang members! _And you are building a relationship with one of them? Have you lost your mind!?!_"

Yasuda looked ahead silently as he continued to drive. After a long pause he said, "Maybe I have lost my mind, but I thought that what I was doing was harmless. I kept little Emiko from being run over one morning. She thanked me by playing piano for me. The next day she was waiting for me again… so I played a duet with her. It is just something fun to do, Eriko. I like those ten minutes every morning, and it makes her happy. So maybe I have lost my mind, but I don't see…"

"Are you trying to tell me that Amori Isako has nothing to do with this little secret pleasure of yours?" Hasekara was in interrogation mode. "Because the shop ladies seem to think that there's something in the way you look at the girl… and the way she looks at you."

Yasuda drove in silence again before replying, "If I were honest I would say that, yes, I find her attractive. But there is nothing happening between us. Come on, Eriko; I know the boundaries. She is seventeen. She is my student. And she is a possible suspect in our investigation. I would never cross those boundaries."

Hasekara Eriko looked over at him sadly, "That's what your mind says, Hisaki-kun. But what is your heart telling you? " Hasekara turned to face forward and heaved a sigh, "I want you to drop me off at my apartment tonight. We're breaking the rules doing what we're doing, and I need a few days to regain my sense of perspective."

**{**I could read the death note on our relationship in those few simple words. For Eriko, I was just a shadow of my brother. Little did either of us realize that her decision that night would change the course of several lives in the future.**}]]**

**[[**_Iwasaki Kenichi, a very powerfully-built teenager, faces off with his little brother, Iwasaki Kenjo. They bow to each other and then bow to the female teens sitting at the edge of the square._

Kenichi put a brotherly hand on Kenjo as he talked to the young ladies, "What you have to understand, ladies, is that you will never match a man muscle for muscle. But that doesn't mean that you have to allow yourselves to be victimized either. I've asked Kenjo to work with us today to demonstrate how small can defeat big. What I want you to focus on today are the strike points. Let's recite those together: bridge of nose, temple, septum,…"

_Kenichi leads the ladies through the twenty-one strike points. As they recite, the ladies touch each area on their own bodies._

_The scene transitions, showing the ladies working as partners; with one assaulting and the other defending. Kenichi and Kenjo walk among them, pointing out mistakes or demonstrating a better choice of strike points._

_The scene focuses on Kimiko and Isako working together as partners. Kimiko has a peculiar gleam in her eyes as she learns._**]]**

**[[**_Makuda stands submissively in front of a large desk where a man in an expensive suit leans back and surveys the teen. Several large, dangerous looking men sit or lean in various places in the room._

"When you requested the privilege of opening a neighborhood, I had my doubts, Makuda," The man steepled his hands as he leaned forward, "But you assured me that you were up to the task. So far I have been unimpressed. Not only are the Katanas still in place, but this other group, the Undead, are stealing your pocket money and eating your lunches… perhaps I should be talking to them. What do you say, Makuda?"

Makuda looked up, but quickly bent his eyes down, "I've had a few setbacks, sir, but I can get things under control. Please allow me to finish the job, sir."

"Setbacks," the man said coldly, "are not something I like to see in my business, Makuda. So I would recommend that you stop dancing around and start delivering results. Are we understanding each other?"

"Yes sir. Completely, sir."

"Go away, boy, and don't disappoint me again."**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda narrates: _**{**I've never considered myself to be a coward, but the next morning I walked a different route to school. I should have addressed the problem of the Amori sisters head-on. Perhaps, in the end, everything would have turned out differently.**}**

_Amori Emiko sits dejectedly at the piano in the music store. Isako fidgets near the door, checking her watch and looking repeatedly out of the window. A small crowd of ladies waits expectantly inside the store as well. The door opens and every head turns, but it is just a middle-aged balding man._

_Isako walks over to place a hand on Emiko's shoulder. Emiko sadly slides off the bench, picks up her backpack, and allows her sister to lead her out of the store._**]]**

**[[**_Makuda stands next to Ezakiya Bussho, a.k.a. Fenrir, in the hallway of the school. Bussho still wears a leg brace on one leg, and one he looks as if he is still in pain. They surreptitiously watch students as they pass by. Bussho's eyes narrow as Iwasaki Kenichi walks past._

"I think he's one of them," Bussho growled, "The two guys that grabbed me were big, and there aren't that many guys his size in the school."

Makuda watched Iwasaki walk on, "That's Iwasaki Kenichi. He's a fighter, so we'll have to catch him off-guard."**]]**

**[[**_Isako sits in her seat and glares at Yasuda-sensei as he speaks. The camera shows her hand moving a pencil viciously as she writes in her notebook. When the bell rings she waits as the others leave and walks to the front._

"You made my sister sad, Sensei. You'd better have a d*mn good reason for doing that." Yasuda started to answer, but she held out a hand, palm-forward, "Save it for Emiko. I don't particularly care." She turned and walked out of the room before he could reply.

_Neither of them see Nagase Kimiko as she stands listening around the corner._**]]**

**[[**_Emiko walks into the nurse's office at her school and complains about not feeling well. The nurse leads her to one of the curtained beds and encourages her to lie down for a while. Emiko lies down and closes her eyes. He eyes spring open again as the nurse's phone rings._

"Nurse's office… Oh, that doesn't sound good… I'll be right down." The nurse pulled the curtain of Emiko's bed slightly to the side to check on the girl. When she sees that Emiko is sleeping, she quietly leaves the room.

Emiko's eyes popped open. She very carefully pulled the curtain aside to check that the room was empty before springing out of the bed and sitting at the nurse's computer. She typed in a URL for Kojima High School, bringing up the administrative page. When prompted for a password, she quickly typed one in.

_A small smile of satisfaction appears on Emiko's face as the printer begins feeding a sheet of paper. When the printing is completed, she takes the paper and carefully folds in as she heads out of the nurse's office._**]]**

**[[**_Isako walks out of the school gate with Morioka Fumi and Kudara Ai. The other two girls are talking animatedly, but Isako seems withdrawn. Her phone rings and she fishes it out of her backpack._

"Hello… Oh, hi Tsukimida-san. Is something wrong with… No, she was supposed to be there. She didn't wait for you?… Okay, please call me if she shows up." Isako closed her phone and looked down in thought.

"What's wrong, Isako?" Fumi asked, "You're turning as white as a sheet."

"Emiko didn't go to her piano lesson after school. She always waits at the school gate for Tsukimida-san, the piano teacher. But the teacher just called to find out why Emiko wasn't there." Isako dialed Emiko's number. Nobody answered. She shook herself, "I need to go look for her, I'll talk to you later." She was gone before the girls could offer to help.**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda Hisaki turns the corner to head up the stairs to his apartment and then suddenly stops. Emiko is sitting on the landing, a covered bowl in her lap. She smiles hesitantly when he turns the corner._**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda drives his car down the road as Emiko sits in the passenger seat and hangs her head. He is talking on the phone._

"… I'll have her there in the next five minutes… Oh, yes, I know the place. Wait for us there… bye."

Yasuda turned to look at his passenger, "You really gave your sister a scare, Emiko-chan."

"I thought you were sick… I was worried all day long." Emiko looked sad and contrite.

"I should have told you that I couldn't make it this morning, Emiko. I'm really very sorry about that." He looked ahead, "May I ask… how did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, I tapped… well, I got your address from the school computer," She cringed a little.

"So you're telling me that piano isn't your only talent."**]]**

**[[**_Makuda, Loki, Heimdall, and four others stand in the shadows and watch as Iwasaki Kenichi and his younger brother Kenjo walk into a convenience store._**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda pulls up to the curb of a mall entrance. Isako is visible on the curb, clenching and unclenching her hands._

_He rolls the window down and waves to Isako. Isako rushes forward, her face a mask of concern and irritation._

"Eriko, I've been looking all over for you! You really scared me! What were you…?"

Yasuda interrupted her, "Isako-san! Let's not make a scene in public. Get in the back and I'll take you both to Volks* for dinner."

_Yasuda narrates: _**{**I was crossing the line at that moment. I knew it, but I didn't want to hurt little Emiko's feelings any further; and I wanted to make amends for avoiding them both that morning (_Yasuda looks up and meets Isako's eyes in the mirror_) At least, those were the reasons I told myself. If I were completely honest, I would have admitted that I also didn't want her sister to despise me, either.**}**

(_The scenes go back and forth between the three in the restaurant, enjoying a meal and pleasant conversation, and the scene of the Iwasaki brothers being attacked while they walked home in the dark. Kenichi goes down immediately after being struck on the back with a bat, but his little brother fights back._

_Isako steals a chicken chunk from Emiko's plate. Emiko responds by stealing a piece of hamburger from Yasuda. They all seem relaxed and happy._

_Kenjo manages to fight of three of the attackers while another is kicking his older brother viciously in the ribs. When Kenjo tries to intervene, Makuda hits him on the back of the legs with his bat. The camera focuses on the rage in Kenichi's tear-filled eyes as he helplessly watches his little brother being beaten._

_The scene returns to the trio in the restaurant. Isako and Yasuda look up and meet each other's eyes.I_

**{**The two seemingly unrelated events, the attack on the Iwasaki brothers and our little restaurant trip would have a profound effect on several lives in the near future. Still, I can't regret our evening together.**}]]**

* * *

**Notes: **Volks is a great family restaurant, with franchises throughout Japan. I would compare it to a Japanese version of Denny's, but Denny's already has a foothold in Japan… and I think that Volks is better.

You may have noticed that Nagase Kimiko (Chiori Amamiya's character) didn't actually speak in the episode description today, even though the read-through at the beginning of the chapter implies that she was supposed to. Please remember that filming for a serial drama does not take place in the order of the episodes. Scenes from three or four different episodes may be filmed on the same day.

Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing. I have to work on a (paying) writing project over the weekend, so I can't promise an update for a few days. But if I get that work done, I'll try to get chapter 34 out soon after.

BTW: I dedicate this chapter to "Random," the reviewer who did poorly on the job interview... I wish you better luck next time.


	34. A November Storm

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 34 – A November Storm**

Tsuruga Ren was proud of himself. Despite the fact the every fiber of his being wanted to possess Kyoko completely, he had kept his desire under control. Oh sure, there was the Bo incident, but he had just meant to tease her… at least, that is what he repeatedly told himself. In truth, it had been very difficult to hold back at that moment. It was only her frightened face that made him release her and pretend it was all a joke.

Ren repeatedly reminded himself of how far Kyoko had progressed in just eight months. It was only eight months ago, in February, that he had kissed her cheek and sent her into meltdown. Yet now she had not only accepted his love, but also his ring. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare in which the last eight months had all just been a dream. It was in those moments when he desperately wanted to reach across the bed and find her there, next to him. But it wasn't time for that yet. He often had to fight his urge to pick up his phone and call Kyoko, despite the hour, just to hear her voice and reassure himself. _When did I become so insecure?_

It didn't help that Kyoko had become a cuddler. Whenever they were together in private, Kyoko would seek her own reassurance by curling up next to him like a cat… if she had started purring it would have killed him. It wasn't that he minded the contact; he would happily have spent every moment of the day like that. But he knew that the signals that his body was receiving were not the signals Kyoko was sending. Ren reminded himself often that Kyoko had been starved for affection for seventeen years. She had been rejected so often, and so cruelly, that she craved Ren's physical contact now as a sign of his continued acceptance and love for her.

Ren had broken his own rule and allowed for an evening alone with Kyoko in his apartment. Yashiro had driven to see his grandfather again, and Yumi had been invited to visit by an old friend. Ren excused his decision because he and Kyoko had been incredibly busy, and they needed the time to conduct a read-through of their lines.

Kyoko had prepared dinner, as usual. Tonight she had served mint nori rolls, a leafy cashew-chicken salad, and miso soup. When she cooked for Ren she focused on preparing light foods that packed a lot of flavor in a small amount of food. She often wondered how Ren could be built so much like his father and still be so opposite in his eating habits.

There was a November storm brewing outside. The rain was cascading in sheets. Occasionally a gust of wind would strike the windows so hard that they seemed about to break under the onslaught. They had finished their read-throughs shortly after their meal. Ren knew that he should have taken Kyoko home, but the storm gave him an excuse to delay. Ren used the excuse of tiredness to rest his head on her lap. Since that day last year, when she had sought him out in the cast-member's bus, this had been his favorite way to lie down. As usual, she was stroking his hair as if he were her favorite dog. It felt so nice to be resting like this while the storm blew away outside. His eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of her fingers on his scalp, when he felt her stiffen and heard her give a slight gasp.

Ren opened his eyes and realized that everything was dark. "It looks like we lost power, Ren," Kyoko said as she resumed stroking his hair. And that's when Ren knew that he was in trouble.

Yashiro Yukihito was driving Kotonami Kanae back to Tokyo when the storm struck. The visit with his grandfather had gone wonderfully well. His grandfather had been enchanted by his beautiful young guest, and he had charmed her completely.

Yashiro had never seen Kanae so relaxed and open with anyone as she was with Yashiro Yutaka. Instead of participating in the conversation himself, he had chosen to sit back and watch them talk. Grandfather Yutaka had drawn Kanae out, getting her to talk about her family, and about her own grandfather. Yashiro had picked up on the fact that Kanae's grandfather had held a special place in her heart. As she told her story to his grandfather, he began to understand why.

"Grandfather was the only one who understood me. Even when I was little I wanted to be somebody. I wanted to do something noteworthy, something that would make people remember my name. Grandfather had been like that too. Even as an old man he studied many different things. He was always working to improve himself. Grandmother had been beautiful, but she had also been a very light thinker. She spent my grandfather into bankruptcy and then passed away suddenly. Perhaps that is why my family is so irresponsible. But I wanted to be different."

The Yashiro Yutaka had looked upon Kanae affectionately, "I can understand. Your grandfather must have been as proud of you as I am or my Yukihito. My son is a good man; a good businessman. But in his own way he is as shallow as the family you describe. But Yukihito, he wanted to do something different, and he has worked very hard to get where he is today." Kanae glanced over at Yashiro, who was trying very hard not to blush from his grandfather's words.

Yutaka continued, "I believe that everybody has something great they can achieve. I pursued my dream. I want Yukihito to pursue his. I think that you will do very well in the pursuit of yours. My grandson tells me that you are as talented as you are beautiful." Yukihito did blush then. He quickly excused himself and went to find something else to do. His grandfather watched him go and then turned his attention back to Kanae, "I can see in your eyes that you do not have strong feelings for my boy. You are his friend… is that correct?"

"Yes, Grandfather. I respect and admire him, but I do not love any man at this time."

Yutaka sighed, "If this ever changes… if you ever look upon my grandson with more than just admiration… then you will have my blessing." He reached out a wrinkled hand and touched her hair. While she would never allow a man her age to do that, she made no objection to Yutaka's gesture. "I believe that your grandfather would be very proud of the fine young lady you have become."

They rode in the car now, with a burgeoning storm outside. Neither Yashiro or Kanae spoke, but neither felt the need to speak. Yashiro was even more enchanted with his raven-haired passenger after watching how she had acted toward his grandfather. She hadn't been either rude or groveling, but instead she had just been open, friendly, and respectful. His grandfather's approval of her had been freely given, without condition. _Now if only she would look at me the way that Kyoko looks at Ren._

A wind gust hit the car so hard that Yashiro had to fight the steering wheel. Several other cars also swerved before they regained control. "I think I should have checked the weather alerts before we left my home."

Kanae pointed, "It looks like trouble in front of us, Yashiro-san." She was right, the cars in front were slowing in the heavy rains, and police cars could be seen in the distance.

Yashiro turned on his car radio and tuned to the local news station. "… thorities have upgraded the storm warning from a tropical storm to possible typhoon status. The National Weather Authority is advising everyone to stay in their homes or to find appropriate shelter. There has been no word as to the possible length of this storm at this time. Emergency teams are sealing off roads and urging drivers to go the nearest storm-safe building. Once again, authorities have upgraded…" Yashiro turned to Kanae. "We're still 10 kilometers from Tokyo. It looks like everything is closed ahead of us. We had better exit here."

Kanae nodded, "Kawasaki is just a few miles back. Do you know of a side road…" They were interrupted by a tap on the window. Yashiro saw a policeman in a yellow raincoat standing by the side of his car. He rolled the window partway down, getting soaked in the process.

"I'm sorry sir," the man shouted over the noise of the storm. "But the roads are closed in front and behind you! You'll have to follow the exit and stay right! There is a hotel just around the bend of the road! If you go now you may still be able to get a room!" Yashiro thanked the man and quickly rolled up his window as the man headed to the next vehicle. Yashiro followed the cars exiting the highway and continued right, as instructed. He was grateful that it was dark as he turned the corner. That meant that Kotonami Kanae couldn't see his red face as he saw the love hotel in the distance.

Ren's apartment seemed eerily silent without the stereo playing. The sounds of the storm outside only seemed to add to the atmosphere. Of course, it didn't help Kyoko that Ren was walking back and forth like instead of sitting on the couch with her. "Ren, I didn't realize that you were afraid of storms."

Ren looked at her through the faint light of the one candle that Kyoko had found in the kitchen. "Afraid of… what makes you think that I'm… oh, I see." He made himself calm down and allowed himself to sit on the couch again. He stiffened when Kyoko cuddled close to him. Then he forced himself to breath out and relax. Kyoko looked up at his set face and clenched jaw. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

As she spoke, her warm breath blew across Ren's ear. His eyes threatened to roll back in his head, and he had to clench his hands together since they seemed to have a mind of their own. "Kyoko, perhaps you shouldn't cuddle quite so close."

Kyoko was slightly hurt by this. She was insecure enough in herself that his words smacked of rejection. Ren felt her stiffen and realized his mistake. Despite his own problems, he quickly said, "I'm not rejecting you, Kyoko-chan. Quite the opposite."

"I don't understand, Ren-sama. Did I do something wrong?" Just at that moment lightning flashed close enough to illuminate her sincere, loving face. Ren groaned.

"Kyoko, do you even begin to understand how adorable you are? How desirable you are to me?" He allowed himself to brush the side of her face with his hand. He knew as soon as he did so that it was a mistake, "You're like the most expensive wine or the best meal ever served. You're like a drug to me."

Even in the darkness, the desire in his voice reached through Kyoko's obliviousness. "Me? But I've always been the plain, boring…"

She never finished the sentence because Ren had pulled her to him for a deep, hungry kiss.

Power was still on in the district, so Yashiro was unable to hide his red face in the light of the hotel lobby. As with many establishments like this, the front-desk system had been dispensed with and rooms were dispensed through what appeared to be a vending machine system. Yashiro was tempted to buy two rooms to save further embarrassment, but Kanae stayed his hand, "Relax, Yashiro-san. I know that you didn't plan this, and I know that you are a gentleman. There are more people coming off of the road, so we shouldn't take more than one room."

Yashiro nodded. While he chose the room, Kanae walked over to the vending machines and started choosing drinks and food items. There was the very strong possibility that they might be here for a while, and power might go out at any minute. Neither spoke as they rode the elevator up. A middle aged man had also piled in. He saw Kanae and immediately started looking her up and down. Yashiro stopped this by the simple expedient of stepping between them and giving the man the glare he had used to keep Ren's fans in line.

Once they were in the room with the door closed, Kanae said, "I'm impressed."

Yashiro looked around the small room whose only defining feature was the one large bed. "You're impressed with this?"

"No. I'm impressed with the way you shut that guy down. I thought I had a pretty good glare, but that was positively frightening." She grinned to show that she wasn't frightened herself.

"When your Tsuruga Ren's manager, you sometimes have to scare off rabid fans. The best way to do that without touching them is to glare. It works amazingly well."

"I can see why. Yashiro, you have more depth to you than I've given you credit for in the past. It's not fair, I know, but one sometimes sees a manager as just a shadow of the person who he manages. I know that it's your job to fade into the background… but sometimes that makes you sort of disappear altogether." Kanae laid out her stock of supplies on the small table in the corner. There were two chairs in the room, so she took one of them and motioned for him to take the other.

"Please sit down, Yashiro Yukihito, and tell me more about yourself. Your grandfather filled me in on a little, but I would like to know more."

Yashiro searched for and found the thermostat. He turned the heat up slightly, since there clothing was all soaked. Then he took the other chair and tried to relax while he sat across from one of the most beautiful young ladies he had ever met. It wasn't easy, considering the fact that her soaked hair shone under the room lights, and her soaked clothing made everything just a little too form-fitting…

Kyoko was pretty much sitting in Ren's lap now. Amazing even himself, Ren had stopped himself from giving Kyoko any more than a kiss. Now they were just enjoying being very close. It was actually Kyoko's responsiveness that had given him the strength to stop at a kiss. She had welcomed his kiss with enthusiasm, and her relaxed body in his arms had communicated her trust for him. It was what he had needed. Kyoko was not a woman that he wanted for a one-night stand. She was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. So, for now, just being together was enough.

Ren felt her warm breath on his chest. He looked down in the dim light and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled contentedly, shook out a blanket that he had brought from his room, covered the treasure in his arms, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Yashiro Yutaka listened to the storm outside with concern. He doubted that his grandson had completed the trip before the typhoon hit. He only hoped that the two young people had found safe shelter. He felt the twinge in his chest again and frowned. He knew that he could do nothing to help them in the storm, but he could do something to help his grandson in the future; the future he knew that he would never see.

He rang for a servant as he thought about Kotonami Kanae. It was true, she was stunningly beautiful, and she was the type who would probably increase in beauty well into her middle age. But Yutaka's wife had been beautiful, and that hadn't been enough. No, the Kotonami girl had something else he liked even more: she had fire. She had a dream, and she was willing to work as hard as she needed to in order to make that dream become a reality. She was much like his grandson.

The servant brought him the foolscap and the pen that he had requested. His first letter was simple. He decreed that another nephew, Yashiro Chojiro, would succeed Yukihito's father as the head of the company. He also stated that Yukihito should be allowed to continue to pursue his own dream.

The second letter was only to be opened in the event that his grandson should successfully woo Kotonami Kanae to his side. In it he expressed his wholehearted approval of the match. He also elucidated all of the reasons that he found the young lady to be more than a suitable match for Yukihito. He called in his most trusted servant, asked him to witness both documents, and then gave careful instructions for the letters' dispositions.

An hour later, as the storm raged outside, Yashiro Yutaka passed on. His face wore the contented smile of a life well-lived.

* * *

**Notes:** I am supposed to be working on a paying job, but this chapter kept interfering with my focus, so I typed it out so that I can focus again. There's really not much to the chapter, but it does have its purpose and place in the story. I mentioned before that I wanted to explore all of the travails that Ren and Kyoko might experience as they adjust to their new reality together. Because the manga also shows this side of Ren, I feel safe writing about it as well.

Please continue to read and review. I just checked the word count, I can't believe that this story is already well past 110,000 words. Believe it or not, I'm one of those quite types who doesn't like to talk much.

The question has been raised as to whether I should upgrade the rating to T instead of K+. What do you think? (Note: I will never describe anything too intimate or violent. I may allude to it, but never describe it)

This chapter is dedicated to whydoyouwanttoknowmyname. Danke schön, mein Freund, fur deine hilfen und Unterstützung


	35. A Different Kind of Storm

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 35 – A Different Kind of Storm**

Kyoko walked into LME in the early afternoon. The storm had continued through the night and into the morning. Power had been restored by noon, but school had been cancelled for the day. That worked out well, because LME had phoned to say that she had a new job offer, and that the writer/director was hoping to meet with her. The name of the person, Sasaya Yuu, sounded familiar, but Kyoko couldn't quite nail it down in her mind. Normally she would have checked the internet, but that had also been down all morning long.

It had been an embarrassing morning for Kyoko. She had woken to find herself still cuddled in Tsuruga Ren's arms. At first she had just looked up at his handsome, sleeping face. But then he had opened his eyes and the intimacy of her position had finally reached her sleep-fogged brain. It was made worse because Ren was reluctant to let her go.

The gas was still working, so she recovered her equilibrium by cooking a nice breakfast. Cooking always helped, and she loved cooking for Ren.

In the end the morning was enjoyable. Neither could work, due to the power outages. So instead they were able to share just a little taste of what their life would be like together in the future. Of course, it was also a reminder of what they would be losing in less than a month. Kyoko's embarrassment returned when Yumi called Ren's apartment for her. Yumi obviously knew that Kyoko had spent the night. But Yumi was her usual, energetic self, telling Kyoko that LME wanted to see her about a job, but making no reference to Kyoko's present situation.

When Kyoko expressed her embarrassment to Ren, he had chuckled, "Kyoko, Yumi totally approves of our engagement. She wouldn't look down on you either way, but she knows that you're too important to me for me to rush things. Relax. After all, how often will we get to just spend a morning together?"

Kyoko couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you, Ren." She allowed him to pull her close, and they stayed that way until Yumi showed up to drive her to LME.

* * *  
Kyoko didn't know exactly what to expect, but she certainly didn't expect the brightly enthusiastic young pigtailed lady waiting for her in Matsushima's conference room. "Mogami Kyoko-san! I'm very pleased to meet you! A friend of mine recorded all of the Dark Moon episodes, and Box-R, and I just saw the first two episodes of _Dangerous Academics_. I know that all of your work has been in film, but I'm totally convinced that you can do this!"

Matsushima stepped in to explain, "Sasaya Yuu is an accomplished play writer, Mogami-san. Two years ago her play "The Age Changing Mountain Pass" won Best Play of the Year. Before that she won the STV Script Award. She has written for television, but her most-noted work has been with stage plays. She just returned from a two-year tour of Europe with her husband, Touya-Ichii."

Kyoko looked at the young lady in surprise. Sasaya didn't appear to be much older than she was. "Ummm, I'm very honored to meet you Sasaya-san. But I've never been in a play. I wouldn't know the first thing about…"

Sasaya reached out and grabbed both of Kyoko's hands as starlight beamed from her eyes, "Oh, please don't say no! Television and film is fine, but the stage is where an actress of your caliber can truly challenge herself, Mogami-san. I've watched you. You're like my husband, and Takatsuki Mizore; you'll bloom on stage. I guarantee it!"

Kyoko found herself being swept up in the enthusiasm of this ardent young lady. Yumi laughed, "Why don't you tell us more about the job, Sasaya-san?"

Sasaya blushed and released Kyoko's hands so that she could dig into her satchel. She pulled out a thick notebook and placed it almost reverently into Kyoko's hands, "It's entitled _The Shadow's Heart._ It is a tragic story of a young lady who has spent her life disguised as a boy. She was born into a prominent family that has been cursed with no male heirs. Her sister is very beautiful, and the family has determined to improve their fortune through her marriage. The second daughter is not as beautiful, and is disregarded by the family.

"Because the family fortune rests on a good marriage, and because she is so beautiful, the father is afraid to trust any male around his eldest daughter. In order to protect her virtue, the father decides to disguise his second daughter as a boy and have her trained as a matchless warrior. The concept of the 'shadow warrior' is one that has been a tradition in their family for many generations. She is taken away and subjected to a brutal training regimen. When she returns she is the perfect shadow warrior for her sister. She has been trained for ten years to kill without mercy to protect her family and her sister. She is an expert with weapons, stealth, and poisons.

"But she is miserable. Her own parents no longer acknowledge her as their child. Her only purpose in life is to protect, to kill and to die, if necessary, to fulfill her role in the family. She longs to live the life of a normal girl, but she will never be allowed to. Sometimes, when her sister is safely tucked away for the night, she dresses as a woman and roams the province, visiting markets and watching people. On one such night she is attacked. Before she can defend herself she is saved by a handsome, gentlemanly Samurai. She thanks him and promptly disappears. He is smitten from that brief encounter, and he spends his free time searching for her.

"A prominent Shogun arranges to marry his son to the eldest sister. The family is in favor, of course, but their daughter is appalled. The son is both ugly and oafish, and her life would be miserable with him. She is interested instead in the same Samurai who saved her sister. He has been engaged for a time to be the swordmaster for the family's warrior retinue. The samurai, upon visiting the family's home, see's the shadow warrior and recognizes the face of the girl in the village. He has continued to look for her ever since that night. He continues to visit the family in his role as the sword master. Both the shadow warrior and eldest sister fall in love with him.

"The shadow warrior doesn't realize that her secret has been discovered. She assumes that the samurai is there to woo her sister. In the end she is left with a horrible choice. She must either allow her sister to be stolen away, or she must slay the man she loves."

Sasaya Yuu had absolutely no acting talent, but she had learned to be a wonderful storyteller at her grandmother's side. Kyoko was sitting on the edge of her seat when Sasaya stopped, "Please don't stop! What happens? What choice does she make?"

When it came to recruiting, Sasaya Yuu could be cruel, "To find out the rest of the story, Mogami Kyoko, you will have to accept the role as the shadow warrior." She held the script towards Kyoko, a challenge in her eyes.

* * *

"So you've agreed to take the job?" Kanae asked skeptically. "It's the female lead, and you've never stepped foot on a stage."

Kyoko was still holding the script in trembling hands. "It's crazy, Moko-san, but that girl makes you feel like you can do anything. And she's probably only our age."

"Sasaya Yuu is around twenty-three, Kyoko. She first came to public notice when she was nineteen, as the playwrite/assistant director for Shimamura Shougo, of Garandou Company."

"I've heard of Garandou! Aren't they building their own theater and school?" Kyoko had been trying to stay up on the entertainment industry, despite her own busy schedule.

"Actually, I believe that it may be finished now. I don't know if she's still associated with Garandou. She left for Europe with Touya Ichii. He's in the top ten male actors category with Tsuruga Ren. At first everybody thought Sasaya was just riding on his coat tails, but she kept proving them wrong." Kanae looked at her friend with concern, "Kyoko, any play she puts out is going to attract a ton of attention, especially if it's her first play since returning to Japan. You'll need to be at the top of your game if you don't want the critics to eat you alive. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Even as she said the words, Kanae knew that she was wasting her breath. Kyoko had that look again. She was on fire and ready to face the challenge.

* * *

The play was in the future. Rehearsals wouldn't start until December. There was still plenty of work for Kyoko to focus on before then. First of all, she was in her final stretch for high school. Despite everything else going on in her life, Kyoko had managed to devote enough time to her schoolwork so that she could graduate before Ren left. She had papers to write and tests to take, but she knew that she would make her self-imposed deadline. Her three new friends, Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami, had been inspired by her determination and they would finish in December as well.

In just the few months since Kyoko had interrupted their practice session, the three girls' lives and careers had changed. They were recognized as musicians. They were receiving offers for work. And Nikino, at least, had found the man of her dreams. Scott had made it pretty clear that he intended to fly back for her graduation. And his words had held the suggestion of more than just a visit.

The four girls were sitting in the school library. Although school had been closed for the day, filming for _Dangerous Academics _remained on-schedule. Time is money in the television industry, and losing a day on the schedule was serious business. At that moment, Kyoko was grateful that Nanami was a whiz at chemistry, because Kyoko was baffled with complex compounds. She was glad that she would probably never have to think about this type of problem again.

"I'm not sure I understand why we need to know this," Kyoko complained.

"Quit whining and get to work, Kyoko-chan," Nanami said, grinning. It was fun to finally find an area where she had an advantage over the girl she called sempai.

"You should become a teacher, Nanami-san. You have the mean streak for it."

"Yeah, yeah, just stop stalling and write out the solution… let me read it… great! Now you only have ten more problems to go!" Kyoko groaned at Nanami's cheerful words.

"I wish that I could get in a play written by Sasaya Yuu," Michiko sighed. "My older sister used to take me to plays all of the time."

"Why don't you talk to her, Michiko-san?" Kyoko asked, welcoming the distraction. "She's very approachable."

"Approachable!?! Do you realize that half the young actors and actresses in Japan were chasing her around two years ago? Imagine how unhappy they were when she suddenly left the country. Of course, if Touya Ichii had asked me, I would have gone too."

"Really? That must have been hard. No wonder she left." Kyoko started to get lost in thought, wishing that she could go with Ren. She stopped that train of thought immediately. They had discussed it and agreed that she would wait until he could reveal himself. Still…

"Kyoko," Nanami prompted, "Ten more."

Now Kyoko was grateful to have something else to focus on.

* * *

**Episode 8**

**[[**_Amori Isako climbs out of the front seat and leans back in to thank Yasuda. Their eyes meet and hold for a moment too long. Instead of speaking, they nod. Isako closes the door. She and Emiko watch as Yasuda drives away._

_Isako speaks_ **{**If the night had ended at that moment, I would have always remembered that day with fondness. But nothing in our lives thus far had ever worked out so well… so I should have known better**}**

_The scene changes to the inside of their dark home as the key is turned and the door opens. Isako flips the light switch and both girls start to remove their coats and shoes. The phone rings and Emiko runs to pick it up. Her eyes grow large and she motions for her sister to take the phone._

"Hello… Oh no!... How bad are they?... we're leaving now."

Emiko was already putting her coat back on, "Will they be okay, Onee-chan?"

Isako, looking bewildered, could only answer, "I don't know, Emiko. Juro said that they're both in very bad shape."**]]**

**[[**_Makuda sits in a car in the hospital parking lot with Deguchi Benjiro (Loki), and watches people walking into the hospital._

"Well, well, Kudara Ai and Morioka Fumie. That makes eight so far."

"Boss, we still don't know that Iwasaki was even a member of the Undead…"

"That's Amori Isako! The girl with her must be a little sister… now _that is_ interesting. I heard that she was pretty tough when she ran with that punk Gensai." Makuda sneered, "Little sisters make good leverage. I might even keep Isako for myself. Let's get out of here. I'm starving."**]]**

**[[**_The Amori sisters walk into the waiting area, where eight other teens and Iwasaki's parents are gathered. The parents are speaking with a physician. Isako walks over to Josuke Juro._

"How are they, Juro-san?"

Juro looked up with a look of rage, "Kenichi will recover. But Kenjo is in critical condition. They jumped Kenichi before he had a chance to react, but Kenjo fought back. The guys who called it in said that he took down three of them before he went down himself. Then they just kept beating him until the police arrived. Those animals have to pay, Isako."

"I know, Juro-san, but not right now. Right now we're needed…"

"Right now is the best time," Nagase Kimiko interrupted. "They said that three of them had to be carried away. That means that they may be at a different hospital. I say we check it out…"

"Kimiko, we don't do things spontane…"

"Well maybe we should!" Another teen boy interrupted. "Maybe it's time we teach a few of them once and …"

"Excuse me!"A nurse stood by them now, "Would you please keep it down? We are in a hospital, not a bar. Go have your discussion elsewhere."

Juro looked at the woman rudely, and then turned to Isako, "I'm tired of _discussing_ things. Who's going with me?"

_Isako watched in dismay as six of the eight teens headed out. Only Morioka Fumie and Kudara Ai remained. Emiko took her sister's hand and Isako looked down at her._

**{**Just that quickly, I lost control of the Undeads. Juro was always my lieutenant, but I was the one people followed. I should have followed them and tried to stop them, but I couldn't with Emiko there.**}**

_The six teens who leave the hospital pile into vehicles and speed away from the parking lot. Juro sits astride his motorcycle and starts making phone calls. Then he also speeds away._

**{**I realize now that I probably couldn't have stopped them anyway**}]]**

**[[**_Yasuda stands at the rail of his balcony again, a drink in his hands. His cell phone rings._

"Yasuda"

The voice on the other end is Hasekara Eriko's, "Hisaki, it looks like Valhalla attacked Iwasaki Kenichi and his little brother. We're pretty sure that Kenichi is one of the Undead."

"How bad?"

"Kenichi will be up and about in a week or two. The little brother is in critical condition. They really worked him over. He'll probably recover, but he's pretty broken up. If we're right about Kenichi being one of the Undead… and if you're right about escalation…"

"Yeah," Yasuda's voice sounded tired and sad, "I wish I was wrong, Eriko. But I'm not. Things are about to get ugly."**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako stands next to the bed of Iwasaki Kenichi. His face is bruise and cut, and one of his arms is in a cast. The blanket covers the rest of him. He opens his eyes and looks up at her._

"Your parents told the nurse that I was family. You look terrible, Kenichi. I'm so sorry about this." Isako visibly fought back her tears.

"Kenjo?" His voice came out almost like a sob.

"Still no change… but the doctor told your parents that he'll recover."

"I was wrong, Isako-chan," his voice communicated his pain, but he seemed determined to speak, "I wanted revenge for what happened to Nioko. I wanted them all to pay. But I haven't brought her back, and now my brother's in the hospital fighting for his life… I haven't done anything!"

"You taught us all how to defend ourselves, Kenichi. That has made all the difference."

"You don't… I know what you were trying to do… what we were trying to do, Isako. But we took things too far. Now the real wolves are fighting back. Don't let our guys escalate this Isako. Settle everyone down before things get real ugly."

Amori Isako patted his hand, nodded, and left the room. She continued down the hallway to where Emiko stood. "Let's go home, sis."

**{**I couldn't make myself tell him that it was already too late. Because I failed, because I lost control of the Undead, things were about to get much worse**}]]**

**[[**_Yasuda Hisaki walks into the conference room. Detective Hasekara and Officers Kuda, Konichi, and Ebihara are already there. The large table is covered with photographs of students._

"What do we know," Yasuda asked.

Kuda answered because Hasekara was taking a phone call. "Witnesses say there were either seven or eight of them. One jumped out of the darkness and struck the older boy on the back of the head with a bat. The younger boy, I think he's only thirteen, fought like a lion and took out three of them. When they got him down they didn't stop beating him till our guys got there. They worked the older boy over pretty well too."

"The three who went down, did they walk away?" Yasuda asked intently.

"Witnesses said that two of them had to be carried, and one of them had to be supported. That kid must be some…"

"Nevermind that! Do we know if any of the three went to a hospital?" Yasuda was grabbing a phone book even as he asked.

"What? I don't…"

Hasekara stepped in, "Yasuda, two of them matching the descriptions of Loki and Heimdall showed up at Shibuya a couple of hours ago and were treated. One had a very bruised jaw, and the other had a broken arm. The names they gave don't match, but they had insurance cards with those names. They're better connected than we suspected. Those policies are paid for by a front company owned by Samada Itami."

Konichi whistled, "I didn't know that Samada's arm reached into this side of town."

"Eri… Dectective Hasekara! Are those boys still there? This is important!"

"No, they checked out five minutes… hey, where are you going?"

Yasuda turned back, "If I'm right, those boys will be targeted tonight! We need to get over to Shibuya now!"**]]**

**[[**_Deguchi and Fujita walk slowly and painfully out of the hospital and into the parking lot._

"I can't believe that Makuda didn't stick around to give us a ride," Deguchi grumbled. His arm was casted and held in a sling. Fujita, whose jaw was in a sling to hold ice in place, couldn't answer. "Yeah, I know; he wanted to watch the hospital… well, at least he left us a car."

Deguchi looked at the keys in his hand and down at his broken arm, "Heimdall, can you drive?"

_Fujita takes the keys and opens the passenger door for Deguchi. Deguchi climbs in carefully, tries to pull his seat belt, and then gives up. He pounds his hand on the dash in frustration, and the glove box door pops open._

"I can't believe how fast that little punk… Hey! Look at that!" Deguchi pulled out a Chinese Type 77 handgun, "Makuda must have gotten it from Samada's people." He waved it around, pretending to point and shoot. Then he tucked it into his sling, "Makuda won't mind if I borrow it tonight. I'd feel safer in case those Undead freaks try to jump us."

Fujita's eyes communicated doubt and concern. Then he shrugged, started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. They had gone a couple of blocks when their car was suddenly rammed from behind. Fujita's face hit the steering wheel and he passed out. His slumped body pulled the steering wheel to the left, sending the car off of the road and into a ditch.

Deguchi was frantically trying to work his door handle when the door opened and a fist crashed into the side of his head. As Juro pulled Deguchi out of the car, something fell into the darkness and clattered on the asphalt.

"What was that?" A male voice asked.

"Don't worry about it," Juro growled. "Help me with this maggot. He's getting heavy."

_Neither person notices the slender hand that reaches down under rear of the car to retrieve the small, black metal object._

_Amori Isako's voice narrates _**{**There are defining moments in every person's life. Some of those are good, and some are bad. Very seldom do any of us realize the true scope of those moments in our own lives, and in the lives of everyone around us.**}**

_The scene closes with a close up on the triumphant, baleful eyes of Nagase Kimiko._**]]**

* * *

**Notes: **The scenes with Sasaya Yuu are my undisguised attempt to get the reader to look at the manga "Ashita no Ousama." It is the story of a young college girl who becomes enraptured with plays and eventually becomes an award-winning writer/director. The art leaves something to be desired, but the storyline is interesting if you are a person who likes to write stories.

I realize that the homework section with Kyoko complaining might seem a little out of character. But in my (twisted) mind I can see Kyoko gradually becoming more open with her friends. Sometimes that includes voicing your true feelings about things that irritate; like your worst school subject, etc. After much soul searching (it had to be at least a minute) I chose to leave it in.

At my request, Ashita no Ousama has been added to fanfiction. It won't show up until the first story is added. I plan on adding the sequel to this story under AnO to encourage others to read that manga and to write their own stories. Besides, I can truly visualize Yuu and Kyoko working together.

Cactus 2008 gets this dedication, since he/she has been faithfully reviewing my stories and giving honest opinions and encouragement since my first story was added. Thanks, oh prickly one.


	36. Yashiro's Cunundrum

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 36 – Yashiro's Cunundrum**

Yashiro Yukihito stood beside his grandfather's casket, his back straight, his hands clasped in front of him, and his heart breaking. Yashiro Yutaka had been dying of cancer for years. It had been a constant battle that the man could no longer fight. Yukihito knew this, but it didn't make this moment any easier. His grandfather had been at once his closest friend, his trusted confidante, and his most ardent supporter. There was no man, living or deceased, whom Yukihito respected more.

Yutaka rested in his casket in an Armani suit. In the coffin with him rested 6 coins, a knife, a white kimono, sandals and an ebony chess-piece; it was a king, of course. All of these items would go into the crematorium with Yutaka on the day after the wake.

Yashiro Chojiro, Yukihito's cousin, stood next in honor to Yukihito's father. Yukihito had been both startled and gratified when he had been informed of his grandfather's letter. Chojiro was well suited to become the next successor after Yukihito's father. He had the ambition, the talent, and the desire to take HanasuSora, Inc. to the next level. Even Yukihito's father reluctantly admitted it. But his father wasn't ready to give up on Yukihito just yet. He was still trying to make him into a branch manager, or something similar, now that Yashiro wouldn't be Ren's manager.

Yashiro had made the mistake of telling his parents that Tsuruga Ren would be leaving for the United States in another month. This left Yashiro in a quandary. Ren had extended the invitation for Yashiro to accompany him, but the honest truth was that, while Yashiro knew the ins and outs of the Japanese entertainment industry very well, he knew little or nothing about the industry in the U.S. Besides, in order to take the role in the U.S., Ren would be transferring his contract over to Swan Talent. Yashiro's star was on the rise in LME. If he left, he might lose all of his momentum.

Still, he might have gone with Ren regardless, if it wasn't for the image of a certain young lady that was haunting his sleeping and waking thoughts. The night of the storm had impacted him more than he could have expected. Nothing inappropriate had happened. In fact, they had barely slept. Instead they had sat together at the small table, sharing childhood stories and remembrances. Neither he nor Kanae were the type to share much on a personal level, but somehow the situation and the storm had broken down barriers.

They had talked for hours, and Kanae had been more open with him than she had with anyone else, even Kyoko. The result of it was that Yashiro now found Kotonami Kanae to be just as lovely inside as she was on the outside. He had also shared with her about personal issues and topics that he had only ever shared with his grandfather. And she had accepted all of his confidences with a warmth and friendliness that gave him just a glimmer of hope; perhaps she might accept him someday after all.

By dawn they were talked out. While the storm continued to rage outside, Kanae had slept on the bed. Yashiro made a bed of the two chairs and pulled an extra blanket over himself, but he couldn't sleep with Kanae's soft breathing so close-by. Despite his best intentions, he spent the early morning hours studying Kanae's sleeping face, and falling in love with every contour. When his imagination began to overwhelm his gentlemanly resolve, he dragged the extra blankets to the bathtub. He woke to find Kanae staring down at him with an enigmatic expression. "I'm sorry, but I need this room... and it looks like the storm is slowing.

When the roads were finally re-opened, they stopped for a bite to eat. And then Yashiro had driven Kanae home. They were silent on the drive, but it was a comfortable silence; a companionable silence. Yashiro arrived back at his apartment feeling exhilarated. Cell phone service was restored before he could fall asleep, however, and it was then that he was told of the tragic news. In ten minutes he had been back on the road to Yokohama.

She sat with the visiting mourners now, next to Ren and Kyoko, clothed in a pitch-black dress that did nothing to detract from her pale beauty. Although he was sad, Yashiro was grateful that his grandfather had met Kanae before he passed on. Even if he failed to win her heart, he knew that they had shared a special day together; and he knew that his grandfather approved. His grandfather's faithful servant had informed Yashiro of the second letter and its contents. It would only ever be presented and opened if Kotonami Kanae consented to be his. As he looked at her now, he prayed to his grandfather's spirit that the letter would need to be opened some day.

Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami sat across from Kyoko with their hearts in their throats. They knew how much they owed this unusual young lady. Almost anyone else would have held a grudge for the way that they had gossiped about her and challenged her less than a year before. But instead Mogami Kyoko had pulled them into her world and changed their lives in the process. Now, because of what she had done for them, they were being offered an opportunity to sign on with Akatoki by President Asami Haruki herself. She had a rising singer who needed an experienced female band to back her up, and she wanted Tsunami-K.

"Please don't think that we're ungrateful, Mogami-san," Nikino pleaded, "We know how much you've done for us. But you want to focus on acting, and this opportunity…"

"Girls! Relax!" Kyoko gave the girls her best friendly smile, "It's true, I do want to concentrate on acting. This upcoming play had me so excited I can hardly sleep. And as kind as you have been, you know that I'm not lead-singer material." She waved off their protests, "Okay, maybe I _can_ sing, but I don't have the level of passion for it that you do. My passion is acting."

"So you're okay with us disbanding?" Michiko asked, tentatively.

"Michiko-san, I've been trying to figure out a way to disband too. I think that the three of you are wonderful. And you've gotten so much better over the last few months. So help me finish this homework, stick around until the end of _Dangerous Academics, _and then go become big stars. Just make sure you send me tickets when you hit it big." The three girls launched themselves forward and hugged Kyoko, "Thank you, Kyoko-chan. Thank you for everything."

Kyoko sat alone, finishing some last minute homework as she waited for her time on-set. Two long arms came from behind her and wrapped around her. She felt Ren rest his chin lightly on her head, felt his warm breath blowing in her hair. "Will Yashiro be okay, Ren?"

"He held it together during the service, but he probably let out his feelings in private," Ren's voice sounded sad, "Yashiro never talked much about his family, but whenever he did he always spoke highly of his grandfather. Did you know that Kotonami Kanae went with him to meet the old man?"

Kyoko nodded softly, so that she didn't dislodge Ren's chin, "I was surprised when she told me. I thought maybe things were progressing further than she had suggested. But she says that their just friends. It's a shame… he could use someone like Moko-san right now."

Ren sighed dramatically, "Those LoveMe girls require a lot of patience and persistence. Maybe I should have picked an easier girl to fall in love with."

"Don't you dare!" Kyoko said, but before she could say more he bent around and effectively silenced her with a kiss.

**Episode 9**

**[[**_Detective Hasekara and the four plain-clothes police officers stand aside in the darkness as the regular police swarm around the car in the ditch. After taking a photograph, a forensic specialist squats down and retrieves something white with a pair of tweezers. He drops it into a small evidence bag, makes a note on the bag, and stands._

The balding forensic specialist put the baggie in his case and walked over to Hasekara. "There were two in the car. My initial assessment is that they were forced off of the road by a single impact, twenty meters back. The driver's face hit the steering wheel… I'm willing to bet that that tooth came from him. The passenger was dragged out first. He didn't struggle, so he was probably unconscious. Then they dragged the driver out. He was bleeding profusely, probably from the mouth. He left a trail.

"I'm willing to bet that the only fingerprints we'll find will belong to the two victims. There are bloody hand prints all over, and all of them are smooth. That means rubber gloves. We found some hair strands that probably won't match the victims, but it's an old car, so the hair could have been left behind at any time in the past. We could use it as evidence that the person was in contact with the car, but we couldn't use it to prove that the person was there tonight."

"Thank you, Mikatatomi-san," Detective Hasekara said, "I'll drop in later to check on things."

As the man walked away she turned to Yasuda, "You called it right, again. Yasuda, these are high school students… how far will they go with this?"

Yasuda scratched his fingers in his hair, "I don't know, Detective. Two factors have to be considered: First, they are furious about the attack on the Iwasaki brothers. Second, they will be feeling empowered at this moment. There is a thrill involved in taking the law into your own hands. Deguchi and Fujita, if they were the ones in this car, are among the most violent of Makuda's boys. I wouldn't want to be them right now."

"How will Makuda react?" Officer Ebihara asked the air, rhetorically.

Yasuda answered anyway, "He'll probably start a full-scale war. Loki, Fenrir, and Heimdall are part of his inner circle. They already went after Fenrir; now they've grabbed the other two. If he allows this to pass, he'll lose all authority with his gang."

"What do you think his next move will be, Officer Yasuda," the detective asked.

"It all depends upon if he knows more about who is in the Undead than we do. If he knows their identities, then things are about to turn ugly."**]]**

_**Introductory song plays. As usual, the scene ends with the focus on Isako's golden brown eyes.**_

**[[**_The scene transitions to Nagase Kimiko, looking in the mirror. Her eyes are no longer timid. Now she looks confident and eerily empowered._

_Yasuda narrates _**{**In a perfect world, there would be no victims. Since we don't live in a perfect world, the next-best scenario would be for the victim to be freed and then begin living a normal life. Unfortunately, an all-to-common scenario is for the victim, once freed, to become as aggressive as the ones who victimized him or her.**}**

Kimiko's mother appeared in the mirror, standing behind her. "Where were you last night, Kimiko? You didn't come in until two in the morning."

"Back off, mother. I was at the hospital with Iwasake Kenichi and his family. Did you know that those animals hurt little Kenjo so badly that he might not recover?"

"Oh dear. I wish the police would do someth…"

"The police!?" Kimiko laughed, "The police are useless! It's time for… other people to step in."

"I don't understand you, Kimiko," her mother worried, "You've changed so much lately, and you seem…"

"I'm fine, mother," Kimiko interrupted, grabbing her bag and brushing past her mother to leave the room. "This is the new-improved me; and I like it."

_The camera focuses on Nagase Kimiko's gleaming eyes as she walks away._**]]**

**{**One of the reasons that violence continues to be prevalent in our supposedly advanced society is that violence gives the aggressor a sense of power, freedom, and control that nothing else can. For some, it becomes like a drug**}**

**[[**_The scene transitions to Amori Isako's eyes as she scans the classroom. Then she spots Josuke Juro and walks over to him._

"We need to talk, Juro-san." Isako said firmly.

Juro looked into her eyes with a mixture of shame and defiance. "Fine, Isako… fine."

They walked out of the room and around to the same corner where Isako and Gensai Jotaro had spoken. "I need to know what you guys did last night. I thought that we agreed…"

"Isako-san, the time for taking things easy is over. You know we all like you, and we respect you, but we're not going to do things your way anymore. From now on we're going to teach those b*st*rds who is the boss." Juro's embarrassment was gone now. He was allowing his anger to show.

"Juro-san, what did you guys do last night?" Isako tried to exert her authority, "I can't let you…"

"You're either with us, Amori-san, or you're against us," his eyes had turned cold. "Back off or join in." He turned and stalked away.

When she returned to her desk, Kimiko was already sitting there, running a brush through her hair. Isako tried to meet her friend's eyes. "Kimiko, can you tell me what happened last night?"

Kimiko looked at Isako and sneered. Then she pushed the brush into her bag, stood up, and walked back to where Gensai Jotaro and was sitting on the top of a desk, talking with his friends.

_The boys look startled, but then they respond to her flirtatious manner. Gensai Jotaro looks over toward Isako with a look of puzzlement. Isako looks toward the front of the class, her face a mask of changing emotions._**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda Hisaki paces back and forth on the roof of the school, arguing on the phone. He is alone and frustrated._

"Detective, you're asking me to throw her into the middle of this!"

_Hasekara's voice_, "We don't know that she isn't in the middle of this, Hisaki! Look, if we don't get some names, we can't protect anyone. Amori Isako is right in the middle of everything, no matter how you look at it. She knows everybody, and she's closely tied to every victim that they've avenged. The captain agrees. Talk to her, Hisaki."

"Eriko, don't make me do this," Yasuda pleaded.

"I'm giving you the chance to do this first. If you don't, then I'm going to pull her in for questioning. Either way, she's going to have to help us."

_The phone line goes dead. Yasuda prepares to throw the phone off of the roof like a baseball. He stops himself, pockets the phone, and shakes the security fence instead._

**{**The number one rule of undercover work is don't get emotionally involved. But what are you supposed to do when you _are already_ involved?**}]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako and Shattered play through the final stanza of a fast-paced rock song. Isako's voice is hard and angry. As the music fades, the rest of the band looks at each other with raised eyebrows._

"Are you okay, Isako-san?" Ai asked.

"I'm fine!" Isako put up a hand, "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day. Can we call it a day guys?"

As everyone packed up, Isako walked out. "Amori-san, may I speak with you?"

Isako jumped and turned, ready to fight. Then she snapped, "Sensei, you scared the… you really scared me."

"I need to have a private word with you. Can you please spare me a few minutes?" Yasuda's voice sounded sad as he spoke.

Isako quickly looked to see that nobody from her band was coming. "Of course, Yasuda-sensei." She followed him as he led her back to the roof stairs. Once they stepped out, she waited as Yasuda started pacing. "Sensei?"

"Please understand, Amori-san, that we're trying… I'm trying to prevent people from being hurt. That's always what it was about." His voice was pleading for her understanding.

"I don't understand, Yasuda-sensei. What are you trying to tell me?"

"It's not Yasuda-sensei, Amori-san… it's Officer Yasuda… I'm an undercover policeman."

Isako's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger, "So, you've just been getting close to Emiko and me so that you could get information? Is that what all of this was about?"

"No! Look, it was wrong for me to ever let myself get close to either of you, but I couldn't help it… I'm sorry, that's a weak lie… I didn't want to help it… It's very wrong, but I just wanted to be close to you."

Amori's eyes were flashing in anger, "Well, congratulations, you got close! Emiko adores you, and I… just… don't you ever come near either of us again!" She whipped around to leave, but Yasuda grabbed her arm.

"Hear me out, Amori Isako. This is serious. Last night the Valhalla attacked Iwasaki Kenichi and his little brother… I think you probably know that. In response, the Undead attacked Deguchi and Fujita. Their car was driven off of the road, both were probably seriously hurt."

"Why should I care about those maggots, _Officer_ Yasuda? I'm sure that they'll recover and come back to do the same thing again." She tried to pull her arm away, but Yasuda wouldn't let go.

"Isako-san, they're both missing. They may be dead."

Isako turned white and she slumped slightly, "Oh god. They went that far…"

"Isako-san," Yasuda prompted gently, "Makuda won't just sit back on this. If he knew that Iwasaki was one of them, then he probably knows the identity of the others as well. He'll start hunting them down, one-by-one. If you know who they are, Isako-san, then I need you to tell me."

Isako looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were close to tears, "I can't… It was all supposed to be about stopping… but they don't listen to me now…"

Yasuda held both of her arms to calm her down, "Isako-chan, even if you can give me one name… let me talk to the Queen… maybe she'll listen to reason."

Isako's expression froze. "I have to go. I can't help you." She pulled her arms away and started for the stairwell.

"Amori-san!" Yasuda called out, "Take this." He held out a business card with his name, number, and address. "If you change you mind… or if you need help for any reason… please call me."

Isako numbly took the card, glanced at it, and shoved it into her pocket. "I have to go… goodbye, Sensei."**]]**

**[[**_Makuda whips around the gang's headquarters above the pool hall, throwing things and flipping furniture over in his rage. His head pops up as Ezakiya Bussho tentatively knocks to get Makuda's attention._

"Well!? What have you found out?"

"Nothing, Boss. They left the hospital and got in some sort of wreck a few blocks away. The cops have the car, but they're not giving out information. The boys haven't been to any other hospital, and nobody has found the… nobody has found them."

Makuda stood in the center of the room, panting from his exertions. "So they want to keep playing, do they? Well fine, we'll just play things my way."**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda slumps on his couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, listening to soft rock. He holds a drink in his hand, but he doesn't drink it. Instead he is staring off into space._

**{**By that point in my night, I didn't think that things could get worse. I had blown my cover to get information, which I didn't get. I had revealed my feelings to the girl who I shouldn't have looked at in the first place, and those feelings weren't returned. And I had utterly failed to make one bit of difference in Kojima High School. What else could go wrong?**}**

There was a loud, repetitive knock at the door. Yasuda grabbed his service weapon and moved to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Amori Isako! Open the door! Emiko's…" Yasuda opened the door to find Isako standing there, tears running down her face, "They have Emiko, Sensei! Makuda has Emiko!"**]]**

* * *

**Notes: **Nothing really to add at this point. The final three episodes, graduation, and Ren's departure draweth nigh! But first: Chapter 37 – Hiou's Birthday.

For those who are interested, Japanese funerals traditionally last for two days. The first day is the wake, in which friends and family come to pay their respects. They usually bring condolence money in envelopes, and then are given small gifts upon their departure. On the second day there is a family funeral, and then, most of the time, the body is cremated. According to what I have read, Japanese funerals are the most expensive funerals anywhere. If there is a family plot, then the family is lucky. Otherwise, even the small space is exceedingly expensive.

No dedications this time. But I do appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed. That's how I know that people are actually reading. Thank you, everyone.


	37. Hiou's Birthday

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 37 – Hiou's Birthday**

Have you ever had a crush on someone too old for you? Have you felt the exhilaration of watching someone who seems to already possess all of the qualities that you admire, and still felt the hopelessness of seeing the unattainable? Have you felt young, raw, and ridiculously immature as you examined yourself through the eyes of someone older, someone you desperately want to impress?

With his family background, and his own early success as a child actor, Hiou had always been full of self-confidence. Of course, he hated it when the other actors talked down to him as if he were still a small child. Sure, he had hated being small and looking young for his age. But those were just irritants… okay, that's not true. He hated it! He hated being talked down to! He hated being short! He hated looking in the mirror and seeing a young child when he should have been able to see a pre-teen.

And then **she** was hired. Hiou had been around beautiful actresses and models all of his life, but he had never been impacted the way that he was when he met her. Everything about her, her cool aloof manner, her total focus, her slender frame, her beautiful face and long, raven hair; all of it captured his attention and made his chest ache. But it was when she spoke to him that she captured his heart. Unlike every other adult on the set, she had not only guessed his true age, but she had treated him as if he were an adult.

Of course, there was a brief time when he had tried to get her fired. First, she had treated him like a child, holding his nose and forcefully feeding him something he didn't want to eat. And then she had thrown him across the room when they were supposed to be acting out a child-play scene. At that point he had thought that everything she had done before had been a lie. But her demon-girl friend, Kyoko, had forced him to go to Kanae's home, and after seeing Kanae with her family he had understood.

And then, on Valentine's Day, she had told him that he was one of the few actors who she looked up to and aimed to emulate. He had never heard words like that before, and they had made him feel ready to fly.

Since that time she had dominated his heart. He didn't like to think of his feelings as a crush, but he was also fully aware that his was an impossible love. He was a child, and she, a magnificent, unrivaled, and unattainably beautiful adult. He knew that, but it didn't change his feelings for her one bit. And now he was in the middle of a growth spurt that might finally make him look at least his age.

And today she was coming to his home for the first time.

* * *

Kyoko, Kanae, and Yumi rode together in Ren's car. Kyoko had been as confused as Kanae when Hiou had come up to them while they were between takes and asked Kyoko to introduce him to Yumi. She had been even more surprised when Hiou had bowed deeply and extended an invitation to her diminutive manager. "Egami Yumi-sensei, when my grandfather heard that you had returned to Japan, he insisted that I beg you to come to my birthday party as well. Our family would be greatly honored if you would attend."

Despite her tiny size, Yumi was the epitome of class and dignity. She accepted the invitation graciously, returned Hiou's bow, and said, "Please inform Uesugi Kotetsu-sensei that I would indeed be honored to visit the Uesugi home."

Kyoko watched Hiou walk away and turned her attention back to her manager, "Yumi," she began suspiciously, "I've noticed before that a lot of older people seem to treat you with enormous respect. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Yumi was her usual calm, composed self, "Why, Kyoko, don't you think that people should treat each other with respect? I'm sure that they were just being polite."

"In other words," Kyoko pouted, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"All in good time, Kyoko dear," Yumi smiled benignly, "Young people are always in such a hurry about things. Oh look, they're getting ready for the next scene. Better run along, dear."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Even though the filming took place before the party, the scenes will be presented afterwards, to keep the two storylines separate._

Uesugi Ryataro and his wife, Nabatame Yuuko, both famous film stars, greeted the Ren, Kyoko, Kanae, and Yumi at the door. While they were extremely gracious to everyone, Kyoko noticed an almost worshipful deference was given to Yumi. Kyoko had intended to grill Ren about Yumi, but filming had run behind schedule and they had barely finished in time to pile into Ren's car. If Ren noticed any particular deference being given to Yumi, he didn't show any evidence of it.

There were a few young people at the party, all of whom Kyoko recognized from various films or entertainment magazines. She also noticed that they didn't seem that interested in spending time with Hiou. That didn't seem to matter to him, because his attention was completely taken once he saw Kotonami Kanae enter the room. He had carefully arranged things so that she was sitting across from him, so that he could see her and talk to her. Kyoko had started to tease Kanae about Hiou's crush earlier in the week, but one warning look had made her back off. Kanae hated being teased about her admirers.

Kyoko sat next to Ren, of course. He seemed to already be on familiar terms with Hiou's parents, and they included Kyoko in their conversation. When Hiou's grandfather, Uesugi Kotetsu, entered the room everyone bowed deferentially. Not only was the elderly man famous as an action film star of the past, but he was also the martial-arts trainer and instructor for many of the actors and actresses for the last thirty years. Despite his age, which was somewhere around sixty, as far as Kyoko knew, he was extremely upright and strong looking. He was also almost fluid in all of his movements, more like a dancer than a fighter.

He was polite and welcoming as his grandson made the introductions. He seemed to pay special attention to Kanae when Hiou introduced her. He looked deeply into her eyes, and Kyoko had the feeling that he was carefully weighing her character against his grandson's interest. She must have passed, because he was attentive to her for the remainder of the evening. That was, of course, when he wasn't focused on Yumi.

"Egami-sensei," He said, bowing lower than he had to anyone else, "We are truly honored to have you come to our home again, after so many years."

"And I am honored to be invited to come, Uesugi-sensei," Yumi said, bowing. Then her eyes twinkled, "Now let's stop being so formal and you can tell me all about how you've been keeping those ancient bones of yours out of the museum for the last twenty-five years."

While the younger people looked on in astonishment, Kotetsu laughed delightedly, "It has been a struggle, Yumi-chan. Unlike you, I have felt every one of those years. How is it that you are still so young and beautiful looking?"

Yumi laughed, "Bribes, old friend, lots of money in the right pockets. You always were an old flirt. My husband never felt safe leaving me around you."

The elderly man's eyes grew sad, "Luke was a good man, Yumi. I shall miss him."

"Thank you, Kotetsu," Yumi shook off her sad look. "Now this grandson of yours sure is a handsome fellow. He certainly didn't get _that_ from you. He has Yuseki's mischievous eyes. She was always the prankster in your pair."

"_Most _of which she learned from you. So tell me, old friend, have you kept up your practice?" His eyes were challenging now, the sadness had been pushed back for a more private moment.

Yumi glanced over at Kyoko, who was paying attention to every word, "We'll talk about that later. Actually, we may have need of your services for a new role that Kyoko has. But that's business, and I don't want to detract from young Hiou's birthday party."

* * *

Kanae had thought long and hard about what a thirteen year old boy would enjoy for a birthday present. Finally, she had fixed on finding something that would go with his martial arts focus. When she found what she wanted, it had been hard. She knew that she shouldn't spend that much, but as soon as she saw it, she couldn't imagine giving him any other gift. He had told her once, between takes, about winning his latest invitational competition. They had continued the conversation two hours later, during another break. He had told her about the Uesugi family crest, and his intention to carry on his grandfather's work.

Kanae hadn't wanted anyone (meaning Kyoko) to make a big deal about the value of her gift, so she had kept it until she could share a private moment with him. She had let him lead her off to show her the family's sculpted garden. Once there were no prying eyes, she pulled her gift out of the tote bag she had been lugging around. He took it eagerly, but opened the package almost reverently. But as soon as he saw the silk gi inside, he forgot the wrapping and let that fall to the ground. As he held the uniform up to inspect it, he grinned from ear-to-ear. It was silvery-white, with a fire-breathing dragon on its chest.

Kanae's intention of keeping her gift a secret, however, was defeated. Hiou wore the gi for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

**Episode 10**

**[[**_A sad song plays in the background. Yasuda slumps on his couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, listening to soft rock. He holds a drink in his hand, but he doesn't drink it. Instead he is staring off into space. _

There was a loud, repetitive knock at the door. Yasuda grabbed his service weapon and moved to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Amori Isako! Open the door! Emiko's…" Yasuda opened the door to find Isako standing there, tears running down her face, "They have Emiko, Sensei!! Makuda has Emiko!"**]]**

**[[**_Theme song plays, ending with Isako's eyes… _

(In the center of the screen the words "Earlier that same morning…" appear on the screen for thirty seconds)

_The image of Isako's eyes morphs into the eyes of Gensai Jotaro as he laughs with his friends. While he is interacting with them he is darting occasional glances over towards Amori Isako's empty desk. He sees Isako walk in and slump, an action totally out of her normal character, and he frowns. He sees her lean over and say something to Nagase Kimiko. Then he sees Kimiko stand and walk back toward him and his three friends._

_Jotaro narrates:_** {**For as long as I've known Amori Isako, Nagase Kimiko has been there beside her. I never really liked the girl… there was just something odd about her… but I was nice to her for Isako's sake. That's how I knew that something was wrong when Nagase so casually brushed off Isako and sauntered back to talk with us.**}**

_While Kimiko acts unnaturally flirty and sultry, Jotaro looks past her and watches Isako with concern. He looks back to see the irritation in Kimiko's eyes. She clearly wants him to look at her._

**{**I knew that Nagase had a crush on me for a long time. But I've never been interested the slightest bit in her. It's never been a problem, because she was always so meek and shy. I wondered at that moment what had changed, and if the change had something to do with Isako**}]]**

**[[**_Josuke Juro walks along the grass strip behind the gym and talks on his cell phone. He stops at a cyclone fence and looks through it, watching Makuda and several of his boys talking. When Makuda starts to turn, Juro steps back out of the line of vision._

"How is everything there, Toki?... Yeah, Makuda's getting agitated. His guys are walking all over the school, but nothing's going down yet… Hey look, you were there when we grabbed them, Toki. If you didn't like it, you should have said something then… Just keep those two under wraps… I'll come straight over after school… Since when have you ever been worried about your grades?... Fine, I'll get somebody else to watch them tomorrow… I don't _know_ what we're going to do with them. We'll decide that tonight… I gotta go, bye."

_Juro closes his phone and gazes off into space with a look of worry… The scene transitions from Juro to the slumped forms of Deguchi and Fujita. They are tied back-to-back against a floor-to-ceiling metal pole in the middle of an old warehouse. Toki, still in Undead makeup and costume, paces the bare concrete floor in agitation_**]]**

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro feeds his books into his bag as everyone else files out of a lab class. Nagase Kimiko saunters up to him, clearly hoping to catch his attention._

Before Kimiko could speak, Jotaro spoke up, "What's going on between you and Isako, Nagase-san?"

Kimiko frowned, "We've been friends since we were little, Jotaro-kun. Why won't you call me by my first name?"

"Fine," Jotaro answered irritably, "I'll call you Kimiko-san. Now, what is going on between you and Isako? I saw how you were acting this morning…"

"She's just upset because she's been faded out by Josuke Juro," Kimiko replied with a dismissive tone, "When she didn't want to do anything about Iwasaki-chan, we decided that it was…"

"Iwasaki Kenichi? What happened to Kenichi, Nagase?"

"Please call me Ki…"

"What _happened_ to Iwasaki?" Jotaro's irritation cut through Kimiko's playfulness.

"H-he… and his little brother… were attacked. They're in the hospital…"

"Great! And you all decided to take revenge, right? Wait! What do you mean, she was faded out?"

Kimiko tried to show off her big eyes, "I mean that she's not the queen anymore. Now we…"

"Isako was the Queen!?! That _idiot_! Do you guys think that you're playing some child's game here? Makuda and his boys don't play nice, Kimiko-san! I need to talk to Isako."

Jotaro turned and started to walk away, but Kimiko caught at his arm, "Jotaro! Forget about her for once. Why won't you look at me for a…" Jotaro yanked his arm out of her hand.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry, but I love Isako. I'm not interested in you or anyone else. Now take my advice, get as far away from those Undead idiots as you can, and go find a safe corner to hide in. Because things are probably about to get rough." He stalked away, leaving a dejected and very angry Kimiko behind.

_Kimiko looks down as Jotaro walks away. Her breathing is ragged and agitated. When her head finally lifts up, her eyes are on fire with jealousy and rage._**]]**

**[[**_Nagase Kimiko storms into her house, past her mom, and up to her room. Once inside, she locks the door, goes to the mirror, and stares with baleful eyes. Then she gets on her knees, reaches under her dresser, and pulls out a plastic bag. Her eyes have a malevolent shine as she pulls the anodized black handgun out and drops the bag._**]]**

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro paces irritably in front of his band in the garage where they have are set up for practice while he waits for someone to answer his cell phone call. He slaps the phone shut and starts to throw it, but then he stops himself and turns to his band._

"I'm sorry, guys, but I need to go take care of something. You guys can wrap it up or stick around and practice. We'll hook up tomorrow night for one more practice before our concert." Before the others can agree or protest, he stalks out of the garage.

"Probably girl problems again," one of the members muttered.

"You mean Isako problems. That boy needs to find a new hobby."**]]**

**[[**_Yasuda Hisaki gently pulls Amori Isako into his apartment and guides her to the couch. Isako is almost shaking with fear for her sister. Once she is sitting he puts a hand under her chin and makes her meet his eyes._

"Snap out of it, Isako-chan. Tell me what has happened to Emiko."

"I _told you!_ Makuda has her. He wants his boys back, but I don't know…"

"Isako, how do you know he has her? Did he call you?"

"No! He left a note. His note said that he wanted Deguchi and Fujita back. He said that he would call my cell phone when he's ready to talk to me."

"Can I see the note, please?" Yasuda was fighting hard to keep his own composure. He didn't want Emiko to be hurt.

Isako looked sheepish, "It's back at my apartment. Why do you need that?"

"It might give us a clue where she is. Isako, I need to understand: why did they target you and Emiko? Are you part of the… wait… you said that they won't listen to you anymore… what did you mean?"

"I am the… I mean I was the…" She clearly didn't want to say it.

Yasuda prompted her, "I need you to tell me, Isako… for Emiko's sake. What is your association with…"

"I'M THE QUEEN! OKAY!?!" Isako was back up, standing and glaring into Yasuda's eyes as he remained sitting. "I started the Undead. I've been their leader. But they went off the deep end when Iwasaki and his brother were attacked, and they stopped listening to me. They must have grabbed Deguchi and Fujita, but I don't know…"

"My god, Isako," Yasuke ran his hands through his hair, "We never even suspected… that's not important now. What is important is for you to talk to someone who _is_ in charge, and for me to talk to my boss."**]]**

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro stands at the door of the Amori apartment and knocks repeatedly. When there is no answer, he tries the knob and finds it unlocked. The apartment is a mess. The furniture is slashed and turned over, objects are broken, and all of the family pictures lay in pieces on the floor. Jotaro notices a single sheet of paper sitting on the counter, and he moves to examine it._

As Jotaro read the note, his fearful eyes became hard. Then he pulled out his cell phone, "Fumiaki, this is Jotaro. Get the boys together and tell them to come armed. Meet me in front of Isako's place… you remember it?... Okay. Be quick, because those b*st*rds went too far this time."**]]**

**[[**_Josuke Juro reclines on a couch with his girlfriend, relaxing and feeling powerful. Five others sit around on different furniture. Juro looks at the two teens tied up to the pole occasionally and laughs. He has a large drink in his hand, and he is pulling out ice cubes to throw at the two captives._

Juro's cell phone rang and he looked at the number, "Hello, Isako. Have you come to…" He sprang from the couch, dislodging his girlfriend, "They WHAT!?! Those… _of course_ he wants them back, Isako, but that doesn't… don't get testy with me! I grabbed… No, I'm not going to tell you where… look, Isako, they know better than to hurt… fine! I'll call you back."

Everyone's attention was on him now, "Valhalla grabbed Amori Emiko, Isako's little sister." There were gasps of dismay all around. "Makuda says he wants those two jokers back, but…"

"How do we know that he'll give Emiko back safely?"

"Hey, I haven't said that I'm going to give them back!" Juro protested.

"Look, Juro," Nissan Akikazu got in Juro's face, "We followed your lead and cut out Isako. But she's the Queen. She's the one who got us together and she's the one who gave us back some measure of control. If you think that we're going to abandon her and her little sister, you've got another think coming."

Juro looked into Akikazu's eyes. Then he scanned the other hard faces. He opened his cell phone and his the speed dial, "Isako, this is Juro. Okay, we'll give him his boys back… they're not in the best shape… okay, where do we drop them off?… Fine, we're in warehouse 4 of my dad's complex… You have _who_ with you?... Are you nuts?... Okay, okay. Fine!" He closed his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"What's going on, Juro," Akikazu demanded.

"She's bringing Yasuda-sensei with her."**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako's cell phone rings as Yasuda drives down the road towards the warehouse. The scene switches back and forth between Isako and Makuda._

"Hello, this is Isako."

_The scene focuses on Makuda standing beside Emiko, who is still in her school uniform, tied to a chair and gagged. Emiko shrinks away as Makuda pets her hair._

"You're little sister is _such_ a pretty little thing." Makuda's voice was deliberately sensual.

"You keep your d*mn hands off her, Makuda, or I'll…"

"Now, now, Isako-chan, is that the way to talk to a high school friend?"

"Let me talk to her!"

"So_ demanding_; so _forceful_… hmmm… I like that in a woman. After this is all over, we need to talk on a more… personal level. Here she is." He held the phone by Emiko's face as he used his other hand to pull the gag away.

"Onee-chan! I'm…" Makuda pulled the gag back in place.

"There you go. A nice, sisterly chat…"

"Makuda, I'm going to…"

"I want my boys, Isako. And after I take your little Undead friends apart, piece by piece, then you can tell me all about what you're going to do to me. I'll call back in a few minutes. Get me my boys, Isako, before I decide to spend some quality time with your sister." He hung up.

"YOU…" The connection was dead. Isako looked desperately over at Yasuda. "Please tell me that you're confident about all of this?"

_The scene switches back to focus on Emiko, who fights her bonds in frustration as the music thumps in the next room._**]]**

* * *

**Notes: **The three gangs and the police will all meet together soon. Doesn't that sound like fun?

You probably noticed that little of consequence happened between Kanae and Hiou. Please remember, at this point in the story he just turned thirteen. Who knows what the future may bring? Or how soon? Who are the real competitors for Kanae's heart? And why haven't I written more about Sho recently?

The next chapter: **The Mysterious Tinkerbell**

Thanks to everyone for faithfully reading and reviewing. To fight writer's block, I finally made the time to read several great SB stories submitted by others. There are some great stories out there!


	38. The Mysterious Tinkerbell

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 38 – The Mysterious Tinkerbell**

Kyoko squirmed in her seat throughout the entire ride home. Ren dropped Kotonami Kanae off first, and then Yumi. Kyoko could stand no more by the time that he pulled in front of the Daruma-ya. "Ren, I am _not_ getting out of this car until you tell me the truth: Who is Yumi?"

Ren looked at her with innocent confusion, "I don't understand, Kyoko dear. Aunt Yumi is your manager. We just dropped her…"

"REN!," Kyoko's growl was a mixture of Mio, Natsu, and Setsu as she glared at the tall man. When he didn't answer right away, she began opening her car door and said, "Fine. Tsuruga-sempai, thank you for the ride. I look forward to…"

Ren reached out and grabbed Kyoko's arm, gently but firmly. "Okay, Kyoko," Ren said softly, "I'll tell you. I didn't tell you in the first place because I didn't want you to worry."

Kyoko pulled the door shut and met Ren's eyes, "Worry about what?"

"Mom and Dad… and I… thought that it would be best if you had protection while I was gone. You're getting very well known now, and your role as Isako will only make it worse. You probably don't realize it, but you already have a big male fan-base. Some of the comments on you LME promotional website are… not acceptable."

Kyoko was surprised. She knew that she had a website on LME; every LME talent did. But she hadn't realized that anyone ever visited it. Unlike most of her peers, she just didn't think about fame. True, she had entered acting with the intent of becoming more famous than Shotaro. But her focus had quickly changed as she fell in love with the art of acting. She had never once thought to check her website. "Not acceptable in what way?"

Ren rolled his eyes, "I realize that you don't find yourself to be attractive, my love. But a large percent of the male population completely disagrees. Mio attracted the gothic crowd. Natsu attracted just about every red-blooded male who wasn't scared by her, and now that the first two episodes of Dangerous Academics are out, your Isako is grabbing up everyone else who hasn't already logged on." Ren had trouble controlling his jealousy and irritation, "Apparently they _really_ like the way you look in that skimpy school uniform."

Kyoko blushed. She wanted to deny everything, but lately Yumi had been working her over every time she tried to deprecate herself. Besides that, the knowledge that the man of her dreams actually loved and desired her had done much to improve her self-image. So instead of protesting, she went back to her original question, "Ummm, I still don't understand. What does this have to do with Yumi?"

"Yumi isn't just your manager, Kyoko. She's your bodyguard."

Kyoko wanted to giggle, but Ren's eyes were deadly serious. "Ren, I love your Aunt Yumi, but surely…"

"Kyoko, Yumi _is_ my real aunt, but she met my Uncle Luke while she was taking care of a problem with some Marine ruffians in Okinawa. She is also the one who taught my father advanced fighting techniques for his movie roles."

Kyoko couldn't hold back her giggles anymore. The image of tiny little Yumi teaching Kyoko's great big, tall Otou-san was too much too handle. "Surely not, Ren… you're teasing me, right?"

Ren was lost for a few seconds. He loved her giggle. It was so rare, and he always found it enchanting. "Ren? Why are you grinning like that?"

Ren shook himself, "Perhaps I should park and we could go in? It's a rather long story, Kyoko." The truth was that he desperately wanted to pull her across the seat and into his lap at that moment… and that would lead… So they went inside, exchanged greetings with Taisho and Okami-san, and sat down in the empty restaurant. The Okami-san brought the young couple tea and then went off to bed.

Kyoko took a sip of tea and looked at Ren adoringly. She didn't know why, but he seemed flustered at the moment, and it made him… _cute?_ "Okay, now finish the story. Please?"

"It isn't a joke, Kyoko. Egami Yumi is a 7-Dan in Judo… at least, the last time anyone tested her. She was considered a weapon _master_ by the time she was twenty years old. She comes from an ancient family of warriors, Kyoko. They have their own fighting style, both open-hand and with weapons.

Yumi met mom when mom came to visit her brother while he was stationed in Okinawa. Yumi loved Mom right away… they have the same sense of humor. When someone started stalking Julie, Yumi appointed herself as her personal bodyguard. Even after the stalker was dealt with, she continued to funtion as Mom's manager and bodyguard. While my Uncle Luke and Yumi lived in Okinawa, she also taught Dad and many others what they needed in order to look authentic in their roles. Of course, by then Dad had met, fallen in love with, and married Mom."

Kyoko looked at Ren for a long time, struggling to make herself visualize little Yumi, "Tinkerbell," as a world-class fighter. "Ren?"

Ren knew what her struggle was, "I'll tell you what, Kyoko. When Yumi takes you back to the Uesugi dojo tomorrow, let her give you a demonstration. I'm sure that Hiou, his father, and grandfather would be honored to participate."

"All three of them?" Kyoko eyes clearly showed that she was waiting for the punch-line.

"I know you don't see movies much, but did you see Episode 2 of Star Wars when little Yoda fought the Count?"

Kyoko frowned, "I saw it on television. What's your point?"

"Yoda would be a much more appropriate nickname for Aunt Yumi. She may be as cute as Tinkerbell, but she fights like Yoda."

Kyoko was still struggling with credulity when Yumi picked her up the next morning. They made a loop across town to pick up Kanae, who had been invited to watch as well. Normally, in the early morning on a Saturday, there would only be a few students. On this day the dojo was packed. Hiou, dressed in his new finery, met them at the entrance gate. "Good morning, Egami-sensei, Kanae-chan, Kyoko-chan. Grandfather told his students that this morning would be… educational. The place is packed, but I've saved central seats for you." He blushed just a little as he tried not to make it too obvious that he was focusing his attention on Kanae.

"Egami-sensei, mother has made her room available for you to change. He said that you would know where to go?" Hiou looked just a little skeptically at the tiny lady, but he knew that his grandfather was never one to exaggerate, so he tried to not let her see his doubts.

"Hiou, would you please call me Yumi?"

Hiou blanched, "Please, no! If grandfather or my parents heard me call a master by her first name…"

Yumi laid a kindly hand on the young teen's arm, "Never mind, Hiou. I understand." She turned to the two young ladies, "I'll see you inside. Bye now."

The Uesugi dojo was a traditional Muromachi style, with a ski-slope roof and a post and beam structure. The inside of the large dojo was wide open, supported by a single, massive pole that extended up to high ceiling. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling were all constructed of a reddish wood that was polished to a high sheen. Each space between the screens had a quote from a famous martial arts teacher, all in brush calligraphy.

Over fifty students lined the walls, waiting for the match. Their eyes followed the two pretty young ladies as they walked in, but Hiou's cold glare made them look down. Nobody wanted to irritate the little sensei.

Hiou's mother was already seated, and she motioned for Kyoko and Kanae to take seats on the cushions beside her. "Hello again, young ladies. I can't tell you how excited all of the men in my family are about this morning."

Kanae smiled at the famous actress who had been so welcoming to her the night before, "Is she really that good?"

"I've never personally seen her, but I've also never seen Otou-san look so excited." They talked for a while as the combatants stretched and warmed up in private. Then the three Uesugi men marched in and sat at attention on their knees. Four black-belts marched in carrying various weapons: katanas, spears, staffs, and tri-staffs; several of each. These were laid out along the border of the wooden floor. When they were finished, they bowed and left the floor. Every eye turned when the door slid open and tiny Yumi, in a silken black gi with a single embroidered heron over the right breast, and a red belt. Despite their position of respectful attention, many of the students couldn't conceal their surprise at the almost childlike beauty and size of the pixie who came to a halt facing the three Uesugis.

Kotetsu, Ryataro, and Hiou stood and bowed respectfully. Yumi returned their bows. No words were spoken as the four combatants assumed their ready stances. Afterwards, Kyoko would never be able say who moved first. Suddenly the three males moved toward the little woman with what seemed like lightning speed. Ryataro was the first to go down, though nobody saw what Yumi had done. Kanae did see Yumi leg-sweep Hiou. She was up and in the air, delivering a blinding-fast crescent kick at Kotestsu's head. He blocked it, aiming a hammer-strike towards Yumi's mid-section, but she somehow used his blocking arm to swing her entire body behind the big man.

Before he could react, he was hit with an elbow strike to the neck. The entire conflict, from the first movement to the final strike, had lasted less than 60 seconds. As the men picked themselves up, little Yumi stood in a ready stance, not even breathing hard. All three Uesugis smiled sheepishly and bowed, which was the signal allowing the students to react. They all started slapping the floor with their hands. The girls looked at Hiou's mother and she explained, "That is the appropriate way to applaud." All three of them joined in. Kyoko was lost in fairyland, imagining her manager as a real elfin warrior princess.

The four combatants walked to the sides, picked up long-staffs, and then returned to the floor. This time Yumi moved into the center and her three challengers surrounded her. Once again it was difficult to judge who moved first. Kyoko thought that it was Hiou, but she couldn't be sure. It didn't really matter, because they all moved immediately afterward. The combat lasted longer, but Yumi was still victorious in the end. The most memorable moment was when Yumi seemed to run up Hiou's staff to launch herself over his head; before she had even landed she was sweeping the two older men off of their feet. Hiou spun to face her, and held his own remarkably well for about thirty seconds. Then Yumi was suddenly in possession of both staffs and Hiou was left empty-handed and bewildered. Again the men bowed, and again the students slapped the floor in applause. Kyoko's hands stung afterward from her excited applause.

Time only allowed for one more round. Yumi chose wooden swords, and the tension level in the room went up. Kanae looked at Nabatame Yuuko inquisitively. "Egami-sensei is famous for the Heron Sword technique… just watch."

The three Uesugi's put on leather armor, but Yumi remained as she was. She assumed an unusual looking stance, with the sword held high and pointing down. This time she nodded to give the signal to begin. What followed would be impossible for the poor skills of this writer to describe. To Kyoko and Kanae it seemed more like a dance than combat. But the slapping of Yumi's wooden sword on the chest and back plates of the men's armor was proof enough that it _was_ indeed combat. Yumi's sword didn't meet the swords of the others as one would imagine. Instead, over and over again, her sword _insinuated_ itself past all defenses to make killing thrusts and strikes. Perhaps the technique, in the hands of an amateur, would have looked clumsy. But tiny, beautiful, pixie-like Yumi made it all look like the dance of a prima ballerina. In the end all three expert martial artists stood there, disarmed, and bowed with extreme respect for the child-sized, red belted master.

Nobody slapped the floor this time. When Kyoko looked around and realized that every last student was bowed in a dogeza. In a heartbeat she and Kanae had copied them.

Nobody could have looked prouder than Kyoko as she, Kanae, Hiou, and Yumi walked to the car to head to the studio. She would have worshipped at her mini-manager's feet if Yumi would have allowed it. Instead Yumi just groaned, "I'm getting too old for this. You guys are buying me lunch, I hope you realize that." They would have taken her to the most expensive restaurant in town had she requested it.

Kyoko was still cognitive enough, despite her trip through fairyland, to quickly grab the front seat so that Hiou could sit in the back with Kanae. Kanae scowled at her friend, but then she carried on a lively conversation with Hiou. For his part Hiou worked hard to not stare at the woman of his dreams _too_ much. Yumi helped by giving him something else to think about, "You did very well today, Hiou-san."

Hiou blushed slightly, "I'm not sure of that. You made pretty short work of all of us, Master Egami."

"Hiou, neither your parents nor your grandfather is here now. That means that you have to call me Yumi, please." When she saw his reluctance, she helped him by adding, "One of the best weapons in the security business is to have your enemy underestimate you, Hiou. I need anyone who might try to harm Kyoko to view me as harmless," she ignored Kanae's snort of laughter. Nobody in that car would ever perceive her as harmless again. "So I need you to call me Yumi in public; okay?"

Hiou nodded. Kyoko finally spoke for the first time since leaving the dojo, "You're the shadow warrior, Yumi! You're my model for my new role! Please, please, can you teach me?"

Yumi glanced away from the road and over to her young charge, "You don't know what you're asking, Kyoko. My family's art requires a level of discipline that most people couldn't imagine. I spent my childhood in the dojo. Not just a few hours, but from dawn till dusk. Are you ready for that?"

"That's what the shadow warrior's life was like Yumi," Kyoko's eyes were bright with the challenge, "So I have to live at least a part of it so that I can truly understand her. Please?"

**Episode 11**

**[[**_Nagase Kimiko walks purposefully up to Isako's apartment complex. Her hand is in her purse, but she pulls it out when she sees Gensai Jotaro and most of his gang gathered outside of the gate._

"Jotaro-san! What's happening here?" She did her best to look concerned.

"Makuda grabbed Amori Emiko. Isako must have gone after him. We're waiting for… Okay, here they are. Everyone listen up!" His gang gathered around him. Kimiko stood close by. "We're heading to Makuda's headquarters. He's gone too far now. He grabbed little Amori Emiko." There were grumbles from the gang members who had grown up with Isako. "It's time to shut that cockroach down, once and for all! I'm riding with Satoshi. Everyone else, follow me."

Kimiko watched everyone pile into cars or climb on motorcycles. Once Jotaro was out of sight, she ran up to the last driver, "Jotaro told me to ride with you."

He looked at her skeptically, but he didn't protest when she piled into the back seat. As he pulled away, she slipped her hand in her purse and allowed a wicked smile to play across her lips.**]]**

**[[**_The theme song plays_**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako knocks imperiously on the warehouse door with Yasuda standing behind her. Nissan Akikazu opens the door and nods, regret in his eyes. While the others watch in trepidation for what will happen next, Josuke Juro assumes an arrogant attitude._

"Isako, I still don't know if I'm willing to…"

_SMACK! _Juro was rocked back on his heels as Isako's hand impacted his face with a sound like a rifle crack. Everyone's eyes grew even wider as she followed her slap with a knee to the big teen's stomach. Juro went down to the floor, and Isako would have continued attacking him, but Yasuda grabbed her before she could do any more. She struggled in the big man's arms as she spit out, "You wanted to play the big man, Juro. You wanted to take over and show _everybody _how things _should_ be done. Now they have Emiko! My little sister is being held by Makuda because _you thought that you could do a better job than me!_"

Tears ran down her eyes as Juro picked himself up and bowed his head in shame. Her words came out more calmly, but there was ice in her voice, "You had better hope that Emiko isn't harmed, Juro. You better start praying now."

She turned to everyone else, eyeing them, "Where are Makuda's boys?"

She and Yasuda followed everyone's eyes. The pair walked around the corner to see the two forms slumped against the pole. They were both obviously in terrible shape. Yasuda took over, "Get them untied. You, Morita-san, get a wet cloth to clean them up. Isako-san, I need to talk to…"

The phone rang and both of them tensed. Isako took a deep breath before answering, "This is Isako."

"_Do you have my boys, Isako?"_

"Yes. Now I want my sister."

"_Always in such a hurry. Little Emi and I are having so much fun together."_

Isako's voice was calm now, and as cold as the depths of hell, "If you touch one hair on her head, Makuda, you will die. Even if you get away now, you'll be running until the day I find you. Don't even try to underestimate me."

There was a long pause before Makuda answered, _"You're the one with two of my boys, Isako-chan. You've been playing in dangerous waters. Did you really think nobody would get hurt?"_

"What has happened before was between the Undead and Valhalla. This is between you and me, Makuda. I get my sister back, unharmed, and you live. If you harm her, you die. There is no option three."

"_Fine, Isako. Just bring my boys to the railroad staging yard under the Yanagita Bridge*. Just you, Isako."_

"That won't work. Your boys are going to need help, and I can't drive. I'll need at least two others."

Another long pause, _"Fine, Isako-chan. Two… no more. Be there in thirty minutes."_ He hung up before Isako could respond.**]]**

**[[**_Detective Hasekara hangs up her cell phone. Officer's Konichi, Ebihara, and Kada stand by, waiting._

"He's on the move. They have Deguchi and Fujita, but they're in bad shape. Makuda chose the railroad staging yard under Yanagita Bridge."

Konichi whistled, "That's not good. There are at least ten warehouses and quite a few equipment sheds. He could hide an army in there and we wouldn't know it until they jumped out."

"We'll just have to play fast and loose," Hasekara declared, trying to sound confident. "Kada, how many units standing by?"

"Ten. We've got a chopper ready to go at tenth district. Should we move it closer?"

"Ebihara, you meet the chopper and get it as close as you can; but no closer than five blocks. Check and see if any of the nearby hospitals have an open helipad."

**[[**_Gensai Jotaro looks out of the passenger-side window. His eyes communicate the fear and concern he feels for Emiko and Isako. He sees another car that catches his attention. For a moment, he just watches casually, but then he sits up._

"Satoshi! That was Makuda! Can you catch him?"

Satoshi swerved in traffic to follow, the first three cars following him kept going, but the final car saw him turn in time to follow far behind. "Boss, we just lost everyone."

"We'll call them when we find out where he's going. Just follow."

_The camera focuses on the phone in his hand, a low-battery warning is flashing before it shuts down._**]]**

**[[**Nissan Akikazu drove his old van and stared, dumbfounded, at Yasuda Hisaki, "Sensei, you're a cop!"

"The road, Akikazu! Please watch where you're driving." Yasuda was clearly struggling to keep himself from grabbing the steering wheel.

Nissan wrestled the van back into his lane, still snatching glances at Yasuda. Yasuda sighed, "Yes, Akikazu-san, I am a policeman. I was undercover, trying to put a stop to the gang violence before things got out of hand."

Nissan shook his head, "Not much luck there, I take it?"

"Obviously."

"Is Isako in on this?" He glanced into the rearview mirror to where Isako was sitting in the second seat. She was turned sideways so that she could glare at the two beaten figures in the back seat.

"I didn't tell her until today. I told her because I thought she wasn't involved. I was hoping she could help."

"You're batting a thousand, aren't you?"

"I don't care," Yasuda growled, "as long as Emiko comes out safe."

_Isako turns and glances at Yasuda, her eyes questioning, before she returns her glare on the two Valhalla members._**]]**

**[[**_Makuda's driver looks up at the rearview mirror, agitated._

"Odin, man, we're being followed."

Makuda looked back. _Satoshi's car passes under a street lamp, revealing Jotaro's blond hair._ "That's Gensai behind us. I can't believe that b*tch would call him!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, this is Odin… We've got a shadow… Yeah, nail him there… Just a second (he turned around to look at the car again)… It's a light blue Toyota, don't know the type… Okay." He hung up and smiled viciously, "Don't drive too fast, I want to see this."**]]**

**[[**_Nagase Kimiko leans forward as the car she's in sits at an intersection, waiting for the light to change._

"Can't you at least _call _him?" She was glaring at anyone and everyone.

"Look, girl, I already told you that he's not answering. He called everyone, so his batteries probably dead. Don't worry, I'll catch up to him as soon as the light changes."**]]**

**[[**_Satoshi continues to follow Makuda's car. Jotaro fidgets while looking out of the side window. Suddenly car headlights turn on and a truck barrels towards them at full speed. The camera focuses on Jotaro's startled eyes, and then zooms out to show the truck smashing into the side of Satoshi's car. The car is hit so hard that it rolls completely over before coming to a rest on the smashed roof._

_As the truck backs up and drives away, the camera shows Jotaro, bloodied and unconscious, lying halfway out of the car._

Makuda hits the dash with his hands in glee, "Did you _see that!_ That'll teach that punk! Now, let's get to the yard so that I can explain the penalties of breaking the rules to Isako."**]]**

**[[**_The crowd is already forming as Kimiko's car pulls up to the intersection where Satoshi's smashed car lies. Before the driver has even come to a stop, Kimiko is unbuckled and out of the car, running toward the scene of the wreck. The driver walks up to see Kimiko staring at Jotaro in a state of shock. He leans down to look at his leader and hears Jotaro groan._

"Thank god he's ali…" He looked around and realized that the girl was no longer standing there. He looked at the other teen who had been in his car, but the teen just shook his head to indicate that he didn't know where the girl had gone. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Jotaro.

_The episode closes with Nagase Kimiko walking down a dark sidewalk. Tears run down her face, and her expression is distorted with a mixture of grief and rage. Her purse is abandoned and the handgun looks black and sinister in her hands._**]**

(Of course, there were other scenes, but once again I only included the scenes that are vital to help the reader understand the story's line and flow.)

* * *

**Notes: **As a young teen I had the privilege of witnessing a red belt, a tiny man of about 60 or 70, take on five or more black belts in a fighting ring. Although they were all young and tough, he made short work of them. That was my inspiration for this story. Understand that I am not disparaging the Uesugis. They would consider it an honor to be defeated by such a master.

Yanagita Bridge is fictional. Of course, there are a ton of bridges in Tokyo, and many of them are probably close to railroad tracks, but I couldn't find the information that I needed to choose the right one. Therefore Tokyo now has a new bridge… and it didn't cost them a yen.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	39. The Samurai

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 39 – The Samurai**

**Author's Note 1: **_Once again I am pulling from Ashita no Ousama. If you've read that manga then you know who Sawamura Fujinosuke is… if not, then you will learn the details in the narrative. Also, because she became famous with her maiden name, and so that she wouldn't be overpowered by her husband's famous name, she will continue to go by Sasaya instead of Touya_

**Author's Note 2:** _Episode 12, the final episode of Dangerous Academics, is a 90 minute special and will be described in two chapters. Please remember, the actual filming of these shows took place over a 2 ½ month period. The fight scenes, for example, were choreographed and filmed over several days._

Yashiro had to work hard to hide the knowing smile that kept creeping onto his face as he watched his tall, young talent sulk and fret.

Yashiro had seen Ren in all manner of moods over the last several years. Before Kyoko came along, Yashiro had begun to think that Ren was just an emotionless automaton hidden behind a handsome, gentlemanly exterior. _After _Kyoko came along, Yashiro found the tall young man to be much more interesting as the unflappable actor became very… flappable? Ren had fits of anger, even rage. He drifted off in thought. He became agitated when he was away from Kyoko, and he acted childish and foolish when he was close to her. He became scared, jealous, irritable, obsessive and possessive. In one word, he became human.

Ren was being very _human_ at that moment. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kyoko. It wasn't even that he _really _believed that she would allow herself to be stolen away. It was just… _why him?_ Of all of the possible male actors she could have been paired with for that dratted play, why did Sasaya Yuu have to choose Sawamura Fujinosuke?

Sawamura Fujinosuke was the grandson of Sawamura Shinnojou, the man described as Japan's National Treasure. The Sawamura family was legendary in Kabuki theater, and Fujinosuke was the heir-apparent for his grandfather's legacy. In his younger years Fujinosuke was considered to be very artistic, but he lacked humanity in his acting. In the past three years that had changed. Rumor had it that he had been chasing Sasaya Yuu until she ran off with Touya Ichii. Whether that was true or not, what was true was that she had brought him into the world of television, and then into modern stage acting. For the past two years he had become increasingly natural in his acting, earning a large fan base. He had also joined Tsuruga Ren and Touya Ichii as Tokyo Entertainment News' "Top-ten most desirable Japanese men."

But it wasn't his looks or his acting that had Ren worried. What worried him was that he played a woman in the Kabuki world… a graceful, charming, stylish princess. And while Kyoko may have proven immune and even oblivious to the advances of many of Japan's most handsome actors, would she be immune to a Kabuki princess?

Had Ren seen Kyoko at that moment, he would have felt justified in his fears. Sasaya Yuu had invited Kyoko to accompany her to see the Sawamura clan's Kabuki Theater. Kyoko was just as enchanted as Sasaya had been (and still was) with the picturesque quality of the entire performance. She couldn't believe it at first when Yuu pointed out the princess dancing across the stage and explained that _she_ was actually Sawamura Fujinosuke. Kyoko had seen a promotional photo of the man Yuu had chosen for the male lead. He was a tall, handsome, strapping man; not… Kyoko quickly forgot to worry about whether it was a man or a woman in the costume… she was in fairyland.

Sasaya Yuu had been given the two best seats in the house. The elder Sawamura not only liked the young lady immensely, but he credited her for bringing his grandson out of his shell. He never spoke the words now that Yuu was happily married, but he would have been pleased to welcome her into the family had his grandson managed to steal her heart. Even now, she was always treated like visiting royalty by the cast of the theater. So it was not surprising at all that the stage manager was standing by to personally invite the young ladies backstage after the performance.

Kyoko's starry eyes were reminiscent of Sasaya Yuu's own eyes just three years before. Even now Yuu shared the young actresses enchanted feelings. Sawamura Shinnojou was personally on-hand to greet the two young ladies. Even out of costume, the almost eighty year-old man captivated Kyoko with his graceful movements. Every facial movement, every body movement, even the moments when he stood perfectly still… they all seemed to be choreographed.

The elderly man greeted Yuu first, "Sasaya-san, I heard that you had returned to Japan. I also heard that you will be employing my difficult grandson again… please take care of him. Now, would you honor me by introducing me to this beautiful young lady?"

Sasaya smiled as she saw that Kyoko was lost in fairyland again, "Sawamura Shinnojou-san, please allow me the honor to introduce Mogami Kyoko. She is the wonderful young actress who will be playing the female lead in my next major play, _The Shadow's Heart_."

The elderly man bowed gracefully, and then smiled as Kyoko, eyes shining, bowed repeatedly. "I am honored, young miss Mogami." He looked at her speculatively, and turned to Yuu, "She reminds me of you, Sasay-san. Has my grandson met her yet?"

"No, sir. I was hoping for the chance to…"

"Sasaya-san!" Kyoko looked to see a very handsome man coming quickly toward them, still in costume, but without his wig. He stopped in front of Yuu and took her hands, "I was hoping you would show up! Welcome back to Tokyo. I was pleased when you sent me the script. You have written another wonderful pla…play." For the first time he noticed that Yuu had a companion with her. Whether it was Kyoko's beaming eyes, or the fact that she looked similar to Sasaya Yuu, or some other indescribable quality, Fujinosuke couldn't say. What he did know was that the young lady standing there immediately interested him, in the way that only one other girl ever had before.

Sasaya Yuu smiled brightly, "Fujinosuke-san, please allow me to introduce Mogami Kyoko, the young lady who will be my shadow warrior."

Fujinosuke released Yuu's hands and extended a hand to Kyoko, western fashion. Once he had her hand, he bowed, keeping his eyes on hers. Sawamura Shinnojou raised an eyebrow in astonishment as he watched the exchange. _Interesting… very interesting._

With Ren's departure drawing closer every day, the young couple had begun spending every evening together. They sometimes went out, but more often they just sat together, cuddled and talked in Ren's apartment. That night Ren held Kyoko close as she described everything about the Kabuki Theater in great detail. He wasn't even jealous as she described her impressions of the wonderful acting of everyone involved. After she was done, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Ren chided himself for worrying about her reactions to Fujinosuke.

That all changed when, after a long silence, she looked up at his handsome face and asked, "Ren, how do you make all of your female co-stars fall in love with you? Is there a secret that will help me?"

Ren looked down at her innocent face in confusion, "I don't understand what you're asking."

"Sasaya Yuu only has one worry about Sawamura Fujinosuke: he has never acted out love… at least, not as a man. I'm sure that he's acted out love in Kabuki, but that is so stylized that it won't work for modern theater. So she said that she needs me to lead him… to make his character love my character. But how do I do that? You're perfect; every female co-star falls in love with you on-set. But how do _I_ make Fujinosuke do that?"

Another long silence followed. Kyoko watched Ren's face pass through a series of odd changes. First he looked alarmed… _Does he think that I'm in over my head? _Then, for a moment she thought he was angry… but that didn't make sense. _Why would he be angry?_… Then she thought he looked worried… _maybe he doesn't think that I'm a good enough actress yet…_ That thought hurt her feelings a little, but she wasn't trying to compare her skill to his anyway. When he finally spoke, Kyoko decided that he must not have been thinking about her question at all:

"Kyoko, I changed my mind. I want to announce our engagement _before_ I leave for America."

**Episode 12 (part 1)**

**[[**_Nagase Kimiko stands in a dark niche between two high walls, fidgeting with the black pistol in her hand. Her face is a mix of rage, frustration, and uncertainty. Finally she lays the handgun on the ground, reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out her cell phone._

"Hi, is this Morita-san?... This is Kimiko… Umm, do you know where Isako-chan is?... Are you serious?... Where are they headed now?... Look, I'm just worried about her… Yeah, I know where that is. Thanks, Morita." She hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket. "This is your fault, Isako," she muttered, "My Jotaro is dead because of you."

_The theme song begins as she walks out of her hiding place and starts walking into the darkness._**]]**

**[[**_As the theme songs ends, the scene transitions from Isako singing to Isako standing with fists clenched as she stares at Makuda. Yasuda holds Fujita upright, while Akikazu supports Deguchi. Makuda sits in a chair in the middle of a lighted warehouse. Emiko stands beside the chair, gagged and bound. Ezakiya Bussho (Fenrir the Wolf) stands behind her, his good hand holding onto her shoulder._

_Makuda's other boys stand in a circle around Isako and the others. They hold bats and various other weapons._

"I brought your boys, Makuda. I didn't have anything to do with what they look like. So give me my sister back."

Makuda leaned back in the chair, the picture of arrogance, "Yasuda-sensei… I wasn't expecting to see you here. I didn't picture you as one of the Undead."

Isako squeezed her fists tighter, "I said to give me…"

"SHUT UP!" Makuda snarled. Then his face became calm, "I'm in charge here. Now, I asked the sensei a question."

"I'm not a part of the Undead. I'm here as a concerned adult… someone to make sure that Amori Emiko leaves here unharmed." The unspoken threat was in his voice.

"Well, I guess you should have thought a little more before you walked in here, _Sensei_. You see, I told Isako she could bring two helpers, but nobody else. Instead, she tried to dump Gensai Jotaro and his bunch on me."

The three looked at each other in confusion. Then Isako spoke, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I haven't even spoken to Jotaro today."

Makuda laughed wickedly, "I don't know if I believe you. One thing's for certain… you won't ever speak to him again."**]]**

**[[**_Detective Hasekara looks out of the front window of the car in frustration. The car is blocked in from behind, and there was a traffic jam in front of them. She picked up the radio handset._

"Air Two, this is Hasekara. Let me talk to Officer Ebihara."

"_This is Ebihara, Detective."_

"We're stuck in traffic. There appears to be a bad accident in front of us. Get the bird in the air and move everyone you can forward. Play it by ear until we can get there."

Officer Konishi leaned forward, "Can't we just turn on the siren, Detective?"

"We're too close now. We can't spook Makuda or he and his whole bunch will scatter."

"But doesn't that leave Yasuda and the kids in serious danger?" Officer Kada asked.

"Yasuda told me he would keep them talking until we gave the signal. For now we need head out on foot."**]]**

**[[**_Amori Isako steps forward, but Yasuda stops her with a restraining hand. He carefully sets Fujita down._

Yasuda's voice was controlled as he spoke, "You just said that Gensai Jotaro won't be a problem anymore. I assume that means that you did something to him, Makuda. That was really stupid, but then, you've been making stupid decisions all day long, haven't you?"

Makuda jumped up in his anger, "How dare you call me stupid. Do you even realize…"

"Take Emiko, for example," Yasuda spoke loud enough to shout down Makuda, "Up until this point, the only crimes that we know about are violence and drug dealing. Drug dealing has a high penalty, but your operation is so small that you wouldn't have spent much time in jail. But you had to show your boys how tough you are by kidnapping a little girl. Now _that_ is some serious jail time. But were you content to stop there? Of course not…" Yasuda turned as he spoke, making sure that everyone else was hearing what he had to say. "… now you're telling us that you did something to Gensai. If he's alive, that's simple assault. If you killed him (Isako sucked in her breath) then that's murder."

Makuda laughed, "Maybe, but you talk as if we're going to get caught. So far, the only people who can give reliable testimony are you four," he yanked Emiko in front of him. Isako started to surge forward. "And you're assuming that any of you are going to walk out of here."**]]**

**[[**_Outside of the warehouse a shadowy figure flits past a lighted area. Police cars with lights off begin to drive up. The cars stop beside other warehouses and policemen begin moving out. The lone figure moves back into the shadows._**]]**

**[[**_Makuda's boys have lost some of their aggressiveness and they are acting nervous as Yasuda and Makuda continue to talk._

"So your plan is to do what, Makuda? Do you plan on adding the murder of four more people to your list of crimes?" Yasuda turned and talked to the others surrounding them, "You realize that whatever your leader does, if you assist him, you will be subject to the same penalties as him. It won't matter to the judge who was in charge… you will all go to jail for a very long time."

"Stop talking to my men! They work for me and they'll do exactly what I say!" Makuda took a bat from the hands of one of the teens. "And right now I say that we beat your ugly face in."

Isako and Akikazu tensed up and got ready to fight, but Yasuda continued to act calm. He chuckled, "Three more things that you should think about, Makuda. The judge might not deal too harshly with you and your boys for attacking two members of the Undead. But there will be hell to pay if you hurt an eleven year-old girl." Makuda's boys shuffled nervously, not yet willing to attack. "And that's assuming that you ever make it to court."

Makuda sneered, "Of course we won't _make it to court_, because we'll never be caught. Now…"

"Oh, you're wrong about that. It's already too late. What I mean is, as soon as you attack a police officer, you can be sure that Tokyo's finest will forget all of the niceties. You'll be lucky to make it to court on a stretcher."

"What are you talking about? What police officer?"

"Me. Makuda, I'm not a teacher… I'm a police officer." The Valhalla gang members began darting looks at each other. First one, and then several more dropped their weapons and started backing away.

"Idiots!" Makuda snarled. He lept forward, bat held high. Yasuda shift-stepped to the burly teen's weak side, avoiding the swinging bat and delivering a blow to Makuda's ribs. Makuda recovered his legs and went after Yasuda with a fury, scoring a blow across the taller man's jaw. Yasuda responded with a snap-kick that grazed Makuda's shin, making him fall in agony.

Five of the remaining teens went after Isako and Akikazu. Akikazu was still holding Deguchi, and he yanked the smaller teen around as a human shield.

Isako didn't have the same protection, but she was able to side-step the first attacker and deliver a round-house kick into his back as he passed. She barely ducked her second attacker's bat swing, but her maneuver sent her tripping over the fallen form of Akikazu's first attacker. The boy who had just missed her crowed in triumph and raised the bat high, but he was suddenly struck in the face by Yasuda's powerful sidekick. "Get Emiko!" Yasuda shouted.

Isako looked over and saw Ezakiya Bussho dragging Emiko towards a rear door. She yelled and ran towards him. BANG! Everything stopped as the crack of a pistol shot shattered the night. Every eye turned to see the enraged form of Nagase Kimiko as she stood by the warehouse door, a black pistol held out in front of her.**]]**

**[[**"Shots fired. I say again, shots fired. Move in."

Detective Hasekara and Officers Kuda and Konichi were just running into the railroad yard as the police started moving towards the warehouse.**]]**

**[[**_Kimiko, looking crazed, moves forward. As she moves she shifts her aim from Makuda, to Bussho, and to Isako._

"I can't decide who to kill first. Makuda, Bussho, or cute little Isako who lured the man I loved to his death."

Isako looked at Kimiko in shock, "Kimiko? What are you talking about?"

Kimiko pointed the weapon at Makuda, "We were following _him. _Jotaro was in front. We got separated. _He_ killed Jotaro before we could catch up."

Emiko started crying. Every eye turned to look at her and Bussho. Kimiko spoke again, "_He_ started all of this, didn't he. Maybe Bussho should go…"

Her words were interrupted by a female voice amplified by a car radio, _"This is the police. This building is surrounded. Lay your weapons down and come out with your hands above your heads."_

Yasuda tried to speak to Kimiko in a soothing voice, "Kimiko-san… the police are here now. Everything is okay. Makuda and his gang are going to be arrested and you will all be…"

"Like Hell! Do you think I'm going to let…" As Kimiko was yelling, Makuda turned and tried to run. Kimiko reacted instantly, pointing and firing at the gang leader's back. She missed the first shot, but hit him with the second. Even as he fell she was aiming at Isako and Bussho. Isako was running towards Bussho when she fired again, Bussho and Emiko both staggered.

Isako yelled, "NOOO" and threw herself on Emiko as Kimiko fired again. Bussho grunted and fell to his knees. Everyone else in the warehouse scattered, except for Akikazu, who was crawling on his knees, clutching his ribs, and Yasuda, who was trying to edge closer to Isako.

Isako was on her knees, clutching Emiko close to her and removing her sister's gag, with her back turned to Kimiko. Police started streaming into the warehouse. They saw Kimiko with her weapon extended and aimed at her. Detective Hasekara ran in. She assessed the situation quickly and then started speaking to Kimiko, "Put your weapon down, young lady. It's all over now; the police are here. Nobody will hurt…"

_In the background Yasuda continues to edge closer to Isako and Emiko._

"Police! Did you protect me when Bussho attacked me! Did you protect Jotaro when that b*st*rd killed him? NO!"

"Gensai Jotaro? Miss, Gensai is alive, he's on his way to the hospital right…"

"LIES! They _killed_ him! And it's all _her_ fault," Kimiko turned her weapon back on Isako and fired. Yasuda anticipated her movement and tackled the two girls as she fired.

_The camera focuses on Isako, Emiko, and Yasuda. He lays on top of them, grunting as his body is struck twice. Emiko is crying "No!"and Isako screams as the big man's face contorts in pain._

_The camera focuses on multiple handguns as they fire. Kimiko's face widen's in shock and surprise as her body jerks over and over again. The weapon falls slowly from her hand, and she falls onto her face._

_Emiko is moaning in an agony of grief. Isako puts a hand on Yasuda's face as his eyes slowly close. When his head falls onto her shoulder, she screams and continues to scream like a wounded animal. The camera zooms out to show Hasekara moving in, while police rush around to check on the other bodies._**]]**

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Notes: **The second half of the final episode will be presented in chapter 40. Sorry that this took so long. It is one thing to visualize this fight, it is another to try and describe it. Although I've revised this several times, it is still not what I wanted it to be.


	40. An Overactive Imagination

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 40 – An Overactive Imagination**

**Author's Note:** _Episode 12, the final episode of Dangerous Academics, is a 90-minute special and will be described here in several chapters. Please remember, the actual filming of these shows took place over a 2 ½ month period._

"Tsuruga-san!" Minako, Kyoko's make-up artist walked quickly up to Ren, "Can you please come talk to Mogami-san? She's having a total meltdown in her dressing room."

Ren fast-walked towards the girl's make-up trailer, his long legs quickly leaving Minako behind. He heard Kyoko's wails from two trailers away and completed the distance on a run. Yumi looked up from where she was holding the huddled form of Kyoko as Ren yanked the door open. "She let her imagination run too wild with that last scene," Yumi explained, "She can't get the image of you being shot out of her mind."

Yumi stepped back and let her tall nephew take over. Instead of sitting down with Kyoko, he scooped her up into his arms instead. "Kyoko?"

"Re-e-e-e-e-n!! Don't die!!!" Ren silenced her with a passionate kiss. At first she didn't react, but after a few moments she responded just as passionately.

Yumi slipped quietly out of the room to find Yashiro and Director Kazuma standing there, "Is Mogami-san okay?" The director asked anxiously.

Yumi smiled, "She'll be okay now, but you had better give them a few minutes. In order to portray the scene where Yasuda was shot, she made herself imagine it really happening to Tsuruga Ren. After the scene was shot she couldn't shake the image."

Kazuma nodded gravely, "That was one of the most heart-wrenching cries I have ever heard. I have a feeling that her agonized scream will haunt me for years. And more importantly, I suspect that there won't be a dry eye in Japan when the final episode airs."

Yashiro nodded enthusiastically, "If that scene doesn't win her an award, nothing will."

"Maria did a beautiful job as well… and Chiori-san… Kyoko insisted that Chiori could play the role, but, wow!" the director shook his head, "Her facial expressions, everything was better than I could have imagined!"

That reminded Yumi that she wanted to check on Amamiya. In its own way, that girl's scenes were just as soul-impacting as Kyoko's had been. She found her sitting alone, her mind in a daze. _I thought so. _"Hello, Amamiya-san."

Chiori Amamiya turned her head and looked dully into the little woman's eyes. Yumi laid a hand on the young lady's shoulders. "You were absolutely wonderful, Amamiya. Kyoko bragged that you were an excellent actress, and you proved it today."

This got through Amamiya's nearly catatonic state, "She did?"

"Of course. Back when Director Kazuma was considering a rewrite, she promised him that you were up to the challenge. She really believes in you."

Amamiya was usually so controlled, but at that moment her eyes were sparkling, "She does?" She smiled proudly and recovered fully from her stupor. "So, you think I did a good job?"

"Everybody does. You were truly frightening. As far as anybody could tell, you hated the world, and Isako most of all. Even the director was impressed. And best of all, you, Kyoko, and Ren did so well that everyone else also gave their best performances. People will remember that scene for a long time."

"I can still hear Kyoko crying out, Yumi-san. I felt like _I_ was really the one who made her sound like that. It actually made me hurt inside." Amamiya shuddered and started to slip into the doldrums again, so Yumi stepped in.

"Kyoko's truly amazing, isn't she?"

Once again, Amamiya's eyes shone. "She was like that on Box-R too. When she became Natsu, she was so believable that I just _had_ to act along with her. She doesn't even realize how good she is." Amamiya blushed a little. It had never been her way to praise others.

Yumi stood up, "Well, young lady, I think that today you both proved yourselves again. I have to go, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Thanks Yumi." As the tiny lady walked away, Chiori Amamiya replayed Yumi's words in her mind. _She really believes in you._ Now she was able to smile.

Back in the ladies' makeup trailer, Kyoko had calmed down. Ren had taken a seat and set sat across his lap, her head against his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. "I'm sorry, Ren. I wanted to make the scene authentic, so I pictured… I pictured…"

Ren saw her starting to break down again, so he searched for a distracting subject, "Are you absolutely sure that you don't want to announce our engagement before I leave?" He mentally kicked himself for bringing up another subject that might upset her.

Kyoko calmed herself instead. With a look of determination, she leaned back and met Ren's eyes, "I want to wait. When we announce our engagement, I want it to be with your real name. I love you as Tsuruga Ren _and_ Hizuri Kuon, but I want to be _Hizuri Kyoko._"

As always, Ren was enchanted by her expression. Every expression on her face, even her angry or crying face, captivated him. His hand rose of its own accord and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand like a kitten, almost purring. "But wouldn't you feel more secure if the female actor they pair me with on-set knew that I was engaged to you?" He didn't want to admit that it was his own insecurity that was at issue.

Kyoko didn't even flinch. She just raised her own graceful hand and held Ren's large hand in place. "If you were the type of man who would stray, I could never have fallen in love with you. I trust you completely." She rubbed her face into his hand again and looked up at him with her golden eyes.

Ren felt deeply ashamed of himself. _I trust you too, Kyoko. But I still wish that I could lock you up in an ivory tower for the next six months. _"I trust you too, Kyoko-chan. But If I don't put you down and leave this trailer soon, the Director will need to cancel the remainder of today's filming."

Kyoko saw the hungry wolf look in Ren's eyes, blushed, and quickly got up. She bowed to him, "Thank you, Sempai. I'm all better now."

"Sempai?" Ren growled. "Since when did we go back to that?"

Kyoko smiled affectionately through her blush, "It might be safer at this moment… for both of us."

Ren stepped out of Kyoko's dressing room, looking a little disheveled and flushed. He looked at Minako, "She's ready for you now."

Yashiro waited until the make-up artist was safely inside before he smirked, "I won't ask how you calmed her down… but you might want to get your makeup checked too. You have lipstick everywhere."

Ren flashed his manager one of his killer smiles, "She just needed to reassure herself that I hadn't really been shot… that's all." Before Yashiro could reply, Ren used his long legs to expand the distance as he headed for make-up. Besides, he didn't want Yashiro to see his joyful, boyish grin about the way his love had responded to him.

* * *

**Episode 12, Part 2**

**[[**(The music from "Shattered" begins playing in the background as the show begins again)

_The camera focuses on Isako, Emiko, and Yasuda. He lays on top of them, grunting as his body is struck twice. Emiko is crying "No!!" and Isako wails as the big man's face contorts in pain._

_Emiko is moaning in an agony of grief. Isako puts a hand on Yasuda's face as his eyes slowly close. When his head falls onto her shoulder, she screams like a wounded animal. The camera zooms out to show Hasekara moving in, while police rush around to check on the other bodies._

_The camera zooms slowly out to the outside of the warehouse, showing police cars and ambulances surrounding the building with lights flashing. _

(Isako's voice begins singing _"I was raised to believe in something. If I lived well, my life would work out right…" _the song continues, with instruments joining in.

_Police escort handcuffed Valhalla gang members to the waiting cars. Stretchers are rolled out with the injured and the dead. On three of the stretchers, the faces are covered._

(Shattered's music rolls into the chorus as the scenes change.

"_Broken and shattered,  
ripped apart and tossed away  
that - is - all - I can see of my life today  
Crushed and scattered  
not one hope has been left to me  
'til all that's left of all that I once thought I knew  
are shattered dreams…_)

_The scene changes to show Gensai Jotaro on a stretcher as paramedics work on him. The stretcher next to him is covered. Other gang members and friends stand on the sides of the road watching anxiously._

_The scene changes: Detective Hasekara watches from a distance with tearful eyes as a stretcher is lifted into an ambulance. Then an officer drags a gang member up to her with a question and she has to refocus._

_Isako sits next to Emiko on the loading dock of the warehouse, holding her little sister's hand. Her face looks terribly sad. A paramedic performs a health check on the younger girl and Officer Ebihara stands by to take a statement._

_The scene changes to show Iwasaki Kenichi sitting in a wheelchair next to his brother's hospital bed. His brother has IVs and monitors all around him._

(The music draws to a close with just one acoustic guitar and Isako's voice _"I was raised to believe in something  
if I lived well, my life would work out right…"_)

**{**All of the memories of losing our parents and my brother, of almost losing Emiko, ... of Yasuda-sensei rushed through my mind endlessly that night**}**

_Text appears on the screen. It reads: __**4 Months Later…**__ (text ends)_

_Isako sits in her desk at school taking a test. The seat next to her is unoccupied. There is a new teacher standing up front. In contrast to the handsome Yasuda, this man is short, plump, and balding. Isako looks around the room and the camera focuses on the empty seats._

_Isako narrates:_ **{**We graduate tomorrow. There have been a lot of empty seats in the second half of this school year**}**

_The scene shows Deguchi, Fujita, and several other Valhalla gang members in prisoner uniforms, walking in a prison yard._

**{**The Valhallas are gone, or laying low. With Makuda dead, and his inner circle in jail, the rest either transferred or pretended to be invisible.**}**

_The bell rings, the students pass their tests forward, and Isako walks out of class. As she walks she sees Josuke Juro, who moves to the other side of the hallway and avoids her eyes._

**{**Josuke Juro avoids me now. He was once my right-hand, but the desire for power took over. With the Undead disbanded, he is like a fish out of water. I have heard rumors that he is trying to join the Katanas.**}**

_Iwasaki Kenichi stands in his family dojo, demonstrating a block-strike technique to a classroom full of martial-arts students. The camera moves through the students to show Kenjo sitting in chair, teaching two little children a simpler technique._

**{**The Iwasaki brothers both returned home. The doctors say that Kenjo will fully recover in time. As dedicated as he is, I believe it. As soon as they returned home I enrolled Emiko in the school. I know now that can't protect her every moment of the day. She enjoys the class… but I think that the real reason that she likes to go is because Kenjo is there.**}**

_Gensai Jotaro sits at home, at a table with his father, and reads through a calculus textbook. His father checks his answer, shakes his head, and then begins explaining the proper formula to follow. The camera pans to show that Jotaro is confined to a wheelchair._

**{**Jotaro survived the crash. Satoshi didn't. Even though Jotaro did survive, he lost the use of his legs forever. But he tells me that, in a way, it was worth it. Jotaro's father was so overcome by almost losing his youngest son that he swore off alcohol forever. It turns out that he's a pretty smart man. He's been helping Jotaro to catch up on the schooling he missed. Jotaro won't graduate tomorrow, but he will in the following month.

I know what he did to save Emiko and me. For that I have forgiven him any past wrongs. But my love for him is in the past. We will always be friends.**}**

_The camera shows an incense stick slowly burning as a breeze plays with the smoke. The camera moves to show a girl's school skirt, and then to show Isako's hands clasped in front of her in an attitude of prayer. Isako's voice narrates:_

**{**I started the Undead in an effort to protect the innocent. I wanted to make my school safe from people like Makuda… That's not entirely true. I was also trying to find some measure of control over my messed up world. But I honestly did think we would make a difference.

I can't blame Kimiko. Nobody should ever be made to feel weak and defenseless just so that someone else can feel powerful. In the end, she was still the biggest victim. I used violence to try to stop violence, and maybe it made some small difference. But the same violence became a drug for Kimiko. It made her feel powerful, and then it consumed her.**}]]**

**[[**_Detective Hasekara stands in front of the commander's call, delivering a briefing on another potential crime problem. She wraps up her briefing and starts gathering her material as the police officers begin to file out. Officer Kada walks forward and silently begins to help her by effortlessly lifting her box._

Eriko smiled at the slightly shorter, muscular man. "I read the promotion list today. Congratulation's Detective Kada. I'm happy for you, even though I'm really going to hate losing you."

Kada looked unusually pensive, "About that, Detective…"

Eriko raised one perfect eyebrow in question, "Yes?"

"I'll be moving over to the Eighth District next week… that means that I won't be working for you anymore."

Eriko seemed confused by Kada's odd behavior, "Yes… I thought that I just said that."

"What I mean is… what I'm trying to say is that we will no longer be in the same chain-of-command."

"Of course. Don't worry, I've met Captain Saguchi and…"

"No!" The word came out of his mouth so quickly that it even surprised him, "What I'm trying to do is ask you out on a date, you frustrating woman!" His eyes widened in alarm, and his face turned red in embarrassment. He hung his head just a little, "I didn't do that very well, did I?"

Eriko smiled and tried to suppress her laughter, "I have to say, that is the most interesting date request I've ever had."

Kada, still red-faced, raised his head and met the beautiful detective's eyes, "I apologize. Look, please forget that I made a total fool of myse…"

"Nonsense, Ichiro. So, where were you planning on taking me?" She smiled as Kada's mouth turned up from a frown into a huge grin. They continued to talk as they walked down the corridor.

_Isako narrates: _**{**Although I was never arrested, I did end up spending a lot of time talking one-on-one with Detective Hasekara. She tried to convince me that a girl with my sense of justice would make a fine police officer… provided that I learned to follow the rules. I'm still thinking about it. Honestly, I never would have guessed that the police force had people like her and Officer Yasuda.**}**

_Isako walks down a steep flight of steps and away from the cemetery where she was kneeling. _(As she walks, piano music begins playing in the background. As it continues, it grows in complexity.)

**{**In the end, did we make any difference at all? I want to believe that we did. We did slow down Makuda for a while, but it almost cost me my little sister. The truth is that we only made things more complicated for the law to clean up. Four people died that night… four lives snuffed out forever… and did anything good come out of it all?**}**

_Isako walks down the busy sidewalk. The wind plays with her skirt and blows her long hair behind her. She attracts quite a few interested stares, but she remains oblivious to them. _(The piano music continues as she walks toward a familiar corner)

_Little hands fly across the keys while several woman watch in interest. The bell rings as the door of the piano store opens and Isako steps in. Her eyes scan the room and she smiles as Emiko stops playing to wave, but the piano music continues._

_The camera focuses on big hands, with long fingers that fly across the keys. Women sigh. The camera focuses on a head of dark brown hair that moves dramatically as Yasuda Hisaki responds to the music. Emiko resumes her seat and begins playing again. Isako smiles at the store owner, who nods._

**{**One good thing did happen though… well actually, two things. Yasuda Hisaki risked his life to save my sister and me… and he survived to spend his life with us. He quit the force, and now he is student-teaching Criminal Psychology at Tokyo University while he works on his Doctorate.

I'm just glad that Emiko has a crush on Iwasaki Kenjo… otherwise she might try to steal Yasuda away from me in a few years.**}**

_Isako's eyes meet her sisters as the younger girl plays joyfully. Then her eyes slide over to meet Yasuda's as he gives her his best smile. _

_The camera zooms in on Isako's golden eyes as the theme song "You're in my school now" plays one final time._**]]**

* * *

**Notes:** That concludes the mini-drama _Dangerous Academics._ Obviously, there are many scenes left out for the episodes to actually be one-hour each. Hopefully there was enough detail to satisfy you. The larger story about Kyoko and Ren is still in-progress.

Originally, I tried to actually write the songs "Shattered" and "You're in my school now," but neither song went well, so I've only provided snippets of what the songs could be.

You might have noticed that I changed the length of the final episode from 2 hours to 90 minutes. I realized that some of the scenes I planned detracted, rather than enhanced the drama. That my official reasoning. The truth is that I'm really tired.


	41. A Different Ring

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 41 – A Different Ring**

"Thirty-one Percent!!" Director Kuzawa was overjoyed. With the exception of _Dark Moon_, which broke the long-standing record for ratings in Japan during its final three episodes, no other recent drama had come close to gaining such ratings. Everyone knew that the media frenzy over Ren and Kyoko had much to do with the initial interest, but for the show to continue to retain such a high rating was a big surprise for everyone involved.

Of course, it also didn't hurt that both Fuwa Sho and Kyoko were introducing new songs throughout the twelve episodes. The radio stations were already clamoring for access to the singles. Dirctor Kuzuwa, on the advice of the presidents of LME and Akitoki, decided that the best way to capitalize on this frenzy would be to hold a live concert at the end of the filming. The concert would fall on December 1st, and it would be recorded to be replayed after final episode. Nobody was surprised that the tickets began selling out within days of their release.

To further capitalize on the frenzy, the director had Ren and Maria playing piano on both daytime and nighttime talk shows. On the nighttime talk shows either Fuwa Sho or Kyoko, plus their band members, were usually invited.

Kyoko was flushed with the excitement of the ratings. She was also depressed because all of her scenes were finished, which meant the end of Amori Isako. For Kyoko, each character became like a personal friend or family member. When a project ended, it almost seemed as if there had been a death in the family. Even though each character was a part of her own identity, she still felt the loss acutely. She also realized that this was the last project that she would share with Ren for at least six months. As hard as she tried not to think about it, she was haunted by the idea that he would leave very soon.

For Ren's part, he saw his own departure looming large and he saw Kyoko's popularity, especially with the male population, increasing daily. Which is why, after they finished the final filming, he pulled her aside to a private corner. "Kyoko, I know that you don't want to announce our engagement yet, but would you do something for me?"

Kyoko looked up and was startled to see the desperation in Ren's eyes. At that moment she would have done anything for him. "What do you want me to do, Ren?"

He pulled out a jewel box, similar to the one locked away in her room. Very slowly, as if he was afraid to spook her, he opened the box to show an intricately woven ring with tiny diamonds and bluish-purple stones spaced around the entire circumference. The satin inside the box had the tiffany logo. "This is a promise ring, Kyoko dear. Would you please wear this until I come home to you?"

Kyoko's eyes teared up even as they sparkled, "Oh Ren! It's so beautiful! Are those blue stones…?"

Kyoko's expression was so cute at that moment that Ren almost couldn't find his voice, "Yes, they are of the same stone as Corn. I had to have the ring specially made. Will you wear it?"

"Of course I will!" Kyoko beamed, "But why, since we're already…" she looked around to see if anyone could see or hear them, "…engaged?"

Ren grimaced. He had been afraid that she would ask the question, "I'm sorry, Kyoko, but I lied before. I said that I wanted to announce our engagement so that _you_ could feel secure. That's a lie. I am the one who feels insecure… it's not that I don't trust you… I just don't trust them!"

"Them?" Kyoko gave him a confused look.

"Yes, them! Every single red-blooded male in Japan, Asia, the eastern hemisphere, and even this entire planet. You just don't realize how d*mn cute and beautiful and desirable you really are!!"

Kyoko flushed to hear Ren say it, but her face showed her disbelief. Ren saw it and said, "Come with me, please."

She took his hand and allowed herself to be led down the hallway and into the school office. Ren was relieved to see that the principal was still in her office, despite the late hour, "Principal Okimagishi, could I borrow your computer for just a few minutes?"

"Tsuruga-san!" The little lady flushed, "How _nice_ to see you! You want to use my computer? Why _certainly._"

The principal stood there, fidgeting with her hair and dress, until Ren gave her one of his best gentlemanly smiles. "I need to show Mogami Kyoko something confidential. Would it be permissible for just a few minutes in private?"

The principal gulped and nodded before turning and walking out on weakened legs. Kyoko giggled, "You're worried about _me_?! Maybe I should worry about you and my principal."

Ren gave her a mock scowl, "Laugh all you want, but look at this." He typed in Kyoko's official website. Even though he had told her about it, she still hadn't taken the time to visit the site. Kyoko couldn't afford a computer, and though she used them at school, she just didn't spend much time on them. Truthfully, it embarrassed her to look. But Ren was relentless, "Kyoko, welcome to your official website."

Like everything else in LME, the front page was wonderful. It was also completely embarrassing. In one corner was her official photo, which was bad enough. But next to it, in multiple frames, were the best pictures of each of her roles. Under these were the best comments from top entertainment critics, and stars she had worked with. Prominent among these was the comment by Tsuruga Ren, "Mogami Kyoko is perhaps the most promising young actress I have ever met. I have yet to see a challenge that she can't overcome." Kyoko looked up at Ren with wide, disbelieving eyes, "How could you say something like _that?!_ I know you love me, Ren, but that…"

"Kyoko, I gave that statement over eighteen months ago, _before_ I could admit that I was falling in love with you. All of this time you've been beating yourself up and believing that you were a nobody. If you had only looked at your website, you would have understood how other _professionals_ thought about you. Take a look at what Director Ogata said."

Kyoko was blushing, but Ren's firm look made her follow his pointing finger. Ogata's statement said, "Kyoko is one of those scary actresses who completely transforms herself into her role. Once she becomes a character, you just can't imagine anyone else playing the part. I can't imagine any other actress having the courage to take on Mio now that she had owned the role."

"He wrote that!?! Why would he _write_ that?" Kyoko tried to get up and walk away, but Ren held her arm.

Ren looked at her affectionately, "Because it's true. But those aren't what I wanted you to see." He clicked on the viewer comments. "Look here. First of all, since this site was opened, you have had over two-million views. Of course, some of those are repeats. What you see in this box are the viewer comments. These are the most recent ones. If you click on those numbers, or 'next', you can read the older comments. There have been over three-hundred thousand comments."

Kyoko read the most recent comments.

"_Isako is soooo hot, man. I want to go to a school where the girls wear those uniforms… but only if she's there too_." Kyoko wanted to slide under the desk and her face was glowing red.

"_I hate that puke, Tsuruga Ren. How come he gets to date Kyoko instead of me?_" Kyoko looked up in alarm, but Ren seemed unconcerned.

"_I want Mogami Kyoko to have my babies!"_ Kyoko became angry when she read that, and she clicked off the site before Ren could stop her. Ren wrapped a possessive arm around Kyoko's shoulders. "Don't worry about that comment. The Boss has a full-time staff that checks the sites everyday and filters out the garbage. But it's not _just_ the fans. More than one idol is interested in you, Kyoko; not just Sho."

Kyoko, who had spent her life being rejected, didn't know how to feel about all of this sudden fame. The honest truth is that she didn't like it at all. Ren saw the interplay on her face and said, "Now you know why Yumi is here… and why I want you to wear my ring." Just for a moment, Ren allowed the full power of his feelings for Kyoko to show through. Had Kyoko still had demons, they would have died by the thousands. "I'm a jealous, possessive person Kyoko. I want you to be mine, and only mine, forever. I may have to share you with the public because you are a rising star, but I _won't _share you with any other man. I'm even jealous when my father gets you attention… even though it makes me happy too." Ren hung his head a little, "You're probably disappointed to find out that I'm not the great sempai you expected, after all. But if you can still love the flawed, possessive, jealous me, then I want you to wear that ring."

Kyoko had always expected rejection, so she found it strangely comforting to have such a spectacular person be possessive of her. Actually, anyone else would make her feel uncomfortable with that attitude. But she loved Ren even more because of it, "Will you put it on my finger?"

The cast party began on-schedule on Saturday afternoon. The Kyoko, Kanae, Amamiya, Yumi, and the three girls had descended on Jean de' Arc en masse, but Yumi had wisely phoned ahead to warn the owners. Ren had given Kyoko strict instructions, and had told her that he would brook no discussion, "You _will_ pick out the dress you love the most, and you _will_ put it on my account, my love. The owners and Yumi both have their instructions. They won't allow you to pay, and they won't allow you to settle for anything less than perfection. You deserve it… besides, I want to show off my girl."

Nanami, who must have tried on thirty dresses, looked at Kyoko enviously as Kyoko picked out the dress of her dreams. "It must be nice to have a rich boyfriend. We all saw that ring, Kyoko-chan. How long are you going to keep hiding the truth from us?"

Kyoko blushed, "I'm not _hiding_ it… it's just… I don't know. Doesn't it seem ridiculous that somebody like Tsuruga Ren would choose somebody like me?"

"Kyyyoookkko," Kanae growled, "Stop putting yourself down. Tsuruga Ren is lucky you even give him the time of day, and he knows it. I won't listen to you talk like that. Now, show us that ring."

Kyoko held out her hand, and the girls moved in to huddle around it. After much oohhhing and aaahhhing, Nanami repeated her words, "A Tiffany promise ring. Like I said, it must be nice to have a rich boyfriend."

Kyoko scowled. "Ren's not…" She saw everyone's frank look, and for the first time since she met Ren, she realized that he _was_ rich. She had never even thought about it before. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach.

Yumi moved in, saying, "I think that Kyoko needs a little air. You girls keep shopping." She led the pale girl to a private viewing room, with Kanae following. "What's wrong, Kyoko?"

"He's rich, Yumi. Everyone's going to think that I'm marrying him for his money! It's not true! I didn't even think…" She stopped when Kanae clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall, trying to hold back her laughter.

Kyoko pouted, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's just so… so _like you_ to not even notice before now. Every other girl, well, almost every other girl in Japan would love to catch Tsuruga Ren because he's handsome, famous, and rich. But you probably don't ever even think about those things on a personal level. That's what makes you so… well, it's why you're my best friend (Kanae cringed even as she said the words). You're not like any girl I've ever known… and that's why Ren loves you. So relax! It doesn't matter what anyone else says. Ren and your closest friends know the truth."

Kyoko rushed forward yelling, "Moko-san!!"

This time Kanae let her friend give her a bone-crushing hug. "Mo!! Don't break me, Kyoko. Now go try on that dress so _that man_ will be happy… not that he deserves you."

One thing did come out of Kyoko's newfound realization. Kyoko waited until she could speak to Yumi alone. "Yumi, remember those modeling jobs I keep turning down?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm going to start accepting them. I need to make lots of money. I am not going to get married until I have every yen of my acting school bill paid off." Kyoko might go into marriage penniless, but she was not going to be in-debt.

Although Kyoko, in what she privately described as her "Cinderella dress," definitely attracted attention, all of the young ladies looked spectacular. For most of the high-school students, this would be their first cast-party. Many of them would not be able to be in a film with such a glittering cast again for years, so they wanted to make the most of it.

The men and teens were just as spectacular, handsome and dashing in their tuxes and suits. Ren wore a collarless suit that accented and complimented his long frame. Fuwa Sho had an entire suit in leather. Hiou looked amazingly mature and debonair in a Chinese-style button-down suit, and even Yashiro had pulled out the stops and arrived in an Armani suit. Three out of the four listed headed straight for a certain raven-haired beauty as she entered.

Kotonami Kanae looked good in anything, but tonight she was wearing a Chinese-style slit-dress that made her already perfect legs look even longer. It was form-fitting without being tight, simple without being plain, and elegant to perfection. The dress was white with a red dragon weaving in a serpentine around the buttons. It had been a gift from Julie, whose company had designed it. Eventually Kanae would model it and the entire new line for Swan, but for now it was just Julie's way of saying "thank you" to Kyoko's dearest friend. It certainly had the intended effect of highlighting Kanae's beauty, because the three contenders were definitely _not_ the only males moving in for the kill.

Ren found Kyoko and claimed her quickly, before the same thing could happen to her. That didn't keep both males and females from stopping to greet her, but at least she wasn't mobbed. Ren leaned over, "You look absolutely wonderful, Princess."

Kyoko blushed happily, "Why thank you, my prince." If Ren was going to provide her with her fantasy evening dress, then she intended to enjoy it to the fullest. She looked over and saw poor Kanae, and giggled. "We'll have to save her eventually."

Ren saw his manager beginning to stare down the swarm. Sho and Hiou were also forming a cordon around the raven-haired beauty. "Oh, I think that they can handle it. It's kind of nice to see Yashiro having to suffer after everything he's put me through in the last two years."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

Ren didn't want to explain how often his manager had teased him in his seemingly useless quest to win Kyoko's heart. "Oh, look, there's Akamatsu and Endoso. I heard that Akamatsu just took a movie role for a World War II movie set in Australia." Kyoko didn't notice that Ren was intentionally trying to distract her.

"That's great! He did a wonderful job as Makuda. He gave me the shivers sometimes, he was so real." Ren decided not to remind her that she had the same effect on people. "Poor guy; with his looks he always get's the mean-guy roles."

That led Kyoko to look over at Chiori Amamiya, who was in conversation with Ichisada Toji, the teen who played Iwasaki Kenichii. "I hope that Amamiya can break out of the bad-girl roles. She did such a good job as Kimiko, but in the end it was a bad-girl role."

"Well, I know that Kuzuwa showed Ogata her clips the other day when he stopped by, and he was very interested in her. He has a new show in the works." The big surprise of the week was when Ogata stopped by to deliver invitations for his wedding to Ren and Kyoko. Even more unexpected, for Kyoko at least, was the name of his bride-to-be. It was Asami Haruki, the new President of Akatoki. They had been friends since childhood, but he had never had the confidence to express his true feeling for her. Dark Moon changed that, and he found out that she had been waiting for him to finally speak. Kyoko was pleased for both of them, but she was especially pleased because the wedding was scheduled for January, meaning that Ren would have to come back for at least a day in order to attend the wedding.

"What's the new drama about?" Kyoko asked.

"It's a historical drama about the Tokyo earthquake and the survivor's efforts to reunite with their families in the midst of…" Ren never got to finish his explanation, because just at that moment one of Kyoko's highschool co-stars spotted her promise ring.

"Mogami-san, is that… ohh, it is!! It's a _promise ring!_" She said it loud enough that other girl's heard it, and soon Kyoko was surrounded by high school girls. Many were congratulatory, while others were openly envious. Ren stayed by Kyoko's side, making his position as far as Kyoko abundantly clear.

Kanae saw Sho's eyes watching the scene with a pinched, painful expression. She watched as Sho's mouth became set, and watched as he drifted away to a dark corner. As she watched him go, she spotted Yumi, and their eyes communicated. Even six months ago Kanae would have reveled in the idea that the person who treated Kyoko so poorly should suffer. But time and contact had given her a better understanding of the boy. Because that was the true problem: Sho had been a boy, overcome by his own good looks and stardom, but without the maturity to see past those frivolities. He was growing up, but the residual debris of his childhood arrogance was now costing him dearly. Yumi held Kanae's eyes, nodded, and followed the tall teen idol.

Sho paced back and forth in the darkened corner of the studio, fuming at himself, at Tsuruga Ren, and at the world in general. _Idiot, idiot, idiot; You had her! She was yours and you threw her away!_ Sho had tried to distract himself by focusing on Kanae, but the truth was that as soon as Kyoko walked into the room in that flowing dress, he lost his heart all over again. _And now she's with that talentless…_ He stopped himself. After several months on the same set as Tsuruga Ren, he knew the truth: The man was a powerful actor who was deserving of respect and admiration. Of course, that just made things that much harder to bear. Sho didn't want to respect the man, he wanted to drive him as far away from Kyoko as possible.

He had thought that there might be a sliver of a chance, with Tsuruga Ren leaving for the U.S., but he knew that it was probably just a pipe-dream. Sho knew the truth. Kyoko wasn't the type of girl you forgot, once you really go to know her. And now she was wearing a promise ring. That could mean only one thing: they had progressed further than Sho had feared. Sho knew Ren's secret, his true identity as the son of Hizuri Kuu. He also knew that the Hizuri's treated Kyoko in much the same way that his parents had done: as their own daughter. That meant that one-by-one the obstacles between Ren and Kyoko were clearing, and her distance from Sho was increasing.

"It's never easy to let go, is it?" Fuwa Sho was startled to hear the soft female voice behind him. He turned to see Kyoko's tiny manager. Just like almost everyone who saw her, Sho had thought of the little Japanese dolls that were sold in the better souvenir shops when he first saw little Yumi. He had chuckled to himself, sure that Kyoko must have been enchanted. And then he had pushed the thought away, as he tried to do with every thought pertaining to Kyoko.

"Please, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Eight months ago, even three months ago, he would have snarled. But his self control was another evidence of his growth.

"Right now you're beating yourself up; saying 'I'm such an idiot' and things like that. You hate yourself. You hate Ren. And you'd give anything to erase the last two and a half years. Am I right?" Yumi spoke matter-of-factly, but still with a kindly voice.

"Did you follow me here to make fun of me? Because I'm not…"

"I'm here to help you, to give you some advice." She sat down on a box that was conveniently placed against the wall. Sho might have spurned her advice, but he knew that everyone seemed to greatly respect this little lady. There were rumors that she was much, much more than she seemed… though Sho was having difficulty giving credence to some of the rumors. So he stood and listened.

"I'm old. I've learned a lot. One thing I think that we both know is that you'll never get Kyoko back." She met his eyes with a kindly but firm expression. "Another thing that we both know is that you're never going to get over her while you're here in Tokyo. From what I understand, you actually did quite well on your U.S. tour. I've listened to you, young man, and you truly are several notches above just good. Most Japanese groups can't break out into the world market, but you could. You are number 1 in Japan right now, but that won't satisfy someone like you forever. So I suggest a second tour, only this time go and see the world. Expand your horizons, meet people, see places, and put some distance between you and your unattainable love."

Sho thought about that for a long time. "Are you sure you're not just driving me away for Tsuruga Ren's sake? I know that you're his aunt."

"It wouldn't matter, Fuwa Sho. Their together, and they'll stay together. He's been in love with her since they were both very young, and… oops, I didn't say that."

"What do you mean, since they were very young? I thought that they only met after I drove her away."

"That's not my story to tell, Sho. Trust me, they've known each other for much longer. He thought about her for years, and now that he has her back, he'll never let go of her again. That leaves you. Kyoko has forgiven you, but it doesn't do either of you any good to stay too close together. In a few years she might be willing to entertain the idea of friendship with you, but you know she's not ready for that now."

Sho nodded, "I'll think about it. Thank you, Yumi… do you have a last name… I've never heard you called anything but Yumi."

"Yumi's fine. Take care, young man. You really improved your acting during this drama. All of us were very favorably impressed." And with that, she walked away.

One other thing happened that night. Yashiro informed Kanae that he had decided to accompany Ren after all. His cousin was doing well in the business, and his father had become reconciled to Yashiro's decision. That left Yashiro free to pursue his own career, and he wanted to try his hand at international management. "May I have your permission to write to you?" Kanae had willingly agreed, promising to write back as well.

With so many teens, the party was thankfully alcohol free. A good time was had by all, and many more small starts and finishes were made that evening.

* * *

**Notes: **There are a lot of small details in this chapter, even if there isn't much of a story. These small details will have significance in the long run, so please be patient with me. Kyoko will graduate in just a few days, and that will be the signal for Ren's departure. So tighten your seatbelts, folks, as we race toward the finish line.

My apologies, but this chapter has been altered slightly. I intended to have Hiou take an interest in Maria, but that was when I thought that she was about to turn 11. Shiroyuki76 corrected my mistake, pointing out that Maria turned 8 at the Grateful Party, not 10. Obviously something would be wrong with a thirteen year old focusing on a 9 year old, so I have dropped that idea.

I'll dedicate this chapter to Shiroyuki76, as promised. I hope that the first part is fluffy enough for you.


	42. A Media Frenzy

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 42 – A Media Frenzy**

With Ren's departure only days away, Kyoko was hoping that graduation would be anticlimactic and simple. She was determined to beg, borrow, or steal every moment that she could spare to spend with Ren. That was why she hoped that the concert would run seamlessly, and the graduation ceremony would be quick and painless. But it was not to be.

It started with a pre-dawn phone call. "Don't go outside, Kyoko. Stay upstairs in the Daruma-ya and I'll make arrangements to pick you up," President Takarada's voice was firm. Kyoko was bewildered by the earliness of the phone call. Of course, Taisho and Okami-san were already up with morning preparations, but it was still unusual for anyone, much less the president of LME himself, to call at that hour of the morning. Nobody in the restaurant/house had seen the late-night news broadcasts. There was a television in the Daruma-ya. The couple had purchased the set when Kyoko started getting television work. But it was only on occasionally. The couple only watched Kyoko's shows, and Kyoko never watched herself at all.

The news about Kyoko and Ren was out. Somebody had taken a picture of Kyoko wearing her promise ring and had sent it to a Tokyo news station. Even as Kyoko and Ren slept, the feeding frenzy had begun. At least this time the media didn't insult Kyoko, as they had done when she and Ren had announced that they were an item. Kyoko's U.S. movie, her music tour, and her Isako had put an end to anyone calling her "plain" forever. But that was only a small concern.

Right now six different reporters, complete with camera crews and satellite vans, were parked outside of the restaurant. "I'm so sorry, Taisho, Okami-san!! They're going to ruin your morning business!" Kyoko blamed herself for embarrassing the Daruma-ya couple. She felt even worse about how this would embarrass Ren. She felt herself reverting back to her old habits, and she wanted to go and hide in a corner

Taisho had been looking out at the crews blocking the street with irritation, but his expression softened as he turned to Kyoko, "Kyoko-san, let me ask you two questions: do you love that young man, and do you intend to marry him some day?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously. "Yes! Of course!"

"Then what would be the problem in talking with them? Neither you nor that young man have done anything wrong, so why act like you have? Show them that you're proud to wear Tsuruga Ren's promise ring."

Kyoko looked surprised, and then chagrined, "I should have thought of that. I don't have a thing to hide, do I?" Her expression changed to a look of determination, "Fine. You're right; I'll talk to them."

Taisho grabbed Kyoko's hand as she started to walk out of the front door, "Not that way. Out there they would be in control. Let's make sure that you're in charge."

The news crews, alert for any signs of activity in the Daruma-ya. They were immediately alert when, fifteen minutes later, a very stern-faced and tough looking man walked out of the front door and up to them. He was dressed in his best chef's attire, and he had two very sinister-looking knives stuck in his belt. "Mogami Kyoko is willing to speak with you, but on her own terms. You may either come in to buy breakfast, or you may leave and speak with her at LME. But let me warn you: if you are rude or disruptive in _my_ restaurant, you _will_ regret it… have I made myself clear?"

So on that morning the Daruma-ya opened one-hour early to accommodate twenty-six new customers. The Okami-san sat each crew and got them tea, but it was Kyoko who waited on them. She looked stunningly beautiful, dressed in a crimson kimono with a cherry-blossom print, and with her hair done up with long pins from Okami-san's family heirloom collection. There were enameled metal flowers and butterflies on each pin, as well as different gems. She looked even more eye-catching than she had on that day, long ago, when she had taken Matsunai Ruriko's challenge.

The reporters wanted to accost her right away, but she gave each of them a look just as stern and forbidding as Taisho's. Once the reporters resumed their seats, Kyoko was the epitome of graciousness and politeness once again. To all questions she answered, "Please place your orders first, so that Taisho can begin preparing your meals. I promise to answer any reasonable question _after_ I have taken your orders." As Taisho had predicted, this simple gambit put Kyoko in charge. The reporters clearly understood that they were in _her_ domain, and so they asked their questions politely.

"Kyoko (they used her actress-title, ignoring her surname), is it true that you are wearing Tsuruga Ren's promise ring?"

"It _is_ true. Would you like to see it?" The cameras flashed, and the video-cameras recorded her every graceful movement."

"Kyoko, aren't you still in high-school? You're still seventeen, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, and yes. I will graduate from Kijima High School on December the third, and I will not turn eighteen until December the twenty-fifth."

"Doesn't that make Tsuruga Ren a cradle-robber?"

Kyoko kept her control and gave the man a tolerant smile, "I believe that I said that I would answer any _reasonable_ question. I will not dignify that question with an answer. Would you like some more tea?"

"Kyoko, Tsuruga Ren is the most eligible young man in Japan. How did _you_ catch him?"

Kyoko ignored the question while she refilled someone else's tea. Then she straightened and looked at the reporter, "Isn't that really a question for Tsuruga Ren? I often wonder why he would choose someone like me. Perhaps you should ask me why I love him."

The female reporter sneered, "Isn't _that_ obvious? He's rich, famous, tall, and incredibly handsome."

Kyoko gave the lady a sad, tolerant look that was captured on camera, "He may be all of those things, but that is only what _you_ see on the surface. Tsuruga Ren is kind, thoughtful, and gentlemanly. He is also sometimes irritable, jealous, and angry." Her expression became so soft that several of the men in the room fell in love on the spot. "When I doubt myself, he makes me believe I can do anything. When I feel like quitting, he scolds me and tells me that he expects better from me. When he thought I was in danger, he flew half-way around the world to save me. Don't you think that those things are more important than good looks, fame, and money?"

The women in the crews sighed, even the slightly bitter female reporter who asked the question.

"You said that he came to save you when you were in danger, could you tell us…?

The reporter stopped speaking, and everyone's attention turned as they realized that there was a new, tall presence in the restaurant. "Good morning, everyone," Ren said. "I see that Kyoko has decided to speak with you…" he raised an eyebrow at Kyoko, but she just smiled sweetly. He walked up to her and slipped one large hand around her waist as he bent over to give her a light kiss. The cameras flashed and Kyoko blushed, but Ren didn't care. "You look stunning this morning, Kyoko. Why did you decide to talk to them?"

"I have nothing to hide, Ren. You _did_ want me to wear your ring, remember?" Kyoko's look was both affectionate and challenging.

Ren kept his arm around Kyoko's waist as he turned to regard the reporters, "If you would like, you may also ask me questions."

The one reporter who had spoken previously asked his question again, "Tsuruga-san, Kyoko is only seventeen. Doesn't that make you a cradle-robber?"

Kyoko stiffened in irritation, but Ren just flashed his gentlemanly smile, "Perhaps you might put that spin on things, but this _particular_ seventeen year old is already a actress with an impressive string of successes under her obi. She is a professional who is highly respected by her peers and by anyone who has had the privilege to work with her. She has demonstrated, over and over again, that she is mature beyond her years," Ren's face changed from a serious expression to a grin, "and she's drop-dead gorgeous. If you were lucky enough to catch her attention, wouldn't you have tried to date her?"

Kyoko's face was as crimson as her kimono, especially when several of the young men in the room nodded vigorously. Ren continued, "When you find something precious, you do everything you can to hold on to it. I asked Kyoko to wear that promise ring because I wanted to make something perfectly clear: I love Kyoko, and when I am done with my film in the U.S., I'm coming back for her. Kyoko will be eighteen by then, so your question about her age will be irrelevant. I want to know that she'll be here, waiting for me, when I come back." Ren looked down at Kyoko affectionately. "In a case like that, can you really blame me for speaking up when she's still only seventeen?"

Kyoko kept her composure outside, but inside she flinched every time that Ren mentioned his departure. She wanted to be strong, but a part of her, the part that had been abandoned and neglected, was terrified that Ren would move on once he went away.

Kyoko, Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami were so nervous that they felt close to a meltdown. Not only had they not performed before a real crowd for months, but they had never played in front of a crowd so huge. Director Kuzawa had moved the venue to a larger concert hall after the first ticket issue had sold-out on the second day. Unbelievably, they would now play at the Nippon Budokan, the same stadium where famous groups like the Beatles, Bob Dylan, Alice Nine, and SuG had played. The two other musicians in Shattered, Fukuda Masaru, a keyboardist, and Erizawa Morie, the electric violinist, were simply awestruck.

Once again, it was Fuwa Sho who helped the fledgling group to find their legs. In the last year he had played this stadium twice. He had dominated the top of the charts for over a year now, and he was becoming a veteran of large concerts. "Pick someplace in the middle of the crowd. In your imagination, place your favorite people there and play for them. Don't worry, it's just like before, once you start the crowd will energize you." Kyoko was amazed that she could actually feel grateful to Sho. _So much has changed since the spring._

By popular request, Tsuruga Ren and Takarada Maria were also going to play a duet medley. They would begin first, since their style of piano wouldn't exactly mix with the harder rock styles of Shattered and Fuwa Sho. Kyoko gave Maria a big hug and Ren stole a kiss before they walked out, hand-in-hand, to take their places together at one of the two pianos. They started playing "The Scarlet Cape," just as they had done on set. But the two had been practicing together and this time they turned it into a hilarious, almost combative piece, where they constantly switched back-and-forth, stole each other's parts, and basically moved all over the place. What was amazing was that neither of them missed a single note. The huge screens showed close-ups of their facial expressions. The crowd loved the entire piece. Ren moved to his own piano and they played two more duets, both classical, and both very beautiful.

Kyoko watched the pair with a feeling of pure joy. Though they had been in her life for less than three years, they had changed her life forever. Along with Moko-san, Ren and Maria had welcomed her into their lives and accepted her completely. Never before in her life had she experienced such love as she had since joining LME.

She was so choked up from watching them that she feared she might not be able to sing. But then Ren gave her a hug and lent her strength to walk out on stage. Just as she had before, she carried her Gibson out and sat on a lone stool. The stage was dark, and then the light shone on her alone. She played the first three chords of "Broken and Shattered," and the crowd went wild. She had to play the entire first stanza through three times before they finally settled down enough so that she could sing and be heard. As always, first the electric violin, and one-by-one the other instruments joined in. The song was supposed to be a sad song, but still the single had hit in the top ten for the first week. Now the crowd was actually singing along with the chorus. Kyoko was amazed to find out that Sho had been right: the crowd energized all of them and they gave the performance of their lives. They played three other songs from the show, and then it was Fuwa Sho's turn.

If anyone in "Shattered" had any delusions about who the real rock star was, those delusions were blown away as soon as Sho took the stage. The world of acting might belong to Ren and Kyoko, but the music stage definitely belonged to this young man from Kyoto. In front of a large crowd he was electrified, brilliant, and almost overpowering. Kyoko sat on the side, holding Ren's hand, and just allowed herself to enjoy the power of her childhood friend. With Ren beside her, she could forgive all past wrongs.

For his part, Ren was just glad that Kyoko had accepted his proposal. He had never seen one of Sho's concerts. He had basically avoided the younger man altogether. Now he saw that Sho was not a person to be disregarded. On stage, Fuwa Sho was the king. Not for the first time, Ren was glad that Sho had signed on for a world tour. He somehow felt safer knowing that Sho would be abroad while Ren was in the U.S. He leaned over and spoke into Kyoko's ear, "He really is amazing!"

Kyoko nodded and simply leaned into Ren. Sho might be forgiven, but he no longer even possessed the power to make Kyoko's heart race. That honor belonged exclusively to Ren. Kyoko looked over to where Yumi, Yashiro, Kanae, and Amamiya had taken front-row seats. Yashiro wasn't looking on stage at all. His eyes were either off in space, or focused on Kyoko's best friend. _Hang in there, Yashiro. I wish you the best._

It was time for Kyoko to go on-stage again. She would be singing the next three songs with Sho, just as she had done in the story. Of course, this time she would actually sing through the songs. When they were filming they had to stop multiple times for different adjustments and camera angle changes. Now they were performing without interruptions. It was actually so much fun that Kyoko wondered if she shouldn't stick with music. But then she thought of her next beg acting project and pushed music aside in her mind. Her passion was acting, even if she did seem to have a gift for singing.

The entire show, from start to finish, was a major success, but it was also exhausting. Ren took Kyoko and Maria out for ice cream afterwards. As they drove Maria back to the mansion, Kyoko sat in the back seat so that the younger girl could sleep with her head on her onee-sama's lap. Ren kept sneaking glances in the rear-view mirror. Kyoko's adoring face as she looked down at her imouto was priceless. Ren had to wrestle the can back into his lane twice before they dropped Maria off.

Kyoko resumed her place in the front seat and sighed, "She's so beautiful, Ren. You both played so well. I still can't believe that you learned to play so many incredible songs when you can't even read music well."

"What about you?" Ren reached over and took Kyoko's hand, stroking his finger against Kyoko's calloused fingertips. "You went from never playing or singing to playing at Budokan in six months! You never cease to amaze me, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko was tempted to belittle her accomplishments, but she knew that neither Ren nor Yumi would allow it anymore. So she settled for saying, "It was fun. I'm going to miss Isako. But I'm also looking forward to playing the shadow warrior."

"You have exams tomorrow?"

"Only two; I've already taken most of them." Kyoko yawned and stretched. The sight almost caused Ren to wreck again. "Are you alright, Ren? You must be tired tonight. You're driving… kind of erratically."

_You have no idea what you do to me, Kyoko. I better just concentrate on my driving. _"Do you have anything else after your morning exams?"

"No. I'm ready for graduation the following day, I have no projects tomorrow, and the band officially disbanded as of the end of the show."

"Good. Tomorrow after your second test, you're all mine. I've had Yashiro clear my schedule, and we're going to spend the day together… assuming that you're okay with it?"

Kyoko beamed even as her eyelids drooped, "That sounds perfect." With that final word, she fell asleep. Every fiber of Ren's being wanted to continue driving to his apartment so that they could spend the night together. Instead he forced himself to make the turn onto the street where the Daruma-ya was situated. Even as he turned he saw the flashing lights and the ambulance.

* * *

**Notes:** The next chapter: New Living Arrangements.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	43. New Living Arrangements

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 43 – New Living Arrangements**

It began in the little store on the corner. The swing-shift clerk was a young starving college student named Juno who studied too much, partied too much, and slept too little. His boss, a miserly old man, had refused to replace the ancient microwave when it broke down. It was a slow night, and Juno was hungry, so he selected a noodle bowl, added the necessary water and the saffron oil packet, and set it on the space heater. This method didn't work very well, and it took a long time, but Juno didn't see any other choice.

While he waited, he fell asleep and dreamed about the hot young actress who lived in the restaurant next door. Perhaps it was a dream that caused it, or perhaps it was just an involuntary muscle twitch; whatever the reason, Juno's right leg shot out and kicked the space heater. The kick wasn't hard enough to knock over the heater or to wake Juno, but it was hard enough to spill the contents of the noodle bowl. The water quickly poured down the side, but the oil adhered to the surface of the heater. The paper bowl landed in front of the heater, leaning against it. It only took another six minutes before the oily paper caught on fire. It took only seconds for the fire to spread to the oil spilled on the heater.

The heater's safety mechanism worked the way it was supposed to. It detected abnormal heat, and shut off. But it was too late. By that time the fire was already climbing up the closest shelf. To give Juno credit, when he awoke he did try to stop the fire. His actions only made everything worse and he was severely burned in the process. Within minutes the inside of the little corner store was engulfed in flames. Unfortunately, the Daruma-ya shared one wall with the little store. Juno, fearing the rapid spread of the fire, ran to the restaurant and pounded on the door until Taisho answered. And then he collapsed.

* * *

Ren drove down the street cautiously. There were fire trucks, police cars, and an ambulance ranged around the Daruma-ya and what used to be the corner store. He glanced over at Kyoko, who was sleeping blissfully, unaware of the situation. _I'll let her sleep for now. _He saw Taisho and Okami-san standing across the street from their restaurant. Taisho had one arm wrapped around his wife, and she was huddled close to him as they watched the flames licking at one side of their restaurant.

Ren climbed out of his car and shut his door quietly, not wanting to wake Kyoko. Then he walked over to the couple, "I'm glad to see that you are both safe. How bad is it?"

Taisho turned to look at the tall young man with sad eyes. He glanced past him to see the sleeping form of Kyoko in Ren's car, "I'm afraid that both buildings are old, wooden structures. The firemen believe that they'll be able to stop the fire from completely destroying our building, but one wall will be gone, and the smoke damage will take a long time to repair."

Ren looked down and saw that Taisho had saved his knives, and Okami-san has saved her jewelry box. "At least you were able to save a few things." That thought made him realize that Kyoko would probably lose a lot of her precious items, and it made him feel sad for her. She had been having such a good… A sick feeling overtook him as his eyes darted back to the car. The door was open, and Kyoko was gone.

* * *

Kyoko had been having the same unpleasant dream that she had been plagued with for the last week. In her dream Ren went away to the United States and finally realized how foolish he was to tie himself down to such a plain, insignificant little girl when he could have any woman he wanted. She cried out as she woke up, reaching for her dream image of Ren walking away, just as her mother had done.

Something was wrong. It was cold, she was in the car alone, and there was a horrible burning smell. As her stupor cleared, she realized that Ren wasn't in the car and that there were flashing lights everywhere. She saw Ren standing next to the Daruma-ya couple, looking across the street sadly. And then she saw one end of the Daruma-ya in flames.

There was no conscious decision process involved. One second she was sitting in Ren's car, and the next she was running past the distracted firemen and into the restaurant. There was smoke everywhere, but she knew the place so well that her legs carried her through the smoke and up the stairs she couldn't see. The second floor was even worse. Kyoko's eyes stung and she was having trouble breathing, even though she was holding her light jacket over her mouth and nose. Still, she didn't stop until she reached the small, precious wooden jewelry box in the corner of her room.

The smoke was getting to her by that point, making her dizzy and disoriented. She headed to her door and found a wall instead. Then she tripped over a chair and found herself on the floor. She frantically searched for the box that she had dropped, becoming more and more fearful. Finally she found it, and her hands closed over it, but she didn't have the strength to do anything but crawl towards the door.

And then she was being lifted into the air and flying through the smoking room. Her eyes wouldn't open, but she knew that Ren had come for her again. In moments they were down the stairs and out in the street. Ren stumbled then, falling to his knees and clutching Kyoko so hard that she thought he would crush her ribs. When Kyoko could finally open her eyes, she saw a blurry image of Ren's face, contorted with tears as he said, "Baka!" over and over again.

* * *

It took an hour before the paramedics would release Kyoko. At Ren's unwavering insistence, the Daruma-ya couple were to spend the night in Ren's apartment. Ren had not spoken one word to Kyoko since he rescued her. She could feel his anger seething out of every pore, though he had adopted his old gentlemanly smile again.

They sat on the couch once the older couple had gone to bed. Kyoko had taken a shower, but she still thought she could smell smoke everywhere. Ren sat on the opposite side of the couch, staring off into space like a stone statue. "Ren, please talk to me!" she pleaded, but Ren continued to wear that stony expression. _He's angry at me. I made him risk his life because of my own foolishness. And we're both actors… if we get hurt, then our careers are over. I'm so sorry, Ren. Please, please forgive me!_

_He's going to reject me now. He finally realizes how useless I am; how foolish and childish and unworthy I am. No Ren! Please, I can't lose you… I'll die!_

When she couldn't take it anymore, she stood in front of him and reached out to touch his face. Suddenly he grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her forward. She found herself wrapped so tightly in his arms that she couldn't breathe, but she didn't try to pull away. _At least he is willing to touch me. Oh Ren, please keep holding me!_

"Ten years," his words were spoken so quietly that they were almost inaudible.

Kyoko looked up at Ren and tried to decide if he had spoken. "It took me ten years to find you again."

Kyoko realized that he had spoken after all, but she kept waiting. "It took me two years to get you to love me." His voice sounded haunted, distant, strained.

And then it was angry. "How could you do something so absolutely stupid, Kyoko? What could possibly have been so important that you would run into a burning building for it?"

Kyoko hung her head in her shame, "The ring, and the Queen Roses Tear. I couldn't let them burn."

"Idiot!" Ren's face twisted in rage, "I could replace those a hundred times, Kyoko, but I can't replace you!! Don't you understand? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry I made you run into the fire to save me, Ren! I'm really sorry that you had to risk your life because of my stupidity. You should have just let me…"

Ren grabbed her chin and made her look into his face, "No!! I'm not talking about _me_ getting burned, Kyoko! I'm talking about losing you!! It took me ten years to find you again. It took me two years to win your heart!! I thought that it would _never happen!!_ Don't you understand yet? If I lose you, it will kill me!" He kissed her fiercely, as if in doing so he could somehow bind her to him and erase the events of the evening.

His passion was frightening, but Kyoko, responding to the depths of his love, responded in kind. Finally, as if her response had soothed his frayed soul, he relaxed and his kisses became gentle. He let go of her face and guided her head to rest on his chest. "I won't lose you again, Kyoko; never. You belong to me and we are going to grow old and gray together. Promise me that you won't ever do something like that again."

Kyoko nodded with her head still laying against his chest. "I promise, Ren. I promise." The dreams of Ren leaving her never returned after that.

* * *

Kyoko was still feeling dizzy when morning arrived, but she was determined to take her final exams. She had phoned the principal and explained that her school uniform was burned up in the fire. With only one day left, an exception was made. Many of her friends had begun visiting the Daruma-ya, so they were all concerned about her home and the couple who were always so welcoming.

Thankfully, the last two exams were ones that Kyoko was confident about. She felt lousy, but she was able to push through and pass both tests. All that was left now was the graduation ceremony.

Ren was waiting for her, leaning against his car in front of the school. Even though everyone in school knew that Ren and Kyoko were a couple, several girls still couldn't resist flirting. They stopped as soon as they sensed a dark, forbidding aura behind them. "Hello girls. Thank you for keeping _my man_ company while I finished up here. I'll take care of things from here."

Looking very contrite and fearful, they bowed themselves out of her presence and headed back into the school. Ren smiled, "I like those words _my man. _It's about time you realized it. Now, are you still feeling up to a date, or are you too weak?"

"I'll go! I'll go!" Kyoko wasn't going to sacrifice one moment with Ren, no matter how she felt.

* * *

Daisuke and Sachiko (the Daruma-ya couple) sat across from Yumi and looked at the slip of paper in amazement. "We can't accept this, Egami-san." Taisho said sternly.

"Nonsense, you're family now. Consider it a family investment," Yumi smiled at the couple, "Unless I'm mistaken, you don't have any immediate family, isn't that correct?"

Sachiko nodded sadly, and Yumi reached a hand over to take hers, "I didn't ask the question to be hurtful. I asked because of Kyoko. I know how she feels about you, and I _think _I know how you feel about her. If Kyoko has children someday, and one of those children wanted to follow in your footsteps, how would you feel about that?"

Daisuke replied gruffly, "We would welcome him or her proudly, of course."

"Then think of this check as our contribution to the grandchildren's futures. Because they _will_ be your grandchildren, just as assuredly as they will belong to the Hizuri's."

"But this is too much!" Sachiko protested.

"You know that I lived on a ranch?" The couple nodded, "Well… that was very lucrative, but mostly that is just where I lived. In actuality, my late husband and I invested heavily in several successful corporations during the years. I have more money than I could spend in three lifetimes. I invest where I believe I will see a profitable return. That store owner is interested in selling, which gives you a chance of securing the corner space. But your insurance won't even begin to cover the expense of rebuilding and refurbishing, much less expanding.

"In the last year your business has increased dramatically. Part of this is due to Kyoko's growing popularity, but there is also no denying the quality of your food and the gracious gentility of the atmosphere. So use that money, rebuild and make your business even better. If none of Kyoko's children want to take over, then sell it when you're ready and leave them each something in your wills."

The couple had always seen Yumi as a tiny, nice little woman. But somewhere in the last hour they had completely forgotten her size. She seemed to have grown tremendously in stature. Daisuke, the Taisho, looked at the check again, and gulped. He never would have believed that he would meet somebody who could casually write a check for $2 million dollars, U.S.

* * *

Ren was not entirely convinced about Kyoko's health, so he revised his plans for the day so that nothing would overtax her energy. Thankfully she had begun keeping a collection of clothes at Ren's apartment. He intended to see that she had a new wardrobe before his departure, but he didn't want this day to be consumed by shopping. They ate lunch at a small mom & pop restaurant that specialized in exotic hamburger combinations. Ren teased Kyoko about the time he had almost made her eat frogs, and she laughed as they talked about all of the ways they had misread each other's feelings back then.

"I'm still scared to death of some of your smiles, Ren." She told him about how she had labels for his every smile; labels like _The Gentleman Axe-murderer, You've Failed Again, _and _The Emperor of the Night._

For his part, Ren admitted to the fact that he had been gruff sometimes because he was terrified that she would run away if he ever revealed his true feelings. "You haven't exactly made this easy on me, Kyoko. I even had to devise a scheme just so that I could use your first name without you going into meltdown."

Slowly but surely, Kyoko was beginning to understand how hard her seemingly perfect sempai had worked for her. As they drove to their next destination, she reached across the gap and touched his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" He glanced over at her in confusion. He quickly turned back to watch the road before he fell into those gleaming golden eyes.

Their next destination was a Tokyo Water Cruise. The ferry, which looked more like a space ship than a boat, went the circuit of the Tokyo bridges as the sun began to set on a perfect winter evening. Neither Ren nor Kyoko had bothered with disguises, so of course they were recognized. But the intimacy of their entire attitude seemed to create a buffer that encouraged their fans to stay away. Naturally there were quite a few people taking pictures, but even these stopped when Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile and said, "Please pardon me, but I will be leaving in three days, and I would _really_ like to spend a pleasant evening with my girl."

Kyoko was amazed that the picture takers suddenly bowed and moved away. "You're amazing, Ren. If I had asked they wouldn't have gone away so easily."

Ren chuckled softly, "Unless, of course, you turned into Mio. Then they might have jumped off of the ferry just to save their lives."

* * *

Ren had intended to take Kyoko on all of the fast rides, but his concern for her health made him revise his original intention and settle for only one ride: the biggest ferris wheel in Tokyo. It was terribly slow, but that was what made it ideal for lovers, young and old alike. Ren and Kyoko were mostly talked out by this point. Instead they just cuddled together and watched the sun receding on the horizon. Their minds were actually running on the same track: neither Ren nor Kyoko considered themselves worthy of the other, and both were truly overjoyed that they were together. By the time that they left the ferry, they were more deeply in love than they had ever been before.

When they reached the apartment that evening they found that the Daruma-ya couple had already moved out. They had leased a space across from the burned restaurant so that they could begin the restoration. Ren had one more gift for Kyoko, and it was also in a jeweler's box. He handed it to her and softly said, "Open it."

Kyoko looked at the box for a moment before opening it to reveal two keys on an LME keychain. Kyoko looked up at her tall lover in confusion. "One key opens the apartment. The other operates my car. I want you to live here, Kyoko, until I return. I also want you to get your license and drive my car."

"But, I can't…!" Ren silenced her with fingers on her lips.

"This is a secure building with a night guard. If I have to worry about you the entire time that I'm gone, I won't be able to give my best in my movie role," Ren knew that she would respond to that concern more quickly than if he only focused on her safety, "And I don't want to give up my apartment either. I would feel safer if you were living here. You know that Taisho and Okami-san can't board you right now, so… please agree?"

Kyoko nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Finally she said, "But, your car!?!"

"You are getting busier lately. And I won't be around to pick you up. Yumi will do that a lot, but I want you to have independence. Besides," he continued with mock-gruffness, "I want to prevent any young men from offering you rides. Yumi can teach you, or you can enroll in a driving school."

The look in Kyoko's eyes at that moment made Ren wish that the Daruma-ya couple was still staying over; just so that he had to control himself. She was just too cute, too adorable, too beautiful, and too desirable for her own good.

* * *

**Notes: **Another fluffy chapter… but the Daruma-ya couple is safe and sound.

I decided to take Cactus2008's advice and revise the story description. I had intended these stories to all be short and light, but my dark, serious side always seems to come through. This story has definitely taken on a life of its own.

Please continue to read and review. Chapter 43: Graduation


	44. Graduation

**Patience Is Its Own Reward**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko is still attending school and is trying to make the most of it before it graduation, with Ren and Sho chasing her every step of the way._

**Chapter 44 – Graduation**

It had taken a lot of complaints, cajoling, and even pouting on Kuu's part, but he had gotten his manager to clear his schedule so that he could make the trip to Japan with Julie. That was good, because he would have hijacked a jet if that was what was necessary in order to attend his precious daughter's graduation. Julie watched tolerantly as he consumed his fifth airplane meal in the last half hour, only stopping occasionally to beam with delight. He was going to see his son _and_ his future daughter in-law! This would be the first time that they would see the young couple together since Kyoko had accepted Ren's proposal

And better still, after six long years of waiting, there was a finish line in sight. Ren was going to the U.S. to complete a film that would mark the fulfillment of his self-imposed separation from the Hizuri name. When he finished this movie, regardless of how it rated, Ren would finally acknowledge his true identity, and they could have their son back

Julie was just as pleased, of course, but she still felt horrible for Kyoko. Such a long separation for such an insecure young lady would be very difficult. She planned on making sure that Kuon would keep in near-constant contact with the girl, lest Kyoko ever begin to doubt herself again. She was almost tempted to move her entire operation to Tokyo just so that she could be there for her adopted daughter. For now, she just wished that the flight would go faster.

Kyoko woke to feel the warmth of Ren's arms around her. She must have been so tired that she fell asleep on the couch before even making it to the guest bedroom. Now she was awake, and laying in Ren's lap like a little child. _Oh, poor man! He'll have such a neck-ache after sleeping in a sitting position!_

She got up, sighing at the loss of such a comfortable position. She was going to head for the shower, but she looked back and was captivated by Ren's handsome features, and the way that his hair had fallen over his face. She couldn't resist. She crawled back up into his lap, facing him now, and used one delicate hand to brush Ren's hair out of his handsome face. Then, with her face only inches from his, she studied him. _Without a doubt, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. But you are so much more than that, aren't you, Sempai?_

Her hand was still brushing his hair away when a larger hand seized it, and the Emperor of the Night opened his eyes to meet hers. "R-R-Ren… ummm…?"

He spoke in a sultry, hungry voice that sent thrills through Kyoko's body, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to behave when you put yourself in a position like this, young lady? I'm only a man, Kyoko…" he ran his free hand over her soft cheek as he looked into her bewildered eyes, "So run along and take a shower, before I lose my last vestige of control."

He released her hand and Kyoko quickly jumped off of his lap. Once she thought she was safely out of his reach, she relaxed somewhat, "H-how's your neck? You couldn't have been comfortable sleeping like that. It was kind of you to take care of me, but you should have just put me in bed."

Ren grunted something inaudible. Kyoko shrugged and headed off to take her shower. As Ren watched her go, he thought about the way she had suddenly just collapsed from exhaustion after they arrived at the apartment. She had obviously pushed herself so that she could go on a date with him, even though she should have been resting. _That girl!_ He would never tell her about how long he had stood at the threshold of his own bedroom, holding her and wishing desperately that he could just take her in with him. Finally, he had carried her to the guest bedroom. But she had clung to him in her sleep, and he just couldn't make himself set her down. The couch was his compromise between his desire and his promise to himself. He would not push. He would be patient and wait until the time was right… when she wore his ring, and his name.

He stood and stretched, made coffee, and walked to his room to grab a change of clothes. On the way there he heard Kyoko singing in the shower. He stopped, allowing her beautiful voice to minister to his frayed nerves while trying to keep his imagination from picturing her at that moment. When he failed in that, he promptly shook his head, went to the phone, and called Yumi. "Have you heard from them?"

"They're thirty minutes out, my dear boy. Relax. Julie talked to Kyoko two days ago and gave her the impression that she and Kuu were both tied up. Kyoko doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good. Thank you, Aunt Yumi. I'll deflect her on breakfast for as long as I can." Ren hung up and went to stare out of his huge windows onto the Tokyo dawn. He knew that Kyoko loved this view, so he would think of her standing there at that very spot, whenever he missed her.

He must have been standing there longer than he thought, because he was suddenly hugged from behind. Rather than turning, he placed his arms on hers. "Your turn; you take your shower, and I'll make breakfast."

"Not this time. I'm taking you out this morning. Today's your graduation and I don't want you to have to do anything this morning. Got it?"

Kyoko nodded into Ren's back and pouted, "Okay, if that is what you prefer. I was going to make a really nice breakfast too."

Ren turned around and placed a hand on her head as if she were a young child, "Just trust me this time. I guarantee that you will love this breakfast. Now, go get into something other than a bathrobe or I might start getting evil ideas." _Yeah right, I can't stop having evil ideas!_

Kyoko watched him walk away and thought: _maybe I might have a few evil ideas myself. Did you ever consider that? _And then she blushed furiously at her unexpected thought and ran to go change.

Washed, combed, and dressed, the young couple left the apartment, got into Ren's car, and headed down the road. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"That's not fair! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Not this time."

"Fine! I'll just sit here and be quiet, Sempai."

"That's a fine idea, Kohai," having failed at her attempt at manipulation, Kyoko decided to just sit back and enjoy the scenery. It was still early so she was able to enjoy watching the sunrise, until an airplane few in front of it. "We're headed toward the airport?"

Ren answered casually, "In that direction, at least."

"Oh, I forgot! Scott should be coming today, shouldn't he?"

"You're fishing, Kyoko, and it won't work. Anyway, Scott flew in yesterday. He met Nikino's parents last night… Even I didn't realize that he was that serious."

"Isn't that great, though? I wish Otou-san and Okaa-san could have been here," her voice was a little sad. It took every ounce of Ren's acting skill to school his face as he turned to her, "They really wanted to be here. They really love you, you know?"

Kyoko smiled brightly, "I know. I didn't believe it at first, but they're not the type to lie."

"That's not fair!" Ren grumbled, "If I would have told you that I loved you even one year ago, you would have run off like a scared rabbit, and you wouldn't have believed me. But you believed them almost right away. Why is that?"

Kyoko studied Ren's profile, "You were just too perfect. I could never have imagined someone like you loving someone like me."

"I'm hardly perfect, Kyoko."

"Oh, I know that now. In fact, I find a few new flaws in you every day."

"Watch it, _dear_. Or you'll be walking to your graduation from here. Maybe we should talk about _your _flaws."

"Nope," Kyoko stretched, "How did my line in _Dangerous Academics _go? Oh yes! I'm practically perfect in every way." Kyoko had been enjoying their banter back-and-forth, so she was disappointed when Ren didn't have a ready rejoinder. "What? Nothing to say?"

Ren glanced over at her before returning his focus to the road, "What is there to say? You've finally realized the truth, so who am I to argue?"

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Kyoko ran forward to embrace the couple. Ren had led her into a fancy hotel restaurant near the airport. Kyoko had felt confused as the maitre d' led them past all of the tables and down a dark hallway to a private dining room. Kyoko had started screaming and running as soon as she saw the Hizuri couple.

Yumi smiled at Ren, both of them pleased that their deception had worked. Kuu picked Kyoko up in his arms, "You didn't _really_ think that we would miss your graduation, did you?"

Kyoko returned her Otou-san's hug and saw the remnants of a meal on the table, "You already ate?"

Kuu put her down, "No, no; that was just an appetizer!" he rubbed his hands together, "Now we can order our meals!"

Kyoko, Julie, and Yumi shook their heads. Julie said, "Don't you just hate him? I have to watch every ounce of food I eat, and he never _stops_ eating! But which one of us is skinny?"

Ren walked up behind his mother and wrapped her in his arms, "You don't have an ounce of excess fat, Mom, and you know it."

Julie preened, "Well, of _course_ I know it! But we women have to work hard to get you men to say the right things. You pay attention, Kyoko, so that you know how to get compliments out of this big galoop."

Kyoko blushed slightly. She was still very aware of the last compliment he had paid her in the car. Kyoko noticed that Yumi looked a little sad at that moment. Just then Kuu did what he had wanted to do since he had first seen his tiny sister-in-law at the airport. He picked her up by the armpits and spun her in the air, saying, "Fly, Tinkerbelle! Fly!!"

"Put me down, you big dumb jerk!" Kyoko watched in alarm at first. And then alarm changed to amusement. Yumi could easily mop the floor with this tall man, but she allowed him to spin her like a child. Then Kyoko noticed that Yumi wasn't frowning anymore. _Otou-san, you did that on purpose, didn't you. You didn't want her to feel sad about her husband. _It was then that she realized why Ren was so special; he was just like his parents.

Michiko and Nanami were watching for Kyoko at the entrance to the school. They squealed in amazement when Kuu and Julie stepped out of Yumi's car and joined Kyoko on the sidewalk. Both girls ran to greet Kyoko, and then bowed politely to the Hizuri's. They had not forgotten their short stay at the Hizuri mansion, and the friendly way that they had been received. They had also not forgotten how fun and personable Kuu had been as they travelled across America, singing and shooting their film.

"If you'll pardon us? We have to steal Kyoko and get ready," they bowed again and led Kyoko away. "Nikino is inside. Can you believe it? Scott came all of the way here! He even went to dinner with Niki's parents!!"

Kyoko smiled, "I heard about it. Isn't that great?"

Nanami sighed, "When am _I_ finally going to meet somebody special?"

"Oh, don't worry, you're only eighteen," Kyoko answered, suddenly the fount of wisdom.

"Yeah, yeah. _You've _already snagged the most eligible man in Japan," Michiko groused, "So what's left for us?"

"You're about to go on Fuwa Sho's world tour, aren't you? By the time you get back you'll have a whole string of men chasing after you."

Nanami sighed, "That sounds heavenly. Let's get you fixed up."

Only twenty-six students were graduating out-of-schedule, but the turnout to watch them was tremendous. At the regular graduation each student was only given four tickets, due to occupancy considerations. But with such a small group, tickets weren't even issued. That meant that many people came to see their graduate. But nobody had as many well-wishers as Mogami Kyoko. The Hizuri's, Yumi, Kanae, Yashiro, Amamiya, the Takarada's, Sawara, and many others were there to congratulate her. A few enterprising reporters had tried to sneak onto school grounds, but security had been redoubled, and they had been rebuffed.

Once again, Ren was the guest speaker. This time Kyoko allowed herself to admire him openly. His speech was wonderful, and the principal kept him up on stage to help pass out the diplomas. He had met each of the graduating students either in his classroom or during the drama filming; so he had a kind word for each student as he handed out the diplomas. When Nikino stepped up, he leaned over to say, "Scott's a very lucky man, Nikino-san." She blushed and pranced off of the stage. Kyoko was second to last, and when Ren leaned over to speak to her, he kissed her instead. The assembled guests applauded wildly, and a very red-faced girl walked off of the stage muttering, "I'll get you for that, Ren!!"

Fuwa Sho, watching from near the back of the auditorium, flinched despite himself as he remembered that it could have been him kissing Kyoko. _Why do I keep torturing myself like this?_ His harried thoughts inspired a song that would eventually stay at the top of the charts for five entire weeks. But at the moment, those thoughts just hurt.

Shouko Aki had come along as well, but she was sitting near the front so that she could watch Kyoko walk across the stage. The memory of the broken, angry girl who had thrown food across the room two years before sprang to mind. Shouko looked around at all of the people who had gathered to watch Kyoko on her special moment. _You did it, Kyoko. You picked yourself up, brushed yourself off, and made yourself a better life. Gambatte, Kyoko-chan! Somebody like you deserves the best._

Takarada Lory watched as his granddaughter rushed forward to greet Kyoko, and remembered how the older girl had finally broken through his granddaughter's wall of misery and guilt.

He saw the Hizuris embrace Kyoko joyously. They hadn't lost a son after all… they had gained an exceptional daughter.

He saw tiny Yumi, who had only recently suffered the loss of her husband, beaming at the girl who was beginning to mean so much to her.

He saw the beautiful, yet once cold and heartless Kotonami Kanae pretend disdain even as she allowed Kyoko to hug her. And he watched the raven-haired girl tear-up as she returned that hug.

He saw the shy, non-demonstrative, childless Taisho and Okami-san approach Kyoko with love in their hearts and parental pride in their eyes.

He saw Chiori Amamiya, who had been wrapped up in bitterness and hate. She had seen something so special in Kyoko that she had begged to be allowed to join LoveMe, the very group that everyone else ridiculed. She now watched Kyoko with a hidden expression that was something akin to hero worship.

And he saw Hizuri Kuon, a.k.a. Tsuruga Ren, who had been the true first member of the LoveMe Section. How many times had Lory despaired that the tall, handsome boy would never truly understand love? And yet here he was, acting like a love-struck, foolish boy in front of the entire world, and not caring. Three times that young man had rushed into danger to save that young waif of a girl. And many more times he had allowed himself to appear foolish just to stay close to her.

Only two and a half years ago this odd young lady had emerged from nowhere and captured Takarada Lory's attention. He had thought that she lacked a true understanding of love… but he had recently realized that he had been wrong. Mogami Kyoko was an expert at loving. Just witness all of the people who had blossomed by coming into contact with her. What Kyoko had truly lacked was somebody worthy who would love her back in the way that she deserved.

Now that she had found that person, Lory wondered how far this wonderful girl would rise. And how many more lives she would touch along the way.

* * *

**Notes:** This concludes the school portion of _Patience is Its Own Reward._ This story will be followed by _The Shadow's Heart,_ a cross-over story wherein Kyoko will learn to love the stage as much, if not more than film. To read it, please click on SkipBeat! Crossovers at the top of the SkipBeat! page, or click on my pen name and select the story from my list.

I have not decided if Ren's return will appear in that story, or as the final chapter to this story. Rest assured, what this writer has brought together will not be torn asunder… though Ren and Kyoko may have some interesting moments in the near future. Will there be a wedding chapter? Will there be children? These questions must wait for the future.

Chiori Amamiya will have a major part to play in the next story, so please don't think that I have neglected her. Her time is coming soon.

I want to thank everyone for your overwhelming support of this story, and my other stories. I never imagined, when this story began, that it would become as long or involved as it has become; nor that so many people would read it and review.

So thank you, and please read my other stories… but only after you review this last chapter.


End file.
